-Orange Days
by Natesgo
Summary: UA/Esta es la historia de un grupo de jóvenes en su último año de universidad, lidiando con la amistad, el amor, perspectivas laborales y la vida en general. Yamato se ve sustituyendo a un amigo en una cita en la que conoce a Sora, una joven que pese a su apariencia inocente y dulces melodías, no tiene una personalidad tan dulce debido a que perdió algo vital para ella.
1. La Madonna que perdió su voz

Hola queridos lectores. Aquí os traigo esta historia. No es una historia mía (por desgracia no tengo tanta imaginación). Es de una serie que vi y que me he animado a adaptar. Así que he decidido usar personajes de Digimon para contar esta historia. Así que, universo alterno total. También lo tengo publicado con otro anime. Debéis tener en cuenta que la historia se encuadra en la sociedad japonesa y lo vi subtitulado al inglés. Hay cosas que me han resultado muy difíciles de traducir. Cuando aparezca algún término japonés lo iré aclarando al finalizar cada capítulo con asteriscos.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Digimon y la historia no me pertenecen. Sólo intento contar la historia de Orange Days con los personajes de Digimon, pero sin ningún fin lucrativo, pero si alguien me quiere pagar no le voy a decir que no.

**ORANGE DAYS**

**Capítulo 1. La Madonna que perdió su voz.**

Tres jóvenes amigos iban por las calles de Tokio. Se dirigían hacia el campus universitario. Se llamaban Yamato Ishida, Taichi Yagami y Jou Kido. Se podría decir que eran tres chicos del montón. Yamato no era un chico ni muy alto pero tampoco bajo, delgado, con pelo rubio y unos impresionantes ojos azules. Taichi era bastante alto y también delgado. Tenía el pelo castaño y tenía un atractivo singular que atraía mucho a las chicas. Por último, Jou tenía el pelo mucho más oscuro que sus amigos y llevaba gafas.

Al pasar por la puerta de una casa, protegida por una valla, vieron que sobresalía un naranjo. Jou se subió a la baranda hasta que consiguió coger una de las naranjas.

–La tengo. –dijo Jou apreciando la naranja que había arrancado. –Es muy grande.

De repente, el propietario de la casa se asomó por la baranda gritándoles.

–¡Eh!¡Vosotros! ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!

–Tenemos problemas. –dijo Jou. –¡Corred!

Los tres amigos salieron corriendo, pero en realidad les hacía gracia la situación y no podían evitar reír mientras corrían. Sería uno de esos recuerdos de juventud que atesorarían en su corazón. Entonces, los tres amigos todavía no sabían lo que una simple naranja significaría para ellos.

* * *

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_En ese momento pensé que tenía mucho valor. Incluso me tomaba mi tiempo para ver el atardecer. Tenía 22 años y no tenía trabajo. Vivíamos bajo el cielo tokiota y teníamos el mismo valor que una naranja que había descendido de él. Como compañeros, todos mirábamos la puesta de sol. Por supuesto, en ese momento no valoraba esos momentos. También ocurrieron muchas cosas importantes. Mis amigos, vidas anteriores, el amor… Probablemente pienso en demasiadas cosas. Por ejemplo, en buscar trabajo…_

Era primavera. Época en la que empezaban las clases y las búsquedas de empleo de los estudiantes de último año de universidad. Yamato, vestido con su mejor traje y corbata se encontraba en una entrevista de trabajo intentando poner la mayor de sus sonrisas mientras contestaba a las preguntas de sus posibles futuros jefes.

–Así que, licenciatura en asistencia social ¿verdad? –preguntó uno de los entrevistadores mientras Yamato asentía con la cabeza. –¿En qué consiste?

–Estudio cómo ayudar a los demás. Personas enfermas, con algún tipo de discapacidad, con problemas emocionales o que requieren algún tipo de cuidado. –respondió Yamato.

–Pero, ¿no sería mejor buscar un trabajo en un hospital o algo parecido? –preguntó el otro entrevistador. –Aquí fabricamos relojes. ¿Por qué está interesado en trabajar aquí?

–Creo que los asistentes sociales pueden trabajar en cualquier parte. Si mi intención es fomentar la ayuda mutua, realmente no importa el lugar en el que trabaje. Lo importante es cuidar los unos a los otros ¿no? –contestó Yamato como parte de un discurso aprendido.

_Pero en realidad era todo una mentira. Un hospital, un centro de traducción…En aquel entonces, cualquier sitio habría servido. Tenía que conseguir trabajo donde fuera. Así funciona la vida. _

Tras la entrevista, Yamato se disponía a esperar el metro para volver al campus universitario. A su derecha había un hombre trajeado hablando por su móvil pidiendo disculpas a alguien por llegar tarde, mientras que por su izquierda llegaban tres chicos que estarían en secundaria comentando que hacía tiempo que no iban a un goukon* con un tal Seiji que era el mejor del mundo.

_Aquí estoy. Esta imagen representa perfectamente mi lugar. Atrapado entre una vida de estudiante universitario y la de un miembro productivo de la sociedad._

Ya en el campus, Jou lo sorprendió por detrás. Llegaba con su moto de poca cilindrada. Tenía una cesta en la parte delantera donde llevaba una naranja.

–Oye, no vengas a la universidad llevando ese traje. ¿No ves que todo el mundo te mira? –dijo Jou en tono de burla mientras aparcaba la moto y se quitaba el casco.

–Vengo de una entrevista de trabajo. He tenido un montón. –dijo Yamato mientras le quitaba a Jou la naranja que llevaba en la cesta de la moto.

–La universidad es la mejor época. Los días de oro. –dijo Jou.

–Lo sé. Esta naranja está dulce, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yamato mientras la olía y haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Jou.

–Quizás. –respondió Jou. Yamato le devolvió la naranja mientras separaban sus caminos, pero antes de eso, Jou preguntó.

–Espera, ¿tomamos un café?

–Tengo que seguir con la búsqueda de trabajo –respondió Yamato. –Adiós.

–¡Hey, te regalo la naranja. Queda muy bien con tu traje! –y se la lanzó. –¡Nos vemos!

Yamato seguía su camino por el campus mientras jugaba con la naranja lanzándola y cogiéndola. Se notaba mucho más relajado que en la entrevista. En el campus era común ver grupos de alumnos tocando instrumentos. Tras pasar a unos estudiantes tocando "Copa Cavana" con sus saxofones, se dio cuenta de que tenía los cordones de un zapato sueltos y se agachó para atarlos. Entonces escuchó la melodía de un violín. Se dio cuenta que lo tocaba una bonita chica de pelo pelirrojo. Le llamó la atención lo bien que tocaba. Se dirigió andando hacia ella como un marinero atraído por los cantos de sirena.

La chica seguía concentrada en lo que estaba tocando, la "Partita para violín", específicamente el solo número 3 en Mi mayor de J.S Bach. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había alguien plantado cerca de ella y dejó de tocar.

_Y así, en mi último año como estudiante, la conocí._

Sujetando la naranja con los dedos, Yamato empezó a aplaudir. De repente, la chica estiró la mano.

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres dinero? –preguntó Yamato extrañado. –Vale, espera un minuto. –Yamato empezó a buscar en su portafolio. –Lo siento, he gastado lo que tenía en el metro. Espera, toma esto. –y le entregó la naranja. La chica la cogió también extrañada por lo que utilizó como recompensa. De repente llegó un chico.

–Siento llegar tarde. –le dijo a la chica. –¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó el chico a Yamato al verlo ahí plantado.

–No. Nada. –respondió Yamato. Veía que ahí hacía mal tercio. Así que, se giró y se fue, mientras la chica guardaba su violín en el estuche.

–¿Vamos? –preguntó el chico. La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza y fue tras él, sin olvidar la naranja.

* * *

En clase, el profesor Koushiro Izumi se dirigía a sus alumnos, entre los cuales estaba Yamato y Jou.

–Por tanto, lo aprendido en clase lo podéis aplicar en el mundo real. Estoy aquí para ayudaros en lo que necesitéis. Aprenderéis a entender estos principios. Acudid a mí si tenéis cualquier duda, preocupación o necesidad especial. Éstos son los términos y condiciones de la clase. –dijo señalando a la pizarra escrita. Entonces, la campana sonó, dando por concluida la sesión. –Eso es todo por hoy, chicos.

Fuera de clase se encontraba Taichi. El castaño, que poseía un gran imán para las chicas, se encontraba mirando un móvil mientras una chica se dirigía a él llorando.

–¿Por qué no me lo has dicho hasta hace un minuto?

Taichi sólo la ignoraba.

–¿Es tu novia? –le dijeron unos chicos que pasaban por ahí en tono de broma.

–Dejadme en paz. –les contestó Taichi.

–¿No te importo? –le preguntó la chica llorando. Entonces llegaron Jou y Yamato, que habían escuchado los lamentos de la chica.

–Hay más chicos por ahí. –intentó consolarla Jou. –¿Qué tal yo?

–¿Y qué pasa conmigo? –insistió la chica llorando sin hacer caso a Jou.

–Yo soy muy, pero que muy simpático y amable. –insistió Jou dirigiéndose a ella.

–Para ya, Jou. –le pidió Yamato.

–Llego tarde a la siguiente clase. Tengo que irme –dijo Taichi apurado. Y se fue haciendo caso omiso de la chica.

–¡Taichi! –gritó la chica persiguiéndole.

–Esa chica también fue tras él ayer, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yamato a Jou.

–Sí, es una acosadora. –dijo Jou asintiendo. –Utiliza un método de acoso perfecto. El sistema 24 horas.

* * *

Sora Takenouchi se encontraba en una sala a la que acudían los estudiantes de la universidad a relajarse un poco. Allí había alguna mesa, algunos sillones y máquinas expendedoras con bebidas y algo de comida y dulces. El chico con el que se fue anteriormente, le dejó un fajo de billetes, pero Sora negó con la cabeza. El chico buscó en su cartera y añadió un par de billetes más. Sora ladeó la cabeza.

–Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué te parecen 100.000 yenes? –dijo esto mientras enseñaba las palmas de las manos. Sora sonrió, pero de repente negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Afuera, Maki Himekawa, una estudiante de posgrado se encontraba haciendo sus horas de voluntariado con el club de lengua de signos. Eso le permitía obtener créditos para su postgrado. Era una chica delgada de pelo castaño oscuro. Maki enseñaba lengua de signos a tres estudiantes que querían aprender. Debían aprovechar el buen día que hacía, por eso estaban dando la clase afuera. Maki empezó a hablar en lengua de signos.

–Muy bien, ¿qué acabo de decir? –preguntó a sus alumnas.

–"Con mis ojos, me enamoré de tu figura. Con mis oídos me enamoré de tu voz". Oye, eso es de Shakespeare. –tradujo una de las chicas dándose cuenta de la cita del autor.

–Felicidades. Muy bien, ahora probemos con esto.

Las chicas siguieron practicando. Por el fondo, pasó Sora con su bicicleta roja. Llevaba el violín a la espalda. Unos segundos después, Maki se percató de algo por el lado contrario por el que había pasado Sora.

–Esperad, chicas. Enseguida vuelvo. –pidió Maki.

–Es su novio. –dijo una de las chicas, mientras lo hacía también en lengua de signos y dirigía la mirada hacia el rubio. Maki se encontró con Yamato, que caminaba junto a Jou.

–Yamato, ¿has encontrado trabajo?

–Todavía no.

–¿La entrevista no era hoy? –volvió a preguntar Maki.

–Sí, hoy ha tenido una entrevista y no para de llorar por ello. El entrevistador dijo "¿a que eres tonto?" –contestó Jou.

–No dijo eso. –dijo Yamato mientras golpeaba a Jou en el brazo.

–Bueno, sigue intentándolo. –animó Maki.

–Sí. –dijo Yamato.

–Ya ha fallado en más entrevistas. –siguió Jou chinchando a Yamato.

–Ánimo. Perdonad. Estoy a mitad de mi clase de lengua de signos. Adiós. –se despidió Maki con la mano.

–Adiós. –le dijo Yamato con una sonrisa bobalicona.

–Siempre está muy animada, ¿verdad? –comentó Jou. –¿Os va bien?

–Claro. –se limitó a contestar Yamato.

* * *

Por la noche, Yamato se encontraba en su diminuto apartamento. Entonces su móvil empezó a sonar.

–¿Diga? –contestó Yamato.

–Soy Jinji, de Relojes Alpha. Lo hiciste bien pero hubo una cosa que nos preocupó. Se trata de su aspecto.

–¿Qué? ¿Mi aspecto? –preguntó Yamato extrañado.

–Sería mejor si llevara gafas. No es que no estuviera fantástico. Pero ese lenguaje corporal…

Yamato empezó a sospechar.

–Esto suena raro.

Jou y Taichi le estaban gastando una broma. Taichi le quitó el teléfono a Jou.

–Estuvimos llamándote pero no contestabas.

–Idiotas. –dijo Yamato, colgando.

–Está enfadado. –dijo Taichi.

–Por eso te dije que no era buena idea. –dijo Jou.

Después de colgar, el teléfono de Yamato volvió a sonar.

–Qué cabezotas. –se quejó Yamato mientras miraba el número. Pero esta vez no se trataba de los imbéciles de sus amigos. Era Maki.

–Hola, ¿qué pasa?

–¿Puedes bajar?

Yamato y Maki se encontraron abajo unos minutos después. Hacía bastante frío, pero merecía la pena pasarlo por ver la cara de Maki. Cuando Yamato se acercó, se sentaron en un banco que había cerca. Maki sacó un sobre que tenía una flor de cerezo y se lo dio a Yamato.

–Toma. Olvidé dártelo esta tarde.

–¿Es un amuleto de la suerte? –preguntó Yamato al abrir el sobre.

–Sí. Los venden en el templo de camino al campus, así que paré y compré uno.

–"Shuusoku Jouju" –leyó Yamato.

–Significa "buena suerte en la búsqueda de trabajo".

–Gracias. –dijo metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Entonces, Maki se levantó como para reunir el valor de lo que le tenía que decir.

–Yamato, eres genial y muy guapo, pero siento que soy como una hermana mayor.

–¿Pero qué dices? –preguntó Yamato levantándose para ponerse a su altura.

–Pese a todo, me quedaré en esta pequeña universidad durante tres años, donde no hay tantos estudiantes. Pensar en irme lejos da algo de…miedo.

Yamato la atrajo hacia él y se quedaron mirando al horizonte, haciéndole saber a Maki que él se encontraba a su lado a pesar de sus miedos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yamato se encontraba en el campus mirando ofertas de trabajo en un panel de anuncios. Esta vez iba vestido como cualquier joven. Mientras apuntaba en una libreta lo que le interesaba, notó como si alguien le mirara fijamente. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró con la chica del violín. Al ver que no decía nada, Yamato siguió apuntando. Entonces, Sora se acercó a Yamato, viendo qué apuntaba. Se dio la vuelta para ir a los paneles de anuncios que estaban al otro lado. A continuación, fue Yamato el que se giró preguntándose qué estaba haciendo y fue tras ella.

–¿En qué año estás? –preguntó Yamato intentando romper el hielo. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a hacer otra pregunta. –¿Qué tipo de trabajo buscas?

Sin más, Sora se giró y se fue a los paneles que estaban a continuación.

–¿Pero qué diablos? –se preguntó Yamato. –Al menos podría responder. –Al ver la actitud de la chica, Yamato dio media vuelta y se fue a seguir con su búsqueda junto a otro panel de anuncios. Unos minutos después, Yamato escuchó cómo le llamaban. Era Maki, que le llamaba desde el edificio, asomada por una de las ventanas.

–¡Jou y Taichi te están buscando. Van a la charla sobre empleo!

–Vale, gracias. –y se despidieron con la mano. Mientras Yamato recogía sus cosas, no se percató de que se le cayó el amuleto que le regaló Maki.

–¿Vienes a la charla? –le preguntó a Sora, que seguía mirándole. Al ver que no contestaba, se fue. A continuación, Sora recogió el amuleto. Cuando fue tras él para devolvérselo ya era demasiado tarde. De repente, una chica tocó a Sora por la espalda. Era Mimi Tachikawa, la mejor amiga de Sora. Una chica de piel blanca y pelo castaño claro. Al igual que Sora, también era bastante bonita.

–Hola Sora, ¿estás bien? –le dijo a Sora en lengua de signos, aunque también lo dijo hablando. Sora simplemente le hizo saber que sí, también en lengua de signos.

* * *

Jou, Taichi y Yamato se encontraban en la charla sobre empleo. Mientras el profesor hablaba, Jou, desesperado, le pedía algo a Taichi.

–Por favor, te lo ruego.

–¿Cuántas veces me lo has pedido? –preguntó Taichi.

–Venga, será la última vez.

–Esa chica también estaba en el goukon del otro día. –dijo Taichi, haciendo referencia a la fiesta en la que habían estado unos días antes.

–¿Es guapa? –preguntó Yamato a Jou. Éste sólo asintió con la cabeza.

–Me pregunto si son alumnas transferidas. Eran todas tan guapas. –dijo Jou mientras el timbre daba por concluida la clase. –No puede ser que nadie las haya notado todavía. Ayúdame, Taichi. –consciente del éxito que éste tenía con las chicas.

–Tengo hambre. –dijo Yamato cambiando de tema. –¿Qué comemos hoy?

Al salir de clase, se encontraron con la acosadora de Taichi. Esta vez no tenía escapatoria, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir con ella para hablar en un restaurante cerca del campus, aunque Jou y Yamato se pusieron con ellos para no dejar sólo a su amigo.

–Oye, tienes que dejar de perseguirme por todas partes. –dijo Taichi a la chica.

–¿En serio? –dijo la acosadora.

–Sí. –dijo Taichi. –Lo siento.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica mirando a Yamato, al ver que Taichi no parecía muy dispuesto a darle explicaciones.

–No conozco los detalles, pero Taichi es homosexual. –respondió este.

–¿Es una relación profunda? –preguntó ésta mirando a Jou, que estaba junto a Taichi, dando por hecho que eran novios.

–Sí, de hecho apenas me deja dormir. –mintió Jou mientras Taichi se encendía un cigarro y Yamato se aguantaba la risa. La chica, enfadada, cogió un vaso de agua, se lo tiró a Taichi y Jou y se fue corriendo no sin insultarlos previamente.

–¡Maricones! –gritó la chica. Taichi por fin se sintió aliviado de haberse deshecho de su acosadora.

–Gracias por ayudarme. –agradeció Taichi a sus amigos.

–Yo todavía tengo un favor que pedirte. –le recordó Jou a Taichi.

–¿Era parte del acuerdo? –Preguntó Taichi.

–Oye, se ha ido llorando. –comentó Yamato.

–Este tipo de cosas son las que más hieren el orgullo de una chica. Descubrir que el chico que le gusta es repugnante para ellas. –dijo Taichi. –No pasa nada.

–Deberías salir en serio con las chicas. –le reprochó Yamato a Taichi.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Taichi.

–Calma, chicos. –intentó poner paz Jou. –¿Queréis probar mis croquetas?

–Me refiero a asentar cabeza. Si no buscas trabajo, ¿qué planeas hacer? –preguntó Yamato a Taichi.

–Yo también me lo pregunto. –dijo Taichi aburrido. –En primer lugar, no me gusta llevar corbata y en segundo lugar, no quiero convertirme en uno de esos hombres que viven sólo para servir a los demás. Dime, ¿son las entrevistas divertidas?

–Son aburridas. –dijo Yamato. –Pero quiero un futuro. ¿Qué vas a hacer en el futuro?

–No quiero convertirme en un _salaryman*_. Tendría suerte si lo consiguiera pero, ¿llevar traje, jugar al golf y ponerme gordo? Qué aburrido.

–Pensarás que soy arrogante, –dijo Yamato. –pero si lo haces bien en la empresa, te premiarían, ¿no está eso bien?

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir. –se incorporó Jou a la conversación. –Esos oficinistas brillan y han elegido su carrera. Esa es la imagen que dan. En mi caso, cuando me gradúe, no puedo decidir dónde estaré ni en qué me convertiré.

–No me quiero convertir en esa clase de persona. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Entonces qué quieres para ti? –preguntó Yamato. –¿Qué clase de persona quieres ser? ¿Hay algo especial en ti?

–Eso es irrelevante. Déjame en paz. –sentenció Taichi. Se levantó y se fue.

–¿Es asistente de fotografía en su trabajo a tiempo parcial, verdad? –preguntó Yamato una vez que se fue Taichi.

–Sí. –asintió Jou.

–Haciendo eso ¿espera convertirse en fotógrafo profesional?

–No lo sé. –respondió Jou. –No sé en qué acabará todo. Vivimos en un mundo difícil.

–Por eso tenemos que buscar trabajo. –dijo Yamato. –No podemos continuar como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Taichi cogió su cámara de fotos. Yendo por el campus, vio a Sora sentada en un tronco cortado mientras leía un libro. Era la misma chica a la que se refería Jou y que habían visto en el goukon. Pensó en que esa desconocida era bastante fotogénica y natural y que no debía desperdiciar esa oportunidad que se le había presentado, así que, empezó a tomarle fotografías sin que se diera cuenta. Después, ya sin ningún disimulo, se acercó a ella, colocándose al lado y apuntando con la cámara. Cuando Sora percibió movimiento cerca de ella, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse al chico tomándole una foto. Taichi sonrió.

–Perdóname. Te he estado sacando fotos pero ni te has dado cuenta. ¿No has oído el sonido? –dijo Taichi. Sora cerró el libro, lo dejó en su mochila, se levantó y extendió su mano. Taichi le dejó su cámara pensando que quería ver las fotos. Entonces, Sora se dispuso a lanzarla. –¡Ehh! –Taichi consiguió arrebatarle la cámara al ver las intenciones de la chica. –Uf. Estuvo cerca. Mirándote nadie pensaría que fueras una persona tan violenta.

–¡Hey! –Mimí Tachikawa, que había quedado con Sora, se acercó hacia donde estaban Taichi y su amiga. –¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Mimí al chico. Sora empezó a explicarle la situación a su amiga en lengua de signos ante la mirada atónita de Taichi, que no esperaba aquello. Por eso no había notado que le estaba tomando fotos. –No deberías ir sacando fotos a la gente a sus espaldas. –le recriminó Mimí al fotógrafo.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Taichi. –Si no te importa, me gustaría tratar algo con ella. ¿Me ayudas a traducir?

Había llegado la hora de devolverle el favor a Jou.

* * *

Jou y Taichi caminaban por el campus.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Jou.

–Sí. Mañana a la una frente a la entrada del parque de atracciones. –confirmó Taichi.

–Come lo que quieras. –dijo Jou en forma de agradecimiento mientras entraban a la cafetería del campus.

–¿Me traes a la cafetería del la facultad? Qué soso eres. –se quejó Taichi esperando algo más de despliegue en el agradecimiento. Taichi se sentó mientras Jou fue a por lo que tomaría Taichi. Cuando Jou llegaba a su sitio se encontró con Yamato, que llevaba una bandeja con su comida.

–Hola Yamato. –saludó Jou. Yamato se quedó parado y Taichi se giró para verle. Se notaba cierta tensión entre ellos tras la discusión del día anterior. Al ver que Yamato fue a sentarse solo Jou le pidió que se sentara con ellos. Este no hizo caso, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablar con ellos.

–Si vas a preguntarme si he recibido alguna llamada la respuesta es no. –dijo Yamato mirando su móvil antes de ponerse a comer. –Y se acabaron las bromitas telefónicas.

–De acuerdo. Lo sentimos. –Se disculpó Jou. –Taichi me ha conseguido una cita con una chica muy guapa. –comentó Jou para cambiar de tema y rebajar la tensión. –¿Has dormido bien? –volvió a preguntar Jou al ver la cara de cansancio de Yamato.

–No. –respondió Yamato mientras comía.

–¿Estuviste esperando la llamada? –preguntó Jou. Pero después de la mirada de pocos amigos que le dio Yamato, se disculpó por preguntar.

–¡Número 35!–dijeron los de cafetería.

–¡Sí, yo! –dijo Jou. Se levantó a por su pedido, dejando a Taichi y Yamato asolas.

–Perdona por la discusión de ayer. –se disculpó Taichi al ver a Yamato de tan mal humor.

–Yo también lo siento. Fui yo el que dio un sermón. –dijo Yamato asumiendo su parte de culpa.

–¿Es dura, verdad? –añadió Taichi.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–La carne que sirven aquí. –aclaró Taichi.

–Sí. Es carne normal. Nada especial. –dijo Yamato mientras comía.

–No estoy hablando de la carne. –dijo Taichi.

–Lo sé. –dijo Yamato sonriendo.

–Sé que tengo que hacer algo, pero algo diferente. Algo que salga de mi interior. –se expresó Taichi.

–Creo que sé cómo te sientes. En cierto modo he dejado eso de lado y me he conformado. De un tiempo a esta parte sólo busco un trabajo. Aceptaré cualquier trabajo que consiga. No dejo de pensar "si no lo hago, ¿qué va a ser de mí"? –dijo Yamato.

–He estado pensando en ello desde ayer. –dijo Taichi.

–¿En qué?

–Ayer fue la primera vez que alguien me dijo algo así. Nunca había pensado seriamente en ello. Pero fuiste muy bruto. –dijo Taichi sonriendo. Yamato también sonrió. Con eso, supieron que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

* * *

En el apartamento de Taichi, su hermana menor Hikari estaba cortando verdura para hacer la cena.

–Taichi, pensaba que tenías que trabajar, así que he hecho un poco de sopa de pollo. –dijo Hikari.

–¿Por qué haces sopa de pollo si tengo que trabajar?

–Pensé que podíamos comer hoy y lo que sobre por si vienes a comer mañana. –explicó ella.

–Trabajo mañana. –corrigió su hermano.

–Debo haberlo recordado mal.

–No pasa nada, me la comeré hoy.

Hikari se dirigió con la comida hacia la mesa cojeando. Taichi abrió el frigorífico y sacó una cajita.

–Oye, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó él.

–Oh, lo trajo mamá anoche. Dijo "vamos a comprar algo dulce, un pastel". Fue divertido.

Taichi lo volvió a dejar en el frigorífico.

–Para ya con eso. –se lamentó Taichi.

–¿Qué hay de malo? –preguntó Hikari. –Es nuestra madre. Dijo que conocía un montón de pastelerías a las que podría ir con mi novio.

–¡No hables de novios!

* * *

Jou se estaba tomando una cerveza de manera preocupada en el sofá de su pequeño apartamento debido a la cita que le había concertado Taichi. No paraba de visualizar su cita.

–Transporte. Necesito transporte para ir mañana al parque de atracciones. Podemos ir a tomar algo, montar en la noria, lo que queramos. –No aguantando más sentado, se levantó. –Cuando ella baje, le puedo extender mi mano y entonces ella dirá: "Oh, gracias" –dijo poniendo voz aguda. –Oh, sólo de pensarlo me da vergüenza. –Jou se dejó caer en su cama. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Cuatro años en la universidad y por fin voy a conseguir una novia. Salvado en el último momento. Es tan guapa. Estoy tan emocionado. –dijo Jou de manera soñadora y hablando solo. Entonces, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

–Hola. –contestó Jou.

–El teléfono no suena. –era Yamato, refiriéndose a que no le llamaban de ningún trabajo. Yamato llamaba mientras tomaba un baño en el ofuro*. –¿Quieres que cuelgue porque estás esperando una llamada de tu "novia"? –preguntó Yamato bromeando, al ver que Jou no decía nada.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –y colgó.

–Oh, no tengo amigos. –se quejó Yamato al ver que no se podría desahogar con Jou. Enseguida su teléfono empezó a sonar. –¿Para qué me cuelga si ahora me vuelve a llamar?

–¿Qué me pongo mañana para la cita? ¿La cazadora roja de Beams o la marrón de PPFM?

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –y colgó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jou y Taichi estaban sentados en el hall de la facultad. Finalmente Jou se había puesto la cazadora roja de Beams.

–¿Qué? ¿No puede oír? –preguntó Jou.

–Exacto. –lo confirmó Taichi –Por lo visto es sorda.

–Sólo la había visto de lejos, no sabía que fuera sorda. ¿Y me lo dices ahora?–dijo Jou

–Por eso no habla. –dijo Taichi como el que dice que no hace sol.

–¿Qué?¿No habla? –preguntó Jou bastante agobiado.

–Bueno, no sé si puede o no, pero se comunica con lenguaje de signos.

–¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir con ella? –preguntó Jou.

–Cuando se trata de un hombre y una mujer, no necesitas palabras –dijo Taichi. –Cuando llegue el momento, ¡hazlo!

–¿Qué clase de conversación es esta de buena mañana? –apareció Yamato.

–La típica de universitarios. –dijo Taichi sonriendo.

–Eh, hoy tienes la gran cita. –le dijo Yamato a Jou. Aunque este se encontraba con la cara desencajada.

* * *

En clase, mientras el profesor aburría hasta a las ovejas, Jou le preguntaba en voz baja a sus amigos si podían ir con él a la cita.

–¿Vendréis conmigo?

–No. –dijeron a la vez.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa? –preguntó Jou intentando librarse de la cita intimidado por lo que le dijo Taichi de la chica.

–Tengo que trabajar. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Vienes? –dirigiéndose a Yamato, que se encontraba tomando apuntes.

–No. Eres tú el que quería la cita. –respondió Yamato.

–Pero eres tú el que trata con esa clase de personas. No soy bueno saliendo con chicas. ¿O acaso no recuerdas cuando estaba en primero y me olvidé mi libro de francés y no pude hablar con las francesas?

–Olvídate de eso. –dijo Yamato.

–Te lo ruego, por favor. –insistió Jou.

–Apáñatelas tú solo. –zanjó Yamato. Después de clase se fueron a la sala. Yamato se sacó algo de beber mientras Jou hablaba por teléfono.

–Sí, sí. Iré. –dijo Jou. Una vez sentados Jou dijo: –Estoy perdido. No sé qué hacer. Mi senpai*, el que se graduó el año pasado me ha conseguido un par de entrevistas.

–¿Te refieres a hoy? –preguntó Yamato.

–Si no puedo ir, no puedo ir. –dijo Jou –Y no podemos poner triste a la chica, ¿verdad? Así que cuento contigo, Taichi. Nos vemos. –y salió corriendo.

–¡Eh, espera! –intentó detenerlo Yamato.

–Te pido que vayas en su lugar. –pidió Taichi a Yamato sin darle opción. –Tengo que trabajar. Reúnete con ella a la una en la entrada del parque de atracciones.

–¡Eh, no pienso ir! –dijo éste viendo que le habían dejado el marrón a él.

* * *

A pesar de que había dicho que no iría, a la una, Yamato esperaba puntual a la cita de Jou apoyado en un árbol. Después de todo, la chica no tenía culpa de que sus amigos fueran tan merluzos. Llevaba un vaquero negro, una camiseta gris, una chaqueta blanca, deportivas oscuras y una mochila. Entonces vio aparecer con su bicicleta roja a la chica del violín. Después de aparcar la bicicleta, la chica se dispuso a acercarse a la entrada del parque a esperar. Llevaba una falda blanca y una camiseta rosada, unas botas claras que le llegaban casi a la rodilla y una chaqueta vaquera azul, un bolso y una cesta de picnic. Entonces, vio a Yamato apoyado en el árbol y se detuvo. Al ver que la chica estaba sola, Yamato intuyó que se trataba de la cita de Jou.

–No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. –dijo Yamato para sí. El chico se acercó a ella. –Soy el sustituto de Jou Kido. –Entonces recordó que Jou le dijo que era sorda. –Espera. –y se puso a buscar algo en su mochila. Sacó una libreta y empezó a escribir lo que quería decir. Entonces, ella le tocó el brazo y señaló sus labios y sus ojos.

–¿Puedes leer los labios? –preguntó Yamato. Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Ya veo. La persona que te invitó no ha podido venir. Le ha surgido un asunto urgente. –le dijo Yamato mirándola de frente y hablando despacio. Sora asintió con la cabeza y se giró para irse, pero Yamato la detuvo cuando llegaba a su bicicleta.

–¡Espera!¡Espera! ¿No has preparado ese almuerzo para la cita? –preguntó señalando la cesta. Volvió a repetir la pregunta utilizando lenguaje de signos. Sora se quedó sorprendida de que supiera hablar el lenguaje de las personas sordas.

–¿Puedes hablar en signos? –preguntó Sora, evidentemente, en lenguaje de signos.

**(Nota de autora: cada vez que Sora se comunique o alguien hable con ella, será en lengua de signos, a no ser que especifique otra cosa. Los personajes oyentes suelen acompañar el lenguaje de signos con el verbal).**

–Un poquito. –dijo Yamato. –Vamos a comer. –sugirió Yamato. Sora se lo pensó un poco, pero ya que se había tomado la molestia de ir, decidió aceptar. Una vez dentro del parque de atracciones, se sentaron en una mesa para comer. –Está delicioso. –alabó Yamato. Sora no le estaba mirando. Tan sólo se encendió un cigarro. Yamato se quedó sorprendido de que una chica como ella fumara. No había probado nada. Yamato llamó la atención de Sora con su mano. –Eh, esto te ha llevado tiempo cocinarlo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yamato. –Deberías comer un poco. –dijo ofreciéndole comida. Sora hizo algunos signos. –¿Lo ha hecho la asistenta? ¿De verdad? Tienes una gran asistenta.

–Por supuesto que no. –dijo Sora. La chica hizo unos cuantos gestos más aclarando a Yamato lo que había dicho.

–Ah, ¿tu madre? –preguntó Yamato.

–¿Está el pulpo bueno? –preguntó Sora. –El tiempo límite para apreciarlo ha terminado.

Yamato se quedó parado y dejó los palillos.

–¿Entiendes lo que estoy signando ahora? –preguntó Sora.

–Aprendí lenguaje de signos en el departamento de literatura de la universidad. Voy a graduarme en asistencia social. El lenguaje de signos es una asignatura obligatoria. –explicó Yamato en signos y hablando.

–Ya veo. –dijo Sora.

–También fui voluntario en una escuela para personas sordas. –añadió Yamato.

–Entonces ¿has venido aquí como voluntario? –preguntó Sora.

–No.

Después de comer, Sora y Yamato iban caminando por el parque de atracciones. La chica por fin se había soltado y charlaba con Yamato.

–¿Qué? ¿Todos? –preguntó Yamato.

–Sí, todos lo intentan una vez. Pero cuando ven que soy sorda me abandonan. –explicó Sora. Sora empezó a signar lo mismo otra vez pensando que Yamato no lo entendió, pero éste puso sus manos sobre las suyas deteniéndola.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente. –Sora siguió andando y Yamato la tocó para detenerla. –No creo que tu sordera sea el problema. –Yamato volvió a signar otra vez lo mismo pensando que Sora no le entendía. Pero igual que hizo él antes, le interrumpió.

–¡Lo entiendo perfectamente! –Sora echó a andar otra vez. Yamato la volvió a detener.

–No es tu culpa. Sin embargo, más que tus oídos, es tu actitud lo que deberías mejorar, ¿no crees? –Ante esto, Sora se le quedó mirando unos segundos y entonces, le dio una patada en la pierna para seguir caminando.

–¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele! ¿Vas pateando a la gente normalmente? –preguntó Yamato. –¿Qué clase de mujer eres? –pero Sora iba demasiado adelantada para leerle los labios.

_Ella tenía una cara preciosa, unos dedos bonitos, una bonita manera de utilizar la lengua de signos y cosas interesantes de las que hablar._

–Según tengo entendido, la profesión más antigua de la humanidad es la prostitución. La prostitución en Pompeya se remonta a la Antigua Roma. Pintaron un fresco que todavía se conserva. –explicaba Sora. –¿No es interesante? –Sora y Yamato siguieron hablando un rato.

_Además de hablar de la Antigua Roma, también me enseñó a expresar agradecimiento en el dialecto de Kansai*, para darme las gracias. Recuerdo que ese día aprendí a decir en dialecto Yakuza__*__"¿qué estás haciendo, idiota? en lenguaje de signos._

Más tarde, estuvieron un rato jugando al mole*.

–¡Mira cuántos he conseguido! –celebró Yamato. Pero Sora se había ido a otro juego de encestar bolas. Yamato se unió a ella. Al verlo, Sora empezó a tirarle bolas a él. –¡Se supone que tienes que lanzarlas allí! –dijo Yamato mientras le lanzaba una bola a ella. Tras pasarlo bien en los juegos, se dirigieron a la montaña rusa, pero Sora se detuvo. –¿Quieres montar? –preguntó Yamato. –Vamos, subamos. Ya que estamos aquí. –Cuando el tren paró frente a ellos, Sora no parecía muy decidida en montar, de lo que el chico se dio cuenta. –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él. Tras hacer signos él dijo –¿No has vuelto a montar desde que perdiste la audición? –Sora asintió con la cabeza.

–Me da miedo. –reconoció Sora.

–Ya veo. –comprendió él.

–Los siguientes. –dijo la encargada de la montaña rusa.

–Oh, lo siento. Es que hemos decidido no subir. –explicó Yamato. Pero Sora se armó de valor, lo detuvo y le señaló para subir. –¿Estás segura?

Una vez en la montaña rusa, mientras el tren cogía altura, Yamato le pregunto si realmente se encontraba bien al verla un poco nerviosa. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Cuando empezaron a bajar, ella se agarró fuerte y al principio no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. No obstante, cuando los abrió, empezó a disfrutar de las bajadas y los loopers y no podía quitar su sonrisa de la cara. Cuando llegaron otra vez a una subida, Sora hizo el gesto de que levantaran las manos en la caída. Al bajar de la atracción, Sora estaba muy contenta.

–Ha sido divertido. Gracias. No pensé que fuera capaz de volver a montar. Pero ha estado bien. Cada vez me gustaba más. –decía Sora emocionada. –¿Has montado en la "Fujiyama" en "Fujikyuu Highlands" y la "White Canyon" en Yomiuri?*.

–Espera, espera. Signas demasiado rápido. –dijo Yamato.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Sora. que todavía sentía los efectos de la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Al llegar a la salida de la atracción, un empleado les ofreció comprar la foto que realizan mientras están subidos en la montaña rusa.

–Miren, si la quieren, pueden imprimirla en aquel puesto. –dijo el empleado enseñándoles una foto.

–Dice que si queremos la foto la revelan allí. –explicó Yamato. Para ello tenían que esperar su número. Pero tenían el número 27 y todavía les llevaría tiempo. Así que se sentaron en una mesa a esperar. –Parece que falta un rato. –le explicó Yamato. –¿Cuándo dejaste de oír? –preguntó Yamato curioso. Pero al ver que no contestaba, pensó que quizá no debería haber preguntado eso. –Lo siento, olvídalo.

–Hace cuatro años. –contestó Sora. –¿Pero por qué piensas que antes podía oír?

–Lo dijiste antes de subir a la montaña rusa. Y también, la primera vez que nos vimos, estabas tocando el violín.

–Ya veo. –recordó Sora. –Cuando podía oír se me daba mucho mejor.

–Yo creo que tocabas genial. –la alabó Yamato. Pero Sora negó con la cabeza. Se quedó mirando un cuervo que había en la rama de un árbol.

–A pesar de que perdí mi oído hace cuatro años, todavía no me acostumbro a ello. Es como cuando veo un pájaro. Es como si no fuera yo la extraña, sino el pájaro. ¿Por qué no canta? ¿Dónde ha dejado su voz? ¿Se le olvidó antes de venir? Sin embargo, no es el pájaro, soy yo. –se sinceró Sora mientras observaba un pequeño cuervo en la rama de un árbol cercano. Yamato se quedó impresionado con lo que le estaba contando. El móvil de Yamato rompió ese momento.

–Perdona un momento. –le dijo Yamato mostrándole el teléfono. Se levantó y fue a hablar a un lugar más privado por costumbre, ya que la pelirroja no escucharía nada. –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yamato.

–Quería saber cómo va. –dijo Jou.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–¿El qué?¡La chica! ¡No me digas que no has ido!

–Por supuesto que he venido. Estoy con ella ahora mismo.

–Menos mal. Sabía que no me dejarías tirado.

–¿Has ido a la entrevista con tu senpai? –preguntó Yamato.

–Sí. Me ha dicho que iba por algo de beber. Estoy esperando fuera.

–No bebas demasiado. Ya sabes que cuando lo haces no duermes bien. Nos vemos. –se despidió Yamato. –Lo siento. –se disculpó el chico cuando volvió donde estaba Sora. –¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Yamato al verla ensimismada en el pájaro de la rama.

–Sólo pensaba en cómo sonará la voz que emite el cuervo.

–¿La voz del cuervo? –Yamato sacó un papel de publicidad del parque de atracciones de su mochila que le habían dado a la entrada y en un espacio en blanco escribió "kaa, kaa". Sora le quitó el bolígrafo y escribió: _por supuesto_. –¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó riendo. Pero no hubo respuesta. Al darle la vuelta al papel, vieron que a las 18:30 había un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales frente al autobús amarillo del parque de atracciones.

–Ah, por cierto. La llamada era de mi amigo Jou, la persona con la que tenías la cita. Me ha dicho que acaba de terminar el asunto urgente. Estaba preocupado y me ha dicho que lo siente mucho.

–Gracias por lo de hoy. –agradeció Sora. –Por pasar tiempo conmigo. Te lo agradezco mucho.

–El placer ha sido mío. –dijo Yamato sonriendo. Entonces, el móvil volvió a interrumpir. –Perdona. Compraré algo para beber. Espera aquí hasta que nos toque el número de la foto. –cogió su mochila y se fue. Cuando Yamato se apartó de la mesa contestó al teléfono.

–¿Diga?

–¿Hablo con Yamato Ishida? –preguntó la voz detrás del teléfono. –Me llamo Surenaga, de la compañía de Relojes Alpha.

–Oh, sí.

–Nos gustaría verle de nuevo.

–¿En serio? Pensé que me habían descartado.

–Queremos concertar una última entrevista con usted.

–¿Una última entrevista? Muy bien. Estoy deseando trabajar con ustedes.

–Ya concertaremos la hora de la entrevista con usted.

–Gracias. Adiós. –después de colgar Yamato se puso muy contento. –¡Sí! –Decidió entonces llamar a Maki, que estaba en la universidad. Al escuchar el teléfono, se salió de donde estaba para no molestar.

–¿Te han llamado? –preguntó Maki. –¡Eso es genial!¡Me alegro!

Mientras tanto, Sora seguía esperando sentada. Todavía iban por el número 22. Yamato se encontraba haciendo cola en la cafetería. Poco a poco iba oscureciendo.

–Hay mucha cola. –se quejó.

* * *

Jou se encontraba en un restaurante hablando por teléfono.

–Me pregunto si está mal que me presentara ahora.

–¿Y qué harías si fueras? –le preguntó Taichi, que seguía en el trabajo.

–Disculparme. –dijo Jou.

–No te preocupes por eso.

–Me disculparé mañana o pasado en la universidad. –decidió Jou.

–¿De verdad estás interesado en salir con ella? ¿Con una chica sorda? –preguntó Taichi.

–Pues…

–Por eso es mejor que no vayas. –intentó convencerle Taichi. "Perdona por dejarte tirada el otro día. No tengo interés en salir contigo". No le puedes decir eso.

–Ya veo. Soy un inútil ¿verdad? –dijo Jou desanimado. –Me siento mal por estar haciendo esto.

–Perdona, me llaman. Tengo que irme. –y colgó al oír que le requerían.

–¡Taichi, trae ese paraguas para proteger la cámara! –ordenó el jefe.

–¡Enseguida!

* * *

Cuando Yamato consiguió salir de la cafetería, se encontró con que afuera estaba lloviendo bastante. Cuando llegó a la mesa en la que estaban antes, vio que allí ya no había nadie. Por megafonía llamaban al cliente de las fotos número 33.

–Oh, es verdad. Ella no podía escuchar el anuncio. –lamentándose Yamato para sí. Cuando llegó a la mesa, vio la ficha con el número 27 encima de la mesa, decidido que a pesar de haber perdido el turno, conseguiría la foto de la montaña rusa.

Sora estaba refugiada en la tienda del parque de atracciones, donde un mogollón de gente estaba comprando paraguas al haberles pillado la lluvia de improviso. Pero se sentía inútil y salió hacia la entrada del parque de atracciones.

Mientras tanto, Yamato se acercó a la tienda a comprar dos paraguas, ignorando que hacía unos pocos minutos la pelirroja se estaba cobijando allí. Tras comprarlos, salió corriendo con uno de los paraguas abiertos. La buscó en el salón de recreativos en los que habían estado durante la tarde. Por megafonía anunciaron que debido a la lluvia, el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales quedaba suspendido. Al escuchar el anuncio, a Yamato se le ocurrió buscar a Sora frente al autobús amarillo donde iban a ser los fuegos. Pero no había ni rastro de la chica. Sora se había refugiado junto con más gente en un techado, hasta que decidió salir corriendo. Ya había oscurecido.

* * *

–Taichi, si ya has vuelto, ayúdame a recoger la ropa. –ordenó Hikari a su hermano.

–No quiero. No soy el chico de la lavandería. –dijo haciendo enfadar a su hermana mientras bebía un refresco tranquilamente.

–¿De qué vas? –preguntó Hikari. Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. Hikari fue a abrir con su evidente cojera mientras su hermano, sin saber por qué, se escondía en el cuarto, haciéndole saber a su hermana de que él no estaba en casa. Al abrir se encontró con una joven mujer muy bella de pelo largo oscuro con ropa cara y que no encajaba nada con la humilde casa en la que vivían los hermanos.

–Buenas tardes. ¿Está tu hermano en casa? –preguntó la mujer.

–No, lo siento. –dijo Hikari.

–No pasa nada. Muchas gracias. –y sin más se fue. Una vez que la mujer se fue, los hermanos empezaron a revisar qué prendas se habían secado y cuáles estaban húmedas.

–Esto todavía está mojado. –dijo Taichi apartando un pantalón.

–¿No vas a ver a esa mujer? –preguntó Hikari.

–Sería Alisa, es una pesada. –dijo refiriéndose a su acosadora particular.

–¿Alisa? –preguntó Hikari.

–Sí. Ese es su nombre. No estoy seguro de si querer ir en serio o no.

–No, no se llama así. La he visto en una revista. Todo el mundo la estaba viendo en clase. –informó Hikari. –Estoy segura que es una modelo que se llama Meiko Mochizuki. –Taichi se quedó mirándola.

–¿Era ella? –preguntó Taichi.

–Sí, es famosa. No puedo creer que una famosa haya venido a casa. –dijo Hikari emocionada.

–Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes. –dijo Taichi mientras se ponía una chaqueta para salir. –Salgo un momento.

–¡Taichi! –le gritó Hikari, pero éste ya había salido de casa.

* * *

Yamato seguía esperando a Sora en la salida del parque. Las luces del parque empezaron a apagarse.

–Lo siento, pero estamos cerrando. –dijo un empleado del parque. –¿Espera a alguien? No queda nadie dentro.

Al salir, Yamato se dio cuenta que la bicicleta roja de Sora seguía en el mismo lugar en el que la dejó cuando llegó. Se acercó a la bicicleta, pero su dueña no estaba.

* * *

Taichi se dirigió a la estación de tren más próxima a su casa. Por detrás, apareció Meiko Mochizuki, que se había entretenido comprando un pastel en una pastelería de la estación.

–Taichi. –llamó la modelo al joven. –Llegas a tiempo. No he podido evitar ir a comprar un pastel. Sujétalo. –Taichi lo cogió. Cuando ella se disponía a meter una moneda para sacar su billete de tren, el joven puso la mano en la ranura para que no lo hiciera.

–¿Puedo preguntarte dónde has estado? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿No te lo dije? –dijo Meiko.

–¿Has estado en mi casa? –le preguntó Taichi mientras apartaba el pelo húmedo por la lluvia de ella detrás de la oreja y le pegaba contra la pared.

–Lo olvidé. –dijo Meiko.

–¿Lo olvidaste? –poniendo ahora las dos manos en su cara y pegando sus frentes.

–No, pero tu hermana estaba en casa. –Entonces se abrazaron con deseo.

–¿Vamos? –preguntó Taichi mientras seguían abrazados.

–Tu hermana sigue en casa. –dijo Meiko.

–Hay un hotel por aquí cerca. –sugirió Taichi. –Aunque está sucio. –añadió susurrando. Meiko no pudo evitar sonreír.

–A veces me pregunto si lo que hacemos está bien.

* * *

Sora se encontraba secándose el pelo en casa. Ya se había cambiado y puesto cómoda. Mientras tanto, su madre, la famosa pianista Toshiko Takenouchi se encontraba tocando una pieza tranquila al piano llamada "Preludio de Gotas de Lluvia en Re bemol menor op. 28 número 15" de Chopin. Sora salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, donde tuvo que apagar el fuego de lo que se estaba cocinando. Por lo visto su madre se había abstraído demasiado con el piano y no se había dado cuenta. Se dirigió hacia su madre y la interrumpió en su interpretación.

–La cazuela estaba hirviendo. –le hizo saber Sora a su madre. Unos minutos después, Sora y su madre se pusieron a cenar.

–¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Toshiko. –¿Diferente? –preguntó tras las señas de Sora.

–Está bien. No es que no me lo pueda comer.

–Mañana es mi recital. Estoy un poco nerviosa. –dijo Toshiko. Después de cenar, la mujer miró por la ventana.

–Oh, sigue lloviendo. Si sigue lloviendo no sé si mañana acudirán los invitados al recital. Por cierto, ¿cómo has llegado a casa?

–En taxi. –dijo Sora.

–¿Y tu bicicleta?

–La dejé allí de momento. La recogeré mañana.

–Muy bien.

Mientras madre e hija tomaban un té bien calentito, Sora se quedó ensimismada porque encima de la barra de la cocina, vio la naranja que Yamato le dio el día que se vieron por primera vez. Después de cenar, Sora se puso a fregar los platos. Su madre se acercó y le tocó el hombro para que la mirara.

–¿Qué te pasa? Estás un poco rara. –dijo Toshiko. Sora paró de lavar los platos y le dijo:

–Tengo que salir un momento. –Sora no sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía volver. Cogió un taxi y se dirigió al parque de atracciones. Ya no llovía tanto como antes. Cuando el taxi llegó, abrió su paraguas y fue hacia la entrada del parque. Cuando llegó por fin dejó de llover y cerró su paraguas. Se dirigió a la entrada pero no vio a nadie. Después se dirigió hacia donde estaba su bicicleta. Se quedó sorprendida con lo que vio. Encontró un paraguas sujeto y abierto sobre su sillín para que no se mojara. Pero lo que vio después todavía la dejó más sorprendida. Sora giró la cabeza y encontró a Yamato sentado en su mochila. Parecía estar durmiendo con la cabeza gacha y un paraguas abierto sobre él y apoyando su espalda en la caseta donde se compran las entradas al parque de atracciones. Sora se acercó a él y se agachó. En un dedo de la mano colgaba un llavero con la foto de ellos en la montaña rusa. Al tocar el llavero, Yamato despertó un poco atontado, encontrándose con la cara de Sora. Yamato le sonrió.

–Estás aquí después de todo. –dijo Yamato. –Han cancelado los fuegos artificiales.

A Yamato se le fue borrando la sonrisa al ver que ella no cambiaba de expresión. Simplemente acortó distancias con él y lo besó en los labios.

_Después de aquel beso después de la lluvia, empezó todo para nosotros._

* * *

**Notas de autora: **pues aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que no sea demasiado lioso y espero mejorar a la hora de contar la historia. Sé que hay muchas referencias, pero poco a poco irán apareciendo menos. Obviamente, si sale alguna palabra que ya haya salido no la volveré a poner. Espero que os haya gustado. Hacédmelo saber en los reviews. Aquí os dejo el listado interminable de palabras por orden de aparición:

***Goukon: **lugar donde se reúnen el mismo número de chicos y chicas, normalmente compañeros, para comer, beber y encontrar pareja.

***Kotatsu:** es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cual se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, o estufa, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma.

***Salaryman: **suelen ser empleados de oficina. En resumen: oficinista. Seguramente sabíais esta palabra, pero por si acaso la pongo.

***Ofuro:** Bañera japonesa.

***Senpai: **es un compañero de mayor edad y experiencia. Normalmente suelen actuar de guías e incluso amigos de su kohai, que es el compañero más joven y de menor experiencia.

***Kansai**: Zona de Japón donde se encuentra Osaka y Kioto.

***Yakuza: **mafia japonesa.

***Mole:** es el juego de dar martillazos a los topos que salen de su agujero en las máquinas recreativas. Me parece que no tiene traducción en castellano, o al menos yo no la conozco.

***Fujiyama en Fujikyuu Highlands y la White Canyon en Yomiuri:** nombres de unas montañas rusas y sus respectivos parques de atracciones.


	2. El principio del amor

**Capítulo 2. El principio del amor.**

Sora se encontraba en el campus tocando su violín frente a un chico. Le daba pena desprenderse de él, pero ya no le iba a servir para nada. Después, el chico lo cogió para echarle un vistazo. Le dio un sobre con el dinero acordado y se alejó. Ella miraba cómo se iba. Le dolía demasiado deshacerse de aquel instrumento. Era un gran violín.

* * *

–¿Va a vender su violín? –preguntó Jou al escuchar lo que le dijo Yamato mientras caminaban hacia el campus.

–Solía tocar, pero desde que perdió el oído no es lo que era. Por eso se lo va a vender a alguien de la universidad de Touto.

–Entonces, ¿antes podía oír? –preguntó Jou, que llevaba su ciclomotor de la mano.

–Sí. Dijo que empezó a perder el oído hace cuatro años. Pero incluso así parece que es capaz de escuchar muy poquito de vez en cuando. No está completamente sorda. –explicó Yamato.

–¿Habla? –preguntó Jou.

–No articula ni una sola palabra.

* * *

–¿No puede hablar nada? –preguntó Maki al profesor Izumi. Se encontraban en el despacho de él. El profesor era un hombre muy comprensivo con sus alumnos. No sólo daba clases, sino que formaba parte del Departamento de Asesoramiento Estudiantil. Se dedicaba a asesorar a los alumnos con sus carreras y les ponía en contacto con empresas. También les gestionaba la ayuda cuando tenían alguna necesidad especial al formar parte del Programa de Accesibilidad a los estudios de personas con algún tipo de discapacidad. Era un profesor muy admirado y querido por sus alumnos. Así que el club de lengua de signos le venía de perlas con Sora.

–Si es capaz de hablar o no, no lo demuestra. Hablaba hasta hace dos años. Pero creo que ya no hablará. Parece que utiliza el lenguaje de signos todo el tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, no es tu primera vez, conoces la lengua de signos, estarás bien. Ve a clase con ella y transcribe todo lo que diga el profesor con el ordenador portátil. Trabaja con ella y ayúdala a adaptarse a la vida universitaria.

–Lo haré lo mejor posible. –aceptó Maki.

* * *

Mientras Sora veía cómo su querido violín se alejaba, Maki apareció por detrás de ella y le dio una palmadita en el hombro para que se girara. Empezaron a hablar en lengua de signos.

–Hola. ¿Eres Sora Takenouchi? –preguntó Maki. –Vengo del club de lengua de signos. El profesor Koushiro Izumi me ha hablado de ti. De ahora en adelante, seré tu alumna de apoyo. Estaré encantada de trabajar contigo. –Sora sólo se quedó mirándola. Entonces, Maki vio a su novio, que iba caminando con Jou.

–Oh, Yamato. ¡Yamato! –le llamó agitando la mano.

–Buenos días. –contestó Yamato.

–Perdona. –se disculpó Maki yendo hacia su novio. Entonces, Sora se giró y sus miradas se cruzaron. –Ayer te estuve llamando. ¿Por qué no me contestaste?

–Oh, verás… Me quedé dormido. Lo siento. –contestó Yamato. Sora, por detrás le daba los buenos días en lengua de signos. –¡Buenos días! –dijo Yamato, devolviéndole el saludo a Sora. Yamato no pudo evitar recordar el beso que le dio cuando esperaba por ella. Entonces, Sora recogió su mochila y se acercó a ellos.

–¿Os conocéis? –preguntó Maki.

–Estoy en problemas. –le susurró Yamato a Jou girándose un poco.

–¿De qué os conocéis? –volvió a preguntar Maki.

–Bueno, verás… –empezó Yamato titubeando.

–En realidad, –interrumpió Jou rescatando a Yamato del apuro, aunque estaba bastante nervioso – se conocen porque yo le pedí un favor. ¡Ahh! ¡Van a empezar las clases! –dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

–Es cierto. –dijo Maki. –Tienes clase de Antropología Cultural, ¿verdad? –preguntó Maki dirigiéndose a Sora, que asintió con la cabeza. –Voy a ser su estudiante de apoyo.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió Yamato.

–Llegamos tarde, ¿vamos? –sugirió Maki. Sora sólo asintió. –Nos vemos. –se despidió y se fueron.

–Hasta luego. –se despidió Jou.

–Ahh, qué estrés. –se quejó Yamato.

–¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso? –preguntó Jou.

–¿Qué? ¿Y a ti que más te da? –respondió Yamato. De repente, alguien le arrastró del brazo. Era Sora, que había vuelto un momento. Le apartó un poco de Jou y le dio algo que tenía en la mano.

–¿Es tuyo, verdad? –preguntó Sora, dándole el amuleto que perdió el otro día.

–¿Por qué lo tienes tú? –preguntó Yamato.

–Lo encontré. ¿Te lo dio Maki? –preguntó Sora.

–Pues…

–No te preocupes. No le diré lo del beso. –dijo Sora. Al no decir nada, Sora pensaba que Yamato no entendía lo que estaba signando, así que volvió a repetir con gestos, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "beso". Pero enseguida él la detuvo.

–Fuiste tú la que me besó. –le recriminó Yamato. –Fue como si alguien atacara a otra persona mientras duerme. –pero esto último lo dijo sin gestos, pero Sora, que era capaz de leer los labios, no sabía si había entendido bien.

–¿Qué?

–Nada.

–¿Qué has dicho? –volvió a insistir Sora.

–He dicho que nada. –volvió a insistir Yamato.

Jou que estaba un poco atrás y vio toda la escena, decidió intervenir, devolviéndole la mochila a Yamato, que se le había caído cuando Sora lo arrastró.

–Perdón por la interrupción. ¿Está bien si me disculpo ahora por lo de la cita? –preguntó Jou a su amigo.

–Ah, vale. –aceptó Yamato. –Este es Jou Kido. Es el que tenía que salir contigo ayer. Quiere disculparse por no haber podido ir. –dijo Yamato dirigiéndose a Sora. Después se dirigió a Jou. –Puede leer los labios. Adelante.

–Yo…lo siento. –comenzó Jou nervioso. –Lo siento muchísimo. –dijo inclinándose, hasta tal punto que su cabeza casi toca la punta de sus pies. Entonces, Sora empezó a gesticular. Eran unos gestos fuertes y bruscos, como si estuviera enfadada. A Yamato se le escapaba una sonrisilla.

–Traduciendo, –dijo Yamato dirigiéndose a Jou – eres un cobarde, idiota, patético, inútil. También ha dicho otras cosas, ¿quieres oírlas?

–Creo que paso. Ya estoy bastante asustado. –rechazó Jou con la cabeza baja. Entonces Sora empezó a gesticular de nuevo. Yamato no podía evitar sonreír.

–Dice que estaba bromeando. Que no te preocupes. –tradujo Yamato. Jou sonrió relajado aunque todavía un poco asustado. Sora se despidió y se fue a su clase.

–No es como me la había imaginado. Es difícil de describir, pero con el disfraz adecuado, podría pasar por una femme fatale. –confesó Jou.

–Es mejor que no pienses en ella de esa manera. –le aconsejó Yamato mientras se daban la vuelta y empezaron a caminar al escuchar el sonido de la campana.

–Es admirable. –admitió Jou.

–Sin embargo, es impaciente. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Por cierto, qué significa esto? –preguntó Jou curioso mientras gesticulaba el gesto del beso que había utilizado antes Sora. Al verlo, Yamato se apresuró a detenerlo.

–No hagas eso. –riñó a Jou apurado.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué es? –insistió Jou.

–No es nada. –intentó zanjar Yamato. –Es el topo de los recreativos. – mintió Yamato para que le dejara en paz.

* * *

Sora y Maki se encontraban en clase de Antropología Cultural. Maki no paraba de teclear en el ordenador las partes importantes de lo que decía el profesor.

–Esto es así en todas las culturas. –decía el profesor. Los alumnos no paraban de mirar molestos el sonido del tecleo de ordenador. Les ponía nerviosos. Aunque Maki los ignoraba, Sora sí se dio cuenta de ello, sintiéndose mal. Al ver a Sora preocupada, decidió tranquilizarla.

–Todo estará bien. No te preocupes. –Sora sólo dio una sonrisa un poco triste. Después de clase, las dos chicas salieron afuera. Maki le dio unos folletos sobre unos perros.

–¿Conoces los perros lazarillos para personas sordas? También se llaman perros señal. Son como los perros lazarillos para invidentes, pero para sordos. –le explicó Maki. –Nuestro club ha solicitado uno y lo han aprobado. –informó Maki.

* * *

Yamato tocó a la puerta del despacho del profesor Koushiro Izumi. Éste le dio permiso para entrar. Cuando entró, se sorprendió de ver también a Maki, que le sonreía.

–Siéntate. –le ofreció el profesor.

* * *

–¿Un perro? –Mimí y Sora se encontraban en la cafetería de la facultad. Sora le estaba contando las novedades.

–Sí. Un perro lazarillo. –aclaró Sora.

–Ah, un perro lazarillo. –repitió Mimí.

–¿Por qué un perro tiene que pasearme por todas partes? No soy Saigo Takamori*. Piénsalo, en el Parque Ueno todos los perros se mean allí. –Mimí empezó a reír. –¿Qué es tan gracioso? No es divertido. Por alguna razón yo y los perros somos incompatibles.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el despacho del profesor el profesor, Maki y Yamato continuaban reunidos.

–Es un poco diferente. No se abre fácilmente. –dijo Maki. –He intentado hablar con ella sobre el perro de asistencia pero...

–¿Un perro de asistencia? –preguntó Yamato.

–Sí. –asintió Maki. –Estará disponible para el final del verano. –Yamato no estaba muy convencido que el perro lazarillo fuera una buena idea.

–¿Qué piensas Yamato? –preguntó el profesor al ver las dudas del joven. –Maki quiere que nos ayudes a trabajar con ella.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato sorprendido.

–No hace falta que seas su amigo. ¿Qué dices?

* * *

Yamato fue hacia la cafetería, donde se encontraban Sora y su amiga Mimí y se dirigió hacia ellas, dejando sólo un sitio por en medio libre.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sora. –¿Por qué te sientas aquí?

–Tengo algo que hablar con alguien. –admitió Yamato.

–¿Con quién? –volvió a preguntar Sora.

–No hay nadie aquí y ni siquiera conozco a esta chica. –contestó Yamato señalando a Mimí. –Oh, es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿verdad? –haciendo caso omiso a Sora y dirigiéndose a Mimí. –Me llamo Yamato Ishida. Estoy a punto de graduarme en Asistencia y Psicología Social.

–Encantada Ishida. Yo soy Mimí Tachikawa. También estoy en el último año. –se presentó Mimí. –Estudio Cultura Japonesa.

–¿En serio? En ese caso creo que compartimos alguna clase. –dijo Yamato sentándose en la silla que había dejado libre junto a Sora. –¿Estás en la clase de lengua de los lunes?

–¿La del profesor Terada? Creo que la tengo los martes. –dijo Mimí.

–¡Qué suerte! El lunes es demasiado pronto. –dijo Yamato resignado.

–Sí. Lo cierto es que no son divertidas. Debe ser duro despertarse para ir a esa clase. –admitió Mimí. Mientras tanto, Sora se sentía ignorada y fuera de lugar, puesto que no escuchaba nada y estaban hablando demasiado rápido como para poder leer los labios. Harta de la situación, dio un par de golpes en la mesa.

–¡Si queréis hablar, no habléis en voz alta. Id a los jardines del palacio imperial de Shinshuku, a un bosque milenario o a Disneyland! –dijo Sora.

–La princesa está enfadada. –dijo Yamato sonriendo y apoyando su cara en su mano.

–¡¿Quién es la princesa?! –replicó Sora.

–Princesa, ¿ya has pensado un nombre para el perro? –preguntó Yamato haciendo caso omiso y riéndose. Entonces, Sora dio un golpe fuerte y seco en la mesa mostrando su enfado. Mimí empezó a traducirle lo que había dicho.

–Te ha dicho que tú serás su perro asistente.

–Oh, no te preocupes. Comprendo la lengua de signos. –informó a Mimí.

* * *

Sora y Mimí salieron de la cafetería. Se dirigían hacia la bicicleta de Sora cuando Mimí dijo:

–Es simpático, ¿verdad? Ishida también puede estar contigo. Conoce la lengua de signos.

–No me importa si viene o no con nosotras. –dicho esto, Sora se puso quitar el candado de su bicicleta.

–Sora. ¿De verdad has vendido el violín? –preguntó Mimí. Sora sólo asintió con la cabeza. –¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor?

–Ya no lo necesito. –admitió Sora con tristeza. –Estoy bien, de verdad. –Cuando Sora se fue con la bici, Mimí se quedó mirándola con preocupación. Yamato apareció por detrás.

–Si buscas a Sora, acaba de irse. –se apresuró a decir Mimí.

–No. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. –Mimí y Yamato fueron al restaurante cerca del campus para hablar tranquilamente de Sora.

–Con su esfuerzo, Sora consiguió renombre en el mundo de la música. Cuando iba al instituto su participación en la Competición Internacional de Yokohama deslumbró. La conocí cuando tocaba en la Escuela de Música Avanzada YTC.

–Vaya. No entiendo mucho de eso. –admitió Yamato antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

–Es un gran hito que te dejen tocar allí. Creo que Sora entró a la edad más joven posible.

–¿Tú también estabas allí? –preguntó mientras Mimí bebía su té. Al escuchar la pregunta casi se atraganta.

–¿Yo? Por supuesto que no. Sólo fuimos juntas al instituto. Hemos sido amigas desde entonces. No tengo ningún talento especial como ella. Sora no sólo toca el violín. También es fantástica con el piano. Su madre, Toshiko Takenouchi es una gran pianista. A veces incluso sale en la televisión y otros medios. ¿La conoces? –Mimí explicó todo esto con gran emoción. Todo lo relacionado con su amiga le emocionaba mucho.

–Bueno, no estoy muy familiarizado con ese tipo de cosas. –admitió Yamato.

–En cualquier caso, –prosiguió Mimí –estuvo tocando con una orquesta. Incluso hacía los solos. He ido muchas veces a escucharla y siempre estuvo genial. Y además tiene la presencia adecuada. Es tan guapa. Incluso tenía muchos fans.

–¿Su personalidad es así desde entonces? –preguntó Yamato.

–Así es como es ahora. Los rasgos de su cara eran todavía más dulces y hablaba mucho. –dijo Mimí riendo. –Con ese talento, una persona llamada Rika Sasaki la descubrió y en el último año de instituto se fue a la Escuela de Música Julliard de Nueva York, una de las más prestigiosas del mundo. Allí también lo hizo muy bien. No importaba dónde fuera. Siempre conseguía ser el centro de atención. Como una gran rosa.

–Pero tienen espinas, también puede hacer daño. –añadió Yamato. Mimí asintió con la cabeza.

–Aquel año fuimos a Nueva York durante las vacaciones de verano. Tocó el violín para mí y fue fantástico. –después Mimí se entristeció y después de una pausa, continuó explicando la historia de Sora –Entonces empezó a decir cosas extrañas. "Qué raro suena", "no suena" "no lo escuchas, ¿verdad?". Pero yo sí podía escucharlo. Desde entonces, su oído ha ido perdiendo la audición podo a poco. Me daba pena.

–¿No mejorará? –preguntó él.

–Ha acudido a varios hospitales pero a día de hoy no hay solución. Volvió aquí y descansó una temporada. Después resurgió física y espiritualmente. Sólo está recuperada desde este año.

–Entiendo. –dijo Yamato.

–En realidad puede hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga. Es muy buena tocando el violín y siempre ha tenido buen ánimo. Para mí es una princesa. También es una gran persona. –retomó Mimí después de una pausa.

–Lo sé. –asintió Yamato sonriendo.

* * *

Después de comer, Yamato se fue a la biblioteca de la universidad. En la mesa tenía un montón de revistas especializadas en música. Estuvo ojeando cada revista hasta que por fin encontró información sobre Sora. En una de las revistas, aparecía una foto de ella sosteniendo el violín. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía cautivado y necesitaba saber más de ella.

* * *

Esa tarde, la universidad había organizado un acto llamado "Superar obstáculos. Mi vida en el campus", dedicado al gran esfuerzo que dedicaban los alumnos con algún tipo de discapacidad. Una de las representantes de esos alumnos era Sora. No obstante, no parecía estar demasiado entusiasmada con ello. En el escenario había una pizarra en el centro y una mesa para los oradores en un costado. Sora estaba sentada en el escenario junto a un chico ciego. Ellos ya habían recibido su medalla en forma de flor. El siguiente en recibir su medalla fue un chico en silla de ruedas, que se dirigía hacia donde estaba el chico ciego y Sora.

–Muchas gracias Yukata Kida. –dijo la presentadora del acto mientras el público aplaudía. –Esta persona ha participado activamente en el equipo de baloncesto en silla de ruedas.

En uno de los bastidores del escenario aparecieron Maki y Yamato.

–Algunos de estos estudiantes hablarán en este acto. Dijo que lo comprendía y que lo intentaría. –informó Maki a su novio.

–No puedo creer que aceptara hacer algo así. –dijo Yamato escéptico. Una azafata hizo saber a Sora que era su turno. Ésta se levantó y se dirigió al centro del escenario, donde había un micrófono, aunque ella no lo iba a necesitar. Antes de comunicar nada, la presentadora empezó a contar un resumen de su historia.

–Hace cuatro años, su vida se complicó debido a una enfermedad incurable. –mientras la presentadora contaba su historia, una azafata traducía en lengua de signos en un costado del escenario. –Taknouchi ha perdido la capacidad para oír. Sin embargo, está aquí, esforzándose al máximo. –Una vez presentada, Sora vio como la gente aplaudía, aunque ella no escuchaba nada y para ella eran aplausos silenciosos. Cuando el público se detuvo, supo que esa era la señal que le indicaba que era su turno de hablar en signos. Hizo una reverencia al público para mostrar su respeto. De repente se giró y empezó a escribir en la pizarra con unas letras enormes. Cuando acabó de escribir, la gente soltó a coro un ¡Ohhh! de sorpresa. En la pizarra ponía _FUCK YOU!* _A continuación se dirigió de nuevo al centro del escenario y les hizo un corte de mangas, haciendo bien visible el dedo corazón. Seguidamente, Sora se giró y se fue por el bastidor contrario al que estaban Maki y Yamato. Yamato al ver esto tan sorprendido como el público, que no paraba de comentar lo que había pasado, se dirigió al centro del escenario.

–Disculpen esto de la pizarra –dijo apuntando a la pizarra –significa "anímense". –Rápidamente se puso a borrar la pizarra mientras la gente seguía comentando lo que había pasado. Al acabar de borrar la pizarra, Yamato se puso en el centro del escenario y enseñó el mismo dedo que Sora. –Y esto significa mis hermanos están esforzándose. –dijo improvisando. –Anímense. –dijo despidiéndose. Tras haber dado unas explicaciones que no convencían a nadie, se fue corriendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sora había sido citada por Maki en del despacho de Koushiro Izumi, aunque éste no estaba allí. Habían decidido obviar lo que había pasado en el acto del día anterior para no echar más leña al fuego. Maki puso en la mesa un estuche con un violín que Sora abrió.

–¿Has vendido tu propio violín, verdad? –preguntó Maki. –Éste no es un violín caro, pero puedes tocarlo mientras vengas a la universidad. Le pregunté a una chica y me lo ha prestado para ti. Me dijo que es el que tocaba cuando estaba en su club del instituto. He encontrado un lugar donde puedes tocar.

* * *

Yamato iba corriendo con prisa hasta llegar al hall de uno de los edificios de la universidad.

–Perdone. –dijo dirigiéndose al recepcionista. –Me han dicho que hay un ensayo del club de música clásica hoy.

–¿No está escrito en la pizarra? –dijo el recepcionista indicando una pizarra blanca que había a la entrada.

–Oh, bien, perdone. –dijo Yamato dirigiéndose a la pizarra. Entonces, Maki apareció por un pasillo por detrás.

–¡Yamato! –llamó ésta.

–¿Dónde está Sora? –preguntó Yamato.

–Por ahí. –dijo señalando las escaleras de su derecha. –Dijo que estaría bien sola.

Yamato asintió y se dirigió hacia la sala de ensayo. En la sala de ensayo, algunos músicos estaban calentando el instrumento mientras que otros estaban hablando. Sora estaba sentada en su sitio esperando para empezar. Cuando Yamato llegó, ya estaban ensayando. No eran muchos. Se notaba que eran principiantes porque no tocaban demasiado bien y desafinaban. Aquello, más que una orquesta parecía un coro de gatos.

–¡Lo siento, me he equivocado! –dijo una señora con una viola, interrumpiendo el ensayo. Sora siguió tocando al no percatarse que la orquesta se había detenido. Aunque no tuviera un gran violín, en las manos de Sora sonaba genial. Los músicos estaban impresionados de lo bien que tocaba. Entonces, Sora se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros se habían detenido. Paró un momento y después siguió tocando. No le gustaba dejar las piezas a medias. Cuando acabó se escuchó a la misma mujer de antes.

–¡Es fantástico! –dijo aplaudiendo. Sora dejó el violín en el estuche, se dirigió hacia el lugar del director y empezó a hacer gestos.

–¡No lo hacéis bien!¡Tocáis fatal! –se giró y fue a recoger el violín.

–¡Perdón! –intervino Yamato. –Se ha disculpado. Ha dicho que tiene problemas auditivos y que no puede ayudaros. Lo siento. –Entonces Sora salió de la sala de muy mal humor dándole un empujón por detrás a Yamato.

–¡Ouch! –se quejó éste. Después salió corriendo tras ella, que se metió en un cuarto que estaba a oscuras y se sentó. Yamato dejó la puerta medio abierta para que entrara algo de luz. Había varias mesas, y algunas herramientas. –¿Estás bien? –al ver que no obtenía respuesta, Yamato dijo: –Perdona a Maki. Todavía hay muchas cosas de ti que no sabe.

–¡Eso no me importa! –dijo Sora enfadada. –¡Ese no es el problema! –Entonces le dio un empujón a Yamato.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–¡Para! "¡No puedes cambiar mis signos a palabras!¡No puedes transformar los signos en un discurso!" "No puedes cambiar a una lengua que habla todo el mundo". "¡Para de hablar!¡No puedes hablar!¡No puedes oír!". Siempre hay alguien que me lo está recordando. –dijo Sora frustrada. –Lo siento. –se disculpó Sora después de sentarse en un taburete. –Me siento como si apagara la luz y me quedara en penumbras. No podría comunicarme. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué yo? –decía Sora empezando a llorar. –¿Por qué me han fallado los oídos? Con toda la gente que hay, ¿por qué me ha tenido que ocurrir a mí? Yo, tocando un violín patético aquí. No es lugar para mí. Solía tocar en lugares llenos de luz. –Sora hizo una pausa. –Estoy diciendo cosas que no debería, ¿verdad? Probablemente pienses que soy una persona horrible. –Yamato, que seguía parado delante de ella y viendo atentamente cada gesto negó con la cabeza.

–Quiero ayudarte a cambiar eso. –dijo Yamato. Sorra ladeó la cabeza sin esperar una respuesta así.

–¿Eres tonto? –preguntó Sora.

–Si pudiéramos escuchar el violín que tocabas cuando nos vimos la primera vez todo el mundo pensará lo mismo. –Yamato se sentó frente a ella. –Volvamos a esos días dónde tocabas bajo esas luces.

–Eso es imposible. –negó Sora.

–¿Por qué? –Sora no decía nada. –¿Lo has intentado? –Sora negó con la cabeza. –Vamos a intentarlo. –le animó Yamato. –Significa mucho para ti, ¿verdad?

**Pensamientos de Yamato.**

_En ese entonces, con las luces apagadas y Sora incapaz de hablar, quise abrazarla. Pero no podía. Porque mis sentimientos eran diferentes al amor o al odio._

* * *

–¡Perdón! ¡¿Alguien conoce a la persona que ha comprado el violín a Sora Takenouchi, de la Universidad Meisei?! –Jou y Taichi iban toda la mañana gritando por todo el campus de la universidad de Touto en busca del comprador del violín de Sora con una gran pancarta que explicaba lo que buscaban y una foto de la chica.

–¿La conocéis? –preguntaron a un grupo de estudiantes que pasaban por su lado en ese momento. Pero éstos negaron con la cabeza. Había mucha gente que tampoco les hacía mucho caso.

–Perdonad la espera. El comedor estaba lleno. –dijo Yamato llegando apurado y colocándose su mochila en el hombro. Traigo un Bic Mac y un menú doble con queso. También traigo café y cola.

–¡Quiero la cola! –dijeron Jou y Taichi a la vez extendiendo sus brazos. Al darse cuenta de que había dos personas para un solo refresco, lo sortearon.

–¡Piedra, papel, tijera! –pero los dos sacaron piedra –¡Piedra, papel, tijera! –en la repetición ganó Jou, que sacó papel contra piedra.

–¡Bien! Para mí. –celebró Jou.

–Si fueras un hombre habrías sacado piedra. –le recriminó Taichi.

–Me pregunto si realmente podremos encontrar el violín. –dijo Jou mientras se dirigían con la pancarta hacia unas bancas para poder comer. Dejaron la pancarta apoyada en un árbol y se sentaron.

–¿Por qué no se aseguró Sora de quedarse con los datos del comprador? –preguntó Jou.

–Dice que preguntó su nombre, pero que lo ha olvidado. –respondió Yamato. –Por eso os invito. Lo siento mucho. –se disculpó al involucrar a sus amigos en la búsqueda del violín.

–No hay problema. –dijo Taichi –Todo sea por tu amor.

–¡No es mi amor! ¡Deja de avergonzarme!

–¡Es tu amor! –insistió Taichi. –Pero te ha pillado por sorpresa.

–¡Te acabo de decir que no lo es! –volvió a recalcar Yamato.

–En cualquier caso –interrumpió Jou –¿tan importante es ese violín? ¡Mirad, un grupo! –dijo interrumpiéndose a sí mismo dejando la hamburguesa en el banco y levantándose para ir hacia ellos con la pancarta –¡Eh, mirad la pancarta!

–¡Perdón! ¡¿Alguien conoce a la persona que ha comprado el violín a Sora Takenouchi, de la Universidad Meisei?! –gritaron los tres llamando la atención de los alumnos que salían de clase en ese momento.

* * *

En un salón del campus universitario de Touto, una pequeña orquesta de instrumentos de cuerda se encontraba ensayando la "Sinfonía número 40 en sol menor" de Mozart.

–¡Vale, parad, parad! –dijo el director dando unas palmadas. –Tenemos un invitado que os quiere decir algo –Yamato fue hacia el director y se dirigió hacia la orquesta. A esta orquesta sí se le notaba un nivel que estaba a años luz de la otra.

–Siento interrumpir el ensayo. Sois muy buenos. –dijo tímido sin saber cómo continuar. –Aunque no sé mucho sobre orquestas. Bueno, iré al grano. Quería saber si alguien ha comprado un violín hace poco. Busco un violín de la marca "Kishiwa Napolino Galiano".*

* * *

En el campus, Jou y Taichi se estaban tomando un descanso después de estar toda la mañana buscando al comprador del violín.

–Oh, me duelen las piernas de buscar toda la mañana. –se quejó Taichi levantándose para estirar el cuerpo.

–Es difícil moverse después de arrastrar el cartel. –añadió Jou.

–Oye, acabo de recordar algo. –dijo Taichi volviendo a sentarse.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Jou curioso.

–Ya hemos hecho algo como esto antes. Aquella vez que estuvimos investigando sobre el número de usuarios en carretera para hacer una encuesta.

–¡Ah! Sí, estaba lleno de viejos gruñones. –recordó Jou.

–Lo hicimos juntos en Shibuya. Yamato iba en serio pero todo lo que necesitábamos era una cifra aproximada. –dijo Taichi mientras Jou se encendía un cigarro. Después, Taichi también cogió uno.

–¿Sabes? Puede que esta sea la última vez que podamos hacer algo así. –dijo Jou –Ya sabes, buscar un violín y sentarnos a comer hamburguesas. Ahora está bien, pero cuando tengamos treinta y nos convirtamos en asalariados será raro hacer este tipo de cosas en un lugar como este.

–Definitivamente. –dijo Taichi.

–Ahora está bien porque somos estudiantes.

–¿No es algo de lo que reírse? –preguntó Taichi.

–No estoy seguro. "Esas personas que están ahí fumando, qué guays" –dijo Jou poniendo una vocecilla.

–¿Vas a volver a casa de tus padres? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿Para el verano? –preguntó Jou.

–No. Para cuando te gradúes.

–He pensado hacerme cargo del negocio de mis padres.

–¿El negocio de organización de bodas? –preguntó Taichi.

–No tengo que apresurar las cosas. Además, mi carrera está decidida de antemano. –dijo Jou. –¿Y tú? –preguntándole a Taichi. –¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Bueno, algo. –dijo el castaño.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "algo"? –preguntó Jou. Justo detrás un chico estaba viendo la pancarta.

–¡Perdonad! –dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Jou y Taichi.

–¡Oh! ¡Perdón! ¿La pancarta está estorbando? La quitaré de ahí. –dijo Jou.

–No es eso. –dijo el chico. –Donde pone Sora Takenouchi, ¿os referís a esa Sora Takenouchi? –preguntó el chico.

–Nos referimos a la de la foto. –aclaró Jou.

–Yo compré su violín. Un Napolino Galiano. –Jou y Taichi se miraron con alegría.

–¡Oh! ¡Te hemos estado esperando! –dijo Jou.

–¡Qué alegría conocerte! –dijo Taichi mientras ambos lo agarraban por el cuello como si fuera amigo suyo de toda la vida.

* * *

Yamato salía de la sala de ensayo con pocas esperanzas de encontrar el violín. Ya no sabía dónde más buscar. Entonces, le sonó el teléfono, viendo que era Jou.

–Hola Jou. –tras una pausa en la que estaba hablando su amigo dijo: –¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Lo habéis encontrado?

* * *

Los tres amigos se encontraron con Sora en la sala. Yamato dejó el estuche con el violín en la mesa.

–Ha sido complicado encontrar al chico que compró el violín. –dijo Yamato en lengua de signos. –Estos chicos han estado buscándolo durante tres días desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde por la Universidad de Touto.

–¿Tú también? –preguntó Sora a Yamato.

–Ah, bueno, sí. Por eso quería que se lo agradecieras. –dijo Yamato.

–Bueno, no estamos buscando gratitud. –aclaró Jou.

–Es cierto. No ha sido para tanto. –añadió Taichi.

–Han trabajado duro buscando tu violín durante tres días sólo para ver cómo se ilumina tu cara. –intentó explicar Yamato, ya que Jou y Taichi no sabían lengua de signos.

–¿Pero qué dices? No ha sido nada. –dijo Taichi. Entonces Yamato se apartó un poco y se acercó a Sora al ver que ella no cambiaba su cara seria y le habló bajito mientras signaba.

–Por favor, no estaban intentando sacar dinero. Así que, aunque sea sólo ahora, perdóname y aparenta ser feliz. Sólo buscaban tu violín. –insistió Yamato.

–¿Qué estáis hablando vosotros dos? –preguntó Jou.

–Oh, nada. –contestó Yamato. –Supongo que no eres la clase de persona que muestra gratitud. –Entonces, Sora se dirigió a los otros dos chicos y se volvió a girar hacia Yamato.

–¿Se lo puedo decir en lengua de signos? –preguntó Sora.

–Claro. –asintió él. Entonces, Sora se volvió a girar mientras Yamato se colocaba en una mejor posición para ver los gestos y traducir.

–Muchísimas gracias. –dijo inclinándose hasta formar un ángulo recto con su cuerpo.

–No es necesario. Levanta la cabeza. –pidió Jou. –Oh, no puedes oír.

–Es suficiente. –dijo Taichi cogiéndola suavemente de los hombros. Pero ella seguía inclinada. –Está llorando. –añadió dirigiéndose a Yamato, que se mostró sorprendido. Después, Sora se volvió a tocar el estuche de su violín.

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_Así de valioso era su violín. No estaba preparada para abandonar la música._

* * *

Yamato y Maki se encontraban en el coche gris metalizado de la marca Toyota que pertenecía a la chica. Se encontraban aparcados con las luces de emergencia puestas.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Maki frustrada. –¿Hay algo que no esté haciendo bien en mi forma de ayudarla? Intento ayudar a personas con discapacidad. Es lo que siempre me han enseñado.

–Ella no es así. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –volvió a preguntar Maki.

–Por fin ha salido de su caparazón. No es la típica persona con discapacidad.

–¿Es especial?

–No le gusta que la gente le ayude sólo porque tenga una discapacidad. Quiere arreglárselas por sí misma. –explicó Yamato.

–Tú la entiendes muy bien, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué la apoyas tanto? ¡Te gusta! –dijo tras un silencio.

–¿Me lo dices en serio? –preguntó Yamato, que no daba crédito a lo que afirmó Maki. –La única persona que me gusta eres tú, Maki. –declaró Yamato después de una pausa. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

* * *

–¡Qué bonito! –dijo Jou. –Es un restaurante elegante, ¿verdad? –preguntó entrando junto a Taichi. Habían quedado allí para celebrar que habían recuperado el violón.

–¿Por qué estás tan hiperactivo? –preguntó Taichi. La respuesta estaba dentro. Al fondo se encontraba Sora y Mimí. Jou las saludó con la mano mientras se dirigían a ellas.

–¡Ahí están! –dijo Jou. Las chicas se levantaron para saludarles.

–Me pregunto si está bien aceptar tu invitación a cenar. –dijo Jou nervioso.

–Dejádmelo a mí. –dijo Sora en lengua de signos con una sonrisa en la cara.

–Yamato viene hacia aquí. ¿Lo entiendes? –preguntó Jou. Sora se señaló los labios. –Labios. Tú lees los labios. Hoy estás muy bonita.

–Déjame que os presente. –dijo Sora. –Esta es mi amiga…

–¿Qué? –preguntó Jou perdido, al no comprender los gestos de Sora.

–Dice que va a presentarme. –dijo Mimí traduciendo.

–Vamos a sentarnos primero. –sugirió Taichi. –Ya nos presentaremos después. Tenemos mucho tiempo. –Taichi se sentó frente a Mimí mientras que Jou lo hizo frente a Sora. Entonces, Jou se giró y vio entrar a Yamato, que los buscaba por el restaurante.

–¡Yamato! ¡Estamos aquí! –gritó Jou.

Un rato después, Jou parecía que llevaba unas cervezas de más, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

–¡Qué adorable, qué mona! Me gustas Mimí. –decía Jou de manera bobalicona, mientras Mimí se sentía algo incómoda.

–¿Cuántas veces lo has dicho ya, idiota? –le recriminó Taichi. –Ya lo sabemos.

–¿Queréis más ensalada? –preguntó Mimí sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

–Comeré cualquier cosa que me des. –dijo Jou. Sora y Yamato se habían ido a la barra para hablar más tranquilos mientras tomaban algo.

–¿Qué? ¿Desaparecido? ¿Ya no lo tienes? –preguntó Yamato.

–Exacto.

–"Ya no lo tengo" –repitiendo lo que dijo Sora para intentar comprender lo que había dicho. –¿Quieres decir que ya te lo has gastado todo?

–Sí. –asintió Sora.

–Pero era un violín muy caro. –dijo Yamato. –Se lo vendiste al chico de la Universidad de Touto por cien mil yenes y ¿ya te has gastado los cien mil? –preguntó Yamato incrédulo al pensar en que se gastó cien mil yenes para recomprar el violín.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Sora. –En un bolso de Prada. Eso es lo que compré.

–¿Es que eres una chica de secundaria? –dijo Yamato para sí. Sora hizo el gesto de "qué estás diciendo" pero Yamato le dijo que nada. Entonces Sora le enseñó el bolso, que era de color blanco.

–Este es el bolso de Prada, ¿a qué es bonito? –preguntó Sora mostrándole su nueva adquisición.

–Es bonito. –dijo Yamato. –Pero ¿qué vas a hacer? He pagado el violín con el dinero que tenía para vivir durante meses.

–Te lo devolveré. –dijo Sora. –Se lo pediré prestado a mi madre o te lo devolveré a plazos.

–Vale. Si puedes pídeselo a tu madre. –dijo Yamato, ya que si escogía la otra opción no estaba seguro de recuperar su dinero.

–Eres un roñoso. –dijo Sora.

–¿Un roñoso? –preguntó Yamato con sorpresa.

–No. Es broma. –dijo Sora.

* * *

Mimí se encontraba en el lavabo del baño mirándose en el espejo pensando en las palabras de Jou.

–Así que soy mona, ¿eh? Pero no sé si es sólo un cumplido. –dijo Mimí a su reflejo. Cuando salió del lavabo se quedó paralizada al ver a Taichi dándose el lote contra la pared con una chica que no conocía. Éste, al verla, paró de repente. Esa chica era Meiko Mochizuki.

–¿Estás libre hoy? –le pregunto Meiko a Taichi.

–Lo siento. Siento ser grosero. –y la dejó con la palabra en la boca al ver que Mimí iba a salir de la zona de los lavabos. Taichi la detuvo del brazo y la abrazó con un brazo, dirigiéndose a Meiko.

–Así que este es el tipo de chica que te gusta. –dijo Meiko. –De todas formas, llámame si te interesa lo que hemos hablado.

–Sí. –dijo Taichi sin más. Mimí se soltó del brazo de él y se volvió a la mesa, donde estaba Jou recostado ocupando dos sillas. Parecía bastante perjudicado por haberse pasado de cervezas.

–Mimí. –decía medio inconsciente.

–Por eso deberíamos probar en algún club de la universidad. –decía Yamato a Sora, que habían vuelto a la mesa. –Un club de música clásica. Pensé en ello cuando fui a la Universidad de Touto a buscar el comprador de tu violín. Aunque son amateurs son muy… –De repente, Sora le interrumpió dando unos golpecitos en la mesa.

–Están cotilleando. –dijo Sora señalando por detrás de Yamato, donde había un par de chicos hablando en la barra.

–¿Cotilleando? –preguntó Yamato mirando hacia ellos. –¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó él.

–Puedo leer sus labios. –argumentó Sora. –Son de la facultad. –prosiguió Sora.

–¿Y qué dicen? –preguntó el rubio.

–"De entre todas, me pregunto por qué sale con una chica así". –dijo Sora aludiendo a las palabras de los cotillas. –"¿Es sorda, no? No lo entiendo habiendo mujeres mejores por ahí", "Ese chico tiene que estar increíblemente aburrido". "Supongo que sí". –Ante la traducción de la lectura de labios que había hecho Sora, Yamato tenía cara de estar bastante enfadado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto y se dirigió a los chicos de la barra. Les llamó la atención y dijo:

–¿Por qué no lo decís otra vez? –preguntó Yamato bastante molesto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó uno de ellos. –¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –mirando a Yamato amenazadoramente.

–¡He dicho que por qué no me lo decís a la cara! –dijo Yamato cogiendo al chico de la pechera y dándole un derechazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo. –¡Hemos entendido todo lo que habéis dicho! –Entonces, dos chicos que había en una mesa detrás de la barra se fueron al ver el alboroto. Mientras Yamato fue a por el otro chico, Sora intentaba despertar a Jou dándole en la cara.

–¡Páralo! ¡Páralo! –intentaba comunicarse Sora mientras se escuchaban platos rompiéndose.

–No entiendo la lengua de signos. –dijo Jou todavía aturdido.

–¡Corre, cabeza hueca! –insistía Sora. Entonces llegó Mimí de los lavabos, percatándose de todo el jaleo que había en la sala.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Mimí. Mientras Sora intentaba explicarle con signos, llegó Taichi e intentó parar a Yamato, que estaba fuera de sí.

–¡Para! –ordenó Taichi mientas agarraba a Yamato para que dejara de ensañarse con el chico de la barra. –¡Para, Yamato!

–¡No, Yamato! –gritó Mimí. –¡No eran los chicos de la barra, eran los de la mesa!

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Yamato mirando la mesa con los platos todavía a medias. A Yamato le faltaba la respiración del gran esfuerzo que había hecho. Entonces, el chico de la barra, le pegó un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo. Ese puñetazo puso fin a la pelea. –Pero no hay nadie ahí. –dijo intentando recuperarse del puñetazo.

–Han escapado aprovechando el alboroto. –dijo Mimí. Tras recuperar un poco el sentido, Yamato se inclinó acercando la cabeza a sus rodillas para disculparse con los chicos de la barra.

–Lo siento muchísimo. –dijo Yamato avergonzado. Los demás se añadieron a la disculpa inclinándose también.

–Lo sentimos mucho. –dijeron a coro.

–Encargaos de contener a vuestro amigo. –dijo el chico que le dio el puñetazo a Yamato. –Todavía me duele.

–Lo siento. –volvió a disculparse Yamato.

–Lo sentimos mucho. –Volvieron a repetir a coro.

* * *

Mimí y Sora volvían a casa en el metro después de la ajetreada cena.

–Tendríamos que haber vuelto antes de que cerraran las tiendas. –dijo Mimí. Entonces, Sora se levantó y miró hacia ella.

–Voy a volver. –dijo la pelirroja. –Estoy preocupada. –Mimó se levantó para ponerse a su altura y preguntó:

–¿Por Yamato? –después de que Sora asintiera, Mimí le propuso algo. –¿Volvemos juntas?

–No, quiero ir sola. –Cuando Sora salió del metro, fue trotando hacia el restaurante. Entonces se detuvo al ver que Maki esperaba en la puerta. Después, se le unió Yamato, que llevaba una pequeña tirita en la comisura del labio debido a la pelea. Después de sonreírle a Maki, la pareja se fue hacia el coche de ella.

**Pensamientos de Sora: **

_No eres capaz de dejar solo a los que damos pena._

–Siento haberte llamado. –se disculpó Yamato con Maki mientras subían al coche.

–No importa. No estoy molesta. –dijo Maki. Una vez dentro del coche, la chica le tocó a Yamato la tirita donde tenía la herida de la pelea. Se sonrieron y se abrazaron. Entonces, Maki se separó de Yamato.

–Tenemos un ticket de aparcamiento. Voy a que lo sellen. Enseguida vuelvo. –Al salir del coche, Maki vio a Sora allí plantada.

–Sora. –dijo Maki acercándose a ella. –¿Ocurre algo? –Entonces Yamato, vio a Maki y Sora y se bajó del coche dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yamato.

–Mi bolso. –mintió Sora. –He olvidado mi bolso de Prada.

–¿No es ese? –preguntó Yamato señalando el bolso que llevaba Sora encima. Sora se sintió acorralada. Maki y Yamato se miraron serios sin saber qué pensar.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **pues aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo. El pobre Yamato va siempre apagando los incendios que va provocando Sora. Y encima recupera su violín. Qué buena persona.

Aquí os dejo las referencias del capítulo. Esta vez no son tantas como en el primer capítulo. Tan sólo tres.

***Saigo Takamori:** fue un samurai de la época de la Restauración Meiji recordado como símbolo de la devoción a los principios y que siempre está representado con un perro en estatuas e ilustraciones. En el Parque Ueno hay una estatua suya, que es a la que se refería Sora.

***Fuck you:** significa "que os jodan" en inglés, aunque supongo que esto lo sabréis, pero por si acaso.

***Kishiwa Napolino Galiano: **en la serie lo nombran como la marca del violín de Sora. Yo la he buscado por internet y no he visto ninguna referencia, así que supongo que es una marca inventada.

Espero poder actualizar antes. Últimamente me faltan horas al día.

**Ana Maria: **muchas gracias por el review. Me alegro de que te guste la historia. De momento eres la primera y única persona que ha comentado, aunque me consta que por ahí se esconden lectores anónimos. Así que no sé realmente qué grado de acogida tiene la historia. Aún así, también les doy las gracias. Espero que esto remonte. Podéis mandar reviews, que no muerdo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Tus lágrimas

**Capítulo 3. Tus lágrimas.**

Sora se sentía acorralada debido a la trola que acababa de soltar y que Yamato había desmontado fácilmente.

–¡Hey! –dijo Taichi por detrás, el cual salía del restaurante. –¿Qué pasa?

–Dice que ha olvidado algo. –dijo Maki.

–La cartera. –Intentó signar Sora, pretendiendo ver que lo que había dicho era un malentendido. El bolso lo llevaba encima, pero la cartera no la pueden ver, así que Sora intentó volver a mentir.

–Dice que ha olvidado la cartera. –tradujo Maki a Taichi.

–Ah. Está dentro. En el restaurante dicen que han encontrado una. –dijo Taichi salvándola del apuro mientras sonreía. Sora no entendía por qué lo hacía. –Iré con ella.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–No os preocupéis. Vete a casa y descansa, que después de la pelea lo necesitas. –dijo Taichi.

–Está bien. Gracias. ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Yamato a Maki, que simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Sora no dejó de mirar a Yamato hasta que el coche desapareció de su campo visual.

–¿Nos vamos nosotros también? –preguntó Taichi. –Tu cartera está ahí dentro, ¿verdad? –dijo señalando al bolso. –Has vuelto para ver a Yamato. –Sora sentía que a Taichi no le iba a engañar.

–Es por mi culpa que se ha visto envuelto en la pelea. Estaba preocupada. –admitió Sora. Al ver que Taichi no parecía entender los gestos, sacó una libreta de su bolso, pero él la detuvo.

–Está bien. No te preocupes. Entiendo un poco. Sé lo que intentas decir. Vamos, te acompañaré a la estación. –Ambos cogieron rumbo a la estación. –¿Tienes frío? –empezó a quitarse su chaqueta, pero Sora le detuvo con la mano. –¿Eso también es lengua de signos? ¿Cómo se dice "estoy bien" en lengua de signos? –Sora puso la mano a la altura de las cejas, con los dedos apuntando hacia los ojos y desplazó la mano de manera que el pulgar quedara para adentro en un movimiento rápido.

–¿Así? –Taichi intentó hacerlo imitando los movimientos de Sora, pero ésta le cogió la mano y la puso a más altura, ya que Taichi lo había hecho a la altura del cuello. –Estoy bien. –repitió el chico tanto hablando como signando. Entonces sonrió. Eso de la lengua de signos parecía divertido. Taichi se dispuso a seguir el camino hacia la estación, pero Sora lo detuvo y sacó su libretita, donde ponía si le podía preguntar algo. –¿Qué? –accedió él. Taichi se acercó a Sora para leer la pregunta: _¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esos dos saliendo?_

–¿Te refieres a Maki y Yamato? –Sora asintió. Taichi le cogió la libreta y el bolígrafo y escribió la respuesta.

* * *

–No es propio de ti pelearte con la gente. –dejó caer Maki mientras conducía para dejar a Yamato cerca de su apartamento.

–Lo sé. –reconoció él.

–Ten cuidado. Pronto empezarás a trabajar. –le dijo Maki, pensando en que pronto sería un adulto y debía comportarse como tal.

* * *

Sora estaba sentada en la estación esperando el metro. Sacó la libreta y empezó a leer la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo a Taichi.

_Tres años._

* * *

Jou se encontraba en clase escribiendo una carta mientras llegaba el profesor. En la mesa, había varios folios arrugados, muestra de los intentos fallidos de carta.

–_Desde entonces, sólo puedo pensar en ti… _–leía Jou. –Quizá sea demasiado. –dijo para sí.

–¿Qué escribes? –preguntó Taichi cuando llegó a clase y dirigiéndose hacia su amigo. Sin que Jou se lo esperara, Taichi le quitó el folio y se dio la vuelta andando. Jou lo persiguió. –Déjame ver.

–¡Devuélvemela! –ordenó Jou mientras perseguía a Taichi.

–_La riquísima ensalada que me diste. _–leía Taichi mientras Jou le agarraba por detrás. –_No puedo olvidar su sabor._

–¡Déjalo! –decía Jou forcejeando con Taichi.

–¿Para quién es esto? –preguntó el castaño. –¿Para Sora Takenouchi?

–¡Te equivocas! –dijo Jou cuando consiguió la carta. O más bien, cuando Taichi permitió que se la quitara. –Para Tachikawa. –admitió Jou.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Taichi.

–Ya sabes. Mimí Tachikawa, la amiga de Sora. –explicó Jou volviendo a sentarse en su sitio.

–Ah, la que es un poco lenta. –dijo Taichi.

–Es bonita, amable y es como una diosa. –dijo Jou soñador.

–Sólo compartió un poco de ensalada contigo. –dijo Taichi mientras se sentaba en el sitio de delante de Jou mientras miraba para atrás.

–Tú no lo entiendes. Todo empieza con pequeñas cosas como esas. El amor es así.

–¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿Qué?

–Tú amas por naturaleza, eso es todo. ¿Desde cuándo te pasa esto?

–Desde ya. Mi amor empieza ya. –dijo Jou seguro.

* * *

–¡Buenos días! –dijo Yamato contento a Sora, a la que había encontrado en el campus. Ésta le miraba seria. Ignorándolo, Sora siguió su camino, dejando a Yamato ojiplático al no comprender la actitud de la chica. Se dio la vuelta y la siguió. –Eh, espera. ¡Buenos días! –volvió a repetir Yamato con signos.

–¿Puedes dejar de estar tan animado por las mañanas? Eres como esos que hacen tablas de ejercicios en la tele. Soy hipotensa. Sólo mirarte me cansa. –dijo Sora de mal humor.

–Tengo buenas noticias. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Me das un cigarro? –preguntó Sora sin hacer caso de las noticias que le tenía.

–¿Cigarro? Dame un segundo. –Yamato hizo ademán de buscar un cigarro, pero enseguida dijo –Deja eso ahora, no es importante. Primero las buenas noticias. –dijo Yamato arrastrando a Sora a un banco del campus. Mientras tanto, Maki los veía a lo lejos.

–En ocasiones, la Orquesta Liberté ensaya en nuestra universidad. ¿Lo sabías? Es una orquesta compuesta por alumnos semiprofesionales. Dan conciertos e incluso venden CDs.

–Claro que los conozco. –admitió Sora algo más relajada.

–El director dijo que te escucharía tocar el violín, –dijo Yamato mientras Sora abría los ojos de la sorpresa. –y si le gusta te dejarán unirte al grupo.

–¿De verdad?

–Cuando le hablé de ti, reconoció tu nombre: Sora Takenouchi, la joven ganadora del Concurso Internacional de Yokohama.

–Pero, no estoy segura de poder hacerlo. No puedo escuchar nada. No sé si podré tocar con los demás. –dijo Sora.

–Inténtalo. –le animó Yamato. –Beethoven tampoco podía oír y tocaba el piano.

–¡No me compares con ese viejo! –le riñó Sora mientras se levantaba. –No me pongas al mismo nivel que al viejo del pelo raro. –entonces se fue, dejando a Yamato.

–Parece que se enfada cuando la comparas con Beethoven. –dijo el rubio para sí. –¿Él no llevaba peluca? –Entonces decidió ir tras ella. ¡Hey, para, para! Espera, él llevaba peluca, ¿verdad? –Maki, que había presenciado todo, se entristeció. No se explicaba cómo esos dos se trataban con tanta naturalidad.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido en Tokio. Maki se encontraba en un puente en pleno centro de la ciudad. Miraba al horizonte mientras se fumaba un cigarro y miraba la hora cuando por fin lo vio llegar.

–¡Daigo! –gritó Maki avisando a la persona que esperaba. Cuando éste la vio, sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella. Daigo Nishijima era un hombre guapo, con buena planta y con el pelo oscuro. Iba elegantemente vestido con un traje caro y llevando un maletín. No parecía mucho más mayor que Maki. Juntos se fueron a tomar un trago a un bar bastante estiloso.

–No lo estoy haciendo bien. –dijo Maki.

–¿Con tu joven novio? –preguntó Daigo con su voz grave.

–Tengo una rival. –confesó Maki.

–Ahora entiendo. –dijo Daigo. –Me preguntaba por qué me habías invitado a cenar tan de repente.

–No tengo a nadie con quien hablar. –dijo Maki.

–Bien. Pues te escucho. –accedió Daigo.

–Esta noche invito yo. –dijo Maki más animada.

–Pero ¿qué dices? Ahora tengo trabajo. Yo pago. –se ofreció Daigo. –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Daigo al ver que Maki no le quitaba la vista de encima.

–Pareces más adulto. –dijo Maki. Al escucharlo, Daigo se rió.

* * *

Sora se encontraba en casa ensayando para la audición de la Orquesta Liberté tocando su violín mientras su madre preparaba café. Estaba tocando la misma melodía que cuando conoció a Yamato por primera vez: el solo número 3 en Mi de la "Partita para violín" de J.S Bach.

–Perdón por molestar cuando estás tan concentrada. –se disculpó su madre dejando la bandeja con la tetera y las tazas en la mesa. –¿Quieres café?

–Huele bien. –dijo Sora.

–Es café en grano. –dijo Toshiko.

–Delicioso. –dijo Sora una vez sentadas en la mesa y tomándolo tranquilamente.

–Te ha ocurrido algo, ¿verdad? –afirmó Toshiko. –Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba tu violín. Te apetece tocar. ¿Por quién estás de humor para tocar? Además, vas a tener las agallas para tocar con una orquesta. ¿Por quién? –Sora estaba sorprendida de que su madre la leyera tan bien y diera por hecho de que era por alguien. Sora hizo un gesto con la mano.

–¿Bee? –preguntó su madre dudosa.

–Beethoven. Por él. –contestó Sora. Toshiko la miró sin saber si creérselo o no. –Tocaba el piano y componía incluso después de quedarse sordo. Tenía alma. Creo que podría aprender de él. –explicó Sora.

–No importa. Lo importante es que estás tocando de nuevo. –dijo su madre sin creerse la explicación de Sora. –Me hace muy feliz.

* * *

–A veces paso el rato con estudiantes universitarios para retrasar la madurez. –dijo Maki a Daigo todavía en la barra del bar. –Eso no es forma de vivir.

–Te envidio. –dijo Daigo, que se estaba fumando un cigarro. –En cambio, yo tengo que trabajar duro y ser cortés con mi jefe para sobrevivir.

–Pero vivir en sociedad trata de eso, ¿no? Yo creo que está bien. –dijo Maki.

–Bueno, si lo quieres ver así. –dijo Daigo.

–Me gustaría ser como ella. Ser capaz de reír, gritar y llorar. –dijo Maki pensativa.

–¿Ser como esa chica, Takenouchi? –preguntó Daigo mientras Maki asentía con la cabeza. –¿Y por qué no lo haces? Gritar y llorar.

–Ya no puedo. Ser una hermana mayor para todos me ha convertido en una persona incapaz de mostrar emociones.

* * *

–_Tu sonrisa es tan perfecta como la crin de un caballo de color miel, que galopa con el viento de primavera que sopla en las praderas. –_Jou leía en voz alta mientras caminaba por su apartamento la carta que estaba intentando escribir. El suelo, lleno de bolas de papel, evidenciaba los intentos infructuosos que había tenido.

–No está mal. –dijo contento, pero en seguida, su cara se puso seria otra vez. –No tiene sentido. –Se volvió a sentar y empezó a escribir. –_Tu crin es…_¡No, no es un caballo! –dijo enfadado ante otro intento fallido.

* * *

Mimí iba caminando por los pasillos de la facultad con un libro en la mano. Cuando pasó por al lado de una puerta abierta de unos vestuarios escuchó como algo caía. Era un sonido fuerte y metálico como una silla. Se paró delante de la puerta ante el ruido. Pero no veía nada. Los vestuarios estaban a oscuras. En los vestuarios, Taichi estaba dándose el lote con Meiko Mochizuki. Se besaban apasionadamente, hasta el punto que llegaron a tirar una silla que estaba subida en la mesa donde fueron a apoyarse. Cuando la chica intuyó que la cosa iba a pasar a mayores le dijo a Taichi:

–Ya seguiremos otro día. No pongas esa cara. –dijo al ver la cara de decepción de Taichi. –Siento haber venido de repente.

–No importa. Aunque me ha sorprendido. –admitió el chico.

–Quería hacer esto aunque fuera una vez. En los vestuarios o en la biblioteca. –confesó Meiko.

–Pues hagámoslo. –dijo él.

–Por eso seguiremos otro día. –dijo Meiko. –Podrías encontrarte con un ratón. –dijo la chica con guasa. –Adiós. –Mimí se encontraba de cara a unos paneles de anuncios en el pasillo fingiendo que leía justo al lado de la puerta de los vestuarios y vio salir a la misma chica que en el restaurante y se quedó mirándola, no esperando encontrarla.

–Vaya, un ratón. –dijo Tachi bromeando a sus espaldas, el cual salía de los vestuarios.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Mimí incómoda y girándose para marcharse. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber qué había pasado ahí dentro.

–Espera. –dijo Taichi deteniéndola cogiéndola de un brazo. –Me odias, ¿verdad?

–Te odie o no, ¿qué más da?

–¿En serio? Porque siempre pones esa cara de problemas cuando me ves, así que pensé que te gustaba. –dijo Taichi como el que suma dos más dos.

–Esa cara es por ser siempre tan horrible. –dijo Mimí marchándose.

–Eso es verdad. –dijo Taichi para sí. Después la siguió. Cuando estaban saliendo del edificio Taichi preguntó –Oye, ¿has reconocido a la persona que salió del vestuario? No se lo digas a nadie.

–Ni idea. –dijo Mimí.

–Embustera. –dijo Taichi. –Sabes bien que es una modelo famosa.

–Muy bien. Sales con ese tipo de personas. –dijo Mimí llegando a esa conclusión.

–En realidad no. –negó Taichi. –Sólo son nuestros cuerpos los que coinciden. En cualquier caso, no lo entenderías.

–Lo entiendo muy bien. –dijo Mimí deteniéndose.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi deteniéndose también.

–Es mentira. No sé lo que es. Sé que hay gente que hace esas cosas pero…

–¿Quieres probar? –se ofreció Taichi.

–No. Sólo haría esa clase de cosas con alguien a quien ame. No voy a rebajarme tanto. –y se marchó.

–Ya veo. –dijo Taichi mientras miraba como se perdía en la oscuridad del campus.

* * *

–Gracias por la cena y las copas. –agradeció Maki a Daigo mientras salían del bar y caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad.

–No tiene importancia. –dijo él. –¿Sabes? Conmigo puedes llorar o enfadarte.

–¿En serio? ¿Y qué más? –preguntó la morena en tono de broma.

–Reír, a veces volverte loca. Puedes hacerte la coqueta. Conmigo no eres una hermana mayor.

–¿Qué soy?

–La chica más guapa del seminario Sakaida. En aquel seminario le gustabas a todo el mundo. –recordando un seminario al que asistieron juntos.

–¿A ti también?

–Por supuesto.

–Oye, si sigues diciendo cosas como esas voy a acabar enamorándome de ti. –dijo Maki en tono de broma.

–Tendría mucha suerte, entonces. –confesó Daigo. Entonces, Maki se puso seria al ver que no era broma. –No te preocupes por lo que digo. –intentando quitarle hierro al asunto al ver la reacción de la chica. –Está bien ser tu amigo, compañero de copas o lo que sea que necesites de mí. Salgamos a comer de vez en cuando.

–Claro. –aceptó Maki.

–Nos vemos. –se despidió Daigo.

–Adiós. –se despidió Maki, pensando en lo bien que se había sentido con Daigo.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en las butacas del pequeño auditorio donde Sora iba a tocar el violín para entrar en la Orquesta Liberté. Unas filas más abajo, se encontraban algunos músicos de la orquesta y el director de la misma. Sora sacó su violín del estuche, fue más al centro y comenzó a tocar. Yamato no entendía mucho de música, pero de alguna manera sabía que lo estaba haciendo genial. Enseguida reconoció esa melodía, puesto que era la misma que escuchó la primera vez que se encontró con Sora. Cuando hubo terminado, hubo un silencio y después los miembros de la orquesta empezaron a aplaudir. Era increíble que una persona que no podía escuchar tocara de esa manera y consiguiera sacar ese sonido al violín. El director de la orquesta se levantó y se dirigió hacia Sora.

–Creo que Takenouchi debería unirse a nosotros en el próximo ensayo. –dijo el director mirando al resto de miembros de la orquesta. Cuando el director dijo su veredicto, todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Al ver a Sora tan perdida, Yamato le hizo el gesto con la mano de que lo había conseguido. Sora no pudo evitar sacar una de las mayores sonrisas que Yamato le había visto desde que la conoció. Al salir del auditorio, Yamato y Sora iban caminando por el campus.

–"¿Concentración de la percepción?" –intentó traducir Yamato los signos de Sora, sin saber bien a qué se refería la chica. –"En mi corazón creo melodías. ¿Seguir las olas?" –siguió traduciendo Yamato a lo que le decía la chica.

–Sí, como surfear. –continuó Sora, intentando explicar cómo se manejaba con el violín. –Así no cometo errores. –entonces Sora paró a Yamato. –Muchas gracias.

–No tienes que ser tan formal. –dijo Yamato, contento de ver a Sora tan alegre.

–Ahora mismo estoy súper feliz. Estoy tan feliz que quiero darte la mitad de mi alegría. –dijo Sora.

–Yo también estoy muy contento. –dijo él.

–¿Podemos darnos un apretón de manos? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio extrañado.

–Quiero darte la mano, ¿está bien? –volvió a repetir Sora mientras extendía la mano.

–Sí. –cuando Yamato fue a darle la mano, Sora la apartó.

–Para ser sincera, lo que necesito es un abrazo. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

–¿Qué? ¿Aquí? –preguntó Yamato todavía más extrañado que antes.

–Quiero abrazarte porque estoy muy contenta. –aclaró Sora.

–Sí, no me importa, pero… –Yamato no llegó a terminar la frase porque Sora se abalanzó sobre él dándole un gran abrazo mientras saltaba y giraba con él. –Sora. –Jou y Taichi, que se encontraban tirados en un pequeño montículo de césped se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la escena y quién la protagonizaba.

–¿Eso está bien? –preguntó Jou dudoso.

–No. –respondió Taichi, aunque su sonrisa no decía lo mismo.

* * *

Más tarde, Jou y Taichi llevaban a Yamato a rastras hacia la sala. Cada uno le tenía agarrado por un brazo.

–Fue un malentendido. –intentaba defenderse Yamato mientras era arrastrado.

–Como si lo hubieras rechazado. –dijo Jou mientras el resto de estudiantes de la universidad les miraban extrañados.

–Así que ahora me tienes que pagar un café. –dijo Taichi.

–No es lo que estáis pensando. –seguía defendiéndose Yamato, sin entender por qué tenía que invitar a su amigo.

–Voy a decírselo a Maki. –amenazó Jou, aunque en tono de broma.

–¿Qué? –Ya en la sala, Jou y Taichi se sentaron en una mesa frente a Yamato y la llenaron de papeles con apuntes.

–Ha sido bastante atrevido. Justo en el centro de nuestro sagrado campus. –dijo Taichi fingiendo indignación.

–Fue algo repentino. No pude evitarlo. –razonó Yamato, que tampoco se esperaba la reacción de la pelirroja.

–¿Tuviste intención de evitarlo? –volvió a atacar Taichi con ironía. Yamato se quedó callado.

–Parece que eso es difícil de contestar. –dijo Jou riendo al ver que Yamato no respondía.

–Vale, pero no es amor ni nada parecido. ¿Cómo lo puedo explicar? Es como Ann Sullivan y Helen Keller.

–¿Quiénes? –preguntaron Taichi y Jou a la vez.

–Ann Sullivan y Hellen Keller. Keller era una chica sordo-ciega. Sullivan fue su maestra y la ayudó a comunicarse y a comprender su entorno. –explicó Yamato.

–Así que se supone que tú eres la señorita Sullivan. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Ha dicho ya "aaaaaguaaa"? –preguntó Jou con guasa.

–No, todavía no. Pero tengo que estar hasta que lo diga. Ese es mi rol, mi misión. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Rol? –preguntó Jou.

–¿Misión? –Preguntó Taichi.

–Hace mucho tiempo tuve un perro. Era un bestia. –dijo Yamato mientras Sora que estaba por detrás, saludaba a los chicos. –Nadie quería hacerse cargo de él pero yo seguí dándole de comer. Ella es como ese perro. –decía Yamato abstraído mientras los chicos saludaban a Sora con la mano y ella se acercaba. Entonces, Sora le dio dos toques en el hombro. Al no girarse, Sora volvió a darle dos toques más fuertes. Cuando giró la cabeza al lado, la chica se asomó inclinándose y se puso hablar en signos mientras sonreía.

–¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Sora curiosa.

–Bueno, verás… –comenzó a decir Yamato, pensando cómo decir algo cuando en realidad la estaba comparando con un perro.

–Parece que mi clase va a empezar. –dijo Taichi mientras recogía los apuntes para huir al ver a su amigo en problemas.

–También la mía. –se le unió Jou. –Tengo que irme. –Sora dio un golpe en la mesa e hizo unos gestos mientras se sentaba junto a Yamato.

–Dice que tenemos tiempo. Así que nos ordena que nos sentemos –tradujo Jou.

–¿Comprendes la lengua de signos? –preguntó Taichi sorprendido.

–No, pero es lo que ha dicho. –dijo Jou mientras ambos volvían a sentarse. No había más que ver la actitud de la pelirroja para saber el significado de lo que había dicho. Sora volvió a hacer unos cuantos gestos.

–Venga, traduce. –ordenó Sora a Yamato.

–Dice: "No hay nada entre él y yo. En primer lugar, no es mi tipo. No tiene perspectivas de futuro". –tradujo Yamato.

–Una historia muy interesante, ¿verdad Jou? –dijo Taichi divertido ante los zascas hacia Yamato y que él mismo debía traducir.

–Sí, ja, ja, ja. –rió Jou. Sora continuó hablando en gestos.

–¿Qué dice? –ordenaron los chicos a Yamato.

–"Es un buen chico pero es tan normal que es aburrido". –tradujo Yamato mientras Sora lo veía traducir divertida. Los chicos no pudieron evitar una carcajada.

–¡Va, parad ya! –ordenó Yamato. –¿Qué es esto, una nueva clase de tortura?

–Te comprendo muy bien. –le dijo Jou a Sora.

–Yamato me ha dicho que has empezado a tocar el violín otra vez. –le dijo Taichi a Sora y dándole un respiro al pobre Yamato.

–Es genial estar en la Orquesta Liberté. Incluso yo conozco esa orquesta. –añadió Jou. Sora asintió sonriendo y después señaló su reloj. –¿Tienes que ir a ensayar ahora? –preguntó Jou. La chica asintió, se despidieron y se fue.

–Ah, si pudiera hablar le habría dado un puñetazo. –dijo Yamato una vez que la chica se fue.

–¿Qué dices? Es adorable. –dijo Taichi cuando se fue. –Si todas las salvajes fueran tan adorables no me importaría…

–Para. –le interrumpió Yamato sin querer saber cómo continuaría la frase.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi extrañado por el cambio de actitud de Yamato.

–No le pongas ni un dedo encima. –amenazó el rubio, conocedor del éxito que tenía Taichi entre el público femenino.

–Sólo es una broma. –dijo Jou intentando poner paz.

–No lo haría. –dijo Taichi. –Ella es tuya, ¿no?

–Ni hablar. –dijo Yamato distraído. –Tengo que irme. Os cojo esto prestado. –cogiendo algunos apuntes.

–El examen es el viernes, así que los necesito para el miércoles como máximo. –dijo Taichi antes de que se fuera.

–Bien. Nos vemos. –se despidió Yamato.

–Adiós. –dijeron los otros dos. Cuando se fue, Yamato iba a clase, cuando llegó al descansillo de unas escaleras, vio por la cristalera algo que le llamaba la atención. Cuando se acercó a la cristalera, vio a Sora que le saludaba alegremente desde afuera. Cuando captó su atención, Sora empezó a signar.

–"Olvidé decírtelo antes". –empezó a traducir Yamato.

**Pensamientos de Yamato.**

_Ella está sacando a relucir mis puntos débiles. Está enumerando mis defectos sin fin. Dice que no hay signos de peligro, nada de feromonas y una ausencia total de carisma masculino. A veces cierro los ojos en vez de taparme los oídos para no ver lo que me dice. Entonces todo se vuelve oscuro. De repente, comprendo su soledad._

Sora seguía enumerando defectos de Yamato en signos, pero al ver que el chico había cerrado los ojos, se detuvo. Cuando los abrió, vio a Sora seria y le dijo en signos mientras sonreía:

–Es la hora. Ánimo. –Sora sonrió y vio cómo Yamato se perdía por la escalera. Después, Sora dijo en signos:

–Pero, me gustas.

* * *

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato al director de la orquesta. Ambos estaban reunidos en el restaurante cercano al campus unos días después de la gran noticia. Habían quedado allí tras una llamada que recibió el chico del director.

–Lo siento, pero después de haber ensayado con ella un par de veces nos hemos dado cuenta. –explicó el director.

–¿No sigue el ritmo? –preguntó Yamato.

–En realidad es la afinación. Con un violín generas sonidos presionando las cuerdas. Si no puedes oír, no consigues el tono correcto y es difícil acertar bien con la afinación. Está bien tocando ella sola, pero cuando toca en conjunto, se nota que la afinación se desequilibra. –explicó el director.

–Quieres decir que la echáis. –dijo Yamato pensando en lo triste que se pondría Sora.

–Lo siento mucho. –dijo el director inclinando la cabeza.

–Hablaré con ella. –dijo Yamato.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó el director.

–Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

–Me has salvado. La verdad es que yo no sabría decírselo. –dijo el director aliviado.

* * *

Sora se encontraba en el campus tocando "Aire" de la "Suite número 3" de J.S Bach. Yamato la miraba desde la distancia. Era una pieza preciosa y triste al mismo tiempo que reflejaba el estado de ánimo del chico. Yamato empezó a acercarse y se detuvo unos tres metros de ella. Cuando ella percibió movimiento le miró.

–Hey, me has asustado. –dijo Sora. –Pensé que ibas a darme otra naranja. –dijo Sora, rememorando que la primera vez que se vieron fue en circunstancias similares.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato, que estaba demasiado ensimismado con lo que le tenía que contar.

–Como la primera vez que nos vimos. –aclaró Sora. Yamato le sonrió pero cuando vio que la chica se puso a guardar el violín volvió a ponerse serio. –Durante el verano hay un periodo de actuaciones. Si quieres puedes venir.

–Sora. –empezó a decir Yamato.

–Tengo que irme. –dijo Sora interrumpiéndole. –¿Ibas a decirme algo? –preguntó ella. Después se colgó el violín a la espalda y el bolso.

–No, nada. –negó Yamato, incapaz de borrarle la sonrisa a Sora.

* * *

La orquesta estaba ensayando la misma pieza que había estado ensayando Sora unos momentos antes en el césped del campus. Entonces en algunos fragmentos, se escuchaba desafinado. Algunos miembros de la orquesta empezaron a mirar a Sora y progresivamente los músicos dejaron de tocar. Al percibir menos movimientos de brazos, Sora también paró de tocar y miró las caras de sus compañeros. Aunque la mayoría bajaban la cabeza, otros la miraban como si fuera un estorbo que les hacía perder el tiempo.

–Tomemos un descanso. –dijo el director. Cuando los músicos se levantaron, Sora se dirigió al director y se señaló a sí misma. Al ver que iba a ser difícil comunicarse con el director, decidió preguntárselo con una libreta.

–_¿Es culpa mía?_

–Tu sonido está desubicado. Cuando empezaste a tocar la primera vez no lo notamos porque estabas tocando sola, pero definitivamente tu afinación está fuera de lugar. –explicó el director. A Sora se le vino el mundo encima. –A decir verdad, cuando nos presentaron, estaba interesado en tu fama. Ya destacabas durante el instituto. Si alguien como tú se unía a nuestra orquesta nos daría publicidad. Por supuesto, tienes una gran habilidad con el violín, pero puede ser que el sonido que resuena en tu cabeza sea distinto al de la realidad. Lo siento. –Eso fue un jarro de agua fría que la pelirroja no esperaba. Una vez fuera y sabiendo la verdad, Sora caminaba triste y ausente por el campus. Después se sentó en un banco.

**Pensamientos de Sora:**

_Para mí es imposible escuchar el sonido de este mundo. ¿Cómo suena el viento? ¿Cómo suenan los zapatos al caminar?¿Qué tono de voz sale con la risa?¿Cómo es la voz de mi madre?¿Y la de Mimí?¿Por qué sólo mi mundo ha perdido el sonido?_

–Sora. –dijo Maki pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos para llamar su atención. –Hola. –saludó Maki mientras Sora la saludaba con una reverencia con la cabeza. –¿Tienes un momento? –cuando ella asintió, Maki se sentó en el banco con ella. –Me ha dicho Yamato que has entrado en una orquesta. Felicidades.

–Más o menos. –dijo Sora sin decirle la verdad. La pobre Maki ignoraba no había durado ni dos telediarios y no quería meterla en aprietos.

–¿Sabes? He estado pensando en cómo ayudarte. ¿Por qué no pruebas a hablar? –sugirió Maki. –Vamos a hablar. Tú puedes hablar, ¿verdad? Hablabas hasta hace unos años. Si hablas creo que tu mundo se ampliará. Te vendrá bien con los ensayos en la orquesta… –Maki dejó de hablar al ver a Sora levantarse.

–No te preocupes más por mí. –le dijo Sora.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la morena, que no sabía a qué venía esa reacción.

–Gracias por cuidar de mí. –se inclinó mostrando su respeto, cogió el violín y se fue, dejando a Maki con mil dudas en la cabeza.

* * *

Yamato estaba en clase tomando apuntes.

–En resumen, la teoría administrativa se centra más en la relación interna de los grupos que en la relación externa. El sistema administrativo está formado por… –Yamato dejó de escuchar al profesor y a recordar lo feliz que había estado Sora, su sonrisa, su abrazo…–…y supervisores, que observan y controlan todo el conjunto. –Mientras el profesor seguía explicando, Yamato se sacó el móvil al sentirlo vibrar en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Mimí.

_¿Puedes venir a la sala? Es urgente._

Unos minutos después, Yamato se encontró en la sala con Mimí y Maki.

–¿Qué es tan urgente? –preguntó Yamato a su novia, pero Maki no dijo nada, tan sólo permanecía sentada.

–Estamos preocupadas por Sora. –contestó Mimí. –Fui a recogerla después del ensayo y no estaba allí. Es como si pensara que molesta a todo el mundo, como si no encajara allí. Después, se encontró con Maki…

–Le sugerí que por qué no intentaba hablar. –dijo Maki interrumpiendo a Mimí.

–La razón por la que Sora no habla es porque ya lo intentó y se rieron de ella. Decían que hablaba raro. Ella es muy orgullosa. Le hicieron daño. –explicaba Mimí. Entonces, Yamato también se sentó junto a Mimí, enfrente de Maki y preguntó:

–¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Te dije que necesita su espacio. –le recriminó Yamato a Mimí.

–Sí, se reirán de ella al principio. Al principio suele pasar. Pero a veces llega el momento de superarlo. Todos los sordos deben hacerlo. –se justificó Maki.

–No la llames sorda. –le riñó Yamato.

–Pero lo es. Decir algo como eso no es discriminatorio. –dijo Maki alzando un poco la voz.

–¡No estamos hablando de discriminación! –dijo Yamato enfadándose. Mimí les miraba triste –Da igual, iré a hablar con ella. –Se levantó, y poniéndose la mochila al hombro, se disponía a irse, cuando Maki preguntó de repente:

–¿Por qué tienes que ir tú? –Yamato se paró en seco. –No vayas.

–Pero ¿qué dices? –preguntó Yamato con incredulidad.

–Esa chica tiene amigos, familia y quizá novio. ¿Por qué cuando ocurre cualquier cosa tienes que ir tú? –preguntó Maki sin poder aguantar más los celos mientras Yamato le miraba fijamente.

–Chicos, ya vale. Iré yo. –se ofreció Mimí poniéndose el bolso en el hombro e intentando rebajar la tensión. –Lo siento. Yo también estoy asustada. Hasta el punto de avisarle a él.

–Espera un segundo. –la detuvo Yamato cogiéndola del brazo. Yamato puso su mochila en la mesa, la abrió y sacó unos apuntes. –Perdóname, pero ¿puedes llevar estos apuntes a casa de Taichi? –le pidió él. –Tiene un examen y tengo que devolvérselos hoy. Te dibujaré un mapa. –mientras Yamato cogía algo para dibujar, Mimí miró a Maki como diciendo "a mí esto también me ha pillado por sorpresa".

* * *

En casa de Taichi, los hermanos Kamiya estaban preparando los ingredientes para cenar sukiyaki.

–No sale, no hay gas. –dijo Taichi agitando el mechero, ya que iban a cocinarlo en el fogón de gas portátil.

–Hermano, normalmente le pones ternera al sukiyaki, pero esto es cerdo. –se quejó Hikari.

–No tenemos dinero para ternera, así que esto es lo que hay. –dijo Taichi.

–Pues vaya, hoy que viene Yamato a cenar. Vamos a quedar fatal. –se quejó Hikari.

–Tus labios están rojos. –dijo Taichi. –Te los has pintado, ¿a que sí? –le dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

–La colada. –dijo Hikari levantándose e intentando librarse del tercer grado de su hermano.

–No te preocupes. Ya lo haré yo. Busca otro mechero. –se ofreció Taichi. Cuando éste se levanto a por la colada, sonó el timbre y Hikari fue a abrir.

–¡Voy! ¡Perdón por hacerte esperar, Yamato! –pero cuando abrió la puerta no se esperaba la visita de una desconocida.

–Perdón. ¿Es esta la casa de Taichi Kamiya? –preguntó Mimí.

–Sí. –asintió Hikari.

–¡Hikari! –se escuchó la voz de Taichi por el fondo. –Te dije que lavaras estos bóxer en una red. –dijo Taichi dirigiéndose hacia ella, parándose en seco con un puñado de ropa en una mano y unos bóxers en la otra. Taichi no se esperaba esa visita. Entonces, como pudo, escondió los bóxers apresuradamente dentro del montón de ropa. –¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

Alguien tocó el timbre de la residencia Takenouchi. Cuando Toshiko se fue a abrir, vio a Yamato.

–Buenas tardes. –dijo Yamato haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Toshiko hizo otra reverencia y dijo:

–Pasa, por favor.

–Perdón por molestar. –dijo mientras entraba.

* * *

–Perdona por haberte llamado para venir tan apresuradamente. –dijo Maki a Daigo mientras que conducía por la ciudad.

–¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó Daigo tras encenderse un cigarro.

–Quiero que vengas conmigo. –dijo Maki. Daigo la miró. –No quiero estar sola ni irme a casa.

–Muy bien. Iré contigo. –accedió él.

* * *

Toshiko ofreció té y pastel a Yamato, dejándolo en una mesilla del salón. El chico estaba sentado en el sofá, frente a Sora, que lucía triste.

–Este es el pastel favorito de Sora. –dijo Toshiko, que estaba en otro sofá –Debería irme.

–No, quédese con nosotros. –dijo él. –Sora, me he enterado de lo de la orquesta. Pensaba hacer de intermediario pero… –Yamato se detuvo al ver que Sora agachó la cabeza. –Sora. –la llamó intentando llamar su atención. –Sora.

–Sora. –lo intentó también su madre. –Sora, no seas maleducada. –cuando Sora volvió a alzar la cabeza, Yamato continuó.

–Se lo he contado a tu madre. El director de la orquesta habló conmigo. Si no puedes afinar, quizás puedas tocar un instrumento de percusión.

–¿Me estás diciendo que toque los platillos? –preguntó Sora.

–Puede que sea un poco conservador, pero creo que también puede tener su encanto. –intentó explicar Yamato.

–Mamá. –dijo Sora dirigiéndose a su madre. –Él se llama Yamato Ishida. Nos conocimos en la universidad. Es muy buena persona. No tiene mal aspecto, ¿verdad? Es guapo, ¿a qué sí? Pero no entiendo lo que dice. No puedo oír su voz. No importa lo fuerte que hable. No le oigo. –entonces, su madre empezó a llorar y Sora se levantó. –¡Tú eres mi madre! ¡Haz que pueda comprender!¡Haz que tu hija pueda oír! ¿Qué clase de voz tiene? –Sora había perdido los nervios. Entonces, Yamato se levantó y la detuvo.

–¡Para!¡Tu madre está llorando! –avisó Yamato.

–¡¿Por qué? ¡Dímelo! –insistió Sora.

–¡Te lo diré! –gritó Yamato deteniéndola otra vez. –¡Mejor que la de una rana pero no tan buena como la de un locutor de radio!¡Esa es mi voz, una voz común!

–Entonces –dijo Sora–¿cómo suena esto? –cogiendo una cucharilla del té y golpeando la mesa una y otra vez.

–¡Déjalo! –la agarró Yamato.

–¿Y esto? –cogió un plato de pastel y lo tiró al suelo haciéndola añicos.

–¡Sora!¡Cálmate! –intentó agarrarla Yamato. Con el forcejeo, Sora tiró una maceta. Después intentó soltarse de Yamato. Le dio un empujón.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sora llorando y agotada del esfuerzo. –¿Por qué me merezco esto?

–Sora, ya he escuchado eso antes. ¿Vas a vivir toda tu vida preguntándote por qué sólo tú tienes problemas? ¿Piensas pasarte la vida contándole a la gente tu historia? Eres realmente egoísta. –dijo tras una pausa. Toshiko estaba en el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Sora le miraba con una mezcla de dolor y enfado.

–¿Egoísta? –preguntó Sora sin dar crédito a lo que le decía Yamato.

–Exacto. Maki solo pensaba en ayudarte, por eso te animó a que hablaras. Entiendo tu rabia, pero siempre estás pensando sólo en ti misma. ¡Los demás también sienten y tienen sus propios problemas! ¡Todos tenemos vidas difíciles, no sólo tú! –Yamato hizo una pausa y señalo a Toshiko algo más calmado. –Tu madre ha estado ahí para apoyarte. Discúlpate.

–Estoy bien. –dijo Toshiko todavía llorosa. –Creo que también es mi culpa.

–¡Se equivoca! –dijo Yamato. –No es culpa suya. No es culpa de nadie–dijo tras una pausa y con voz más baja. Yamato se giró y se agachó para recoger los pedazos rotos del plato. Entonces Sora fue donde estaba Yamato y le hizo unos gestos. A continuación, se fue del salón dando un portazo a la puerta. La madre de Sora se levantó del sofá y fue hacia él.

–¿Qué ha dicho? –al estar de espaldas no pudo ver bien qué dijo Sora.

–Ha dicho que la deje sola.

* * *

–He perdido la confianza. –le dijo Maki a Daigo. Había parado el coche para hablar de manera más tranquila. –¿Está mal todo lo que hago?

* * *

Unos minutos después, Sora salió de su habitación más tranquila y se dirigió al salón. Allí se encontraba Yamato de rodillas recogiendo los pedazos de la maceta que había caído durante la discusión.

–¿Dónde está mi madre? –preguntó Sora, extrañada de que le hubiera dejado solo recogiendo los destrozos, ya que ni siquiera era su casa.

–Estaba cansada. Ha ido a echarse un rato. –explicó Yamato.

–Siento mucho lo de antes. –se disculpó Sora.

–Yo también. He hablado demasiado.

–Me disculparé con mi madre más tarde. –informó la chica. Después, se arrodilló junto a él para ayudarle a recoger los destrozos, pero Yamato la detuvo antes de tocar nada.

–Será mejor que no lo toques. Podrías cortarte con los trozos. Sería horrible que te hicieras daño en esas manos tan bonitas. –dijo él.

–Ya no volveré a tocar el violín. –dijo ella.

–Eso no importa. Seguiría siendo horrible que te hicieras daño. –dijo Yamato. Seguidamente continuó limpiando los destrozos. Entonces Sora le tocó en el hombro. –¿Sí?

–Lo dijiste antes. El motivo por el que me he convertido en una persona así no tiene nada que ver con nadie. Pero entonces, ¿cuál es el mensaje?

–¿El mensaje?

–Sí. El mensaje que explica por qué me ha pasado esto a mí. –explicó Sora. Tras un silencio, Yamato contestó:

–No hay ningún mensaje. Sólo es una desgracia. Pero tengo un plan.

–¿Un plan?

–Te salvaré de la oscuridad del silencio. –a Sora se le pusieron los ojos llorosos de verle decir eso y se abrazó a él llorando. Tras unos segundos, Sora se acomodó en el pecho de él y dijo:

–¿Estoy llorando con una voz rara? –preguntó Sora.

–En absoluto. –contestó Yamato.

–¿Mejor que la de una rana? –preguntó Sora. Yamato apoyó si barbilla sobre la cabeza de Sora sin poder evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia de la chica. –¿Puedo seguir llorando? –pidió Sora.

–Claro. –dijo Yamato. Sora se aferró más a él mientras Yamato le acariciaba la cabeza, haciéndole ver a Sora que estaba a su lado.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 3, con Sora fracasando en su intento de tocar en una orquesta mientras Yamato va recogiendo sus pedazos; Maki viéndose incapaz de ayudar a Sora mientras sufre una crisis de identidad y refugiándose en Daigo; Taichi chinchando a Mimí y Jou incapaz de escribir una carta. A ver cómo evoluciona esto.

Gracias a los lectores anónimos por leer. Un saludo.


	4. Mi corazón roto

**Capítulo 4. Mi corazón roto.**

–¡Tada! –dijo Jou a los demás, mostrando un cuaderno naranja. Se encontraban todos en la sala. –Esto es lo que llamaremos el "Cuaderno Naranja". Podéis escribir cualquier cosa.

–¿Cualquier cosa? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Qué quieres decir con cualquier cosa? –preguntó Yamato.

–Con cualquier cosa quiero decir cualquier cosa: cómo os habéis sentido hoy, los sueños de mañana o las lágrimas de ayer. –contestó Jou mientras se levantaba.

–O sea que,… –dijo Taichi mientras le cogía el cuaderno a Jou. –básicamente donde escribes notas a la gente e intercambias información sobre trabajos, exámenes finales y ese tipo de cosas. –Mientras ellos hablaban, Mimí iba traduciendo como podía al lenguaje de signos.

–Sí, pero podemos compartir más cosas. –dijo Jou.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora que se había perdido al final.

–Podemos compartir… –tradujeron Mimí y Yamato a la vez. Al ver que los dos traducían, Mimí dijo: –Adelante.

–Podemos escribir sobre lo que tengamos en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón. –les sorprendió Jou hablando en lengua de signos. Al ver las miradas dijo: –He aprendido un poquito.

–¡Wow! –dijo Yamato sorprendido dándole un pequeño codazo.

–¡Estoy impresionada! –admitió Mimí.

–Entonces ¿vamos a escribir de nuestros pensamientos más profundos? –preguntó Taichi volviendo a sentarse. –Es como un diario conjunto. ¿A nuestra edad?

–Si lo piensas bien, nuestra vida universitaria acabará en unos cuantos meses. Será como un recuerdo. En cualquier caso, sin ser inflexible, este será el libro de garabatos de de la Sociedad Naranja. Lo dejaremos en la repisa de la sala, junto con los otros cuadernos que hay.

–¿La Sociedad Naranja? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Mimí.

–Se me acaba de ocurrir. Será el nombre de nuestro grupo. –contestó Jou.

–¿Y por qué "Naranja"? –preguntó Yamato.

–Porque representa nuestra agridulce juventud. –contestó Jou soñador mientras Mimí asentía con una sonrisa en la cara.

–¡Yo creo que es genial! –opinó Mimí entusiasmada. –Es una bonita idea. –dijo mirando a Jou.

–¿De verdad lo piensas? –preguntó Jou ilusionado. Al ver a Mimí asentir dijo: –¡Qué feliz me hace que te guste!

–La Sociedad Naranja, ¿eh? –dijo Yamato.

* * *

–Tío, eres tan predecible. –dijo Taichi a Jou, que estaba sentado en el césped del campus con Yamato.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Jou.

–¿Qué es eso de la Sociedad Naranja? Tu verdadero objetivo es Mimí, ¿a qué sí? Piensas que puedes avanzar con ella a través del grupo.

–¿Se ha notado? –admitió Jou. –Pensé que primero tenía que crear un terreno sólido.

–Así que es eso. –dijo Yamato. Entonces, escuchó como algo golpeaba el tronco del árbol en el que estaba apoyado. Cuando se levantó vio venir una piedra lanzada por Sora. Menos mal que Yamato tenía buenos reflejos y se agachó, sino la piedra le habría golpeado en toda la cabeza.

–¡Uf! Ha estado cerca. –dijo Yamato.

–La princesa te llama. –dijo Taichi. Sora cogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia Sora.

–Me pregunto qué hay entre esos dos. –dijo Jou mientras vería a su amigo alejarse.

–Oye, ¿has terminado tu carta de amor? –preguntó Taichi a Jou.

–Oh, sí. ¿Puedes leerla por mí? –dijo Jou mientras buscaba la carta en su mochila. Pero en vez de una carta, parecía una guía telefónica del tocho de folios que sacó.

–No gracias. –rechazó Taichi arrepintiéndose de haberla mencionado.

–Venga. –insistió Jou, que fue persiguiendo a Taichi. Cuando Yamato llegó hasta Sora, que se había sentado en un tronco le preguntó:

–¿Qué pasa?

–No te enfades. Lo que pasa es que estabas muy lejos y tenía que llamarte de alguna manera.

–No estoy enfadado. –dijo Yamato.

–Entonces, sonríe. –le dijo Sora.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él.

–Sonríe para mí. –el chico sonrió, pero Sora no se creyó mucho esa sonrisa: –Pareces tonto.

–¿Para qué me has llamado, para llamarme tonto? –preguntó Yamato sentándose en el tronco de enfrente.

–No deberías decir nada como aquello cuando tienes novia. –dijo Sora.

–¿Como qué? –preguntó Yamato sin saber a qué se refería.

–Cosas como las que me dijiste ayer: "Te salvaré de la oscuridad del silencio". –explicó Sora. –Es demasiado dulce, como en las películas.

–¿Eso crees?¿Tan malo es? –preguntó Yamato.

–Cuando dices algo así tienes que estar dispuesto a renunciar a algo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "algo"?

–Por ejemplo, a tu novia. –aclaró Sora.

–Pero son cosas diferentes. –argumentó Yamato.

–¿Diferentes?

–Sí.

–Ah, por un momento pensé que yo te gustaba. –dijo Sora. –¿No te gusto?

–Pero es diferente a lo de mi novia. –comenzó a explicar Yamato. –No es que no me gustes. Pero, por casualidad, ¿yo te gusto? –preguntó él. –Quieres seducirme –supuso.

–Sí, en tus sueños. –contestó Sora con ironía. –Puedes descansar tranquilo porque nunca, en toda mi vida me gustarás. –dijo Sora con orgullo y se levantó.

–Ya estamos con la declaración de "nunca me gustarás". –dijo Yamato para sí. Pero Sora le había leído los labios e hizo un gesto frente a sus ojos:

–No era eso. No era eso lo que intentaba decirte. Cuando hablo contigo, mi hilo de pensamiento se pierde.

–¿Entonces qué es?¿Qué intentas decirme? –preguntó Yamato un poco mosqueado. Entonces, Sora se volvió a sentar.

–Muy bien. Voy a esforzarme al máximo, tal y como me dijiste. No tiene sentido vivir la vida preguntándome constantemente "¿por qué yo?". El violín no ha funcionado, pero encontraré otra cosa. Seguiré mirando hacia adelante… no, es diferente. –entonces se detuvo de signar y empezó a signar otra vez.

–Espera, no hables contigo misma en signos. –dijo Yamato.

–¿No puedo hablar conmigo misma?

–Perdona. –se disculpó Yamato.

–Gracias a ti me siento bastante bien. –dijo Sora retomando la conversación.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él.

–Mis sentimientos. –aclaró ella. –Intentaré encontrar algo.

–Suena bien.

–Creo que he hecho un buen trabajo expresándome desde aquí. –dijo Sora señalándose el corazón.

* * *

Maki se encontraba durmiendo en la cama del apartamento de Daigo. Cuando la luz de la ventana le dio en la cara, se incorporó de golpe. Ese día llegaría tarde.

–Lo siento, Daigo. Ayer me dormí con la borrachera. –dijo Maki un poco alterada. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Daigo no estaba. Tan sólo había una nota en la mesita de noche.

_Tu rostro reflejaba tanta paz mientras dormías que parecías la Bella Durmiente. Así que decidí marcharme sin despertarte. Hay café, está junto al fogón de la cocina. El pan está en el armario de detrás de la tostadora. La llave está en la mesa. Mi corazón siempre estará a tu alcance. _

_Daigo._

Cuando Maki terminó de leer la nota, supo que tenía que aclarar las cosas.

* * *

En la sala, Mimí se encontraba escribiendo en el cuaderno de la Sociedad Naranja. Era la primera página que escribía alguien del grupo.

–¿Qué escribes? –preguntó Taichi sentándose frente a ella.

–Nada. –contestó ella cerrando el cuaderno.

–Así que te gustan esta clase de jueguecitos cursis. –dijo Taichi intentando coger el cuaderno, pero Mimí lo cogió y se lo metió en su bolso. –¿Qué pasa? Deberías continuar escribiendo.

–Ya no. –dijo ella marchándose. Pero el castaño la siguió.

–¡Espera! –pidió Taichi. Ya estaban fuera del edificio. –¡He dicho que esperes! –Mimí se giró.

–¿Qué quieres?

–No pongas esa cara de susto.

–¿Cómo está tu hermana? –preguntó Mimí de repente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi, que no se esperaba la pregunta.

–Siento haberme presentado de repente en tu casa. –dijo Mimí, mientras Taichi recordaba la escenita de los bóxer.

–Todo está bien. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió que fueras.

–Me hubiera gustado probar el sukiyaki de cerdo. –soltó Mimí irónica mientras se marchaba.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te lo dijo mi hermana? –preguntó él siguiéndola.

–Sí, y podría haber comido yo también. Antes sólo había comido sukiyaki de ternera, así que me preguntaba cómo sabría el de cerdo.

–Cuando dices ternera, ¿te refieres a ternera de Matzuzaka* o ternera de Yonezawa*?

–Ternera de 800 yenes el gramo, el más barato. Pensaba que alguien como tú viviría en un sitio de más nivel y que conducirías un descapotable rojo. Nunca pensé que te vería con la colada. –dijo Mimí.

–Eso sólo son conjeturas tuyas. Soy mucho más pobre de lo que imaginas.

–¿Y cómo quieres que te imagine? –preguntó Mimí, ya que no parecía concordar el lugar donde vivía con el tipo de mujeres que frecuentaba.

–¡Mimí! –escucharon desde la salida del campus. Allí vieron a un chico de gafas y que tenía pinta de ser bastante patoso en un descapotable rojo. –¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

–¡Eso sería genial! –le contestó Mimí desde la distancia.

–¿De verdad? –dijo el chico que ni él mismo se creía que Mimí hubiera aceptado. Se bajó del coche. El chico vestía muy formal y con una ropa que estaría bien para un abuelo.

–Está en el mismo grupo de estudio que yo. –dijo Mimí. –Dice que le gusto.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Taichi. –¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta ese chico que parece un brote de soja?

–Más que tú. –contestó Mimí. Entonces lo dejó para montarse en el descapotable rojo.

–¿Quién es ese chico? –dijo el chico del descapotable.

–Un extraño. –contestó Mimí ante la atenta mirada de Taichi.

El descapotable rojo circulaba por la ciudad. No se veían coches tan caros como ese tan a menudo, y menos con un chico como el que lo conducía, ya que parecía un nerd.

–¿Adónde vamos? ¿Te apetece ir a un café? –preguntó el chico.

–Perdona, pero ¿puedes parar más adelante, en el segundo cruce? –pidió Mimí, que no tenía pensamientos de ir a ninguna parte con el chico. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, había utilizado a ese chico para darle celos a Taichi.

–¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Es que acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer un recado urgente. –mintió Mimí descaradamente.

–Siempre dices eso, pero empiezo a dudar de que hayas tenido algún recado urgente. –se quejó el chico.

–¡Realmente es muy urgente! –insistió ella.

–Está bien. –dijo el chico dándose por vencido, consciente que nunca tendría oportunidad con una chica como Mimí.

* * *

Sora estaba en casa viendo a su madre tocar el piano en un programa grabado de la televisión. Toshiko llevaba un vestido elegante de color azul. Tocaba una melodía tranquila y relajante con los ojos cerrados. Se trataba de "Preludios de Chopin, Op. 28". La mujer se veía con gran concentración y en vez de tocar, parecía que acariciaba las teclas. Toshiko entró en casa con bolsas de la compra y se acercó a su hija. Cuando acabó de tocar y apareció el presentador del programa, Toshiko cogió el mando y apagó la tele.

–¡Lo estaba viendo! –se quejó Sora.

–Déjalo. Es vergonzoso. –dijo su madre. –No me gustaba el vestido que llevaba.

–Pues te han presentado como "la belleza del piano". –dijo Sora.

–Preferiría que me presentaran como "la prodigio del piano", pero supongo que era pedir demasiado. –dijo Toshiko yendo a la cocina a dejar las bolsas de la compra. –¿No has cenado todavía? He traído algo delicioso del supermercado. –dijo señalando la compra. Una vez preparada la cena, madre e hija se sentaron a comer. Sora llamó la atención de su madre con unos toques en la mesa.

–Siento lo de ayer. –se disculpó Sora, haciendo referencia a la pérdida de control que tuvo la chica. Al ver que su madre dejaba los palillos dijo: –No, no tienes que ser tan formal. Debería hablar claro y hacerme oír. –esto último lo signó más para sí misma que para su madre.

–Te escucho. –dijo su madre.

–Siento lo de ayer. –volvió a disculparse Sora.

–¿Cuando tiraste el pastel? No te preocupes.

–Estaba conmocionada por no poder tocar más el violín. Cuando fui a estudiar al extranjero, fue muy difícil decidirme entre el violín y el piano. Pero al final, puse todo mi corazón en el violín. –explicó Sora mientras su madre asentía con la cabeza.

–Sé a qué te refieres. Elegiste el violín porque pensaste en mí. –Sora negó con el dedo. –Sí, porque ibas a ser mejor pianista que yo.

–No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Simplemente el violín me gustaba más. –explicó Sora

–Está bien. –dijo su madre.

–Además, estoy pensando en buscar un trabajo.

–Pensaba que querías continuar con una carrera musical. –dijo Toshiko.

–Eso es lo que quería, pero ahora ya no puedo hacer otra cosa. –dijo Sora.

–¿Por qué no te lo tomas con calma y piensas al respecto un poco más? –preguntó Toshiko, con la esperanza de que su hija no abandonara su sueño tan pronto. –No te preocupes por nada. Vas a graduarte. Tengo suficiente dinero como para mantenernos por un par de años.

–Mamá. ¿Soy una carga para ti? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–¿Pero qué dices? –preguntó Toshiko al escuchar eso de su hija. –Si pensara de esa manera te habría dejado ir cuando tu padre y yo nos divorciamos. Además, tú dices carga, pero si lo pienso, me sentiría insegura sin mi "carga". Es como olvidarte del bolso cuando vas a una fiesta. Ahora mismo te sientes insegura, así que yo te ayudaré.

–Gracias. –sonrió Sora con agradecimiento. –Pensaré en ello, pero buscaré trabajo para no depender tanto de ti.

–A cambio, siempre que yo pase por tiempos difíciles, también tendrás que ayudarme.

–Hecho. –dijo Sora sonriendo. La joven volvió a coger los palillos cuando su madre preguntó.

–¿Está bien el chico de ayer?

–Está muy bien. –dijo Sora con entusiasmo. –Pero no más preguntas al respecto. –añadió Sora al ver a su madre que iba a seguir preguntando curiosa. Su madre no pudo hacer más que reír.

–Está bien. Todo a su tiempo.

* * *

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato a Maki sin poder creérselo.

–Que nos tomemos un descanso. –dijo Maki.

–Un descanso. –repitió Yamato como un autómata.

–Sí, tomar un poco de distancia durante un tiempo.

–Si es por lo del otro día, perdóname. Fui un poco insensible. –dijo Yamato nervioso refiriéndose a la discusión que tuvieron por Sora. –Debes saber que no hay nada entre nosotros.

–¡No es por ella! –dijo Maki de repente. –Perdona. No es eso. Antes de todo eso nuestra relación ya empezaba a tambalearse. Sólo quiero un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas. ¿Te parece bien?

–Claro. –dijo Yamato sonriéndole comprensivo, pero con gran dolor en su corazón. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

* * *

–¡Eso es horrible! ¡No puede ser bueno! –dijo Jou cuando Yamato les contó cómo estaban las cosas con Maki.

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó el rubio entrando en clase con desgana.

–No hay muchos casos en los que una pareja vuelva después de tomarse un tiempo. –dijo Jou.

–Cierto. –confirmó Taichi.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el moreno.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Yamato.

–¿No le preguntaste cuántos metros o cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Jou.

–¿Cómo iba a preguntarle algo así? –preguntó Yamato sin esperar respuesta. –Aunque quería.

–¡Jo, tío!¡Qué duro! –se quejó Jou empatizando con su amigo.

–Cuando se trata de otros, entiendes muy bien las cosas. –dijo Taichi a Jou pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

–De todas formas, últimamente yo también quiero algo de tiempo para pensar. Quizá sea algo bueno. –reflexionó Yamato mientras se sentaba en la mesa y colocaba la mochila junto a él.

–¿Pensar sobre qué? –preguntó Jou.

–Sobre buscar trabajo.

–Pero si casi has conseguido el trabajo en Relojes Alpha. –recordó Jou. –Has alcanzado la última fase de las entrevistas y es una empresa muy conocida.

–Sí, es verdad. –dijo Yamato desanimado.

–¿En qué estás pensando realmente? –preguntó Taichi.

–Cuando aclare las cosas en mi cabeza, ya os lo diré. –dijo Yamato.

–Entonces, ¿puedes echar un vistazo a…? –preguntó Jou buscando algo en su mochila aceleradamente.

–¡Oh! Ya está otra vez. –se quejó Taichi sabiendo lo que buscaba Jou. –Una carta de amor que es más larga que una tesis. –Entonces Taichi, seguido de Yamato se fueron de ahí.

–La he acortado un poco. Aquí tienes. –dijo Jou extendiéndola a la nada, percatándose de que lo habían dejado hablando sólo mientras buscaba en la mochila. Después de la clase, Yamato, Taichi y Jou subieron a una azotea baja del edificio. Taichi y Yamato estaban apoyados en una baranda, mientras que Jou estaba organizándose los folios de la carta.

–Pues yo creo que Sora tiene algo que ver con lo de Maki. –opinó Taichi, que tenía un brick de zumo en la mano.

–Dijo que ella no tenía nada que ver.

–¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste la última vez sobre Sora? –preguntó el castaño. –Que sois como la señorita Sullivan y Helen Keller; y que ella era como un perro al que nadie podía controlar.

–Sí. –recordó el rubio.

–Sin embargo, Sora no es ni Helen Keller ni un perro salvaje. Sois dos veinteañeros.

–Eso suena muy carnal. –dijo Yamato girándose poniéndose con la espalda apoyada en la baranda.

–Yo creo que sería una buena relación. –dijo Taichi girándose también. –Es otro modo de ver las cosas.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. –dijo Yamato, sin que Taichi se lo creyera mucho por cómo le miraba. –De verdad. –le volvió a decir a su amigo. De repente, se oyó un gritó.

–¡Oh, dios mío!¡Noo! –gritó Jou, al que se le habían volado algunos folios de la carta mientras sus amigos se reían.

* * *

–¿Qué tal la búsqueda de empleo? –preguntó el profesor Koushiro Izumi a Yamato en su despacho, al que había acudido porque necesitaba hablar con él.

–He vuelto a replantearme mi futuro, profesor.

* * *

Mimí se encontraba en la sala con el cuaderno naranja. Pintaba unos dibujos de cinco naranjas. Cada naranja era cada uno de los miembros de la Sociedad Naranja. Una de las naranjas tenía una cara neutra, que es la de Yamato, al lado la naranja Sora, y abajo las otras tres, la de Jou muy sonriente con ojos cerrados y gafas, la cara de enfado de Taichi y la suya propia.

–¡Por fin! –dijo contenta cuando acabo de colorear la cara de enfado de Taichi. Volvió a leer lo que había escrito antes de dibujar las cinco naranjas que formaban el grupo y que componían la primera página del cuaderno.

_No creo que la Sociedad Naranja sea una mala idea. Vine del campo a una Universidad de Tokio preguntándome qué sería de mí; preguntándome si conseguiría un buen grupo de amigos. Todos los días iba a clase preguntándome si cuando estuviera en cuarto sería más madura. Han pasado tres años. Honestamente, antes de conocer la respuesta a esas preguntas, me convertí en estudiante de último año. Cuando miro al frente, pienso que no he hecho nada para prepararme, para ser una miembro activa de la sociedad. Cuando miro atrás, no hay ningún recuerdo especial sobre mi vida universitaria. Sólo cuando me he puesto a pensar en esto, me doy cuenta de que sería muy triste si las cosas acabaran de esta manera. Sólo cuando surgió la Sociedad Naranja sentí que podía abrir mi corazón. Pienso en compartir todo tipo de cosas con los demás desde que el destino nos unió a todos de esta manera. Por tanto, he reunido el valor para hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y escribir mi primera entrada en el cuaderno. _

_Por Mimí Tachikawa._

* * *

Taichi cerró el cuaderno tras leer la primera entrada que había escrito Mimí en el cuaderno de la Sociedad Naranja. Se sentó en uno de los canapés que había en la sala, sacó un bolígrafo del estuche y comenzó a escribir.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó alguien, asustando a Taichi, que intentaba ocultar el cuaderno.

–¡Nada! –dijo mientras dejaba el cuaderno en la repisa de la sala, donde solían dejarlo a no ser que algún miembro se lo llevara para escribir. Entonces, se dio cuenta que era un estudiante que se refería a otro que estaba cerca. Con el susto todavía en el cuerpo, salió de la sala.

* * *

–He estado pensando en lo que quiero hacer realmente. –dijo Yamato a sus amigos. Estaban en la barra del restaurante cercano al campus tomando unas cervezas y picando algo. Jou estaba en medio de Taichi y Yamato. Taichi, además, fumaba un cigarrillo. –En qué es lo que puedo hacer.

–¡Demasiado tarde! –dijeron Taichi y Jou a coro.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–Así que después de casi cuatro años, cuando por fin encuentras un trabajo, ¿lo tiras todo por la borda? –preguntó Jou.

–Sí, qué desperdicio. –le dio la razón Taichi.

–Entiendo que Jou me diga eso, –dijo Yamato después de dar un trago a su bebida. –pero ¿tú, Taichi? –preguntó Yamato incrédulo, ya que era consciente de que Taichi quería un trabajo especial.

–Pero tú y yo somos diferentes. De alguna manera, tú eres un alumno destacado. Perder un trabajo con una empresa como la de los relojes es una lástima. –argumentó Taichi.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –se unió Jou. –Una lástima.

–¿Qué te ha dicho el profesor Izumi? –preguntó Taichi mientras Yamato se levantaba para sentarse en la mesa que había frente a la barra mientras sus amigos se giraban en el taburete.

–También dice que es una pena. –contestó él, que les daba la espalda.

–¿Cuándo es la última entrevista? –preguntó el moreno.

–Pasado mañana.

–Deberías ir. –le dijo Jou levantándose y yendo hacia Yamato. –Ve, y diles que sí. Después piensa en ello y si no quieres no tienes que coger el trabajo hasta que no firmes el contrato.

–Pero si les digo que sí de palabra, al final acabaré aceptando el trabajo. Tengo ese punto débil. –dijo Yamato, pensando en que él siempre cumplía con su palabra.

–No es un punto débil. –empezó a decir Jou. –Es más…

–Inexplicable. –dijo Taichi, mientras Yamato daba otro trago a su cerveza.

* * *

Sora estaba sentada en uno de los canapés de la sala abriendo el cuaderno de la Sociedad Naranja. Después de leer lo que puso Mimí, llegó ésta, que se sentó frente a ella en otro canapé.

–Qué vergüenza. Probablemente sea la única que haya escrito en el cuaderno. –dijo Mimí.

–No. –negó Sora. –Alguien más ha escrito también. –dijo ella pasándole el cuaderno, donde había una entrada mucho más corta.

–"Mirando atrás, cuando entré en la universidad, me preguntaba en qué estaba pensando". –leyó Mimí en voz alta. –Esta es la letra de Yamato. Lo sé porque vi sus apuntes.

–Lo sé. –dijo Sora. Las chicas salieron fuera a tomar el aire y se sentaron en el césped del campus.

–He estado pensando en mi futuro. –dijo Sora. –En qué voy a hacer ahora que ya no puedo seguir con el violín. Podría dedicarme a la pintura, intentarlo con el tenis… –decía Sora en tono de broma.

–Suena bien. –dijo Mimí.

–…o con la cocina.

–No, no te pega. –dijo Mimí. Al ver la cara de Sora dijo. –Era broma. Sigue.

–Podría bailar… Pero, ¿sabes qué? Cualquier cosa que piense o que imagine, él siempre está a mi lado. Siempre junto a mí. Riendo, haciendo pucheros, enfadándose o contando chistes malos.

–¿Yamato? –preguntó Mimí sonriente. Sora sólo asintió con la cabeza. –¿Sabes? Generalmente, la sociedad llama a eso "gustarle alguien".

–Lo sé. –admitió Sora. –Pero no voy a decírselo. Una vez que él se gradúe, nuestros caminos se separarán. Así que, lo que te acabo de decir es un secreto. No se lo digas a nadie. –dijo Sora.

–Tranquila. –dijo Mimí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mimí se encontraba en la sala de un elegante hotel, vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta negra y una camisa blanca. En la solapa de la chaqueta llevaba el número 23. Estaba repasando por última vez los apuntes para realizar una entrevista junto con el resto de candidatos.

–¡Los candidatos que tienen del número 21 al 25, por favor, pasad a la sala conjunta! –dijo la mujer que estaba en frente de todos los candidatos, que esperaban su turno pacientemente. Mimí resopló para descargar los nervios y se fue hacia la sala de al lado.

* * *

Taichi se encontraba apoyado sobre su brazo en una cama de hotel, tan solo cubierto por las sábanas . Cogió un pendiente que seguramente se le habría caído a su acompañante, la cual ya salía vestida elegantemente del baño de la habitación.

–Lo dejaré aquí. –dijo Meiko Mochizuki.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi distraído.

–Me han pagado en efectivo en el último trabajo, así que ayudaré a pagar. –dijo colocando tres billetes de cinco mil yenes en el escritorio de la habitación, donde también había una sortija y un reloj de pulsera. –¿Ocurre algo?

–Nada. –dijo él sonriendo. –Gracias, te estoy agradecido.

–Perdona que tenga que irme. Tengo prisa. Tengo una tras otra.

–¿Una tras otra? –preguntó él.

–Un alto ejecutivo de la industria del entretenimiento quiere conocerme. –confesó Meiko refiriéndose a la reunión que tendría después.

–¿Vas a acostarte con él? –preguntó Taichi devolviéndole el pendiente que se le había caído a la mujer en la cama.

–Hemos quedado en este hotel, así que dudo que quiera jugar a las cartas. –respondió Meiko con ironía mientras se ponía en pendiente en la oreja.

–¿En serio? Pensaba que los famosos sólo jugaban a las cartas en las habitaciones de los hoteles con sus amigos. –dijo Taichi con ironía.

–El juego de cartas de hoy ha sido muy divertido. –admitió Meiko siguiéndole el juego a Taichi. Después, le dio un beso en los labios. –Nos vemos. –Y se fue dejando solo al castaño, que volvió a caer a la cama.

* * *

–Gracias por venir. –decía una de las trabajadoras encargadas del proceso de selección al grupo de Mimí mientras les daban un sobre con papeles. –Si han pasado la entrevista les informaremos para el día 15.

–Gracias. –respondió Mimí bastante contenta por cómo le había ido. Después se fue hacia el ascensor, que estaba repleto de candidatos, pero le llamó la atención la única persona que iba vestida diferente al resto. Se encontró con Taichi. –Iré por la escalera. –decidió Mimí.

–Perdonad, voy a salir. –dijo Taichi cuando ya se cerraban las puertas. Colocó la mano entre las puertas y éstas se volvieron a abrir. El chico logró salir del ascensor y fue tras Mimí. La chica andaba seria y orgullosa por un pasillo y él se acopló detrás. –Te queda muy bien el traje de oficinista.

–Tuve una entrevista. –dijo Mimí de manera cortante.

–Sí, lo he podido intuir. "Siento que puedo abrir mi corazón"; "Pienso en compartir todo tipo de cosas con los demás…" –dijo Taichi diciendo frases que Mimí había escrito en el cuaderno.

–¿Vas a parar? –interrumpió ella bruscamente deteniéndose.

–Verás, después de leer el cuaderno de la Sociedad Naranja, yo…

–¡Te he dicho que pares! –volvió a interrumpir ella.

–Vale, pararé. –accedió él. Una vez que Mimí retomó su camino, Taichi le dijo: –Así que vas en serio con lo de buscar trabajo.

–Sí, y no gracias a ti. –contestó ella fríamente.–¿Tú no vas a buscar? –preguntó Mimí.

–¿Yo? Bueno, quién sabe.

–Tienes valor para acostarte con todo tipo de mujeres pero no para enfrentarte al mundo real. –cuando dijo eso, supo que había metido la pata al notar cómo él se detenía. –Lo siento. –deteniéndose ella también.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Taichi comprensivo.

–Creo que me he pasado. Eso puede que te haya hecho enfadar.

–No estoy enfadado. Es exactamente cómo has dicho –admitió Taichi mientras se dirigía a una baranda que tenía al lado. Cuando se asomó, vio a Meiko del brazo del alto ejecutivo que le nombró. Ambos iban sonrientes. Taichi se puso serio de repente. Meiko alzó la mirada y al verlo le saludó discretamente con la mano. Él le devolvió el saludo y una sonrisa, pero en seguida volvió a ponerse serio. Mimí que también la había visto preguntó sorprendida:

–¿No es esa tu novia?

–Él es un hombre importante dentro de la industria del entretenimiento. Es parte de su trabajo. –dijo resignado mientras se sentaba en unos sillones que habían allí.

–¿Por qué no cortas con ese tipo de relación? –preguntó Mimí curiosa.

–¿Qué relación? –preguntó él sacando un cigarro.

–La relación que tenéis tú y esa chica.

–Esa mujer y yo nos parecemos. –dijo Taichi tras darle una calada al cigarro. –Para conseguir lo que queremos no dudamos en utilizar cualquier método. Utilizaré a las mujeres para conseguir dinero y fama. Es sólo un modo de hacer las cosas. ¿Acaso no has visto mi casa? Somos pobres. Y mi hermana tiene la pierna mal. Tengo que conseguir todo por mis propios medios. Soy diferente de Jou o Yamato. ¿Tienes tiempo? –preguntó tras una pausa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, todavía sin palabras por lo que le había confesado.

–Lo digo porque todavía no te has marchado. –dijo Taichi levantándose. –¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? Después de todo, esto es un hotel.

–No voy a acostarme contigo. –dijo Mimí.

–Vale. –dijo Taichi marchándose.

–Todavía no. –añadió Mimí mientras que Taichi se paraba en seco al escuchar eso. Pensaba que escucharía su negativa, tal y como así fue, pero jamás habría esperado esa matización. –Cuando realmente te quiera y tú me quieras a mí…me acostaré contigo.

–¿Va a pasar algo así? –preguntó él escéptico.

–No te pareces a ella. No eres como esa mujer. Porque las cosas a las que aspiras no son ni el dinero ni la fama. –dijo Mimí, sorprendiendo a Taichi, que no se esperaba que lo leyera tan bien, aunque nunca lo reconocería ante ella.

–¿Entonces a qué ? –preguntó Taichi comenzando a alzar la voz. –Dímelo. ¿A qué aspiro? –preguntó acercándose a Mimí. –No me digas algo como al "amor". ¿Vas a decírmelo o no?

–¡No lo sé! –contestó ella molesta. –Pero las cosas que haces y dices son una fachada. Realmente eres buena persona pero actúas de manera fría adrede. Tienes miedo de que vean lo buena persona que hay en ti, ¿verdad? Creo que tienes miedo de ver la parte de ti que intenta salir de esa fachada. Perdona. –se disculpó tras una pausa. –Olvídalo.

Esta vez, Mimí sí que se fue, dejando a Taichi bastante tocado. Esa chica había conseguido leer como un libro abierto lo que él se esforzaba por ocultar.

–¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? –se preguntó para sí.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en el despacho de una clínica de rehabilitación. Mientras esperaba, miraba por una cristalera a los pacientes realizar sus ejercicios junto con sus terapeutas.

–Siento haberte hecho esperar. –dijo un señor con una bata blanca entrando con una carpeta. –Por favor, siéntese. –dijo sentándose él mismo en su mesa. –El profesor Koushiro Izumi me ha hablado de usted. Eres Yamato Ishida ¿verdad? –dijo mirando los papeles.

–Sí, señor. –A pesar de estar en una entrevista de trabajo, Yamato vestía como cualquier otro día: unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una camisa abierta.

–En principio comenzarás con un salario bastante bajo y a media jornada. ¿Le parece bien? –informó el jefe.

–Sí, gracias. –aceptó Yamato haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Después de la entrevista, Yamato se dirigió a la universidad. Mientras iba sumido en sus pensamientos, cayeron algunas cosas al suelo, pero Yamato no se percató hasta que le cayó una chaqueta en la cabeza desde arriba. Entonces miró y allí estaba Sora, en uno de las pequeñas terrazas del edificio.

–No te daba, así que he tenido que tirarte todo tipo de cosas. –dijo Sora. Después fue a su encuentro mientras Yamato recogía un estuche y una libretita pequeña.

–Aquí tienes. –dijo él. –Así que cuando caigan cosas del cielo significa que me estás llamando.

–Me han dicho que vas a rechazar el trabajo en la empresa de relojes, ¿por qué? –dijo Sora después de guardarse sus cosas en el bolso y colgárselo como una bandolera. Antes de contestar, salieron del campus y se fueron a un parque cercano con un mirador de la ciudad donde se sentaron en unos bancos. La bicicleta roja de Sora también estaba allí.

–Pensé en ello e intenté recordar qué pretendía hacer cuando entré en la universidad. Como por ejemplo, el por qué elegí asistencia y psicología social. Quería hacer un trabajo que englobara el cuidado de la gente y la ayuda en su rehabilitación. Pero la realidad es rígida y te oprime. Sin embargo, al verte, al ver cómo intentas dar lo mejor de ti, pensé que quizás yo también podría intentar dar lo mejor de mí mismo. Por eso ahora tengo que tomar la decisión apropiada. No es que sienta que quiera o pueda salvar a la gente, tan sólo quiero ser capaz de ayudarles. Quizás sólo llegue a ser la baranda en la que apoyarse o sus ruedines, como cuando aprendes a montar en bicicleta. Creo que puedo aspirar a eso. Pero con el tiempo, quizás esas personas puedan quitarse sus ruedines y ser capaces de montar en bici por sí mismos. Puede que se olviden de mí, pero incluso así, para mí está bien si les puedo ayudar. –explicó Yamato mientras Sora le miraba con ternura. –Es raro, ¿verdad? –comentó él sonriendo. –Cuando estoy contigo no hago más que decir cosas raras. –Después Yamato se levantó y se dirigió a la baranda del mirador y se puso a mirar el horizonte. Sora también se levantó y fue hacia él.

–Yo creo que se te dará bien. –comentó Sora. –Porque fuiste tú quien me dio el valor. Has sido más que unos ruedines o que una baranda. Acabo de decirte algo muy bueno. ¿Lo comprendes? –preguntó Sora sin estar segura de que hubiera entendido lo que estaba gesticulando. –¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

–Gracias. –dijo él con una sonrisa y haciéndole una señal de que había entendido perfectamente.

–Te estaré animando, así que ve a por ello. –le animó Sora también con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

–Entonces, ¿no cambiarás de opinión? –preguntó el profesor Izumi en su despacho.

–No. –le dijo Yamato, que ni siquiera se había sentado.

–Ya veo. ¿Quieres que hable con Relojes Alpha por ti? –se ofreció Koushiro.

–No, ya lo haré yo mismo. –rechazó él. No le parecía justo que el profesor lo hiciera después de todas las molestias que se había tomado en ayudarlo con sus entrevistas.

–De acuerdo.

–Muchas gracias, profesor. –agradeció Yamato con una reverencia con la cabeza.

* * *

Sora se encontraba en una tienda de instrumentos musicales con Mimí para ver si eso hacía a la pelirroja inclinarse por algún instrumento. Sora pasó por los pasillos haciendo caso omiso a unos violines que había en unas vitrinas de la sección de cuerda y se fue directa a los instrumentos de percusión. Allí se quedó mirando unos platillos, tocándolos con el dedo índice y haciéndolos sonar de manera suave.

–¿Platillos? –pregunto Mimí.

–He pensado que los instrumentos de percusión quizá no sean tan malos. –contestó Sora recordando la alternativa que le propuso Yamato. Después tocó unas congas, sonriendo a Mimí. Un rato después, las chicas fueron a un restaurante. –No creo que Taichi sea mala persona. –dijo Sora cuando le contó lo que había ocurrido con él.

–¿De verdad?

–Es odioso contigo porque te tiene en su cabeza. –explicó Sora su teoría.

–¿Eso crees? Parece tener a muchas mujeres a sus pies. Se burla de mí porque soy más sencilla y no tengo cualidades que me hagan sobresalir. Repetía en voz alta las cosas que escribí en el cuaderno de la Sociedad Naranja, palabra por palabra. Me cabreó muchísimo. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Recordaba las frases que escribiste en el cuaderno? Quizás las leyera repetidamente hasta aprendérselas. Si no, no habría podido repetir palabra por palabra. –dijo Sora sonriendo y viendo a Mimí, que no lo había caído en la cuenta de eso. –Tonta.

–No, no puede ser eso. –dijo Mimí negando esa posibilidad. –Simplemente se divierte a mi costa. Olvídalo y come. –dijo Mimí, pero Sora estaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Su amiga no quería reconocer que tenía razón.

* * *

Yamato estaba en su diminuto apartamento. Se sentó en la cama y llamó con su teléfono móvil a Relojes Alpha.

–¿Hola? –dijo Yamato cuando le cogieron el teléfono. –¿Es el departamento de personal de Relojes Alpha? Me llamo Yamato Ishida y estoy en el último curso de la Universidad Meisei Gakuen. Quería disculparme. Llamaba para informarle que me retiro del proceso de selección y de mi entrevista de hoy.

* * *

Toshiko se encontraba ensayando con el piano en casa. Sora entró a alimentar un pajarito llamado Piyomon que tenía en una bonita jaula con pie situada en el salón. Cuando terminó, fue hacia su madre, que seguía concentrada en su interpretación. Cuando acabó, Sora le hizo palmas mientras su madre sonreía.

–La Polonesa de Chopin. –dijo Sora.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó su madre sorprendida, ya que hasta donde ella sabía, su hija no podía oír.

–Por las vibraciones del aire. También por el movimiento de tus hombros. Y, no lo sé, lo siento de alguna manera. En mi cabeza puedo escuchar tu alegre Polonesa. –explicó Sora.

–¿Alegre? –preguntó Toshiko.

–Sí. –dijo ella. –No es ni muy fuerte ni demasiado dulce. Es alegre.

Toshiko estaba sorprendida de las palabras de su hija. Sin duda su hija tenía un don para la música. Se levantó y le dijo:

–Inténtalo tú. Los platillos también están bien, pero el piano es un instrumento de cuerda percutida. Toca de manera desenfadada y ligera. –dijo su madre una vez que Sora se sentó al piano. Primero tocó una nota aguda y después se puso a tocar "Flohwalzer" sonriendo juguetona. Su madre dijo: –Oh, siempre tan traviesa. Pero una gran interpretación. –Después de la broma, su madre se fue a hacer té y Sora empezó a tocar la Polonesa. Cuando su madre la escuchó, se quedó anonadada por lo que estaba oyendo.

* * *

–Que mueva sus piernas de un lado a otro. –le indicó el supervisor de Yamato en la clínica de rehabilitación sobre una paciente bastante mayor que estaba en una camilla con una pelota debajo de las rodillas. Yamato llevaba la típica camiseta de pijama blanca de hospital que le identificaba como trabajador de la clínica.

–Hoy estaré con usted. –le dijo Yamato a la paciente. –Ahora le moveré las piernas de un lado a otro sobre la pelota.

–Muy bien. Gracias. –dijo la paciente. Un rato después, se encontraba con otro paciente que intentaba caminar en las paralelas.

–Coloque sus manos más adelante. Sí, así. Oh, ¿está bien? –preguntó el rubio ante un momento de debilidad y agarrando al paciente que iba a caerse. Un rato después, se encontraba agachado a la altura de una niña en silla de ruedas, enseñándole cómo debía lanzar unos aros para encestarlos en unos palos. –Así. Inténtalo tú. ¡Oh, ha entrado! –dijo Yamato con entusiasmo cuando la niña lanzó. –¡Buen trabajo! Esto se te da muy bien. –elogió Yamato chocando los cinco con la niña, la cual se puso muy contenta. –Inténtalo otra vez. –Después de su primer día, salió de la clínica de rehabilitación bastante cansado pero contento por cómo le habían ido las cosas.

–¡Yamato! –escuchó que una voz femenina le llamaba. El chico se detuvo y giró a su derecha, de donde venía la voz. Se quedó un poco parado al ver a Maki y después se dirigió a ella.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó él. Al verla se sintió aliviado pero al verla tan seria, él también se puso serio. Intuía que lo que le tenía que decir no sería nada bueno.

–El Profesor Izumi me dijo que estarías aquí. –dijo ella. Ambos se fueron a tomar algo a una cafetería para hablar tranquilamente. –El profesor me ha dicho que has rechazado la oferta en la empresa de relojes. ¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó Maki curiosa.

–Ahora mismo trabajo a tiempo parcial en este centro de rehabilitación. –explicó Yamato.

–Sí, eso también me lo ha dicho. No sabía nada de eso hasta que el profesor me lo dijo. –dijo Maki recriminándole que no le hubiera dicho nada.

–Fuiste tú la que dijo que debíamos distanciarnos y tomarnos un tiempo. –se defendió él.

–Sí, pero ¿por qué has renunciado a Relojes Alpha? –preguntó ella. –Estabas prácticamente decidido a entrar. ¿No me quieres?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato sin saber qué tenía que ver el trabajo con el amor.

–¿No estoy en tu vida? –continuó Maki.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Yamato con duda. –¿Te refieres a un proyecto de vida juntos?

–Sí. –afirmó ella.

–Honestamente, no puedo prometerte un futuro en este momento de mi vida. Perdona. –dijo al ver la cara de Maki. –Sé que has estado pensando en todo esto y yo no he hecho más que evitar el tema. Sin embargo, te quiero y me gustaría que las cosas siguieran entre nosotros. He estado esperando tu llamada y quería llamarte, pero no sabía si era lo apropiado. Por eso, cuando has venido a verme, me he sentido aliviado.

–No te confundas. –le cortó Maki. –Sólo quería saber cómo te iba con lo del trabajo. Te llevaré, he traído el coche. –dijo Maki. Yamato se había quedado frío. Cuando se montaron en el coche y se pusieron el cinturón, Yamato vio un encendedor en el suelo del copiloto, después miró a Maki serio y se pusieron en marcha.

–De repente dijiste cosas como darnos espacio y tiempo. ¿Te gusta alguien? –preguntó él con el mechero en mente.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó ella con las manos en el volante.

–Es una corazonada. –dijo Yamato mirando el mechero, que seguía en el mismo lugar.

–Hay una persona por la que estoy empezando a sentir cosas. –admitió Maki.

–¿Sales con él? –preguntó Yamato.

–No. –negó Maki. –Aunque me quedé en su casa la otra noche.

–Entiendo. –dijo Yamato triste. –¿Te importa parar en el siguiente semáforo?

–El siguiente semáforo probablemente esté en verde. –dijo ella.

–¡No me importa que esté verde o rojo, sólo para el coche! –dijo Yamato enfadándose. Con el semáforo en verde, Maki detuvo el coche para que el chico se bajara.

–¡Espera! –pidió Maki. Por suerte no tenían ningún coche detrás. Yamato se quedó de pie de espaldas a ella con la puerta del coche todavía abierta. –¿Es esto el final?

–¡¿No me lo has contado porque querías cortar?! –entonces un coche apareció por detrás, le tocó el claxon y le dio las luces largas. –Te llamaré. –dijo Yamato cerrando la puerta y marchándose. Por algún motivo, Yamato se resistía a que eso fuera al final. Por eso le había dicho que la llamaría. Pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado decepcionado y enfadado para arreglar nada. Yamato caminaba triste por las calles de Tokio. Aunque no era tarde, ya había oscurecido. Parecía que iba sin rumbo fijo. Sin saber cómo, llegó a la sala de la facultad y cogió el cuaderno de la Sociedad Naranja, se sentó en un canapé y se puso hojear la libreta.

_He empezado a tocar el piano porque es un instrumento de cuerda percutida. Tal y como pensaba, la música parece el único camino para mí. No he podido tocar los platillos porque siempre acabo recordando el famoso mono de juguete tocándolos._

No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que quien escribió eso fue Sora. Tras lo que escribió, Sora había dibujado al mono con los platillos bien sonriente. Lo que escribió y dibujó Sora sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Yamato. Sacó un bolígrafo y empezó a dibujarle pelo al mono, con el mismo peinado de Sora y, sacando una flecha, escribió "Sora". Después, Yamato caminaba por el edificio de la facultad, que estaba ya casi vacío y con muy poca luz. De repente escuchó un piano. Alguien tocaba la Polonesa de Chopin. Se dirigió hacia el aula de donde procedía el sonido con la esperanza de que fuera la pelirroja, pero al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no era ella. Sin nada que hacer allí, Yamato decidió volver a casa. De nuevo, caminaba serio y triste por las calles de Tokio recordando la conversación que tuvo con Maki en el coche. Cuando llegó a un paso de peatones, paró, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, al igual que el resto de ciudadanos, ajenos a la tristeza que sentía. De repente escuchó un timbre de bicicleta, se giró y vio a Sora, que tocaba el timbre avisando a los peatones que llevaran cuidado a su paso.

–Sora. –dijo Yamato para sí mismo. Entonces empezó a correr para alcanzarla. La chica se había parado un momento para colocarse mejor el bolso. –¡Sora! –gritó Yamato, pero entonces recordó que ella no podía oír. Sin pensarlo, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y lo lanzó, tocando en la rueda delantera. Al sentir algo en la rueda, Sora se detuvo, extrañada de ver un teléfono móvil. Después, buscó con la mirada y vio a Yamato allí parado, mientras los coches pasaban por la carretera ajenos a lo que había sucedido.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Hola a todos. Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo. Sora vuelve a tener ilusión con la música después de la decepción con el violín. A ver qué tal le va ahora con el piano, aunque me encanta que haya considerado tocar los platillos, pero como ella misma dice, le recordaba demasiado al mono de los platillos. Yamato también está intentando darle un giro a su carrera, a ver qué tal le va, aunque en lo amoroso el pobre lo está pasando fatal. Su relación con Maki está en la cuerda floja. ¿Lograrán solucionarlo? Y bueno, otros que se pasan la vida discutiendo son Mimí y Taichi. Mientras tanto, Jou sigue centrado en su carta. Fueran las que fueran sus intenciones con el cuaderno, lo cierto es que es una gran idea.

Como habréis podido comprobar a estas alturas, siempre intento dejar la pieza de música que tocan los personajes. De ese modo las podéis buscar y escucharlas y la historia quedará más ambientada.

En este capítulo vuelvo otra vez con dos nuevas referencias japonesas.

***Matzuzaka: **es una raza de terneros que sólo se crían en la prefactura de Mie famosos por su sabor suave.

***Yonezawa: **es una raza de terneros más barata.

Gracias a las personas que siguen la historia. Espero leer sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Una tarde de secretos

**Capítulo 5. Una tarde de secretos.**

Sora cogió el teléfono que le había lanzado Yamato. Lo limpió un poco con la mano y cuando el semáforo de peatones se puso verde, se bajó de la bicicleta y cruzó hasta llegar a Yamato. Una vez que llegó le devolvió el móvil y preguntó:

–¿Ocurre algo? –al ver a Yamato tan serio y que no decía nada, volvió a preguntar. –¿Qué ha pasado?

* * *

–Está roto. –dijo Taichi refiriéndose al teléfono de Yamato, el cual tenía en su mano. –Ni siquiera se enciende. Llévalo a arreglar. –La Sociedad Naranja se encontraba en la sala descansando un poco de las clases. Sora y Yamato estaban sentados en una mesa, Mimí y Jou también estaban sentados enfrente de Sora y Yamato respectivamente, mientras que Taichi estaba apoyado de espaldas a una barra que había detrás de la mesa donde había taburetes donde los alumnos podían sentarse.

–¿Por qué le lanzaste el móvil a Sora? –preguntó Jou. –Son teléfonos. Se supone que os debéis llamar, no lanzar. Sora, puedes enviar mensajes, ¿no? –la chica asintió con la cabeza.

–Es cierto. ¿Por qué le lanzaste el teléfono desde el otro lado de la calle? –insistió esta vez Taichi.

–No se lo tiré a ella. –dijo él, pero Sora le dio un golpe con la mano en el brazo haciéndole saber que no estaba de acuerdo.

–Es peligroso. Me podrías haber dado o tirado de la bicicleta. –le recriminó la chica.

–Bueno, ¿cuál es el asunto tan importante que querías hablar con ella como para lanzarle el móvil? –preguntó Taichi.

–Sí, ¿qué le querías decir? –intervino Mimí.

–Van a dejarle. –dijo Sora.

–¿Te han dejado? –preguntó Jou, aunque todos mostraron su sorpresa.

–Chicos, ¿cómo es que entendéis el lenguaje de signos? –preguntó Sora sorprendida al ver que ella se explicó en lenguaje de signos y ninguno necesitó traducción.

–Parece que han estado estudiándolo. –explicó Mimí.

–¿Cuándo te ha dejado? –preguntó Jou.

–Chicos. –intervino Mimí. –No lo han dejado todavía. Sino que lo van a dejar. ¿Os habéis fijado en cómo Sora ha gesticulado? Ha hecho este movimiento –corrigió Mimí gesticulando. –Y no este. –Jou y Taichi se pusieron a practicar el gesto varias veces diciéndolo en voz alta.

–Le van a dejar. –repetían los chicos.

–¿Sabéis? Preferiría que pararais. –intervino Yamato, ya que con lo que estaban gesticulando le estaban recordando constantemente la situación que estaba viviendo. Los chicos accedieron y Sora le pidió perdón.

* * *

Las chicas estaban en una clase de gimnasia. Mimí estaba esperando y cuando el profesor hizo sonar el silbato, le dio la señal de que ya podía empezar. Sora fue corriendo y saltó el plinto sin problemas. Mimí le mostró lo bien que lo había hecho en lenguaje de signos.

–Gracias. –dijo Sora.

–¿Quién iba a pensar que tendríamos que saltar el plinto después de los veinte años? –reflexionó Mimí.

–Una vez me dijeron que algunas personas no pudieron graduarse por no conseguir los créditos de educación física. –dijo Sora. Las chicas se dirigieron a la puerta del gimnasio y abrieron la puerta. Se quedaron allí, tomando un poco de sol.

–¿Crees que Yamato lo intentará contigo si rompe con Maki? –preguntó Mimí.

–No quiero verle triste. Así que no quiero que Maki le deje. –explicó Sora.

–¿De verdad?

–Además, lo que siento hacia él no es amor, es amistad. –aclaró Sora.

–¿En serio? No sé. –dijo Mimí no muy convencida.

–Además. –prosiguió Sora. –No volveré a enamorarme.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en su cama acostado mirando al techo con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. No podía de dejar de visualizar la conversación de Maki en la cafetería y en el coche. Entonces se incorporó y sacó el móvil de la mochila, pero cuando pulsó el botón, el teléfono no funcionaba. Lo había olvidado por completo. Parecía que en esos días nada funcionaba en su vida. Se dejó caer en la cama otra vez, suspirando.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el centro de rehabilitación, Yamato debía continuar con su vida, por muy triste que fuera, así que se encontraba ayudando a una señora algo regordeta a caminar por las paralelas.

–Eso es… derecha, izquierda… ¿Estás bien?

–Sí. –contestó la paciente.

–Muy bien. Ya has llegado. Ahora vamos a dar la vuelta, ¿vale? –indicó el rubio. Pero al dar la vuelta, la señora perdió el equilibrio y Yamato, al intentar sujetarla, cayeron los dos hacia atrás, con la señora de espaldas encima de él.

–¡Oh, lo siento! –dijo la paciente. –¿Está usted bien?

–Sí, estoy bien.

* * *

–Aquí tienes, la información sobre los colegios profesionales que me pediste. –le dijo Koushiro a Yamato extendiéndole varios folletos.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo Yamato.

–Después de graduarte en la universidad y de pasar tres años en un colegio profesional podrás realizar el examen para conseguir el diploma de terapeuta ocupacional. –informó el profesor mientras se abría un onigiri* y sonaba el pitido del microondas de su despacho. –Como habrás podido comprobar de tu trabajo a tiempo parcial, ser terapeuta ocupacional no es fácil. –dijo Koushiro levantándose a por la comida que estaba calentando en el microondas. –Es duro ayudar en la rehabilitación de personas enfermas o con lesiones.

–Sí, lo entiendo. Pero creo que puedo poner en práctica mis estudios en psicología social para trabajar allí. Creo que los pacientes también necesitan apoyo psicológico.

–Eso es cierto. –dijo Koushiro una vez sentado. –En el hospital en el que estás trabajando hay una vacante cada dos años. –dijo el profesor consultando unos papeles. –La siguiente estará disponible en el mismo año en el que te examines.

–¿De verdad? –dijo Yamato empezando a ilusionarse.

–Sin embargo, es demasiado pronto para celebrarlo. –dijo Koushiro trayendo a Yamato a la realidad. –Es un proceso muy estricto y limitado, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte.

–Me esforzaré. –dijo Yamato.

* * *

Sora y Mimí se encontraban sentadas en el césped del campus. Sora estaba comiendo un onigiri.

–¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Mimí.

–¡Delicioso! –dijo Sora.

–¡Qué bien! –celebró la castaña. –Los he hecho porque ayer me sobró demasiado arroz. –explicó la chica, que cogió otro onigiri para comer. Sora dejó su onigiri un momento para poder gesticular.

–Parece que los chicos de la Sociedad Naranja están aprendiendo la lengua de signos. –comentó Sora.

–Sí, parece que todos entienden lo que dices y a veces hablan entre ellos por signos. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Es por compasión? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Compasión o voluntario? –preguntó Mimí con duda al ver que Sora seguía haciendo gestos.

–Mmmm. Eso no encaja con sus personalidades. –una pequeña ráfaga de aire provocó que un pañuelo de Mimí volara cerca de ellas. Se levantó a recogerlo. –Probablemente sea porque les gustas. Eres la princesa de todos. –explicó Mimí contenta.

–No. –dijo Sora.

–Sí. Si miras atrás, todos querían comunicarse contigo. Por eso están aprendiendo la lengua de signos. –explicó Mimí antes de volver a sentarse.

–No quiero que todos… No necesito ser una princesa. Sólo quiero a una persona; alguien que me ame y sólo piense en mí; alguien que moriría por mí cuando muera; alguien que esté triste cuando yo lo esté; alguien que llore conmigo y se ría medio segundo antes que yo; quiero alguien que pueda animarme. –explicó Sora.

–Eso es cien veces más difícil que ser una princesa. –dijo Mimí.

–Sí, es verdad. –dijo Sora con resignación. Entonces, sonó el móvil de Mimí.

–Oh, perdona. –se disculpó la chica mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolso. Sora tocó a Mimí mientras miraba la pantalla.

–¿Es tu novio? –bromeó Sora.

–¡No tengo novio! –le dijo antes de responder al teléfono. –¿Diga?… ¡Sí, sí, entiendo!¡Muchas gracias! –dijo Mimí levantándose, contenta mientras hacía una reverencia. –¡Sí!¡Adiós!

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sora con la boca llena de arroz.

–El otro día tuve la última entrevista con la empresa de viajes Queen Travel. ¡La he pasado!¡Lo he logrado!¡Lo he logrado! –gritó Mimí mientras ambas chicas se abrazaban y daban saltos de alegría.

* * *

–Para celebrar que Mimí ha conseguido trabajo he pensado que la Sociedad Naranja podríamos ir de acampada. –propuso Jou, que estaba de pie mirando a sus amigos, que estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala. –Bueno, rectifico ¿por qué no celebramos por los que ya han encontrado trabajo? –añadió. –Eso serían Mimí y yo. Mimí y yo. –volvió a repetir Jou. –No importa cuántas veces lo contemos, seríamos Mimí y yo. –dijo Jou yendo hasta Mimí y agachándose para estar a su altura.

–Sin embargo, Yamato también está dando un nuevo giro a su vida. –dijo Taichi estropeando el momento de Jou.

–Sí, supongo que lo podemos incluir a él también en la celebración. –dijo Jou chasqueando los dedos y levantándose.

–¿Cómo que supones? Es algo para celebrar. –dijo el rubio.

–Va, va… –dijo Jou quitándole hierro.

–Nos vamos de acampada. –le dijo Yamato a Sora. Sora levantó su mano diciendo que estaba de acuerdo.

–Yo también. –dijo Mimí. Al final, todos levantaron la mano.

–¡Bien! Decidido. ¡Nos vamos de acampada! –dijo Jou aplaudiendo.

* * *

Sora se paró frente a las escaleras de un edificio, dudosa de si entrar o no. Al final, decidió entrar y después de hacer la cola, llegó al mostrador.

–¿Nos has escrito una carta? –preguntó la trabajadora buscando. –¿En qué facultad estás? –Sora le hizo el gesto de "lo siento" y sacó un papel de su bolso.

–"Tengo problemas de audición, por eso no hablo. ¿Hay algún proceso de selección abierto para mí?" –leyó la trabajadora. Cuando acabó, miró a Sora. –Vaya, lo tienes difícil. –dijo con lástima.

Después de haber ido a informarse sobre empleos, Sora se fue a la cafetería de la facultad y se puso a leer las solicitudes que había echado en la oficina de empleo mientras tomaba un café. Mientras lo hacía, llegó Yamato.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó él, que estaba frente a ella. Ella le dio permiso.

–¿Cómo es que comes a esta hora? –preguntó Sora. Él respondió con la cuchara en la boca.

–Estaba trabajando y no he tenido tiempo de comer hasta ahora. –explicó Yamato.

–Veo que estás trabajando duro.

–¿Qué lees? –preguntó Yamato. La chica le extendió los papeles. –"Solicitud de empleo". ¿Tan de repente?

–Después de que Mimí y Jou encontraran trabajo empecé a preocuparme. –explicó Sora. Yamato volvió a coger la hoja y en la cabecera había un sello con el kanji de "Persona Discapacitada". Sora vio lo que estaba viendo. –Cuento como una persona con discapacidad.

–¿Había algo bueno? –preguntó él devolviéndole los papeles.

–Un montón de trabajos de oficina.

–¿No ibas a tocar el piano?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora, que no había entendido lo que había dicho.

–La última vez que escribiste en el cuaderno empezaste a tocar el piano. –aclaró Yamato.

–Es un hobby. La música es mi hobby. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal con tu novia? ¿Has arreglado las cosas con Maki? –preguntó Sora.

–Lo intento. Intento que vuelva a mí. Por eso estoy intentando ser una persona lo suficientemente buena para ella. –explicó él.

–¿Por eso te estás esforzando tanto últimamente? –preguntó ella. El chico simplemente asintió. Después Sora hizo unos gestos.

–¿"Si yo puedo hacerlo, tú puedes, Yamato"? –preguntó él traduciendo. Sora asintió. –¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás muy amable. –preguntó Yamato extrañado.

–De vez en cuando está bien ser amable. –dijo Sora.

–Sí que es de vez en cuando…–dijo el chico para sí mismo.

–¿Qué?

–Nada. No he dicho nada. –se defendió él.

* * *

Toshiko Takenouchi llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y se quitó los zapatos en el genkan*.

–¡Estoy en casa! –dijo la mujer como costumbre. Toshiko escuchó que su hija estaba tocando la Polonesa de Chopin al piano. –Mejor no molestarla. –dijo para sí. Entonces, vio encima de la mesa las solicitudes de empleo de su hija.

* * *

Yamato salió de un centro comercial. Por fin se había arreglado el teléfono. Cuando comprobaba si funcionaba, se detuvo en el número de su novia y marcó, pero ella no contestaba. Yamato salió de allí y después de caminar un rato, pasó por una terraza y escuchó que Maki le llamaba.

–¡Yamato! –llamó Maki, que se levantaba de su mesa. Yamato le sonrío con alegría de verla y se dirigió hacia ella.

–Iba a tu casa. –explicó él.

–¿A mi casa? –preguntó Maki.

–No contestabas al teléfono y, realmente quería verte. –dijo el rubio. –¿Puedo sentarme?

–Estoy esperando a alguien. –dijo Maki.

–¿A qué hora?

–A la una. –respondió ella. Él se miró el reloj y dijo:

–Está bien, seré breve. De todas formas después tengo que ir a la facultad. –dijo el chico sentándose.

–Bienvenido. –saludó el camarero.

–Café, por favor. –pidió Yamato. Maki se sentó lentamente. –He estado pensando. Oh, por cierto, ¿has intentado llamarme? Tenía el teléfono roto.

–No. –contestó Maki. Con la negación de Maki, a Yamato se le fue borrando la sonrisa de la boca.

–¿No? –dijo él un poco desilusionado. –Bueno, creo que debería decirte lo que pienso, porque al guardarme todo para mí te hago sentir inestable. –Entonces sacó un sobre grande de su mochila y sacó unos papeles. –Mira esto. Voy a ir a una escuela profesional durante tres años y haré el examen para conseguir el certificado. Así, si puedo, quiero que me contraten como terapeuta ocupacional en el hospital en el que trabajo ahora. –explicaba Yamato. Maki ni siquiera miraba lo que le estaba enseñando. –Es una de las razones por las que estoy trabajando allí. De esa manera me forjaré una carrera. Cuando eso ocurra, quiero casarme contigo. –Maki le miró. –Hasta ahora, pensaba que me equivocaba al hacer mis propios planes y arrastrar a los demás con ellos. Sin embargo, no es que te vaya a arrastrar porque tú tienes tu propia vida. Pero podemos forjar nuestras carreras juntos. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yamato al notar el silencio de Maki y su actitud ausente.

–Pues, Yaamato, yo… –comenzó a decir Maki.

–Si es por lo de la última vez, lo olvidaré. –dijo el chico al ver que Maki no continuaba. –Estaba confuso. Pero no soy un niño y entiendo…

–Perdón. ¿Has esperado mucho? –interrumpió una voz masculina. Yamato miró hacia arriba y vio a un hombre joven de pelo negro, que vestía un traje oscuro con corbata negra y que portaba un maletín. –Vaya, ¿quién es? –preguntó Daigo curioso. Maki se levantó.

–Este es Yamato Ishida. –presentó Maki.

–Así que tú eres Ishida. Qué adorable. –dijo Daigo sonriendo. Tras una pausa incómoda, Yamato dijo:

–Yo…si me disculpáis. –el chico sintió que sobraba allí, así que cogió sus papeles y su mochila y se fue de allí.

–¡Espera! –dijo Maki saliendo corriendo tras él. –¡Espera un momento! –pidió Maki tras alcanzarlo al girar la esquina. Cuando intentó agarrarlo de la mano, Yamato se soltó y se quedó de espaldas a ella.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato malhumorado.

–Pensé en llamarte. –dijo ella. –Sabía que tenía que explicarte bien las cosas. –Entonces, el chico se giró hacia ella.

–Pues explícamelas ahora. No es una historia muy larga, ¿verdad? –dijo el chico con ironía. –Es el tío con el que pasaste la noche, ¿no?

–Pero no pasó nada entre nosotros, sólo me quedé en su casa a dormir. –dijo Maki justificándose.

–¿Y? –le dio el pie Yamato, consciente de que ésta no había terminado.

–Me gusta. –admitió Maki. –Ya no puedo verte como te veía antes.

–Entiendo. –dijo Yamato tras una pausa en la que notaba cómo se le rompía el corazón. –Estas cosas pasan…por las dos partes. No es culpa de una sola persona. –dijo Yamato para que Maki no se sintiera tan mal. Le extendió la mano y estrecharon sus manos.

–Yamato. –dijo Maki. –Me haces daño. Esto, no es un apretón de manos. –Entonces la soltó.

–Espero que seas feliz. –dijo el chico muy afectado y se marchó. Cuando Maki volvió a la terraza, Daigo le esperaba con el café que Yamato no llegó a tomarse.

–El café se ha enfriado. Pediré otro. –dijo Daigo mientras Maki estaba con la cabeza gacha. –¡Disculpe! –llamó Daigo al camarero alzando el brazo.

–¡Enseguida! –contestó el camarero.

–Supongo que ahora estarás conmigo. –dijo Daigo. Maki asintió con la cabeza, aunque triste porque sabía que le había roto el corazón a Yamato, y no se lo merecía.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba sentado a la mesa de la sala con sus amigos. Estaba ausente después de la ruptura con Maki.

–Como posibles destinos tenemos Karuizawa y Saiko. –dijo Jou mostrando unos folletos. Era el único que estaba en pie.

–¡Saiko! –dijo Mimí emocionada. –¡El monte Fuji se puede ver desde allí!

–¡Tienes que escuchar! –dijo Jou a Taichi golpeándole con unos folletos, mientras éste leía un manga.

–Oye, ¿vamos a ir en coche? –preguntó Mimí con emoción.

–Sí. –dijo Jou. –Oye Yamato, ¿quieres alquilar un coche? –pero Yamato no contestaba. –¡Yamato! –volvió a llamarle Jou agitando su mano delante de sus ojos.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó él. –Voy a salir a fumar. –dijo el chico levantándose.

–Ya he terminado de leer esto. –dijo Taichi devolviéndole el manga a Yamato cuando pasaba por detrás suyo y antes de que saliera de la sala.

–Mimí, mira esto. –dijo Jou. Mientras tanto, Sora vio salir a Yamato. Durante ese rato se había percatado de que no parecía estar bien. Unos minutos después, Sora salió y empezó a buscarlo por todo el campus, pero no había ni rastro de su amigo. No estaba por ninguna parte de las que solía frecuentar. Así que decidió buscar dentro de la facultad. Al ir por los pasillos, vio una puerta entornada y se asomó dentro del aula. No era un aula demasiado grande, por lo encontró sentado en la segunda fila de la izquierda, junto al pasillo con la cabeza gacha. Parecía estar leyendo, puesto que tenía el manga que le devolvió Taichi abierto. Sora se acercó a él de puntillas para no ser oída y le golpeó fuerte en la espada para asustarlo. Yamato giró la cabeza, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos como si fuera una catarata. A Sora se le borró la sonrisa. Nunca había visto a Yamato así. Sora se colocó en el pasillo y dijo:

–Lo siento. No escucho así que pensaba que te estabas riendo. –se justificó Sora.

–Al principio reía, pero después empecé a llorar. –dijo Yamato.

–Oh, ¿Por el manga? ¿cuál es, "Vagabundo"? ¿Al final muere Takezo? –preguntó Sora intentando distraerle. Entonces, se sentó en la primera fila mirando para atrás, le dio la vuelta al manga. Entonces, Yamato llamó su atención poniendo la mano en medio.

–No es eso. Me ha dejado. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién… ha dejado a quién? –preguntó Sora, que no había entendido bien, y pensando que se refería al manga, empezó a pasar hojas para ver si lo encontraba. Entonces, Yamato cerró el manga.

–Ya vale. Ya me has visto. –dijo Yamato para que Sora dejara de disimular.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó la chica. Entonces, se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo dio a Yamato, que se lo agradeció un gesto. Sora se levantó para irse pero Yamato la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

–¿Te vas? –preguntó él.

–¿Quieres que me quede?

–Supongo que ya no importa.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Sora. –Voy a comprar algo caliente para beber. –Unos minutos después llegó Sora con un par de vasos. El chico seguía en el mismo lugar mientras que Sora se sentó en la segunda fila del lado derecho, junto al pasillo, de manera que estaban uno junto al otro, separados tan sólo por el pasillo central del aula.

–Lo he intentado. –empezó a decir él. –Como ella era mayor que yo, he intentado ser maduro. –Sora se levantó y abrazó a Yamato por detrás, rodeando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros y pecho de él, con las cabezas una junto a la otra. –¿Has entendido lo que he dicho?

–No, pero he captado lo esencial. –contestó Sora sin dejar de abrazarle. –No entiendo tus palabras, pero sí tus sentimientos.

–Debo parecer un idiota llorando delante de una chica. –dijo él.

–Está bien. Los dos somos idiotas. –tranquilizó Sora. Después, la chica rompió el abrazo y se sentó junto a él.

–¿Soy adorable? –preguntó él.

–¿Estás alardeando? –preguntó Sora extrañada por la pregunta.

–No… El nuevo novio de Maki me vio y me dijo que soy "adorable". –explicó el chico.

–No eres adorable. –respondió Sora. –Eres… interesante. –Entonces, Sora le volvió a abrazar.

–¿No decías que éramos idiotas? –preguntó él sin gesticular. –Da igual, no puedes oírme. –dijo Yamato con una sonrisa triste. Ambos se quedaron abrazados un rato. Aunque el chico seguía muy triste, estar allí con Sora le había aliviado un poco.

* * *

El todoterreno azul marino se dirigía a toda velocidad por la carretera. Ya hacía un rato que habían dejado la ciudad. En la baca del todoterreno estaba atada la bicicleta roja de Sora. Yamato conducía, con Sora a su lado y en la parte de atrás se encontraban Taichi, Mimí y Jou. Jou y Mimí cantaban "Sanghai Honey" de los Orange Range que sonaba en la radio a todo volumen, mientras decían la letra de la canción con lenguaje de signos mientras Sora les miraba divertidos.

Entonces Sora cogió la hoja que tenían Mimí y Jou con la letra de la canción y empezó a cantarla con lenguaje de signos junto a ellos.

–¿Puedes oír? –preguntó Jou sorprendido cuando empezó a sonar la parte instrumental.

–Puedo captar el ritmo de vuestros movimientos. Y puedo oír ligeramente los tonos agudos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Jou, que no entendió muy bien la respuesta.

–Dice que capta el ritmo de nuestros movimientos y que los tonos agudos puede oírlos un poco. –tradujo Mimí. Yamato conducía bastante serio. No tenía mucho ánimo después de la ruptura con Maki.

Jou y Mimí siguieron cantando y Sora tocó la rodilla de Taichi.

–Canta con ellos. –le pidió Sora.

–Puede que te arrepientas. Canto muy bien. –le dijo Taichi con una sonrisa y uniéndose a la canción.

–Sois muy ruidosos. –se quejó Yamato. Pero al final, se contagió un poco del entusiasmo de los demás, aceleró el coche y se unió a ellos tímidamente después del solo de guitarra.

–¡Ha sido increíble!¡Aplausos! –gritó Jou mientras aplaudían todos excepto Yamato, que tenía las manos en el volante y después hicieron el aplauso de los sordos levantando las manos, incluso Yamato, que tuvo que volver a poner las manos en el volante ya que se le iba el coche.

–¡Ten cuidado! –dijo Sora golpeándole, ya que se había asustado.

–¡Bien, aplauso para Sora! –dijo Yamato aplaudiendo con una mano en lengua de signos, mientras los demás se le unían. Cuando se le pasó el susto, Sora sonrió.

Cuando llegaron al camping, se pusieron a descargar los trastos del coche. Jou se encontraba cogiendo las cosas del maletero.

–¿Puedes llevar esto? –preguntó a Mimí pasándole una garrafa con lo que parecía contener agua.

–Sí. –dijo la chica cogiéndola y dejándola en el suelo.

–Lo que viene pesa mucho. –Jou sacó una gran nevera poniéndola en el suelo.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Mimí.

–Cerveza. –contestó él. Mientras tanto, Yamato estaba subido en el techo del coche desatando la bicicleta. Cuando la desató, se la pasó a Taichi.

–Aquí tienes, princesa. –dijo Taichi. Un rato después, los amigos fueron al río, donde se pusieron a lavar algunas verduras.

–¡Qué fría que está el agua! –dijo Jou, que hacía el tonto en el río, que no cubría prácticamente nada y estaba de pie y descalzo sobre unas rocas.

–¡Foto, juntaos! –dijo Taichi. Entonces se pusieron todos en la orilla del río.

–¡Cheese! –dijeron todos hasta que oyeron el clic de la cámara. Después del río, volvieron hacia la zona de camping pasando por un puente de madera hasta llegar a un lugar alto donde podían apreciar un gran lago. Mientras los chicos montaban las mesas y preparaban la barbacoa, las chicas preparaban los pinchos con carne y verduras, excepto Taichi, que le lanzó un frisbie a Sora, que no lo esperaba y cayó al suelo. Entonces lo cogió y corrió hacia él tirándoselo.

–¡Eh, vosotros! –gritó Yamato. –¡No os pongáis a jugar!¡Hay cosas que hacer! –Una vez que estuvo preparado, disfrutaron mucho de la barbacoa.

–¡Buen provecho! –dijeron todos a coro. Después de comer, Yamato y Jou se sentaron en unas sillas de campo para disfrutar de las vistas del lago mientras se tomaban una cerveza. En el lago, Sora, Mimí y Taichi, que iba remando, disfrutaban de un paseo en barca.

–¿Cuánto habéis practicado? –preguntó Yamato a Jou.

–¿Para "Sanghai Honey"? –preguntó el moreno haciendo referencia a la canción que cantaron en el coche.

–Sí.

–Queríamos cantarla para Sora en lengua de signos. –contestó Jou.

–Oye, las cosas van bien, ¿no? –preguntó Yamato dándole un pequeño codazo refiriéndose a Mimí. –¿Habéis ensayando juntos?

–Sí. Nos llevamos bien. Es todo muy natural. Sin embargo, a este ritmo voy a perder mi oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos. –confesó Jou. –Antes de darme cuenta me colocará en la categoría de "amigo" –dijo éste mientras se levantaba a dejar la lata de cerveza vacía para coger otra. –En realidad creo que ya me he estancado en esa categoría. –dijo mientras abría la nueva lata. –Una vez que entras ahí, ya no puedes salir. He oído tantas veces "eres un buen chico, pero…" –dijo Jou pensativo, sin llegar a acabar la frase. –No entiendo por qué las chicas no quieren salir con los buenos chicos. –dijo Jou volviendo a sentarse, mientras Yamato daba un trago de su lata.

–Bueno, creo que cuando pases de los 35 años y busques un compromiso de matrimonio, pasará. –dijo el chico. –Como diciendo: "Bien, es un buen chico, supongo que no me importaría casarme con él".

–Genial, debutaré con 35 años. –dijo Jou resignado.

Un rato más tarde, el grupo se disponía a jugar al escondite. Para decidir quién se la quedaba, jugaron a "piedra, papel, tijera".

–¡Piedra, papel, tijera! –dijeron todos a coro. El resultado fue que perdió Taichi. Taichi dio una patada a una lata, que sería el lugar donde los jugadores tendrían que llegar. Con la patada, el juego dio comienzo. Taichi puso un pie sobre la lata, se tapó los ojos y empezó a contar mientras el resto se escondía.

–1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… –Mimí se escondió detrás de un árbol, donde había colgado una caja roja y un flotador de salvamento ya que había un lugar donde poder bañarse. Yamato se escondió en una bajada detrás de unas piedras rectangulares. –…7, 8, 9… –Jou se escondió en una zona techada con mesas de picnic. –10! –Sora todavía no había encontrado un lugar donde esconderse. Finalmente, se escondió detrás de un árbol. Yamato, que estaba cerca, le tiró una piña del árbol para atraer su atención dándole en el hombro. Sora giró la cabeza y Yamato le habló en signos, lo cual era una gran ventaja, porque así no emitirían ningún sonido que atrajera la atención de Taichi.

–Podrá ver tu ropa. –le avisó Yamato. Dándose cuenta de que su ropa sobresalía de su escondite, Sora le preguntó.

–¿Puedo ir contigo?

–¿Aquí? –preguntó mirando su sitio. –Vale, espera un momento. –Yamato se asomó para ver donde estaba Taichi, que se encontraba de lado a unos cuantos metros buscando con la mirada. Cuando el castaño echó a andar hacia el lugar opuesto con las manos en los bolsillos, Yamato le dio la señal a Sora para que se acerara. La chica empezó a correr hasta llegar al chico, sin tiempo a frenar y cayendo encima de él, pero separándose enseguida. Ambos apoyaron sus espaldas en la piedra. Al ver la mirada de "este sitio es mío" que puso Yamato, Sora dijo:

–El lenguaje de signos es muy útil en situaciones como estas. En ocasiones como esta es conveniente. –dijo Sora. Taichi seguía buscando hasta que encontró a Mimí, que había cambiado de lugar yendo a la zona de picnic. Mimí no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Taichi hasta que no se giró, entonces, se levantó y echó a correr con Taichi detrás, pero el chico fue más rápido y tocó primero la lata con el pie. Mimí no pudo frenar a tiempo y se chocó con Taichi.

–Te encontré, Mimí. –le dijo muy cerca de su cara.

–Pronto te salvaré, Mimí. –dijo Jou para sí, que se había escondido entre la maleza.

–¿Todo esto es por mí? –preguntó Sora a Yamato.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él.

–Nunca he hecho nada como esto. Este tipo de cosas se convierten en recuerdos de juventud. Es difícil pasar el rato conmigo porque no puedo oír. Pero ahora me lo estoy pasando muy bien. ¿Es por mí? ¿Estáis creando estos recuerdos para mí? ¿Es lástima?

–No. –respondió él. –Yo también me lo estoy pasando bien. Para serte sincero, yo tampoco he hecho nada como esto nunca. –Sora sonrió ante la respuesta. De repente se escuchó un berrido de Jou, al que Taichi consiguió atrapar. Mientras forcejeaban, Yamato le dijo a Sora:

–Ahora es mi oportunidad. –salió de su escondite corriendo hacia la lata.

–¡Corre, Yamato! –gritaba Jou al verlo salir de su escondite.

–¡Vamos, Yamato! –gritaba Mimí, ya que así la podría salvar. Taichi consiguió deshacerse de Jou, y aunque estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, Yamato llegó antes a la lata, pateándola y salvando así a Mimí.

–¡Lo conseguí! –gritó él.

* * *

Por la noche, el grupo se sentó alrededor de una fogata mientras bebían unas cervezas.

–¿Sabéis? Soy un romántico. –dijo Jou. –Me gustan los cuentos de hadas y las historias de amor. Lo cierto es que una vez escribí una.

–Sólo uno, por favor. –le signaba Sora a Mimí y Yamato mientras Jou hablaba, refiriéndose a la traducción. Yamato cedió ese honor a Mimí y empezó a traducirle.

–Sin embargo, no tengo talento y lo dejé. –continuó Jou.

–Y al final decidiste hacerte cargo del negocio de ceremonias nupciales de tu familia. –añadió Taichi.

–Sí. –dijo éste. –¿Y sabéis? He pensado que aunque no tenga talento debería crear mis historias en mi vida. –Yamato le dijo a Mimí que ya seguía él al verla titubear con lo último que había dicho Jou.

–Está bien, no os preocupéis por mí. –dijo Sora.

–No te preocupes. He escuchado esto un montón de veces. –dijo Yamato.

–…trabajando como una persona normal; ser capaz de ayudar a la gente, al menos un poco. –seguía Jou mientras Yamato traducía. –Ser capaz de hacer algo para ayudar a mi familia; y tener una esposa adorable e hijos. Puede ser que sea una escena que se ve en todas partes, pero siempre que de todo de mí, siempre que pueda vivir para proteger y querer a mi familia hasta el final, sólo entonces creo que habré realizado mi propia historia y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. –dijo Jou dejando su lata de cerveza encima de la nevera. –No es el tipo de historia que llame la atención, ni pasará de generación en generación, pero es una historia. Es mi sueño. –dijo Jou, y al ver las caras de sus amigos añadió. –Aunque es un sueño aburrido.

–No es aburrido. –opinó Taichi.

–Jou. –dijo Mimí. –Eres un buen chico. En serio, eres muy buena persona. –Al oír esas palabras, Jou se puso triste, mientras miraba a Yamato con complicidad, porque justo habían estado hablando de ello esa tarde.

–Sabía que al final saldría a relucir lo del "buen chico" –comenzó a decir Jou para sí.

–¿Decías? –preguntó Mimí.

–Nada. –se apresuró a contestar Jou.

* * *

Después de la fogata, los chicos recogieron y se fueron a las cabañas de madera que tenían reservadas. Yamato, vestido con pantalón de chándal gris claro y sudadera roja claro, intentaba matar a un mosquito que no paraba de incordiarle. En sus intentos infructuosos por matarlo, golpeó a Jou en el brazo, al que movió mientras estaba escribiendo.

–¡Idiota! –insultó Jou. –¡Mira lo que has hecho!

–Lo siento. Estaba intentando matar a un mosquito. –se justificó Yamato, aunque era evidente que en una batalla entre un humano y un insecto el humano siempre lleva las de perder.

–¿A quién le importa el mosquito? –se quejó el moreno.

–¿Qué escribes? –preguntó Yamato. Entonces tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña. –¿Quién será? –Abrió y se encontró a Sora, que vestía un chándal gris claro. –¿Qué pasa, fantasmas?

–¡No! –respondió Sora como diciendo que sólo los idiotas creerían en una cosa así. –¿Tenéis repelente de insectos? Hay algo parecido a un mosquito en nuestra cabaña.

–Oh, es un mosquito. –dijo Yamato. El chico entró donde tenía la mochila.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Taichi, que estaba subido en una litera, al ver a Yamato buscar algo en la mochila.

–Voy a comprar repelente de insectos. –dijo Yamato, mientras Jou se puso unos cascos en las orejas para no tener que escuchar nada, puesto que no quería que lo desconcentraran más de su escritura. –¿Dónde está tu bicicleta? –preguntó Yamato cuando salió de la cabaña.

–Creía que la había dejado aquí. –contestó Sora. Así que, de paso que iban a comprar, también se fueron a buscar la bicicleta.

* * *

Taichi abrió la puerta de la cabaña a Mimí después de oír que llamaban. Mimí llevaba un neceser en la mano.

–Si buscas a Sora, se fue con Yamato a comprar repelente de insectos. –dijo él.

–No es eso. –dijo ella. –¿Sabes que estas cabañas no tienen baño?

–Sí. Están en el cruce. –dijo Taichi.

–Lo sé. –dijo Mimí. –Pero afuera hay unos tipos que no me gustan nada y no me atrevo a ir sola.

–Está bien. Te acompañaré. –accedió Taichi.

–No es eso. –continuó Mimí cuando Taichi se ponía sus chanclas para salir.

–¿No quieres que vaya alguien contigo? –preguntó él.

–Sí, pero… ¿Yamato no está aquí? Mejor le pregunto a Jou. –dijo ella.

–Muy bien. –dijo Taichi sin poder creerlo. –¡Jou! –llamó Taichi. –¡Jou! –al ver que no contestaba, fue hasta donde estaba escribiendo y le tocó para llamar su atención.

–¿No puedes esperar? Estoy en una parte importante. –dijo Jou apartando el brazo de Taichi pero sin apartar la mirada de lo que escribía. El castaño volvió a la entrada.

–Jou parece ocupado. ¿Te conformas conmigo? –preguntó Taichi.

* * *

Sora y Yamato caminaban por los sitios en los que habían estado desde que llegaron para encontrar la bicicleta de Sora.

–Vinimos aquí después de lavar las verduras, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sora preocupada. –Aquí tampoco está.

–Espera. –pidió él. –Está oscuro y no puedo ver bien lo que dices. Repite.

–¡Me sacas de quicio! –dijo Sora nerviosa.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? Sólo podemos andar por aquí. –dijo enfadado, girándose hacia el puente de madera, pero Sora lo detuvo.

–¡Es una bicicleta muy cara!¡¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrarla?! –dijo ella.

–Lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué estás enfadada conmigo? –preguntó él.

–Quién sabe.

* * *

Mimí salió de la zona de los baños. Taichi le esperaba fuera apoyado en un pilar de madera.

–Perdón por hacerte esperar. –se disculpó Mimí.

–Te ha llevado un rato. –dijo Taichi. Entonces, se escuchó a unos chicos ruidosos que iban hacia donde estaban ellos. La pandilla estaba junto a un coche blanco de gran cilindrada. Parecían bastante perjudicados, como si hubieran estado bebiendo. –Espera un momento. –dijo Taichi. –Vamos por otro camino. Están buscando problemas.

* * *

Después de buscar durante un rato, Sora por fin encontró su bicicleta en un merendero con mesas de madera.

–Ahora recuerdo. Cuando montamos en la barca y nos pusimos a pescar la dejé aquí. –explicó Sora. –Lo había olvidado.

–La caminata por todo el campamento ha sido divertida. –dijo Yamato. Entonces, el chico fue a coger la bicicleta, pero algo lo frenó. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba el candado puesto. –¡Eh, me acuerdo de eso esto! Solía utilizar uno cuando iba al instituto. –dijo Yamato nostálgico de ver el candado. –Me encanta el click que hace el engranaje cuando se bloquea y desbloquea. –le dijo a la chica. –¿Cuál es la combinación?

–6, 2, 1.

–Falta uno. ¿Cuál es el último? –preguntó él al ver que eran cuatro números.

–Adivínalo. –retó Sora.

–De acuerdo, pero ¿qué conseguiré si lo adivino? –preguntó él. –Vamos a apostar. ¿Qué quieres?

–Si aciertas, saldremos juntos. –dijo Sora. –¿Qué te parece?

–¿Quieres decir como novios? –preguntó Yamato. Sora asintió. –Está bien. Dame una pista. Sora empezó a gesticular.

–2, 4, 6, 8…, es un número par. –dijo Yamato al ver los gestos de Sora.

–Ahora prueba. –dijo Sora.

* * *

Mimí y Taichi volvían por otro camino hacia las cabañas, pero era un camino más largo y tortuoso. Además, la oscuridad lo hacía más difícil. En un desnivel, Mimí resbaló, sin poder subir una pequeña cuesta.

–Por eso te dije que nos cogiéramos de las manos. –le recriminó Taichi, que ya estaba arriba.

–Es que sé que tenías unas intenciones más perversas. –le contestó la chica.

–Estás paranoica. –dijo él con gracia. Taichi se agachó y le tendió la mano. En el intento de subir, Mimí volvió a resbalar, haciéndose daño en el pie.

–¡Ouch! –se quejó la chica. –Ayúdame.

–¿Qué?¿Con quién hablas? –preguntó él provocándola.

–Con el dios del bosque. –contestó ella.

–¿Qué? Mira que eres… –dijo Taichi. El chico bajó, la cogió de la mano y la ayudó a subir. –¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

* * *

Yamato estaba poniendo la combinación del candado.

–6…, 2…, 1…, el último número es…4. –dijo Yamato al azar mostrándole cuatro dedos a Sora.

–Prueba. –dijo la chica. Yamato probó con el cuatro, pero el candado no se abrió.

–Error. Era el 8. –dijo Sora. La pelirroja cogió el candado y puso el número 8. Efectivamente, el candado hizo el click de desbloqueo. –Ahora tienes que llevar la bicicleta llevándome detrás. –dijo Sora.

–¿Qué? ¿Ese es el castigo? Pero es mucho peso. –se quejó Yamato. Pero ella no hizo caso y se montó detrás con los dos pies hacia el lado derecho de la bicicleta. –¡Vamos allá!

**Pensamientos de Sora:**

_Pista: un número par. Las probabilidades eran de una entre cinco. En ese momento pensé que la pista era muy buena, pero si hubiera dicho el número que va después del siete, podríamos haber salido juntos. Sin embargo, no fui lo suficientemente lista para pensar en ello en ese momento; ni lo suficientemente astuta; ni adorable._

* * *

–¡Por fin!¡Por fin he terminado mi carta de amor! Ya sólo me queda dársela. ¡Mimí, mi amor! –gritó Jou dando vueltas de alegría, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando con sus compañeros. De hecho, no se dio cuenta de que no estaban hasta que los buscó por la cabaña y vio que estaba solo. –¡Yamato, Taichi! ¿Qué? ¿Adónde han ido esos dos?

* * *

Una vez arriba, Taichi iba agarrado de la mano de Mimí un poco por delante de ella, ya que le molestaba el pie y llevaba un ritmo más lento.

–Me duele. –se quejó la chica.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi.

–El tobillo derecho, me duele. –repitió Mimí. Taichi se agachó para verlo.

* * *

–¡Oh, una cuesta! ¡Whooooo! –gritó Yamato soltando los dos pies de los pedales de la bicicleta.

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_Era peligroso, pero no éramos capaces de controlar los pedales muy bien. Riendo un poco traviesos y algo asustados, avanzábamos hacia delante sin saber hacia dónde nos dirigíamos._

* * *

**Notas de autora: **aquí llego con el capítulo cinco. Capítulo duro para el pobre Yamato, aunque al final se haya arreglado un poco gracias a sus amigos. Ains, Sora. Sí que es cierto que no fue lo suficientemente astuta al darle la pista para abrir el candado. Y Jou, a pesar de saber que está en la zona de amigos con Mimí, él sigue intentándolo con su carta, ¿por qué no? Que no pierda la ilusión. Y mientras, la destinataria de la carta por ahí con sus rifirrafes con Taichi. En cuanto a la canción, la podéis buscar por ahí. Evidentemente, leído no es igual que verlo, e incluso parece que pierda encanto. Así que si queréis ver la escena del coche, la podéis encontrar en Youtube. Como la página hace de las suyas y no me deja poner el enlace, podéis escribir en el buscador de youtube Shanghai Honey Orange Days y le pincháis al primer vídeo.

Aquí van las referencias del día:

***Onigiri:** bola de arroz.

***Genkan:** es la entrada de las viviendas japonesas en las que se quitan los zapatos.

Hacedme saber qué pensáis de la historia, posibles acontecimientos, etc. Besis.


	6. El amor de ella

**Capítulo 6. El amor de ella.**

–¿Repelente de insectos, dices? –preguntó una señora mayor, que era la encargada de una pequeña tienda.

–Sí. –dijo Yamato.

–Un momento, por favor. –pidió la mujer. En la tienda había otro joven buscando algo, pero por detrás vino una chica y le enseñó una caja de condones.

–No los necesitamos. –dijo el chico.

–Pues olvídate. –dijo la chica.

–De acuerdo. –dijo el chico resignado, mientras Yamato esperaba incómodo. Al final decidió pasear por la pequeña tienda.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sora inocentemente.

–Nada. –dijo el rubio, que no quería verse en la situación de explicarle a Sora lo que ocurría con los otros dos clientes.

* * *

Taichi le revisaba el pie a Mimí.

–Ve al médico cuando volvamos –dijo el castaño.

–¿Qué?

–Por el tobillo.

–No es nada. –le quitó importancia.

–Tienes que ir. –insistió Taichi –No querrás acabar como mi hermana.

–¿Su pierna está así por un accidente? –preguntó Mimí curiosa.

–Fue corriendo para alcanzar a mi madre. –explicó Taichi mientras mojaba un pañuelo en el riachuelo. –Nuestra madre no puede prescindir de los hombres, así que rara vez estaba en casa. Un día, cuando iba a casa de su novio, mi hermana la persiguió y tuvo el accidente. –al ver que Mimí no decía nada Taichi dijo: –Sólo bromeaba. Las chicas se enganchan a ese tipo de historias. Les hace sentir como si quisieran cuidarme.

–Mientes. –afirmó Mimí mientras él le ponía el pañuelo en la zona afectada del pie. –Esa historia es cierta, ¿verdad? Nunca utilizarías a tu hermana de esa manera. Nunca dirías algo así para ligar. –Cuando acabó, Taichi se agachó de espaldas a ella para que se subiera en su espalda.

–Sube. –dijo Taichi con la zapatilla de Mimí en la mano.

–De acuerdo. –accedió ella.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó él.

–No. –negó Mimí. Después de un rato caminando a cuestas, la chica le dijo: –Gracias. Puedes bajarme aquí. –Taichi la bajó poniéndole la zapatilla en el suelo mientras le sostenía de una mano para que no perdiera el equilibrio mientras se colocaba la zapatilla. Cuando acabó, se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos y entonces, Taichi la abrazó.

–Para. –pidió Mimí una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa del abrazo. –¡He dicho que pares! –gritó Mimí empujándolo al ver que no se apartaba. –No soy tan fácil.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Taichi. –Buenas noches. –dijo despidiéndose y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó ella, ya que las cabañas no estaban en la dirección que tomó Taichi.

–A dar un paseo y despejar mi cabeza. –contestó el castaño. Entonces Jou abrió la puerta de su cabaña.

–¿Dónde está todo el mundo? –preguntándose a sí mismo.

* * *

–El peaje de la autopista costó 6.800 yenes, dividido entre cinco: 1.280 yenes. –calculaba Jou en la sala de la facultad mientras Yamato estaba concentrado en su teléfono. Sólo las chicas veían atentamente cómo el de gafas hacía las cuentas. –La gasolina 6.820 entre cinco: 1.364 yenes. – Las chicas empezaron a buscar en sus monederos. –Por las cabañas pagamos…

–Hey. –interrumpió Mimí. –Ahora mismo no tengo ni una moneda.

–Eres demasiado meticuloso, roñoso. –criticó Taichi a Jou.

–Ser meticuloso y roñoso son cosas diferentes. –intervino Jou. Entonces, empezaron a sonar todos los teléfonos a la vez. Todos fueron a mirar riendo por la coincidencia.

–Sólo es Yamato. –dijo Taichi.

–Últimamente he recibido muchos correos basura, así que he decidido cambiar mi dirección de email. –explicó éste.

–¿orangeyamato ? –pregunto Mimí.

–Sí, por la Sociedad Naranja y mi nombre. –explicó el rubio.

–Patético. –opinó Sora.

–Sobre la cabaña… –empezó a decir Yamato mirando a Jou, pero Sora le interrumpió con unos golpes en el brazo.

–No me ignores. –dijo ella, al ver que Yamato no hizo ni caso a su crítica.

–Muy bien ¿Qué hay de tu dirección de email? –preguntó Yamato, que había intentado hacer caso omiso a la crítica de Sora sobre su nueva dirección de correo electrónico. –¿No es patética también? A tu edad sigues siendo Sori?¿Qué es eso?

–Vale, vale. –interrumpió Jou intentando poner paz. –Sigamos con los cálculos.

–¡sori-chan…! –continuó Yamato mientras todos reían.

* * *

Toshiko Takenouchi estaba en casa mirando las solicitudes de empleo de su hija.

–Administrativa…, informática…, redactora de cartas…, diseñadora de carteles…, ¿panadera? –musitaba leyendo. Entonces, la luz de la puerta instalada para que Sora supiera que había alguien en la entrada parpadeó. Toshiko escuchó que su hija estaba en casa. Rápidamente, recogió los papeles y los escondió como pudo en una mesilla que había junto a un sofá. –Bienvenida a casa. –dijo Toshiko mientras ésta se quitaba el bolso y lo colocaba encima de la mesa. Entonces, vio uno de los papeles, que con las prisas su madre no consiguió guardar. Dándose cuenta del error, su madre no pudo hacer otra cosa que admitirlo. –Lo encontré.

–¿Lo has sacado de mi cajón? –preguntó Sora.

–¡No, no estaban en tu escritorio, estaban encima de la mesa! Si no quieres que los vean, deberías ponerlos en un cajón a buen recaudo. –se defendió la mujer.

–No es que no quiera que los veas. –dijo Sora. Después se dirigió a la cocina a servirse algo de té fresquito.

–Te lo dije el otro día. No hace falta que tengas prisa. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. –le recordó Toshiko. Después volvieron a la mesa y se sentó. –En cualquier caso, ¿hay algún trabajo de aquí que quieras hacer? Podrías convertirte en mi agente. –sugirió la mujer.

–¡No puedo oír! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser tu agente si ni siquiera puedo contestar al teléfono?! –dijo Sora. –Perdona. –se disculpó al darse cuenta del ímpetu que utilizó para decir eso.

* * *

Taichi estaba esperando a su jefe comiendo un bocadillo mientras miraba las fotos del viaje al campamento y que había revelado previamente.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó el jefe. Taichi se puso de pie en seguida.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó Taichi –Perdón. –dijo él intentando guardar el bocata.

–No te preocupes. Todavía tenemos tiempo. Puedes comer tranquilo. –dijo su jefe. –¿Qué es eso? –preguntó cogiendo las fotos. –Oye, son muy buenas. –alabó éste.

–¿Eso cree? Las tomé durante un viaje. –explicó Taichi.

–Sí, son muy buenas.

–Muchas gracias.

* * *

Sora se dirigía hacia la facultad. Se paró un momento al ver una pequeña banda de instrumentos de viento metal que tocaba "The Earl of Oxford's March" de William Byrd. Pero evidentemente, ella no escuchaba nada y siguió hacia el aulario. Ya allí, se asomó en una clase donde un montón de alumnos tocaban unos pianos eléctricos a la vez. Una vez fuera, se cruzó con Yamato, pero ella no le vio.

–Sora. –llamó él. –¡Sora! –volvió a repetir. Entonces, Sora sintió cómo la llamaba alguien, se giró y vio a Yamato sonriéndole. Éste se acercó a ella. –Pensé que podrías oírme y por eso te he llamado.

–No te he oído, pero he sentido tu presencia. –contestó ella.

–Telepatía. –dijo Yamato.

–¡No, no es eso! No hagas que suene como si nuestros corazones estuvieran conectados. –le riñó Sora. Yamato no pudo más que sonreír. Entonces, ella continuó con su camino y el chico se colocó a su lado.

–¿Dónde está tu bicicleta? –preguntó al verla que iba a salir del campus sin ella.

–No me apetecía montar. –contestó ella.

–No pareces tú. ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el rubio.

–He ido a la oficina de empleo. La realidad es dura. Me gustaría saber cómo la gente elige sus trabajos. –dijo Sora. Unos minutos después, se sentaron en unas bancas del campus que se encontraban enfrente de campos deportivos. Ya se veía el cielo de tonos amarillos y naranjas propios de las puestas de sol. – No puedo limitarme a sentir algo como "es bueno estar viva sólo con ver una puesta de sol".

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Yamato.

–Para mí no es suficiente trabajar por dinero para mantener mi estilo de vida y decir "qué bonita puesta de sol" durante la vuelta a casa. Si a la vuelta del trabajo me encuentro con una puesta de sol, no podría pensar "qué bonita puesta de sol, hoy ha sido un buen día". Como lo que dijo Jou en el campamento. Si quiere escribir una novela, pienso que debería escribirla. Yo la leería. No es que él tenga un hándicap como yo. Si no hay nada que se lo impida, ¿por qué se rinde?

–Jou es feliz con una vida ordinaria. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Me estás diciendo que yo no? –preguntó Sora.

–No. –se defendió Yamato.

–¿No piensas que pido demasiado para alguien que no puede oír? –preguntó Sora.

–¡No es lo que trato de decir! Jou no tiene ningún hándicap, pero tampoco tiene talento. No todo el mundo puede convertirse en novelista. Y hay gente que es feliz sin ser capaz de ser escritor. Hay personas que con sólo mirar las puestas de sol, son felices.

–Lo entiendo, pero… –comenzó a decir Sora.

–Tú, Sora, no eres así. Puedo asegurarlo con sólo mirarte. ¿Qué necesitas para sentir que tu vida tiene sentido? –preguntó Yamato. –¿Qué puede hacer que te sientas viva?

–La música. –contestó Sora después de pensarlo varios segundos. –Lo he intentado muchas veces porque me lo dijiste. Pero no he podido encontrar nada aparte de eso.

–El piano. –dijo Yamato. –Toca el piano.

–Tú nunca me has oído tocar el piano. –dijo Sora.

–Pero he oído que eres muy buena. –dijo él.

–¿De quién? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–De tu madre. –contestó Yamato. –Me dijo que podías percibir las ondas sonoras, y que por eso eres capaz de tocarlo. Me llamó y me lo dijo. –confesó Yamato. Sora se levantó para irse enfadada. –¡Espera, espera! –la detuvo el chico del brazo. –¡No te enfades! Está muy preocupada por ti. Piénsalo. Cuando perdiste la audición hace cuatro años sufrirías una gran conmoción. Sé que debió ser un shock. Pero tu madre también sufrió ese shock. Quizás incluso más que tú. Si pudiera, se habría cambiado por ti.

–¿También te ha dicho eso? –preguntó Sora.

–No, pero creo que es así como se sentirían la mayoría de los padres. –dijo Yamato.

–Cuando todo ocurrió mi madre no paraba de llorar. Me decía que se cambiaría por mí si pudiera. –admitió Sora.

–Por eso está preocupada. –dijo él. –Le prometí que mantendría esa llamada en secreto.

–Eres muy malo guardando secretos. Ya me lo has dicho. –dijo Sora. Al final, los dos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia.

–Sólo ha sido una derrota. –dijo Yamato retomando el tema. –Sólo has perdido una vez. Con el violín, una derrota. Si intentas trabajar con el piano y funciona, sería una victoria y una derrota.

–¿Sabes que no soy luchadora de sumo, verdad? –preguntó Sora sentándose de nuevo.

–Hablo en serio. –dijo Yamato. Entonces se puso de cuclillas para mirarla a los ojos. –¿Tienes miedo de sufrir dos derrotas? Yo también estaba asustado… –dijo él al no obtener respuesta. –cuando rechacé la oferta de trabajo y elegí un camino diferente. Fue muy difícil convencer a mis padres. Pero gracias a ti pude dar ese paso. Al verte intentarlo con todas tus fuerzas, me contagiaste. ¿Sabes? Creo que es la hora de que ambos lo intentemos. Vamos a esforzarnos.

–Vale. –dijo Sora.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó él.

–Sí. –y sonrieron.

* * *

Sora se encontraba en un combini* hojeando unas revistas. Por el cristal, Jou se percató de que su amiga estaba allí y le llamó la atención moviendo sus brazos a través del cristal. Después, Jou entró en la tienda.

–¡Qué coincidencia! –dijo Jou. –¿Tienes un momento? –Sin ni siquiera esperar a que Sora contestara, le quitó la revista de la mano, la dejó donde estaba y la arrastró de la mano hacia el restaurante cercano al campus.

–¿Novio? –preguntó Sora. Jou asintió con la cabeza. –Que yo sepa está libre. ¿Entiendes?

–Entiendo. –dijo Jou. –He aprendido de las lecciones de lenguaje de signos de la NHK*. Así que Mimí está libre. –dijo soñador. –¿Y qué piensa de mi? –al ver que Sora no contestaba dijo: –¿Me he equivocado al signar?

–No, no es eso. –contestó Sora.

–Entonces, ¿qué piensa de mí? –volvió a preguntar Jou.

–Quién sabe. –contestó Sora.

–Espera, espera. Dame un segundo. –dijo Jou mientras sacaba de la mochila la carta que escribió en la cabaña. –¿Podrías leer esto? –preguntó extendiendo la carta, que aunque no era tan larga como la primera que escribió, sí que ocupaba varios folios, formando un pequeño tocho. –Es una carta de amor. –le dijo Jou. Sora abrió los ojos como platos al ver una carta tan larga. Entonces entró Yamato, que al verlos se dirigió hacia la misma mesa.

–Así que estabais aquí. –dijo cuando llegó.

–Lo siento. Ahora tengo clase. –dijo Sora, que vio en Yamato la excusa perfecta para evitar tener que leer ese montón de folios, los cuáles se los pasó al rubio. –Toma, te paso el testigo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato confundido.

–¡Espera, Sora! –intentó detener Jou. Pero la chica ya se había levantado y se fue.

* * *

Sora se encontraba sentada en un banco leyendo mirando una revista que se publicaba cada mes con ofertas de trabajo mientras esperaba el metro en la estación. Entonces vio una que le interesó.

_Se busca: alguien con experiencia._

_Detalles del trabajo: pianista para el salón de un hotel, así como en eventos como fiestas y bodas._

Después de leer la oferta, la rodeó con bolígrafo rojo.

* * *

–Bueno, ¿qué piensas? –preguntó Jou a Yamato colocándose a su lado. Yamato no pudo librarse de leer la carta. Todavía la seguía leyendo y aún le quedaba la mitad.

–Creo que es demasiado larga. –contestó él.

* * *

–¿Quieres que te de lecciones? –preguntó Toshiko mientras cenaban macarrones. Sora asintió con la cabeza. –¿Qué estás tramando? –Su hija no contestó. –Por supuesto que puedo, pero soy una espartana cuando se trata de enseñar. –le advirtió su madre.

Después de cenar, Sora se puso a practicar con su madre de pie a su lado. Ensayaba las "Arabescas" de Claude Debussy mientras su madre le hacía unos movimientos para que supiera cómo debía interpretar. Después, su madre se puso al piano para que su hija se fijara. Después volvió a dejar a su hija. –Bien, así. –dijo Toshiko cuando la escuchó interpretar. –Suave, gentil, preciso. –le indicó Toshiko. Cuando acabó el ensayo, Toshiko tenía que ir a trabajar. Sora, ya con su pijama puesto, la acompañó hasta la puerta de casa para despedirla empujándola con prisa por la espalda.

–¡Vale, vale! Me da la sensación de que me estás echando. –dijo la mujer sonriendo. Sora le dijo adiós con sus manos y en cuanto su madre salió por la puerta, la joven se fue directa al piano muy entusiasmada, grabando la pieza que había estado practicando con su madre. Después de grabar, empezó a preparar la solicitud para el empleo que había visto en la revista.

* * *

Sora extendió un cuaderno a uno de los responsables del proceso de selección de un hotel junto a un piano.

–"He leído sobre su oferta de trabajo. No puedo oír, pero puedo tocar el piano". –leyó el hombre. El hombre le dijo que no con la mano. Sora siguió buscando en lugares con pianos pero la rechazaban en todas partes. Después, paró en un puente de la ciudad. Por debajo pasaba todo el tráfico ajetreado de la ciudad. Tachó la oferta del último lugar donde la habían rechazado, el Hotel Sky Grande. Miró en su bolso, viendo el montón de copias. En ninguna parte habían aceptado la grabación de su interpretación.

_Al ver cómo intentas dar lo mejor de ti, pensé que quizás yo también podría intentar dar lo mejor de mí mismo… Yo también estaba asustado… Al verte intentarlo con todas tus fuerzas, me contagiaste. Gracias a ti pude dar ese paso… Por mí._

Sora había estado recordando las palabras de Yamato. No podía caer en el desánimo. Volvió a introducir las grabaciones en su bolso, cogió el teléfono móvil y buscó el nombre de Yamato, escribió algo y lo cerró. Volvió a coger el cuaderno donde tenía apuntadas las diferentes ofertas de trabajo y decidió probar en el Tokyo Dome Hotel. Cuando llegó al hotel, se dirigió hacia un trabajador elegantemente vestido en la sala donde se encontraba el piano. Era una sala muy elegante donde la gente podía ir a tomar unas copas.

–Lo siento mucho. –dijo el trabajador. –El encargado no está aquí en este momento. –al ver que Sora no entendió lo que dijo, volvió a repetirlo más despacio para que pudiera leer los labios. Entonces Sora sacó de su bolso una de las copias de su CV con una de las grabaciones pegadas al folio y se lo entregó al hombre. –Lo entregaré por si acaso. Si surge algo contactaremos con usted. –Sora se lo agradeció con una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para irse. Entonces, el trabajador miró su CV y dijo: –¡Espere! –pero Sora seguía su camino puesto que no le escuchaba. El trabajador fue hacia ella y la detuvo. –Espere. ¿Es cierto lo que pone aquí? –mostrándole el CV. –¿De verdad estudió usted en Julliard, en Nueva York? –Sora asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca. Cansado, cuando terminó de escribir una cosa, cogió el móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje de Sora.

_Yamato, respóndeme. Sora._

Yamato le contestó para ver qué quería.

Yamato: _Qué._

Sora: _¿Estás libre ahora?_

Yamato: _¿Y qué si lo estoy?_

Sora: _Ven a la cafetería._

Yamato: _Sólo si me invitas a un café._

Cuando Yamato llegó, Sora ya estaba allí sentada con un vaso. Aunque no había mucha gente y se veía a simple vista dónde se encontraba, Sora le hacía señas con alegría. El chico se sentó frente a ella.

–Estaba estudiando. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó Sora.

–Para el examen para ser terapeuta ocupacional. –explicó él.

–Oh, ¿en serio? –dijo Sora sin darle importancia.

–¿Eso es lo que le dices a alguien después de interrumpirle mientras estudia? –preguntó el chico.

–Estoy muy arrepentida, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? No puedo disculparme lo suficiente. ¡Ya sé! Te invitaré a un menú completo.

–¿A un menú completo de la cafetería de la facultad?

* * *

Jou y Mimí caminaban por el campus. Cuando iban hacia la cafetería donde se encontraban Sora y Yamato, Jou la detuvo un momento.

–Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar los dos solos. –dijo Jou.

–Claro. ¿Dónde? –accedió Mimí.

–¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería de la salida del campus? –propuso Jou.

–Vale. –accedió ella, antes de darle una última mirada a su amiga Sora, que hablaba tranquilamente con Yamato. –Hace tiempo que no veía a Sora hablar tan animada en lengua de signos. –dijo Mimí mientras caminaban hacia la salida. –Hasta que conoció a Yamato, sus gestos eran contenidos y pensaba que era porque no le gustaba que la gente la viera hablar en lengua de signos.

–¿Sus gestos cuando habla? –preguntó Jou.

–Sí. –asintió la castaña.

–Me gustaría saber si esos dos van a salir juntos. –reflexionó Jou.

–No lo sé. –dijo Mimí. –Sora tiene miedo de meterse en una relación de ese tipo.

* * *

–"¿Tokyo Dream Hotel?" –preguntó Yamato. Sora negó y volvió a gesticular. –¡Ahh, "Tokyo Dome Hotel"! –volvió a repetir el chico comprendiendo.

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Sora.

–Claro que lo conozco. Entonces, ¿vas a tocar el piano allí?

–Todavía no lo sé, pero me dijeron que me escucharían tocar.

–¡Eso es genial! –celebró Yamato. –Espero que vaya todo muy bien. ¿Cuándo es la prueba?

–Mañana. Oye, esto es un secreto, ¿vale? Incluso para Mimí y mi madre. No quiero que se preocupen por mí.

–Entendido –dijo Yamato.

* * *

Mimí se encontraba en el restaurante leyendo el tocho de folios que le había dado Jou, que estaba sentado frente a ella, expectante por el veredicto de la chica.

–Es una introducción muy interesante. –opinó Mimí. –Sí, es un enfoque diferente. Sí, a mí también me gusta Lawrence*, he leído muchas de sus obras. –iba comentando Mimí, entonces, Jou se dio cuenta de algo y se lo quitó.

–¡No, lo siento. Esto es mi tesis! –la guardó en su mochila y sacó la interminable carta. –Es esto. Verás, es una carta de amor. Pero, ¡no importa! –dijo Jou nervioso mientras se la arrebataba de las manos. –¡No te preocupes! No hace falta que la leas.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Mimí.

–Básicamente, lo que hay aquí escrito es que me gustas. Acabé escribiendo en un montón de páginas lo que he dicho en sólo dos palabras. –confesó Jou.

–Pero ya que te has tomado la molestia en escribirla. –dijo Mimí intentando coger la carta, pero Jou la apartó.

–¡No, no importa! ¡De verdad! –dijo el de gafas guardando la carta en su mochila. –Me gustas. –volvió a decir Jou después de una pausa.

–Lo siento mucho. –dijo Mimí nerviosa. –No pienso en ti de esa manera.

–Lo sé. –interrumpió Jou. –Pero, ¿y si empezamos saliendo como amigos? –propuso Jou nervioso. –Por ejemplo, podríamos ir al Zoo de Ueno; después al Jardín Botánico Jindaiji y también a Odaiba… y luego podríamos ir al Acuario de Kasei Ginkai; después podríamos ir al Observatorio de Roppongi Hills y, poco a poco, después de haber ido a todos esos sitios, quizás podría llegar a gustarte. –al ver la cara de Mimí Jou recapacitó. –Supongo que es demasiado rebuscado, pero ¿no crees que quizás, con el tiempo podría llegar a gustarte?

–¿Qué iba después del jardín botánico? –preguntó Mimí bastante perdida.

–Odaiba. –contestó él.

–Odaiba. –repitió ella.

–¿Estás visualizando cada situación? –preguntó Jou.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Mimí despistada.

–¿Te lo estás imaginando? –volvió a preguntar.

–Sí. –afirmó Mimí.

–También podríamos ir hasta la costa y besarnos. –dijo Jou con la esperanza de que también se imaginara esa situación. A Mimí se le escapó la risa.

–Lo siento. Cuando lo he pensado me ha dado la risa. –se sinceró la chica. –Lo siento, de verdad. –volvió a disculparse.

–No importa. No te preocupes. –dijo Jou con la cabeza gacha.

–Jou. –dijo Mimí después de darle un sorbo a su café.

–No pasa nada. Gracias al poder de tu imaginación nos hemos ahorrado unos tres meses.

–¿Tres meses? –preguntó ella.

–Pensé que si las cosas iban como yo había pensado habríamos salido durante tres meses antes de tomar una decisión. –explicó Jou. –Pero pensándolo bien, mis esperanzas se habrían incrementado y mis heridas habrían sido tres veces más dolorosas.

* * *

–Comprendo. Gracias. –decía Taichi, que hablaba por teléfono, llegando al estudio donde trabajaba. Una vez que colgó, se subió hacia maquillaje y peluquería y dijo a la encargada: –¡Perdone!

–¿Sí?

–El fotógrafo Iwasaki va un poco atrasado con la sesión anterior, así que vendrá un poco más tarde de lo esperado. –explicó Taichi.

–Gracias por avisar. –dijo la responsable de vestuario, mientras que las de peluquería y maquillaje también asentían con la cabeza. Cuando Taichi se disponía a bajar, desde lo alto escuchó su nombre.

–¿Taichi? –preguntó un subordinado de su jefe. Ambos entraban en ese momento, ajenos al hecho de que Taichi estaba viendo y escuchando todo. –¿Dices que tiene talento?

–No me importa si tiene talento o no. Pero con un asistente tan guapo como ese todas las modelos quieren que las fotografíe yo. –dijo su jefe.

–Claro. –dijo el subordinado mientras le preparaba un café. –Incluso los hombres también pueden beneficiarse de su físico. –Taichi apretó el pasamanos de la escalera con todas sus fuerzas al sentirse utilizado.

* * *

Sora estaba en su habitación, indecisa del vestido que debería elegir para la prueba de piano que tenía ese mismo día. No sabía si coger el vestido blanco o el negro. Finalmente cogió el claro y fue a mirar cómo le quedaría en el espejo. Su madre se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta. Después entró para ver los vestidos que tenía en la cama. Sora se asustó al ver su reflejo por detrás.

–¡Me has asustado! –se quejó Sora.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó su madre. –Creo que este te quedaría muy bien. –dijo sujetando un vestido amarillo pastel. –Es elegante y alegre. –Sora se lo puso por delante mirándose en el espejo. –¿Vas a salir? ¿Adónde vas tan arreglada?

–A pasar un día de campo en el bosque. –dijo Sora con ironía.

–¡Ya sé! Vas a una cita. –aventuró Toshiko.

–Exacto. Una cita con el señor Oso. –seguía diciendo Sora, que no quería que su madre descubriera la verdad.

–¡Eres muy cruel! –se quejó Toshiko mientras Sora la empujaba hacia la puerta. –¿Por qué no me lo dices? –preguntó mientras la joven le decía adiós con la mano y cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Taichi se encontraba limpiando el atrezzo del plató, cuando Meiko Mochizuki bajó hasta él elegantemente vestida con un vestido rosa con el que le habían hecho una sesión de fotos. Portaba una caja de cartón con algo de comida que había hecho ella misma.

–¡Taichi! Prueba esto. –ofreció ella.

–No, gracias. –rechazó él.

–¿Sabes? Al final conseguí el trabajo en el anuncio. –informó Meiko, refiriéndose al día que estuvieron juntos en el hotel.

–¿Anuncio? –preguntó Taichi que no se acordaba de qué anuncio hablaba.

–Sí, el del tipo con el que me tuve que reunir en el hotel.

–¿Vas a volver a acostarte con él? –preguntó Taichi recordando.

–Unas cuantas veces. Es bastante bueno. –dijo Meiko sin tapujos. –Oye, ¿estás libre después?

–Lo siento. Hoy no me va bien. –rechazó Taichi.

–Ohh. Bueno, ¿a quién podría invitar en tu lugar? –se preguntó Meiko marchándose.

* * *

Sora se encontraba en su entrevista de trabajo. Finalmente había escogido el vestido blanco. El entrevistador tenía su CV en la mano.

–Muy bien. –valoró el encargado. –¿Podría tocar algo para mí? –al ver que ella asintió con la cabeza, el hombre se sorprendió. –¿Me has entendido? –cuando ella asintió, le señaló el piano. –Entonces, adelante. –Mientras se dirigía al piano, sacó el móvil de su bolso y buscó un mensaje que había recibido de Yamato.

_Ánimo. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Respira hondo y toca tranquila como siempre. Yamato._

Sora se dirigió al piano de cola, dejó el bolso encima y empezó a tocar la pieza que había ensayado con su madre. Al escucharla tocar, el entrevistador y el camarero que le cogió el CV la primera vez se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice de lo bien que tocaba la chica, sorprendidos de que una persona sorda tocara de esa manera.

* * *

Jou se encontraba en su habitación mirando la carta de amor que escribió a Mimí y que al final, evitó que leyera. Después de pensarlo un poco, la tiró al cubo de la basura.

* * *

Mimí se encontraba en la sala clasificando y preparando un álbum con las fotos del viaje que hicieron todos juntos. Entonces, Taichi apareció por detrás.

–Elige sólo en las que salgas porque no voy a pagarlas yo. Si no te saldrán caras. –dijo Taichi. Al ver la mirada que le echó Mimí éste añadió mientras se sentaba a su lado. –Solo bromeaba. He quedado para tomar algo. ¿Quieres venir?

–No hace falta, estoy bien. –contestó Mimí concentrada en el álbum.

–¿Por qué no? –quiso saber Taichi.

–Porque hablareis de cosas de chicos. –argumentó Mimí.

–¿Y qué más da? –contestó él. Entonces Mimí encontró una foto en la que salía ella muy contenta. No recordaba que el castaño le hubiera sacado esa foto, lo que quería decir que la tomó sin que se diera cuenta. –Te la regalo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Mimí.

–No te preocupes por el dinero. La hice para ti, aunque supongo que no la necesitas.

–No, lo que pasa es que en realidad no soy tan guapa, pero tú me has sacado muy bien. –dijo Mimí.

–No estoy de acuerdo. –negó él levantándose y cogiendo su mochila. –Vamos. –Cuando Taichi iba saliendo, Mimí guardó su foto dentro de un pequeño cuaderno, recogió todo y alcanzó a Taichi. Iban caminando por los pasillos vacíos de la facultad cuando de repente, empezaron a escuchar algo de escándalo que procedía de una de las aulas. Con curiosidad, abrieron la puerta y se asomaron por el resquicio de la puerta. Simplemente era una clase llena de alumnos y un profesor que hablaba demasiado fuerte. Al darse cuenta, cerraron rápido y sin saber por qué, empezaron a correr hasta llegar a una zona de taquillas.

–¡Oh! Veo que tu tobillo se ha recuperado completamente. –observó Taichi con las manos en los bolsillos, la cual era su típica pose.

–Sí, está mucho mejor.

–Estaba preocupado. –reconoció él.

–Mentira. Te habías olvidado. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confuso.

–Has dicho "¡oh!". Eso significa que te acababas de dar cuenta.

–Sólo he fingido que me acababa de dar cuenta porque me daba vergüenza. –se defendió Taichi.

–¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Mimí. Pero Taichi no contestó. Hubo un largo silencio que rompió la chica mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. –Por cierto, toma. –le dijo entregándole una bolsita de papel atada con un nudo en la parte de arriba.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó él cogiendo el regalo.

–Es té. Como sabes, mi ciudad natal está en Shizuoka, así que mis padres me envían té. –dijo explicó Mimí mientras Taichi lo olía. –Quería daros un poco a todos los miembros de la Sociedad Naranja. Mi madre sólo me ha enviado tres paquetes, así que los he dividido en cuatro.

–¿Tres para cuatro? –preguntó Taichi.

–Sí.

–¿Y el tuyo? –preguntó Taichi, ya que ella se quedaría sin té.

–Siempre me envían. Puedo tomar cuando quiera. –dijo ella.

–Haces cosas muy adorables. –dijo Taichi sin pensar. Ante la mirada que le echó Mimí con el elogio, quiso desviar la atención. –¿Se lo has dado ya a Jou?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Mimí, que no esperaba la pregunta.

–Le gustas a Jou. –dijo Taichi.

–Lo sé. –dijo ella. –Pero la persona que me gusta eres tú. –confesó ella. Taichi se quedó mirándola porque no esperaba que confesara sus sentimientos. –Sin embargo, sé que a ti te gusta aquella modelo. Sólo quería que supieras mis sentimientos. Pero no te preocupes. –y se marchó.

* * *

–¿Qué no me preocupe? –dijo Taichi a Yamato en la barra del restaurante cercano al campus. Estaban picando algo. –Siempre dice la última palabra y se va. Siempre me deja sin la oportunidad para contestar. Agita el corazón de la gente, y entonces, desaparece.

–A mí me parece que te está castigando. –dijo Yamato mirando su teléfono.

–¿Castigando?

–Sí. –dijo sin quitarle la vista al móvil.

–Has estado todo el tiempo mirando el teléfono. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Taichi.

–La cobertura no es muy buena aquí. –mintió el rubio.

–Mentiroso. ¿Es que esperas el mensaje de alguna chica? –preguntó Taichi. Unos minutos después, Yamato fue hasta la puerta del baño.

–Podría haber enviado un mensaje para saber cómo le ha ido. –dijo Yamato para sí, refiriéndose a Sora.

* * *

Yamato caminaba por el campus distraído cuando escuchó un pequeño petardazo y vio unas tiras de confeti. Cuando miró, era Sora, que llevaba una pequeña bolsa de bombetas que sólo hacen ruido cuando los tiras.

–Buenos días. –saludó ella.

–Buenos días. –respondió él.

–¿Te has asustado? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Qué tramas? –preguntó el chico.

–Quería llamarte, pero como sabes, no tengo voz.

–¿Y por eso me tiras un petardo tan temprano? –preguntó Yamato. –¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien?

–No, pero estoy celebrando.

–¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? –preguntó él algo lento por no asociar la celebración con la prueba.

–Como te acabo de decir, estoy de celebración.

–¿Te salió bien? –preguntó Yamato emocionado cuando por fin hizo las conexiones mentales. Sora sonrió. Después llegaron a la parte de los troncos. Yamato se sentó mientras que Sora se quedó de pie.

–Quería hacerlo por mí misma sin depender de ti, de Mimí o de mi madre. –dijo Sora. –Ya sabes que mi madre es pianista, así que si me hubiera ayudado me habrían aceptado en muchos lugares. Pero pensé que esto lo tenía que hacer yo sola. ¿Yamato? –preguntó Sora al ver que el chico se había quedado embobado viendo lo que decía.

–Perdona. No estaba mirando tus manos; observaba tu cara, lo bonita que es. –Yamato se puso seria porque no esperaba esa respuesta. –Lo siento. –se disculpó mientras se levantaba. –Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo?

–¡Eso! –dijo Sora. –¡No digas cosas raras de repente!

–Iré a verte tocar algún día. –le dijo él volviendo a sentarse. –¿Era en el Tokyo Dome Hotel, verdad?

–No hace falta que vayas. –dijo Sora, que también se había sentado en un tronco. –Me da vergüenza. No vayas a verme nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. –le prometió Yamato sonriendo.

* * *

Sora tocaba el piano en su primera noche de trabajo. Estaba tocando la misma pieza con la que consiguió el trabajo. Evidentemente, Yamato rompió su promesa y a pesar de haberle dicho que no iría a verla, se encontraba en una barra que le permitía verla a pesar de todas las botellas que tenía por en medio. Entonces, Sora lo vio y le sonrió. Yamato le sonrió de vuelta. Sora proporcionaba con el piano un ambiente muy tranquilo con el que la gente podía sentarse a charlar tranquilamente. Entonces, En la sala entró un chico joven, alto y moreno vestido elegantemente con un traje gris oscuro con corbata. Atraído por el sonido del piano se quedó parado para ver quién tocaba con ese talento. Yamato vio como el hombre miraba a Sora y se puso serio. Entonces, Sora alzó un momento la vista y lo vio, lo que le produjo un momento de distracción. Debido a esa distracción se equivocó pero enseguida se encontró, puesto que no dejó de tocar. No obstante, ese detalle no había pasado desapercibido para Yamato. El hombre le hacía señas como que se relajara, puesto que después del fallo estaba tocando algo más nerviosa. Sora así lo hizo.

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_Se ha equivocado._

Tras acabar la pieza, hubo algunos aplausos de los asistentes. Sora se levantó e hizo una reverencia, que más que al público, iba dirigida al hombre que acababa de entrar. Yamato no perdía detalle de lo que allí ocurría.

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_Sora se lo agradeció a ese hombre antes que a mí. Y por primera vez, la vi actuar de manera tan tímida y femenina._

* * *

**Notas de autora: **vamos con el capítulo 6. Hay que ver qué bien se complementan Yamato y Sora. Cuando uno está de bajón ya está el otro ahí para animar. Y al final ha conseguido un trabajo por sus propios méritos a pesar de su discapacidad. Eso es superarse. Bravo por Sora. Aparece nuevo personaje. ¿Quién será esa misteriosa persona que ha hecho que Sora se distraiga al piano? Aunque igual el título ya va dando pistas. Por otra parte, Taichi se ha llevado un chasco en el trabajo. Entre eso y la dinámica que se lleva con Mimí ya hasta se le han quitado las ganas de andar con Meiko. En cuanto a Jou, ¿quién le entiende? Con lo que se ha esforzado en escribir la carta, que incluso Mimí se ha mostrado dispuesta a leerla y va él mismo y se la retira. Jajajaja. No podía parar de reír con esa escena. Creo que un rechazo nunca ha sido tan divertido, aunque sea Jou el que lo sufra.

Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Gracias a todos los lectores. No olvidéis dejar reviews comentando la historia. Hasta la próxima.

Aquí van las referencias de este capítulo:

***Combini o tienda de conveniencia:** son pequeñas tiendas parecidas a las de 24 horas donde se vende sobretodo comida que incluso puedes calentar allí, entre otras muchas cosas.

***NHK:** son las siglas de Nippon Hoso Kyokai, la Televisión Nacional de Japón.

***D.H Lawrence:** escritor inglés.


	7. Te amo

**Capítulo 7. Te amo.**

Sora y el desconocido fueron al encuentro del otro y se fundieron en un abrazo. Cuando se separaron, el hombre empezó a hablar en lengua de signos, lo que sorprendió a Yamato. Era evidente que esos dos se conocían. El rubio seguía en el mismo sitio sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría.

–¡Qué sorpresa! –dijo el hombre. –Nunca habría imaginado encontrarte aquí. –Entonces le dio una tarjeta con sus datos.

–"World Music Entertainment Record" –leyó Yamato en su pensamiento lo que decía Sora en signos al leer la tarjeta. –De la élite.

–Mándame un email. –dijo el hombre. –Tengo que irme. –Y se marchó. Sora miró la cara de Yamato, que no era de buenos amigos.

* * *

–¿Se abrazaron? –preguntó Mimí con el cuaderno naranja abierto en la mano.

–Sí, ya sabes. Como cuando ves a algún conocido después de mucho tiempo. –explicaba Yamato a Mimí en la sala de la facultad. –Fue como en las películas.

–¿Cómo en las películas occidentales? –preguntó Mimí.

–Exacto. –dijo él consciente de que los occidentales son más directos con el contacto físico.

–Entonces, ¿el tipo que abrazó a Sora era extranjero? –preguntó Mimí.

–No, era japonés, pero parecía...americanizado. –dijo tras hacer una pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada.

–¿De casualidad era un hombre guapo? –preguntó Mimí.

–Y yo qué sé. No entiendo de eso. –respondió Yamato.

–Ya sabes, con una cara atractiva. –intentó matizar la castaña.

–No para mí. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Unos 20 centímetros más alto que tú? –preguntó Mimí, ya que desde hace un rato tenía a alguien en mente.

–Me dices cosas muy duras, Mimí.

–Y con una bonita sonrisa. –Mimí ya ni siquiera preguntaba, tan sólo afirmaba.

–No lo creo. –dijo Yamato, que hablaba más desde los celos que desde la objetividad.

–Probablemente sea él. –dijo Mimí.

–Espera un momento. He negado todas tus descripciones. –se quejó el rubio.

–Porque estás celoso. –dijo su amiga.

–¿Yo?

–Esa persona hablaba en lengua de signos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Mimí como último detalle para confirmar sus sospechas.

–Sí. De hecho parecía bastante experto. –admitió él.

–Probablemente sea el chico que estaba en la misma orquesta que Sora cuando estudió en el extranjero. –dijo Mimí. –Se llama Ken Ichijouji. Era el senpai de Sora en Julliard. Era un prodigio del violín. Cuando fui a visitarla allí me lo presentó.

–¿Eran novios? –Preguntó Yamato con curiosidad.

–No. Él tenía novia. –negó Mimí. –Pero ella le admiraba mucho. A menudo Sora me hablaba de él en sus cartas. Y en San Valentín ella le regaló chocolate.

–¿Le regaló chocolate por San Valentín? –preguntó Yamato muy sorprendido.

–Cuando Sora empezó a perder la audición creo que estuvo apoyándola. Estudió lenguaje de signos con ella. La quería como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

–Como su hermana pequeña, ¿eh? –repitió él con suspicacia.

* * *

Sora, con el pijama puesto, miraba la tarjeta de contacto que le había dado Ken sentada en la cama. Se dejó caer todavía mirando la tarjeta. No sabía si llamarlo o no. Su aparición despertó viejos sentimientos que creía ya olvidados.

* * *

Sora y Mimí estaban comiendo en la cafetería de la facultad. Estaban sentadas una frente a la otra. Entonces también llegó Jou con su bandeja. Al ver que Mimí miraba fijamente, Sora giró la cabeza y vio a Jou allí parado. Sora le saludó efusivamente con la mano. No obstante, Jou, incómodo, se sentó en otra mesa que estaba más apartada, aunque a la misma altura que la de las chicas.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sora sin entender nada.

–¿Quién sabe? –contestó Mimí. Entonces llegó Yamato con su bandeja y se encontró con el dilema de con quién sentarse. Se sorprendió de verlos en mesas distintas. Como estaba más cerca de Jou fue hacia él y le preguntó:

–¿Por qué estáis separados?

–Pues… –titubeó Jou.

–¡Venga ya! ¡Vamos para allá! –animó el rubio. –¿Cuál es el problema? –entonces Yamato cogió también la bandeja de su amigo y la llevó hacia la mesa de las chicas. Yamato se sentó junto a Mimí y dejó la bandeja de Jou junto a él. Yamato sonrió a Sora y después llegó Taichi.

–Estáis ahí. –dijo el recién llegado. –Todos juntos. –añadió. –He ido a la sala pero no había nadie. –se dirigió hacia Mimí y dijo: –Eso tiene buena pinta. –Entonces le quitó una patata del plato mientras se lo metía en la boca. –¿Qué pasa? Tenemos suficiente confianza, ¿no?

–No sé si hay confianza, pero no seas tan maleducado. –le riñó Mimí.

–Así que es eso. Por cierto, sobre lo que hablamos el otro día, –dijo Taichi quitándose la mochila y sentándose junto a Mimí y haciéndola sentir incómoda. –no me disgustas, así que, ¿por qué no salimos juntos? –preguntó Taichi mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos, especialmente Jou. –Yo te gusto, ¿no? –preguntó ignorando las miradas de sus amigos. –La última vez, ¿no me dijiste que te gusto? Eso fue una declaración de amor, ¿no? –entonces, todos miraron a Jou.

–Estoy bien. –dijo el de gafas, que todavía no había tocado su comida. –No hace falta que me miréis así. A mí, Jou Kido me gustaba Mimí Tachikawa, que me rechazó claramente. –dijo como si estuviera declarando en un juicio. –Así que he decidido dejarlo correr. Así que, si Mimí y Taichi salen juntos, no hay problema. ¡Estoy muy feliz! –dijo golpeando a Yamato en el hombro. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió hacia Mimí y le extendió la mano. –¿Amigos? Como siempre hemos sido, sólo amigos. –Mimí, todavía alucinando por esa escena, se levantó para ponerse a la altura de Jou y estrechó su mano. Yamato empezó a aplaudirles tímidamente, animando a Sora con la mirada a que hiciera lo mismo. Así que también se puso a aplaudir, seguida por Taichi.

* * *

Después de comer, Sora fue a la sala. Mientras sacaba algo de beber de la máquina Yamato se le acercó.

–¿No vas a clase? –preguntó él.

–Tengo mi cuarta clase después. –dijo ella.

–Yo también. –dijo él. Cuando se iba él la paró. –Espera.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora.

–Oh, no importa. –dijo él cambiando de idea.

–¿Qué?¿Qué pasa? –insistió Sora. –¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

–No es nada. –le restó importancia.

–¿Qué es? Dímelo.

–Está bien, te lo diré. Me he enterado que le diste chocolate por San Valentín a un compañero. –soltó Yamato. –Es como la chica de un manga. No te pega. –Entonces, Sora le dio una patada por el lado en las piernas. –¡Ouch! –se quejó el rubio viendo como Sora se marchaba enfadada. –Ya vuelve a la violencia. Ahora sí que es ella.

* * *

Sora estaba esa noche tocando el piano en el hotel. Esta vez llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes. Tocaba una pieza tranquila, que era la que cuadraba con el ambiente de la sala. Entre el público, sentado en una de las mesitas redondas se encontraba Ken Ichijouji. Llevaba un traje de color crema y una camisa azul claro sin corbata con el primer botón suelto. Cuando acabó la pieza, los asistentes empezaron a aplaudir. Sora vio a Ken aplaudir en lengua de signos. Cuando Sora terminó de trabajar, se fueron a tomar algo en una sala del hotel.

–¿Por qué has vuelto de repente, senpai? –preguntó Sora.

–No me llames "senpai". Ya no estamos estudiando y he dejado el violín. Ahora soy un _salaryman_ normal y corriente. –explicó él.

–Pero la tarjeta que me diste el otro día era de la discográfica World Music Entertainment Record. Es una compañía muy prestigiosa. Todo el mundo la conoce. Sigues siendo el senpai que admiro.

–Eres la única que me dice algo así a estas alturas. –dijo Ken.

–¿Toco bien el piano? –preguntó ella.

–Sí. Tocas de manera muy bella.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, de verdad. Por eso pensé por un momento que habías recuperado la audición. –dijo él. Pero Sora negó con la cabeza.

–En Nueva York cuidaste de mí. Después, cuando volví a Japón fui a muchos hospitales, pero no había tratamiento.

–Entiendo. –dijo Ken. –Supongo que la lengua de signos es algo que no se olvida.

–Te estoy muy agradecida de que la aprendieras por mí. –dijo Sora. –En aquel entonces, si no hubieras estado conmigo, me habría sentido muy sola. –Un rato después, se dirigieron a la salida para despedirse.

–Me alegro de que hayamos vuelto a hablar. –dijo Ken.

–Yo también. –dijo ella.

–¿Te parece bien que te invite otro día? –preguntó él. –¿Te molesto? –preguntó él al no obtener respuesta. Ella negó con la mano. –No he recibido ningún email tuyo, así que pensé que estaba siendo una molestia.

–No, no es eso. Es sólo que…no reuní el suficiente valor para escribirte. –confesó Sora. –No se me da muy bien tratar con hombres. Después de perder mi oído, mi corazón se insensibilizó. Pero supongo que contigo es diferente. No es…¿cómo lo diría? Tratar con un hombre en ese sentido.

–En realidad, a pesar de lo que pienses, yo sí que me refería a ese sentido. –confesó Ken. Sora le miró sorprendida, pero cambio a una mirada soñadora.

* * *

–¿Sabes, Yamato? Sora se está enamorando de Ken rápidamente. –le dijo Mimí al chico mientras entraban en el edificio de la facultad.

–Mimí, déjalo. Tu apariencia engaña. –dijo Yamato mientras se dirigían a la sala. Ya en ella, continuaron la conversación sentados en una mesa. –Hablando así de amor me creo que hayas seducido a Taichi. Parece que le has dado fuerte. –dijo Yamato mientras se abría una lata de refresco.

–No pongas la pelota en mi tejado. –le riñó Mimí. –¿Estás seguro de querer dejar escapar a Sora de esa manera? –insistió Mimí con el tema.

–¿De qué hablas? Debería felicitarla. –se defendió él.

–Qué maduro. –elogió ella.

–Bueno, él es buena persona, ¿no?

–¿Ken Ichijouji? –Yamato asintió con la cabeza. –Mmm, eso parece.

–Entonces está bien. No hay problema. –se resignó él.

–Supongo que tienes razón. –le dijo Mimí.

–¿Le estás dando el visto bueno? –preguntó Yamato.

–Después de que Sora perdiera la audición, desarrolló mucho miedo a las relaciones.

–¿Es para tanto?

–¿Eh?

–Para la otra persona, ¿tanto importa? –preguntó él.

–A una persona normal le importaría. Pero supongo que en ese sentido, tú eres diferente. –le dijo Mimí.

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó él con ironía.

–¡Te estoy diciendo un cumplido!

–Muchas gracias.

–Por eso pensé que serías tú. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Yo?

–He estado al lado de Sora todo este tiempo pero no soy lo que ella necesita. –dijo ella.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Yamato.

–Hay ciertas cosas que las amigas no podemos hacer. En el corazón de una chica hay espacios que sólo un chico puede llenar. Pensé que ese chico para Sora serías tú.

–No puede haber dos en el mismo sitio.

–¿En el mismo sitio?

–No creo que yo sea el indicado para ella. El indicado es ese _senpai _suyo. No es suficiente sentir algo por ella. –dijo él.

–¿Entonces sientes algo por Sora? –preguntó Mimí.

–¿Quién sabe? La respuesta está en el aire. –reflexionó Yamato.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Mimí riendo.

–¿No había un dicho que decía eso? –preguntó él sonriendo.

* * *

Taichi se encontraba en la sección de revistas de una librería. Ojeaba las fotos de Meiko Mochizuki. Primero miró las páginas interiores y después, la foto de la portada. Sora se le acercó por detrás asomándose para ver qué miraba su amigo con tanto interés. Entonces le golpeó con sus manos con un golpe seco en los hombros para asustarlo. Taichi se giró.

–Me has asustado. –dijo él.

–Esa es tu novia, ¿no? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Novia?

–Sí.

–No. –negó el castaño dejando la revista en su sitio. Para salir fuera tenían que bajar al piso de abajo de la librería. Mientras bajaban, Sora tuvo un traspié con su zapato que tenía un poco de tacón. –¿Qué ha pasado? –Sora sólo se señaló el zapato. –¿Estás bien? –le preguntó dándole una mano y ayudándola a bajar. Parecía que todas las mujeres de su alrededor tenían problemas con sus pies. Mimí se encontraba en la parte de abajo mirando unos libros y vio a Sora y Taichi de la mano mientras bajaban la escalera. –¿Te has torcido el tobillo? –Mimí se giró haciendo ver que no había visto a Taichi camuflando su cara detrás de una revista. Sora le dijo que estaba bien y se marcharon al restaurante cercano al campus a tomar unos refrescos sin percatarse de la presencia de Mimí.

–La chica de la revista es una modelo famosa. –explicó Taichi sin gestos ya en el restaurante. Sora le leía los labios –Pensé que si salía con ella me sentiría como si tuviera algo de valor. Ya sabes, aunque no tenga nada, me sentiría como si tuviera un poquito. A diferencia de ti, no valgo nada. Como por ejemplo, con la música.

–¿Y qué hay de la fotografía? –preguntó Sora.

–¿La fotografía? No tengo confianza. Incluso mi jefe dice que no tengo talento. –dijo Taichi refiriéndose a la conversación que escuchó entre sus jefes. Sora empezó a gesticular, pero Taichi no lo entendía, así que Sora empezó a gesticular más despacio mientras éste intentaba traducir. – "¿Por qué yo…" Perdona. –al ver que Taichi no la entendía, Sora optó por coger su teléfono y escribió: "¿Sincero?" –Sora siguió gesticulando. –¡Ah, ya lo entiendo! "¿Por qué eres tan sincero conmigo"? –tradujo Taichi gesticulando palabra por palabra. Sora asintió sonriendo al ver que por fin había entendido su pregunta. –Mmm, no lo sé. Supongo que porque…eres callada. ¿Te has enfadado? –preguntó Taichi por la respuesta que dio. Sora negó con la cabeza. –Cuando la gente me habla demasiado soy incapaz de decir lo que quiero. –continuó Taichi. –Mis verdaderos sentimientos acaban flotando por ahí. De manera que al final sólo acabo diciendo cosas odiosas y haciendo daño. Y entonces ya no sé qué hacer. –Sora volvió a coger su móvil para escribir lo que quería decir. –"¿Te refieres a Mimí"? –leyó Taichi. El chico cogió el teléfono y contestó: "No, te juro que no. –¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó Taichi. –Estaba convencido de que Yamato y tú acabaríais saliendo juntos. Pero ahora parece que tienes novio, ¿no?

–¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Sora.

–¡Por supuesto que lo sabemos! Es de lo que más se habla en la Sociedad Naranja ahora mismo. –Sora sonrió de la manera que lo dijo. –¿Es ese chico mejor que Yamato?

–No creo que le guste a Yamato de esa forma. –dijo Sora después de pensar un poco la respuesta.

–¿Te refieres a gustarle de forma romántica? –preguntó Taichi. Sora asintió. –¿Y a ti?

–Sinceramente, nos hemos unido tanto que ya no lo sé. –contestó ella.

–Tú también estás siendo sincera, Sora.

–Oye, me he fijado que todos habéis aprendido lengua de signos por mí. –observó Sora.

–Una vez que empiezas es muy divertido. –admitió Taichi.

–Cuando hablamos en la sala, todos utilizamos la lengua de signos. ¿Por qué?

–Porque si tú fueras la única que no entiende, no sería divertido. –contestó Taichi. –Nos lo dijo Mimí. Nos dijo que utilizáramos la lengua de signos lo máximo posible. –pero parece que a Sora no le hizo demasiada gracia esa respuesta.

* * *

–¡Sí, lo dije! ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? –se defendió Mimí.

–¡Está mal!¡No es lo habitual! –dijo Sora, que fue a echarle en cara que le pidiera a los demás que hablaran en signos.

–¿Está mal no hacer lo habitual? Si fueras norteamericana y todos supiéramos inglés, hablaríamos en inglés delante de ti. –razonó Mimí mientras caminaban por los pasillos del piso de arriba de la facultad.

–¡No es cierto! –se resistía Sora.

–¡Claro que es cierto! ¡Pensé que si todos hablábamos de una manera que no entendieras te aburrirías!¡Por eso les dije que utilizaran la lengua de signos con las partes que supieran!¡¿Está eso tan mal?! –preguntó Mimí. Al ver que no contestaba, continuó hablando –¡Sora, eres egoísta!¡Siempre dices que no quieres dar pena, que prefieres morir a que la gente te tenga lástima, pero si no eres el centro de atención te pones de mal humor!

–¡Eso no es verdad! –dijo Sora titubeando.

–¡Sí, lo es! ¡Siempre brillas como las estrellas, y yo soy la que estoy siempre detrás de ti en la oscuridad haciendo que sobresalgas! –dijo Mimí marchándose hacia clase. Sora la detuvo a punto de entrar.

–¡Qué cara tienes! –dijo Sora. –¡Incluso Jou estuvo interesado en mí primero. Y después empezó a interesarse por ti!

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Mimí sin poder creer lo que le decía Sora. –¡A ti no te gustaba Jou!

–¡A ti tampoco te gustaba! –le recriminó Sora.

–¡Cierto, no me gusta!¡Entonces dejemos de discutir por alguien que no nos gusta a ninguna de las dos! –dijo Mimí.

–¡Vale, pero…! –empezó a decir Sora.

–¿Entonces qué pasa con Taichi? –preguntó Mimí sin usar la lengua de signos recordando cuando los vio en la librería.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora sin entender que tenía que ver el castaño.

–¡Nada! –respondió Mimí.

–¡¿Qué has dicho?! –volvió a preguntar Sora. –¡No hables para ti para que no entienda!

–¡Me estás sacando de quicio! –gritó Mimí.

–¡¿Qué?!¡Tú…! –empezó a decir Sora, pero entonces, la profesora que llegaba en ese momento interrumpió la acalorada discusión.

–Señoritas, la clase va a empezar. –avisó la profesora entrando en el aula, poniendo fin a la pelea.

–Sí, profesora. –dijo Mimí. Miró a Sora con mala cara y entró airada, seguida por ésta.

* * *

Después de clase, Sora salió de la facultad, pero algo cayó del cielo. Yamato se asomaba por el edificio. Cuando Sora le miró, Yamato le tiró un pequeño bollo que ésta cogió al vuelo.

–¿Adónde vas vestida así? –preguntó Yamato, que veía que Sora llevaba una falda estampada rosa, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta vaquera y unos tacones no muy altos de color crema. Después de que Yamato bajara hacia donde estaba ella, iban caminando por el campus. Sora le devolvió el bollo.

–No lo quiero. –dijo Sora. –Estoy llena.

–¿En serio? –dijo él guardándose el bollo en la mochila.

–O quizás es que estoy nerviosa. –dijo Sora.

–¿Es porque vas a una cita? –preguntó el rubio. Sora asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Luzco mal? –preguntó ella.

–No. No puedes ir mejor. –le dijo Yamato.

–¿En serio? Qué mona que soy. –dijo Sora.

–¿Quién dice eso de sí mismo? –dijo él para sí sonriendo.

–¿Yamato, qué puedo hacer? Mi corazón está palpitando muy rápido. –dijo Sora apurada. Entonces Yamato cogió aire y lo soltó un poco exagerado.

–¿Por qué no respiras profundamente? –pero al ver que Sora seguía nerviosa, Yamato le dio otro consejo. –No te preocupes, en cuanto veas a tu novio te tranquilizarás. Te diré unas palabras mágicas: "Hoy Sora está más guapa que nunca". –la chica sonrió. –¿Adónde vais?

–A la Torre de Tokio o a Roppongi Hills. A algún sitio así. –contestó Sora.

–Estás tan guapa que la Torre de Tokio y Roppongi Hills se derrumbarán ante tu belleza. –piropeó Yamato para tranquilizarla, a lo que Sora le sonrió contenta. –Ah, y si puedes, controla tu afilada lengua viperina y tus maldiciones todo lo que puedas. –bromeó él.

–¿Qué más? –preguntó Sora. Yamato se quedó pensando.

–Mmm, podría pensar en cien o doscientas cosas que podrías mejorar…

–No importa. –interrumpió Sora. –No tengo tiempo para "escucharlas" todas.

–¿Te recoge aquí a las tres? –preguntó Yamato mirándose el reloj. –Estará al caer. Nos vemos. Espero que todo salga bien. –entonces Yamato se fue, seguido por la mirada de Sora. Entonces, la chica se quitó un zapato y se lo lanzó cuando Yamato ya se había alejado varios metros. Al caer al lado de Yamato, éste la miró. –¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó en lengua de signos.

–¿Te parece bien esto? –preguntó Sora.

–¿El qué? –preguntó él.

–El que me guste otra persona –aclaró Sora. –Incluso si me alejo, ¿estarás bien? –Yamato no dejaba de mirarla serio fijamente. Después vio llegar por el fondo un coche deportivo plateado que se paró a las puertas del campus. Ken se bajó del deportivo cerrando la puerta y quitándose las gafas de sol, vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una americana marrón clara. Yamato recogió el zapato y fue a devolvérselo a su dueña dejándolo en el suelo. –Ha llegado. –le dijo Yamato, ya que ella ni se había percatado de la llegada de Ken. Entonces Sora miró hacia atrás y, efectivamente, allí estaba Ken esperándola y saludándola con la mano. –De momento, todo lo que puedo decir es que no creo que debas ir lanzando zapatos delante de él. –dijo él triste. Se giró y volvió a marcharse seguido de la mirada de Sora. Unos segundos después, se calzó el zapato y se fue hacia Ken.

* * *

Yamato estaba arrancando una naranja del naranjo de donde solían cogerlas.

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_Ella siempre tira de mi corazón hasta el límite y se lo lleva con ella. No lo suelta. Mi corazón, que siente atracción hacia ella, siempre duele._

* * *

Era de noche. Sora y Ken se encontraban en un mirador viendo las vistas nocturnas de los rascacielos tokiotas.

–¡Qué bonito! –dijo él. –¡Qué bien me siento!¿Te parece bien que vuelva a invitarte a salir? –preguntó Ken.

–De acuerdo, pero… –empezó a decir Sora.

–Si soy una molestia, sólo dímelo. ¿Tienes novio? –preguntó Ken. Sora negó con la cabeza. –¡Uf, qué alivio! Cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos, ya me gustabas. –confesó Ken.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Pero yo tenía novia y tú eras como una flor inalcanzable. –dijo Ken.

–¿Pero qué dices?

–Entonces eras preciosa. Y ahora todavía lo eres más. Por eso me he armado de valor para pedirte salir.

–No puedo oír. ¿No te importa? –preguntó Sora.

–Eso no importa. Sigues siendo Sora. Cuando estábamos allá, ¿te acuerdas de que me diste chocolate por San Valentín? –preguntó él. Sora asintió con la cabeza. –Dentro de mí sentí como si estuviera en una nube. En aquel entonces, con aquellas circunstancias no pude expresarme bien, pero me gustabas mucho. Incluso ahora me gustas.

* * *

Una mujer guapa vestida con chaqueta y falda negra y tacones entró al edificio de la facultad quitándose las gafas de sol. Parecía una alta ejecutiva con gran poder y que inspiraba gran seguridad en sí misma. La mujer llego hasta la sala.

–Oye, ¿conoces a una chica de último año llamada Sora Takenouchi? –preguntó a una alumna que andaba por allí.

–¿Quién? –preguntó la alumna.

–Es sorda. –especificó la mujer.

–Ah, siempre está por aquí con esos chicos. –respondió la chica señalándolos.

–Gracias. –respondió la mujer. Después se dirigió hacia los chicos.

–¡Yamato, siempre sales bien!¡Mira hacia aquí! –dijo Jou tomando unas fotos con una cámara. Mientras que Yamato se giraba para que no le tomara fotos. Taichi se encontraba acostado ocupando tres de los cuatro canapés que había mientras leía un manga.

–¡Chicos! –interrumpió la mujer. –¿Está por aquí una chica llamada Sora Takenouchi? –los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre. Jou bajó la cámara y Taichi se incorporó apoyado en su codo derecho para ver quién era la mujer que preguntaba por su amiga.

–Ahora no está aquí. –dijo Yamato.

–Ya veo. –dijo la mujer. –¿Es guapa?

–Pues…sí. Supongo que lo es. –contestó Jou.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Taichi.

–Nadie. Siento haberos molestado. –sin más, la mujer se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

–¿Quién será? –preguntó Yamato.

–A saber. –respondió Jou. –Pero es muy sexy. –añadió con una sonrisa tonta. Entonces le sonó el teléfono y mientras lo sacaba dijo: –Me gustan las chicas guapas.

–Bah, cállate. –le dijo Yamato.

–¿Diga? –contestó Jou. –¡Hola Shin!¡Cuánto tiempo!...¡¿Qué?! –Jou se quedó serio y parado de repente.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Taichi.

–A mi padre le ha dado un síncope. –dijo Jou bajando el teléfono todavía asimilando la noticia.

* * *

Sora y Ken se encontraban tomando un té en la cafetería del lujoso hotel en el que estuvieron la última vez.

–Necesito tu foto y un minidisc con una grabación de tu interpretación. –dijo Ken.

–Vale, pero ¿por qué? –preguntó Sora.

–Porque… –empezó Ken titubeando. –incluso cuando estemos separados, quiero ver tu cara y escucharte tocar el piano. –Sora sonrió.

* * *

–Jou ha llamado y dice que aunque es cáncer, lo han detectado en la fase inicial. –explicaba Yamato a Taichi, Sora y Mimí en la sala unos días después. –Si lo operan mejorará. La operación será la semana que viene, así que se quedará con él hasta entonces. –Al ver que nadie decía nada, Yamato continuó. –¿Qué pasa? Son buenas noticias. Tendríamos que estar más contentos.

Pese a las buenas noticias, el grupo no podía evitar la preocupación.

* * *

Unos días después, al atardecer, Sora y Ken se encontraban en un elegante restaurante cenando. Sora bebía agua de su copa mientras que Ken miraba la carta de vinos.

–No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, así que estoy un poco nerviosa. –confesó Sora.

–Para serte sincero, yo también estoy nervioso. –dijo Ken. Entonces llegó el camarero.

–¿Han decidido ya qué vino van a tomar? –preguntó el camarero.

–Me gustaría algo fuerte. –dijo Ken.

–Comprendo. –dijo el camarero.

–¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Ken a Sora, que llevaba un vestido de tirantes y parecía un poco encogida. –¿Dónde está el chal que traías?

–Lo olvidé en el coche. –dijo Sora.

–¿Quieres que vaya por él? –se ofreció Ken.

–No, no importa. Tú tienes que estar aquí. –dijo Sora mirando al camarero, que esperaba pacientemente por la comanda. –Déjame la llave. –Cuando Ken le dio la llave del coche, se dirigió hacia él, pulsó el botón de la llave y el coche se desbloqueó. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y cuando cogía el chal, vio que se había enganchado con unas pinzas de doble clic que sujetaban unos papeles que estaban dentro de un gran sobre marrón abierto en la parte trasera del coche. Al desenganchar el chal, vio lo que ponía en la portada.

_Proyecto: El debut de Sora Takenouchi: ¡la belleza sorda del piano!_

Sora quitó la pinza y siguió leyendo en las páginas interiores.

_Incluso en el competitivo mundo de la música, Sora Takenouchi atrae la atención del público con sus actuaciones. Sus habilidades al piano son incuestionables y con sólo mirarla, uno se da cuenta de que es una belleza. _

Después, Sora, sorprendida de lo que había leído, cogió el sobre y encontró varios minidiscs y fotos de ella misma. Había varias copias tanto del minidisc que le pasó como de fotos de su cara que ella le había dado, otras de ella tocando el violín y el piano en su época en Julliard. Después, vio que en el asiento de atrás había un colgante en forma de corazón plateado. Después de mirarlo unos segundos, lo lanzó con rabia. Mientras tanto, Ken hablaba por teléfono.

–Sí, las cosas van bien. Sólo falta un pequeño empujón. –dijo Ken. –Sí, hay una productora que también quiere trabajar con nosotros.

–Ten cuidado. –dijo la mujer vestida de alta ejecutiva, desde la sede de la compañía World Music Entertainment Record. –No conseguí verla en persona, pero de la forma en que están yendo las cosas, estamos progresando. Parece que será un éxito. –dijo fríamente a Ken. –El jefe también parece realmente interesado.

–Muy bien. –dijo Ken viendo volver a Sora. –Luego te llamo. –dijo y colgó el teléfono. Sora se dirigió hacia la mesa muy enfadada. Cuando llegó, cogió el bolso para marcharse. Ken extrañado por su actitud intentó detenerla. –¿Qué ha pasado? Pareces molesta. –Entonces ella le mostró una de las hojas que había encontrado en el coche.

–Me estabas engañando, ¿verdad? –acusó Sora.

–¿Engañándote? No hagas que suene tan mal.

–¡Pero es lo que estabas haciendo!¡Eres lo peor! –dijo Sora gesticulando con fuerza.

–No hagas una escena en un lugar como este. –dijo Ken, al ver que ya habían llamado la atención de algunos comensales.

–Para que lo sepas he roto y tirado las grabaciones y las fotos. ¿Para eso las querías? –dijo Sora antes de marcharse del restaurante. Ken la siguió corriendo, deteniéndola del brazo ya en el aparcamiento.

–¡Espera! No creo que sea un mal trato para ti. En tu estado las cosas deben ser difíciles. Tiene que ser complicado encontrar un trabajo. ¿No crees que sería un buen negocio? ¡Puedes debutar e incluso sacar tus propios discos! –intentó convencer Ken. –Todavía no está decidido, pero le estoy hablando de ti a mi jefe. ¿Qué me dices? ¡Trabajemos juntos!

–¡No tengo intención de hacer de mi infelicidad una herramienta para hacer dinero! Senpai, has cambiado. Así que, ¿esta es la razón por la que te has acercado a mí? –preguntó Sora decepcionada.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Ken. –No he estado haciendo mi trabajo muy bien últimamente y estaban a punto de despedirme. Así que, cuando te vi pensé que quizá podría evitarlo. Esas eran mis intenciones ocultas.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo por última vez? –preguntó Sora. –Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, ¿también era mentira?

–Lo siento. –con esa respuesta, Sora supo que la respuesta era afirmativa.

–Entiendo. –entonces Sora se inclinó haciendo una reverencia de despedida con la que casi toca la punta de sus pies y se marchó, dejando a Ken plantado en el aparcamiento. Después de esa gran decepción, Sora fue caminando un rato por la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque lleno de fuentes. Se sentó en un bordillo que tenía unos setos detrás y sacó su teléfono. Vio el nombre de Mimí. Se dio cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos después de la gran pelea que tuvieron en la universidad, pero todavía tenía el orgullo herido y decidió no llamarla. Después buscó el nombre de Yamato y le escribió.

–Sora: _Respóndeme, Yamato._

–Yamato: _Dime._

–Sora: _He roto con Ken_

–Yamato: _Comprendo._

–Sora: _Estaba pensando que ha debido ser todo una ilusión. _

–Yamato: _Ya._

–Sora: _Después de quedarme sorda, era la primera vez que le gustaba a alguien. _

–Yamato: _Ya._

–Sora: _Pensé que podría volver a enamorarme. Me sentía especial porque alguien como yo le gustaba a alguien. Pensé que podría volver a ser aquella chica brillante._

–Yamato: _Ya._

–Sora: _¿Es lo único que vas a decir?_

–Yamato: _No sé qué decir…pero te estoy "escuchando"._

–Sora: _¿De verdad me "escuchas"?¿Seguro que no estás viendo la tele o comiendo ramen?_

**Pensamientos de Sora:**

_Con los mensajes de texto, a diferencia de las conversaciones reales, el tiempo que esperas una respuesta es frustrante y un poco patético. Te hace pensar que ya no te va a contestar. Pero entonces recibes un mensaje largo. En un momento como ese, las palabras que no son tan significativas pueden resultar muy entrañables._

–Yamato: _Te juro por dios que no. He apagado la tele._

Sora sonrió con ese último mensaje. Entonces sintió el móvil vibrar de nuevo.

–Yamato: _¿No tienes frío?_

–Sora: _No, estoy bien. Quiero verte. ¿Puedo verte?_

Entonces, a Sora se le acabó la batería sin haber podido concertar un lugar. Sora siguió caminando por la ciudad y sin saber por qué, se fue a la sala de la facultad. Ya casi no quedaban estudiantes en la universidad y la sala estaba vacía. Sora se puso a leer el cuaderno naranja y entonces llegó a la página que escribió ella cuando empezó a tocar el piano, pero vio algo diferente. El mono que había dibujado tenía su peinado. Ese dibujo le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. Después buscó la siguiente página en blanco y mientras pensaba qué escribir, las luces se apagaron, quedando tan sólo una tenue luz. Un guardia de seguridad apareció con una linterna.

–Márchese, por favor. Vamos a cerrar. –dijo el guardia de seguridad. Cuando Sora salió del edificio de la facultad, vio a alguien en la lejanía correr hacia ella. Era Yamato, que cada vez le faltaba más el aliento de la carrera que había echado desde su casa. Sora, que tenía los brazos cruzados para protegerse del frío a pesar de llevar el chal por los hombros, descruzó los brazos de la sorpresa.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Yamato a punto de ahogarse por la falta de aliento. –Eras tú la que dijiste que me querías ver.

–¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

–Fue un presentimiento. –dijo Yamato cansado. –Aunque antes he corrido hasta la tienda de libros.

–Estoy muy triste. –confesó Sora. –Sabía que era un amor no correspondido, pero era mi único amor. Lo atesoré dentro de mí durante mucho tiempo. Así… –dijo señalando su mano derecha cerrándola en un puño y llevándosela al corazón. –retenido en la mano derecha. Pero cuando he abierto la mano… –dijo extendiendo la mano otra vez y abriéndola. –no había nada. Tan sólo vacío. Es estúpido, ¿no?

–Hey. –dijo Yamato después de una pausa. –Intenta abrir la mano izquierda. –dijo él señalando su puño izquierdo y abriéndolo. –¿Estoy yo ahí? –preguntó Yamato, utilizando tan sólo la lengua de signos.

–Hey, ¿no te da vergüenza decir esas cosas tan cursis? –preguntó Sora, aunque en realidad estaba enternecida con todo lo que le había dicho Yamato.

–¡Mucha vergüenza! –dijo Yamato oralmente mientras sonreía. Entonces, Sora también sonrió y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo que a Sora le reconfortó como nunca.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 7? Pues ya se ha revelado el misterio del conocido de Sora. Por lo visto Ken tenía intenciones ocultas aquí y ha resultado ser un desgraciado que se quería aprovechar de la pobre Sora. Pero como hemos visto al final, ahí está Yamato que no le falla nunca. Por cierto, la última parte es muy emocionante de ver en la serie, con sus pausas y su música. Leído pierde mucho. En cuanto al pobre Jou no gana para disgustos. Después de ser rechazado ahora le toca lidiar con la enfermedad de su padre. Por lo menos va asumiendo el rechazo de Mimí y no va a dejar que afecte a su amistad. La bronca entre Sora y Mimí, aunque hace distanciarse a las amigas me pareció de lo más divertida.

Muchas gracias a los lectores silenciosos. Me gustaría recibir algo más de feedback pero bueno, supongo que si tengo lectores quiere decir que la historia gusta. Besis.


	8. La pareja destinada

**Capítulo 8. La pareja destinada. **

Sora llegó al campus esa mañana con su bicicleta roja. Yamato también llegaba en ese momento. Cuando Sora aparcó y le puso su candado, se dirigió hasta Yamato.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó él con entusiasmo. Pero Sora no parecía muy contenta y echó a andar. Yamato se colocó a su lado juguetón. Sora intentaba aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, pero las zancadas de él le impedían que ella se escapara. Entonces, Sora se paró.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sora. Yamato no sabía qué contestar, ya que la que estaba molesta era ella. –Te agradezco lo del otro día. Gracias a eso, mi corazón fue capaz de calmarse. Que tengas un buen día.

–¿Qué tenga un buen día? –preguntó Yamato confundido mientras ella se marchaba.

–Hey, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Taichi llegando por detrás. –¿La princesa te ha rechazado? –preguntó al ver que Sora se alejaba.

–¿Qué soy para ella exactamente? –preguntó Yamato. –Me dijo que quería verme y corro hacia ella como un desesperado para verla y ahora simplemente me dice que su corazón se ha calmado. –reflexionó Yamato confundido. –¿Qué soy, como el "Tums" para el dolor de estómago o como el "Theraflu" para reducir la fiebre?

–¿Cuándo corriste como un desesperado? –preguntó Taichi ante la novedad.

–Se te da bien escuchar sólo las partes que te interesan, Taichi. –le recriminó Yamato.

–Sí. –dijo Taichi sonriendo retomando la marcha. –Sólo intento ir al grano.

–Fue la otra noche. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Y qué pasó, una confesión de amor? –preguntó Taichi.

–Algo así. –dijo Yamato. Al escucharlo, el castaño se puso delante de su amigo para detenerlo, ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

–¿Entonces estáis saliendo? –preguntó Taichi.

–Eso pensaba yo. Reuní mucho valor para llegar a ese punto.

–Mmm. –emitió Taichi cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato volviendo a retomar su camino.

–En realidad, no se debe reunir valor para salir con una chica, pero supongo que tratándose de Sora lo necesitas de alguna manera.

–Sí. –admitió Yamato.

* * *

Jou se encontraba cabizbajo en la sala de espera del hospital. La luz de la puerta indicaba que había una operación en el quirófano llevándose a cabo. Su madre no paraba de llorar con un pañuelo en sus manos. Entonces se levantó y se puso a su lado cogiéndola de las manos.

–Todo saldrá bien. –intentó animarla Jou. –Papá se pondrá bien y yo estoy aquí contigo. –Taichi había visto esa escena. Entonces pensó que quizá era mejor dejar vivir ese momento sólo a la familia. Se dio la vuelta para irse al pasillo.

–¿Taichi? –le llamó Jou, que se había percatado de su presencia. Jou se levantó y fue hacia él. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estaba por la zona y pensé en hacer una parada. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Por la zona? ¡Esto es Nagoya! –dijo Jou, que no se creyó ni una palabra.

–Vine para probar la gastronomía local. –siguió mintiendo Taichi.

–Jou, ¿quién es? –preguntó la madre de Jou saliendo al pasillo.

–Oh. Es un amigo de la universidad, Taichi Yagami. –dijo Jou. Después también se asomó el hermano de Jou, Shin.

–Encantada de conocerla. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Viniste hasta aquí desde Tokio? –preguntó la mujer.

–Oh. Lo que pasa es que sé que Jou es aprensivo y un remilgado y estaba preocupado por si podría sobrellevar la operación de su padre. –explicó Taichi. –Oh, perdone por llamar remilgado a su hijo. –se disculpó enseguida Taichi pensando que podría haber importunado a la pobre mujer.

–No, no. Gracias a ti por venir desde Tokio. –agradeció la mujer inclinándose hasta casi llegar a sus pies, seguida de Shin, que también se inclinó.

–No es nada. –dijo Taichi quitándole importancia.

* * *

–¡Muy bien señora Natsuko lo está haciendo muy bien! ¡Es usted asombrosa! –alabó Yamato mientras la anciana intentaba llegar hasta Yamato con tan sólo la ayuda de una muleta. –¡Continúe, despacio! Un poquito más. –animó el rubio, pero a la mujer le fallaron las fuerzas y cuando parecía que iba a caer Yamato la cogió por los hombros, aunque parecía más un abrazo con el que ambos rieron. –¿Está usted bien? Vamos a sentarnos. –le dijo el chico ayudándola a sentarse en una de las camillas que había en la sala, aunque él se quedó agachado. –¡Estoy impresionado! Ha caminado una gran distancia hasta aquí usted sola.

–Muchas gracias. –agradeció la mujer contenta.

–En dos semanas ha sido usted capaz de andar 10 metros. Así que la semana que viene nuestro objetivo serán 15 metros. –le dijo Yamato.

–Yamato. –dijo la mujer.

–¿Sí? –contestó Yamato sacando una libretita para registrar los progresos de la señora Natsuko.

–En realidad no tengo tanta prisa. Aunque digas que vamos a llegar allí o allá, eso sólo consigue ponerme nerviosa. Pareces muy feliz cuando lo consigo, pero cuando no lo logro, luces triste, como si hubieras suspendido un examen. –explicó la mujer.

–Lo siento mucho. –dijo Yamato levantándose y haciendo una inclinación dándose cuenta de su error. –No pretendía presionarla de esa manera. –Tras la sesión, Yamato llevaba a Natsuko en la silla de ruedas hasta su habitación.

–Cuando te haces mayor ya no tienes prisa. –dijo Natsuko. –Tan sólo quieres ponerte mejor despacio, tomándote tu tiempo.

–Lo siento. –volvió a disculparse Yamato. –No sabía cómo se sentía.

–No te preocupes. No tenías por qué entenderlo. Todavía eres muy joven. –le restó importancia la anciana.

* * *

La luz del quirófano por fin se apagó. Jou, su madre y su hermano estaban sentados en la sala de espera luciendo muy preocupados mientras que Taichi se encontraba apoyado en la esquina de la pared. La sala estaba en completo silencio. Cuando el cirujano salió, la familia se levantó y fue hacia él.

–La operación ha sido un éxito. –informó el cirujano. La familia respiró tranquila.

–¡Muchísimas gracias! –agradecieron los tres inclinándose hasta casi tocarse los pies.

–Hemos extirpado todas las partes malignas, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. –dijo el médico mientras Jou miraba sonriendo a Taichi, que le sonreía de vuelta. –Todavía está un poco aturdido por la anestesia, pero puede hablar.

* * *

–El desorden afectivo estacional produce síntomas como dolor en las articulaciones, fatiga e insomnio. Generalmente, estos síntomas tienen un impacto en el entorno cercano del paciente, sobre todo a la familia. –explicaba el profesor Koushiro Izumi en su clase. El alumno de apoyo de Sora le cogía los apuntes con el ordenador.

–Perdona. –le interrumpió Sora tocándole la mano. –¿Qué pone ahí? No lo entiendo.

–Lo siento, no entiendo la lengua de signos. –dijo el chico. Sora volvió a señalarle una palabra concreta del ordenador. –Oh, ¿hay un error? –Sora asintió con la cabeza. El alumno seleccionó la parte que estaba mal con el ratón y la borró volviendo a escribir. –Uf, qué engorro. –musitó el chico para sí mientras escribía a toda velocidad, pero Sora le había leído los labios. Ya fuera de clase, Sora le dio las gracias por ayudarla.

–Sé que dije que iría contigo también a la siguiente clase, –dijo el chico sentado en una banca que estaba fuera del aula. –pero ¿te importaría que no fuera? Es que…, la verdad es que es demasiado trabajo. –le pidió el chico. Después se levantó. –¿Puedes decirles que sí que fui? Sólo sería una clase y estoy intentando conseguir créditos.

–Está bien. –accedió Sora. Entonces Yamato llegaba en ese momento.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo el chico antes de marcharse.

–Te he visto. –dijo Yamato. –Eres muy popular entre los chicos. ¿Estáis juntos?

–¡No es eso! –dijo Sora enfadada.

–¿Cómo que no? Vamos a tomar un té. –dijo Yamato. Sora y Yamato se fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro mientras tomaban té en vasos de cartón. –Y fue entonces cuando pensé que tenía razón. –dijo Yamato contándole la conversación con Natsuko. –Una vez que eres mayor, ya no tienes obligaciones académicas o trabajo al que ir. Así que te puedes tomar tu tiempo para recuperarte. Me hizo comprender que realmente no tienes que tener prisa en una situación así. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yamato después de una pausa al ver que Sora no decía nada. Sora dejó de beber su té y puso el vaso en la mesa.

–Así que, Yamato, no eres capaz de comprender los sentimientos de las personas con discapacidad. Tú estás completamente sano, así que no comprendes los sentimientos de los que tenemos limitaciones físicas. –dijo Sora.

–Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero quiero e intento comprenderlas. –dijo Yamato.

–Simplemente te sientes bien pensando que puedes comprendernos. –dijo Sora frustrada.

–¿Es que quieres discutir conmigo? –preguntó Yamato extrañado del cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

–Sólo te sientes bien siendo amable con aquellos a los que consideras inferiores. –le acusó Sora. Yamato dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

–¿Y? –preguntó Yamato, pero Sora estaba extrañada con la pregunta. –Si hay una continuación, dímela. Sólo quiero "oír" las cosas desagradables que me tengas que decir de una sola vez. Así que dime.

–Por eso has sido amable conmigo durante todo este tiempo. Sentías pena por mí. Pero conforme pasa el tiempo, empiezas a cansarte de tratar conmigo porque no puedo hacer nada por mí misma. Ni siquiera puedo asistir sola a una clase. Sólo quieres sentirte como una buena persona, siendo amable con la gente por la que sientes lástima, como yo o esa anciana. En el fondo de tu corazón, es así de simple. –dijo Sora frustrada. Sora parecía estar pagando con Yamato sus frustraciones. Lo que había ocurrido con su alumno de apoyo fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Yamato no le quitaba ojo. Estaba muy serio. –No puedo creer que me quieras.

–¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Yamato. –¿Lo que acabas de decir es lo que de verdad piensas?

–Sí. –dijo Sora reafirmándose.

–Genial. –dijo Yamato con ironía. –Te he invitado a tomar un té conmigo porque quería pedirte salir. Pero olvídalo. –dijo Yamato. –No sabía que pensaras así de mí. –Yamato se levantó con el vaso y lo tiró a la papelera de mal humor. –Sin embargo, te equivocas. Nada de lo que has dicho es cierto. Pero si es lo que sientes yo no puedo hacer nada. No podemos salir. –terminó de decir Yamato marchándose de allí.

* * *

–Es un trabajo de oficina, pero la mayoría de tus tareas serían con el ordenador. –le dijo Koushiro a Sora, que miraba una oferta de empleo que tenía el sello para personas con discapacidad. –Takenouchi, eres despierta e inteligente. Creo que eres apta para ese puesto.

–Muchas gracias, profesor. –agradeció Sora, que no parecía muy entusiasmada.

–¿Te molesta esta parte? –preguntó Koushiro al ver el poco entusiasmo mostrado por la castaña y señalando a la parte de la oferta que decía que buscaban tres personas con problemas de audición.

–Profesor, he empezado a trabajar tocando el piano. –explicó Sora.

–Sí, eso he oído. –dijo Koushiro.

–Me gustaría seguir tocando el piano. –dijo Sora.

–Bueno, si es así, está bien. –dijo Koushiro.

–Lo siento mucho. Sé que se ha esforzado mucho para buscarme ese trabajo.

–No se preocupe, señorita Takenouchi. –dijo el profesor. Después salieron a tomar un poco el aire en un balcón del edificio de la facultad, desde donde se veían muchos estudiantes ir de un sitio a otro, corriendo en grupo o de tomar un descanso en el césped con los compañeros. –La gente joven se mueve. Sus cuerpos y sus corazones lo hacen. El tiempo vuela y ellos lo empujan con su vigor. A veces me gustaría volver atrás en el tiempo, cuando yo también corría y mi corazón saltaba de júbilo. ¿Es difícil de imaginar? –Sora negó con la cabeza. –Lo cierto es que no me quejo. Tuve una bonita juventud. –al ver a Sora tan callada le preguntó: –¿Te has peleado con Ishida?

–¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó Sora sorprendida.

–El viento me ha traído rumores. –explicó el profesor de forma misteriosa.

–Mi desgracia es mía. No quiero involucrar a nadie más. –explicó Sora.

–¿Planeas ser independiente? –preguntó Koushiro.

–Sí. –afirmó Sora.

–Eso está bien. Pero también puede ser un triste camino a recorrer. –añadió el profesor.

–Aunque sea triste, quiero estar sola. –insistió Sora.

–Si tus amigos oyeran eso se entristecerían. –opinó Koushiro. –No todos son débiles. Especialmente Yamato Ishida. Él no es débil. Al menos eso es lo que pienso.

**Pensamientos del profesor Koushiro Izumi:**

_Llorar por las desgracias de los demás; alegrarse por la felicidad de los demás; amar; enfadarse; ¿no es eso el significado de "vivir", Sora?_

* * *

Mimí acababa de terminar una clase de educación física. Había estado corriendo alrededor de uno de los campos deportivos del campus. Cansada, recogió su toalla y fue a una de las fuentes a beber agua y refrescarse la cara. Cuando fue a coger la toalla, no atinaba a cogerla, hasta que alguien se la acercó.

–Gracias. –dijo Mimí con la cara mojada y los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta todavía de quien le había acercado la toalla. Cuando se secó la cara y vio que era Sora, a Mimí se le fue la sonrisa. –Ahora teníamos educación física. Te la has saltado.

–Sí. –dijo Sora.

–Firmé por ti cuando pasaron la lista. –dijo Mimí.

–¿De verdad?

–Invítame a algo. –dijo Mimí ante la cara de sorpresa de Sora. –Sustituir a alguien en clase podría bajarme la nota. –entonces Sora sonrió. Una vez duchada y cambiada, las chicas se fueron al restaurante cercano al campus.

–¡Mmm!¡Esto está riquísimo! –dijo Mimí.

–Comes mucho, ¿no? –dijo Sora. –Qué cara me va a salir la disculpa. –se quejó Sora

–Bueno, pensaba que podríamos comer un montón para celebrar nuestra reconciliación. –dijo Mimí.

–Siento lo del otro día. –se disculpó Sora.

–También fue culpa mía. –dijo Mimí.

–Tú no hiciste nada malo. –dijo Sora. –Sólo le dijiste a los demás que utilizaran la lengua de signos.

–Pero debí haberlo hecho cuando estuvieras presente. –insistió Mimí. –Eso habría sido lo justo.

–Siento haberme enfadado contigo. Después de todo, fuiste la primera en aprender la lengua de signos por mí cuando perdí el oído; fuiste la única amiga que no se distanció de mí; la única que no cambió. –dijo Sora.

–Pero en realidad, no te enfadaste conmigo, ¿verdad? –observó Mimí.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Pues que hay muchos ámbitos en los que te reprimes y simplemente no pudiste aguantar más. Además, deberíamos ser honestas. Incluso si peleamos, siempre podemos solucionarlo, igual que ahora. –Sora le hizo saber que estaba de acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza. –También pienso que Yamato es la clase de persona con la que puedes ser honesta. –prosiguió Mimí.

–No vayas por ahí. –avisó Sora, que no quería hablar del rubio.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Mimí extrañada y ajena a lo que había pasado entre ellos.

–Porque tú eres mi amiga. Si discutimos, podemos solucionarlo; pero Yamato es un chico y… –hizo una pausa para pensar cómo seguir. –me asusta el que deje de gustarle y llegue a despreciarme.

–Yo creo que Yamato iría contigo a cualquier parte. –opinó Mimí. –Probablemente ya no se trate de gustar o no. Probablemente sea amor. –Sora negó con la cabeza.

–No tengo esa clase de confianza. –añadió Sora. –No es porque sea sorda. Es porque tan sólo soy una chica.

–¿Sólo una chica? –preguntó Mimí.

–Exacto. Cuando me gusta un chico me convierto en sólo una chica.

–Comprendo.

* * *

–¡Tada! –gritó Jou en la sala de la facultad dejando en la mesa tres paquetes no muy grandes y una bolsa. –Todo esto es para vosotros. Es akafuku* para Sora, los famosos dulces de los peregrinos; –explicó regalándose su paquete. –galletas bankatanoshi para Mimí; –dijo entregándole su caja. –y para ti Yamato, fideos udon para la sopa de miso. –dijo dándole su regalo.

–¡Has traído muchas cosas! –dijo Mimí.

–Sí, mi padre está muchísimo mejor. Mi madre está tan contenta que la compra se le ha ido de las manos. –explicó Jou.

–¡Oye!¡¿Y yo qué?! –preguntó Taichi celoso. Jou chistó los dedos.

–Para ti, Taichi. –dijo sacando una caja de la bolsa. –¡Tengo esto! –en la caja había lo que parecían dos figuras doradas en forma de pez.

–¿Shachonoko? –preguntó Yamato.

–Yes! –dijo Jou en inglés. –El símbolo de Nagoya. –explicó Jou. –En nuestro salón de banquetes tenemos este símbolo en el techo y cuando hay una boda les regalamos una caja como esta de recuerdo. Pero este de aquí, lo, creáis o no, están hechos de oro puro.

–¡Wow! –se sorprendió Yamato.

–¡Es increíble! –dijo Mimí mirando a Sora que también estaba sorprendida.

–Supongo que en Nagoya se regalan cosas como esta. –dijo Yamato.

–Yes! –volvió a asentir Jou en inglés.

–¿Y por qué ese regalo para Taichi? –preguntó Mimí, que se había dado cuenta del diferente valor de los peces y el valor de los otros regalos.

–Mi padre me dijo que se lo entregara a él porque fue hasta allí cuando lo operaron. –explicó Jou, mientras que Taichi le decía con la mirada que no dijera lo que acababa de decir.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Mimí sorprendida, al no tener constancia de aquello.

–Bueno, sí. Simplemente fui por matar el tiempo. –dijo sin querer reconocer lo que hizo. –Además, quería comer hitshumabushi. –añadió Taichi. –Estuvo rico, ¿verdad?

–Sí. –contestó Jou. –El hitshumabushi es el mejor plato típico de Nagoya. Cuando vayáis allí tenéis que comerlo.

–Me alegro mucho de que tu padre se esté recuperando. –dijo Yamato.

–Sí, yo también. –se sumó Mimí.

–¿Sabéis? –dijo Jou poniéndose serio. –Creo que voy a volver a Nagoya cuando me gradúe.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió Taichi.

–Con la enfermedad de mi padre me he dado cuenta de que tengo que estar con mi madre y mi hermano. –explicó Jou.

–¿Pero qué hay de tu trabajo? –preguntó Taichi.

–Al final, igualmente me tenía que hacer cargo del negocio familiar. Sólo que será antes de lo esperado. No hay mucha diferencia.

–Sí, sí que hay una gran diferencia. –observó Yamato. –Cuando te vayas todos estaremos tristes.

–¡Bah, para! –dijo Jou restándole importancia. –Todavía falta. No me iré hasta que nos graduemos.

–No queda tanto. –dijo Taichi. –Sólo nueve meses.

–De todas formas, después de graduarnos no podremos vernos como lo hacemos ahora. –dijo Jou. –Me refiero a que seguiremos viéndonos y quedando. Pero ahora nos vemos aquí todos los días. Llegas aquí y te preguntas "¿quién estará? Ah, sólo es Taichi". –dijo Jou mientras recibía un golpe de Taichi mientras reían. –Esos momentos acabarán pronto. –Al ver que se pusieron todos muy tristes, Jou intentó animarlos. –¡¿Qué os pasa?!¡No os pongáis así! ¡No es una historia tan triste! ¡Mira el Shachonoko!¡De verdad que es oro puro! –dijo Jou intentando distraer la atención.

–Dale las gracias a tu padre de mi parte. –dijo Taichi, mientras los otros tres se miraban tristes.

–Vale. –dijo Jou.

* * *

Mimí arrastraba a Taichi por los pasillos vacíos de la facultad.

–¡¿Qué haces?!¡Me haces daño! –se quejaba el chico.

–¡Ven conmigo! –ordenó Mimí, entrando en un aula.

–¡¿Qué haces?!¿Vas a encerrarme aquí? No sabía que te gustaban esa clase de juegos. –dijo Taichi provocándola.

–No quiero que nos oigan. –dijo Mimí.

–Oh, ¿es una declaración de amor? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿Es que es lo único que tienes en tu cabeza? –preguntó Mimí. Pero al ver a Taichi agachar la cabeza preguntó: –¿Qué pasa?

–Esas palabras se me clavan en el corazón. –dijo el chico.

–Sólo ha sido un pinchacito. –dijo Mimí restándole importancia..

–Yo lo veo más como un puñetazo directo. –dijo Taichi haciendo un gesto de boxeo.

–No entiendo términos específicos como ese, así que ahórratelos. –dijo Mimí.

–No es un término difícil. –dijo Taichi mientras Mimí se sentaba.

–¿Sabes? Hay algo que he querido comentarte.

–Adelante. –dijo Taichi acercándose a ella y apoyándose en el pupitre de delante de donde estaba Mimí.

–Has demostrado ser muy buena persona al ir hasta Nagoya para ver al padre de Jou.

–Como dije antes, sólo tenía algo de tiempo libre. –le restó importancia.

–No hace falta que actúes de forma tan fría a propósito. Sólo atrasa las cosas. –dijo Mimí.

–¡Eres tú la que debería ir al grano de una vez! –acusó Taichi.

–¡¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?!

–Oh, perdone, alteza. Adelante. –dijo Taichi irónico.

–Creo que Sora y Yamato realmente se gustan. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Qué somos, alumnos de instituto? –preguntó Taichi irónico.

–Pero Sora ha perdido la confianza, –continuó Mimí haciendo caso omiso al inmaduro comentario de Taichi. –y destruye lo que es bueno para ella. A veces es así. Su corazón es así de retorcido.

–Creo que entiendo. –dijo Taichi.

–Lo entiendes porque tú también eres así. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Sabes? Cuando le pides algo a alguien, deberías ser más educada.

–De todas formas, –dijo Mimí levantándose y sentándose en la silla del pupitre de al lado de Taichi, pero al estar girados, quedaban frente a frente. –he pensado que deberíamos hacer algo para que se dieran una oportunidad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi extrañado.

–Ya sabes, hacer algo para que pasen un tiempo a solas en algún lugar romántico.

* * *

–De este modo, estas películas convirtieron la historia en historias… –explicaba la profesora.

Mimí se encontraba coloreando un dibujo con peces y un barquito en el mar que había hecho mientras escuchaba hablar a la profesora. Parecía un dibujo bastante infantil para una alumna universitaria. Era parte de su plan, porque sabía que Sora le preguntaría.

–¿El mar? –preguntó Sora.

–Sí, es inmenso y se está muy bien allí. ¿Te vienes? Lo pasaremos bien. –propuso Mimí.

–¿Con quién? –preguntó Sora.

–Con la Sociedad Naranja. Vamos, no pienses tanto en ello. –le dijo Mimí al ver la cara que puso cuando se acordó de que seguía peleada con Yamato. –Vente, por favor. –suplicó Mimí.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sora.

–Porque quiero ir a ver el mar. –dijo Mimí.

–Pues ve tú sola. –le dijo Sora.

–No, así no. Verás, es que, quiero ir con Taichi. –dijo Mimí utilizando a su amigo de excusa, aunque este ya conocía el plan de Mimí.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Sora emocionada.

–Al final he decidido ser sincera con mis sentimientos. –confesó Mimí.

–¡Señoritas! –dijo la profesora con cara de pocos amigos. –¿Se puede saber qué hacéis hablando en lengua de signos tan furtivamente?

–¡Lo sentimos! –dijo Mimí mientras se levantaban y se inclinaban para pedir disculpas por la gran pillada.

* * *

–¡Es una gran idea! –dijo Jou. –¡Vayamos! Mimí y Sora también irán, ¿no?¡Será otro gran recuerdo de juventud! –dijo Jou soñador sin ni siquiera dejar a Taichi contestar. –Cuando fuimos al campamento también nos lo pasamos muy bien.

–Jou, no creo que debas emocionarte tanto. –le dijo Taichi, ya que el pobre Jou permanecía ajeno al plan que había tramado Mimí.

–¿Por qué no? Tú también irás, ¿verdad Yamato? –preguntó Jou al rubio, que estaba acostado con las manos por detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. –Después de graduarnos, volveré a Nagoya. Entonces no podremos ir a la playa juntos como Sociedad Naranja. Tenemos que crear buenos recuerdos. –dijo Jou intentando convencer a Yamato.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó y Yamato volvió a alquilar el todoterreno. Aparcó en el punto de encuentro y salió del coche mirando la hora.

–¡Yamato! –le llamó Taichi, que llegaba acompañado de Mimí, pero la chica iba algo encogida y llevándose las manos al estómago. –¿Te encuentras bien?

–Vamos despacio. –pidió Mimí. Yamato se acercó a ellos.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Mimí? –preguntó Yamato preocupado.

–Me encontré con ella viniendo para acá, pero dice que le duele mucho el estómago. –explicó Taichi.

–Me encontraba bien hasta hace un rato. –explicó Mimí. –¡Ouch! –se quejó encogiéndose.

–La llevaré al hospital más cercano. –dijo Taichi. –Intentaremos no tardar.

–Pues vayamos en el coche. –dijo Yamato.

–¡No, no! –dijo Taichi deteniendo a Yamato, que se iba directo al coche. –Tienes que esperar a Sora. Ah, y a Jou recógelo en el cruce de Mishiku a las nueve. –dijo Taichi mientras se marchaba con Mimí.

* * *

Jou se encontraba cantando "Sanghai Honey" emocionado en su apartamento, la misma canción que cantaron en el coche la última vez, vestido con una camisa hawaiana y un sombrero de playa en la mano. En su apartamento tenía un par de balones de playa y un flotador grande.

–Nos divertimos tanto la última vez. –dijo Jou para él mientras se miraba en un espejo para ver cómo le quedaba el sombrero. Entonces le sonó el teléfono.

–Hey, Taichi. Salgo enseguida. –dijo Jou al ver quién llamaba. –¡¿Qué?!

–Me han llamado para trabajar. –dijo Taichi.

–Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? –dijo Jou resignado. –Ya lo pasaremos bien los demás.

–Sí, eso pensábamos, pero Mimí no se encuentra muy bien, así que habíamos pensado en cancelar el plan para ir otro día. –decía Taichi mientras Mimí miraba expectante.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Jou, que estaba muy desilusionado por las ganas que tenía de ir. –Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada. –dijo resignado.

* * *

Yamato ya había subido y enganchado la bicicleta de Sora en la baca del todoterreno que había alquilado. Estaban esperando pacientemente a Mimí y Taichi sin hablar. Yamato ni miraba a Sora. Entonces, sonó el teléfono del chico.

–Taichi, ¿cómo está Mimí? –preguntó Yamato.

–Sólo es un poco de estreñimiento. –dijo Taichi mientras Mimí miraba por la esquina de la calle escondidos. –¡Ouch! –se quejó Taichi del golpe que recibió de Mimí al escuchar el diagnóstico dado por el castaño. –Dice que se quedará en casa.

–Entiendo. –dijo Yamato.

–Y yo voy a cuidarla. –dijo Taichi asomándose junto a Mimí.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato extrañado.

–Es que me preocupa y un caballero decente la acompañaría a casa a cuidarla. –dijo Taichi. –Pero podéis ir vosotros dos y pasarlo bien.

–¿Y Jou? –preguntó Yamato.

–Dice que al final se quedará en casa. –dijo Taichi escondiéndose rápido con Mimí al pensar que le vería después de que Yamato se hubiera girado.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Yamato

–No lo sé, es lo que dice. ¡Adiós! –dijo Taichi colgando antes de que Yamato ahondara más.

–¡Oye, oye! –pero Taichi había colgado. Entonces Sora se acercó a él.

–¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó la chica.

–No vamos. Nadie puede ir. –dijo Yamato de forma oral. –Te llevaré a casa. –dijo mientras se dirigía al coche. Ya en el coche, Sora miró al asiento de atrás, donde llevaban las cestas de picnic y los fuegos artificiales.

–Es una pena después de que alquilaras el coche. –dijo Sora ya dentro del coche.

–No puedo hacer nada. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Por qué no utilizas hoy la lengua de signos? –preguntó Sora, que tenía que estar leyendo los labios al rubio.

–¿Cómo voy a hacerlo mientras conduzco? –preguntó Yamato.

–No, desde antes de montarnos en el coche. –dijo Sora.

–Porque estoy enfadado contigo. –dijo Yamato cortante. –¿O acaso no recuerdas que sólo me siento bien cuando soy "amable con aquellos a los que considero inferior"? Es lo que me dijiste la última vez. Fue como describiste nuestra relación. Si hay alguien que no se enfade al escuchar algo así, me gustaría conocerle. –dijo Yamato.

–No puedo leerte los labios. –dijo Sora, ya que sólo veía a Yamato de perfil. Entonces Yamato paró el coche en un lado.

–He perdido la esperanza contigo. –dijo el chico para que pudiera leerle los labios. Entonces sonó el teléfono de Yamato. –Hola Mimí. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Yamato a Mimí.

–Sí, mucho mejor. –informó Mimí.

–Genial. –dijo Yamato serio.

–Escucha Yamato. Sora no pretendía decirte todas esas cosas. –dijo Mimí, que llamó intuyendo que sus amigos volverían a casa al estar enfadados. –A veces dice cosas horribles que realmente no siente. Tiene miedo de que al final no le gustes, así que dice cosas que hacen que realmente no te guste. Así que, en vez de entender sus palabras, intenta entender a Sora.

–Me pides demasiado. No puedo hacerlo. –dijo Yamato.

–De verdad que le gustas, Yamato. –dijo Mimí.

–Voy a entrar en la autopista. Tengo que colgar. –dijo Yamato, que no quería hablar más del tema. Cuando colgó, se quedó pensando unos segundos. Miró a Sora y le preguntó con gestos y oralmente: –¿Derecha o izquierda?

–¿Mi casa? –preguntó Sora.

–No, la costa. –dijo Yamato.

–Derecha. –dijo Sora. Yamato metió la marcha y condujo por la derecha.

* * *

Mimí y Taichi estaban en el cine. Después de haber urdido el plan para dejar a sus amigos asolas, tenían todo el día libre, así que decidieron ir a ver una película. De repente, Mimí sintió que Taichi le agarraba de la mano y sonrió. Pero cuando lo miró, estaba dando una cabezada. Así que le tiró la mano a su asiento.

Ya fuera del cine, Taichi hablaba por teléfono sentado en una barandilla.

–Sí, lo siento…Sí. No creo que pueda hacerlo más. Gracias por todo.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó Mimí curiosa.

–Un compañero de trabajo. –dijo Taichi.

–Lo que me recuerda que hace tiempo que no te pasas por tu trabajo. –comentó Mimí echando a andar detrás de Taichi.

–Sí, he decidido dejarlo. –admitió él. Mientras bajaban unas escaleras, Taichi la cogió de la manga para apartarla mientras subían unos tipos que no traían muy buenas pintas.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Mimí.

–¿Por qué?...Eso quisiera saber yo también. –dijo Taichi. –Quizás no esté hecho para eso. Por lo visto no tengo el talento necesario.

–¿Talento?

–Sí. Ver a Sora me da envidia. Sabe lo que quiere hacer y además tiene talento para ello. Incluso con sus problemas de oído. –dijo Taichi apoyando su espalda en una reja que separaba de una construcción. –Supongo que se requiere fuerza de voluntad. Quizás algún día se convierta en una famosa pianista y gane un montón de dinero. Aparta. –dijo mientras la apartaba hacia un lado al ver que una pandilla pasaba por ahí sin cuidado ninguno. Entonces, Mimí le cogió la mano y la estampó contra la reja, escuchándose un crujido.

–¡No actúes como si lo supieras todo! –le gritó Mimí enfadada. Taichi se quejaba de su mano. –¡¿Tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido para Sora superar su pérdida de audición?!¡¿Acaso sabes con qué tipo de sentimientos ha tenido que lidiar desde entonces?!

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Taichi.

–¡Si eres su amigo, si realmente conoces a Sora, no digas cosas así! –riñó Mimí.

–Lo siento. –volvió a disculparse. –No quería que sonara así. No era mi intención. –Entonces apoyó su mano en la baranda y pegó un grito de dolor mientras se cogía la mano izquierda, que era la que Mimí había estampado contra la baranda. –¡Ouch!¡Duele!

–¿Qué? –preguntó Mimí.

–El golpe.

* * *

Sora y Yamato llevaban la canción de "Sanghai Honey" puesta en el coche. Sora la cantaba en lengua de signos y Yamato la cantaba oral, pero ni mucho menos, con el entusiasmo con la que la cantaron cuando fueron todos al campo. Ambos tenían la cara seria.

–Para de cantar. Supongo que no es tan divertido con sólo nosotros dos. –dijo Sora. –Fue mucho más divertido cuando lo hicimos todos juntos.

–Bueno, han sido ellos los que nos han tramado esta encerrona. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Encerrona? –preguntó Sora.

–Para que nos viniéramos nosotros solos a la costa.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Sora ojiplática.

–Sí. Es todo demasiado raro. De repente ese dolor de estómago…Yamato tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan inocente de no darse cuenta?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–¡Que pares el coche ya! –ordenó Sora impetuosa intentando coger el volante.

–¡¿Pero qué haces?!¡Es peligroso! –dijo Yamato intentando controlar el coche después del volantazo que habían dado con la intromisión de Sora en la conducción. El chico consiguió parar en un lado de la carretera. Sora se bajó del coche airada. Yamato la siguió y la detuvo.

–¡Sora!¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó Yamato.

–¡Me voy a casa!¡No voy a ir a una cita para la que he sido engañada! –dijo Sora.

–¿Qué quieres decir con ir a casa? Ya estamos en la costa. –entonces, Sora miró a su lado, y efectivamente, desde allí arriba se veía el mar, y aunque ella no las podía oír, las gaviotas formaban su banda sonora.

* * *

–¡Ouch! –se quejó Taichi con dolor mientras una doctora intentaba curarle el dedo lesionado. –¡Duele un montón!

–¡Eres un tío!¡No seas tan delicado! –le gritó la doctora con malos humos.

–Sí, señora. –dijo Taichi, que no se atrevía a responder a esa doctora con cara de ogro.

–¿Y esa ropa que llevas? –preguntó la doctora refiriéndose a la camiseta estampada de flores que llevaba Taichi.

–¿Qué tiene que ver la ropa con esto? –preguntó Taichi.

–Aquí tiene, doctora. –dijo un enfermero dándole las radiografías a la doctora.

–Gracias. –dijo ésta.

–Me duele. –le dijo Mimí mientras se frotaba la mano derecha. Por lo visto también se había golpeado cuando le apartó la mano contra la valla.

–¿Qué?¿Te duele? –preguntó Taichi.

–Me duele. –repitió ella.

–¿Tú también? –preguntó la doctora. –Está bien, primero examinaré al de las flores. –dijo mientras ponía las radiografías a la luz. –Tienes una fractura.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Taichi.

–No es gran cosa. –le quitó importancia la doctora. –Tu turno, Miss Pink. Siéntese.

–¡Ouch! –gritó Mimí en cuanto la tocó la doctora.

–¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? –preguntó la doctora. –¿Una pelea de pareja? –preguntó mientras Taichi y Mimí se miraban.

–¡No! –dijeron a coro.

* * *

Yamato y Sora jugaban con la arena. Todavía hacía frío para bañarse y no había demasiada gente. Después de haber estado jugando con la arena, haciendo alguna montañita. Yamato fue a un puesto de la playa a comprar un par de mazorcas de maíz. Cuando volvía, vio a Sora jugando con un perrito que la perseguía. Sonrió al verla con esa cara de felicidad.

* * *

–Ahora mismo Sora y Yamato deben estar pasándoselo genial. –Decía Taichi a Mimí. Ambos caminaban con sus respectivas manos vendadas y un par de dedos con férula.

–Sí, no es justo. –se quejó Mimí, a pesar de que habían sido ellos los que habían planeado la encerrona. –Y nosotros aquí con los dedos fracturados. –dijo levantando la mano hasta la altura de sus ojos, mientras que Taichi hacía lo mismo. Ante la imagen de ir los dos con las manos y varios dedos liados, no pudieron evitar reírse.

–¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Taichi.

–¡Sí! –dijo Mimí entusiasmada.

–¿Pensabas que iba a invitarte? No tengo dinero, así que tendremos que ir a un restaurante familiar. –Un rato después, se encontraban en el restaurante. –Comes mucho para haberte fracturado un dedo.

–Mira quién habla. –dijo Mimí con ironía. –¿Sabes? Creo que lo entiendo.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Taichi.

–La forma en la que envidias a Sora. Ella tiene talento y sabe lo que quiere hacer. A veces brilla tanto que ciega. –explicó Mimí.

–Yo no encuentro nada que quiera hacer. Y cuanto más busco, menos encuentro. –dijo Taichi. –Mi futuro está borroso. Sólo lo pospongo y mientras tanto desperdicio mi vida.

–Parece que me estoy oyendo a mí misma. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Por qué? Tú ya has encontrado trabajo para cuando te gradúes.

–No tengo nada. Tan sólo me pagarán un buen sueldo. –explicó Mimí. –Es una empresa conocida y la formación está bien. Escogí el trabajo teniendo en cuenta esas cosas. Por eso cuando veo a Sora me entra la prisa.

–Pero puede que te guste. –animó Mimí.

–Sí, es verdad. Gracias.

–¿Sabes? –dijo Taichi mirándose la mano lesionada. –Desde que me has fracturado el dedo, me gustas incluso más. –Mimí casi se atraganta de la risa.

–No digas esas cosas. –dijo ella.

–¡Perdona! –dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras Mimí bebía agua.

* * *

Después de haber estado en la playa, Sora se encontraba sentada descalza en un rompeolas. Yamato se aproximó a ella y se puso en cuclillas.

–Dame tu mano. –dijo él mostrándole su palma. Mientras ella se negaba con su dedo. Seguía enfadada. Entonces, él le cogió la mano y le dio algo. Ella abrió su mano y vio una pequeña concha. Yamato se sentó junto a ella. Juntos, se quedaron mirando el horizonte en silencio.

* * *

–Muchas gracias. –dijo Mimí al llegar a la puerta del bloque donde ella tenía su apartamento.

–De nada. –dijo Taichi.

–Nos vemos. –se despidió Mimí. Cuando se giró para irse, Mimí se detuvo. –¿Quieres entrar?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?

–Eres muy atrevida. –dijo Taichi. –Hoy me iré a casa.

–Entiendo. –dijo Mimí.

–Necesito resolver algo antes de tener una relación contigo. –dijo Taichi. –No puedo comportarme de la forma que lo he estado haciendo. Tengo que enderezar mi vida y tranquilizarme. Hasta entonces, espérame.

–Lo haré. –dijo Mimí sonriendo, contenta de que por fin su relación fuera a avanzar de la manera correcta.

* * *

Sora y Yamato volvieron a la playa. Yamato encendió una de las bengalas que daba vueltas y que parecía un ratón. Sora saltaba intentando apartarse del petardo mientras que Yamato la agarró para que no se escapara. El chico fue a por otro paquete que tenía en una bolsa. Desde la distancia le dijo:

–¡Encendamos estos ahora! –dijo señalando el paquete.

–¡El siguiente debe ser el del dragón! –dijo Sora.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó Yamato sólo con signos. –¡Deberíamos dejar ese para el último!

–¡Cállate!¡Cuando era pequeña, después de los ratones siempre encendíamos el dragón! –le contestó Sora. La gente que había en la playa se les quedaba mirando extrañada y riendo de lo que hacían. Los niños, con su inocencia, señalaban impudorosos. Unos surfistas que salían del agua se reían.

–¡¿De qué lugar raro vienes?! –preguntó Yamato. Sora se acercó a él. –De todas formas, todavía hay luz, deberíamos esperar a que estuviera más oscuro. –dijo él también acercándose. Pero Sora se acercó agarrándole de los brazos, puesto que se había dado cuenta de las miradas de la gente.

–¡Para de gesticular! –ordenó Sora.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él extrañado.

–También pensarán que no puedes oír. –dijo Sora. Yamato miró a su alrededor. –Todos murmuran.

–Que digan lo que quieran. –dijo él sin darle mayor importancia.

–No, no está bien. –insistió ella.

–No me importa. –dijo Yamato.

–La razón por la que no te importa es porque puedes oír. Por eso no deberías salir conmigo. También se reirán de ti. –argumentó Sora.

–¡No me importa que se rían de mí! –insistió él.

–¡No me gusta! –opinó Sora. –¡No quiero que por mi culpa se rían de ti! Además, si lo pienso, no eres mi tipo. –dijo Sora. –Y no deberías salir con alguien tan patética como yo. Alguien que ni oye ni habla.

–¡No entiendo qué quieres decir! –dijo Yamato.

–¡Tú y yo somos diferentes!¡Tenemos que dejar de fingir que nos llevamos bien! –dijo Sora. –¡Gracias por soportarme hasta ahora! –Tras darle las gracias, Sora se fue. Yamato se giró viendo cómo se marchaba. La gente miraba curiosa lo que ocurría.

–¡SORA! –gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas. –¡SORA TAKENOUCHI!¡ERES UNA BOCAZAS!¡TU PERSONALIDAD ES LO PEOR!¡PUEDE QUE TU CARA SEA MUY BONITA PERO ERES HORRIBLE! –Sora seguía caminando ya que estaba de espaldas a Yamato y tampoco escuchaba nada. –¡PERO TE AMO!¡TE AMO! –entonces Sora se giró al ver que la gente seguía mirando y riéndose, sobretodo la gente joven que estaba allí. –¡TE AMO! –Sora vio cómo del esfuerzo del grito se le marcaban las venas del cuello y se quedó estática al leerle los labios. –¡¿QUÉ DICES?!¡TÚ NO HABLAS PERO YO ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN AIRE!¡QUIZÁS NO PAREZCAS GUAY POR NO PODER HABLAR, PERO YO TAMPOCO LO SOY!¡QUE LOS SEPA TODO EL MUNDO! –entonces Sora empezó a correr hacia él. –¡LO DIRÉ LAS VECES QUE HAGA FALTA! ¡SORA TAKENOUCHI, TE AMO! –entonces Sora llegó hasta él y lo tiró en la arena. Ella se quedó de rodillas junto a él.

–¡Para ya! –dijo ella. –Me has sorprendido. –Yamato se incorporó, quedándose sentado en la arena y prácticamente sin aire. –Dilo una vez más.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–Esa parte. –dijo Sora.

–¿Qué parte? –preguntó él sonriendo.

–La parte del "te amo".

–¿Te ha costado, eh? –dijo Yamato. –Te amo. –dijo tras una pausa mirándola a los ojos. –Te amo. –volvió a repetir. Sora se abrazó a él. Todavía abrazados, juntaron sus frentes y se besaron al atardecer.

* * *

Sora juntó los dedos índices y pulgares de sus dos manos, uniéndolos, como si formaran el eslabón de una cadena. Se encontraban acostados en la cama de Yamato. Después de haberse besado al atardecer, decidieron volver a Tokio. Como llegaron muy tarde, Sora se quedó en el apartamento de Yamato. Él le acariciaba la cabeza. Esa noche se demostraron físicamente cuánto se amaban. No habrían podido pedir mejor reconciliación que esa. Ambos permanecían desnudos, sólo cubiertos por la sábana de la cama.

–Siempre he tenido miedo de la oscuridad del silencio. –dijo ella. –Hubiera gritado para que alguien encendiera la luz, pero no podía hacerlo.

–¿Se ha encendido la luz? –preguntó Yamato.

–Sólo es una pequeña bombilla de cinco vatios, pero está encendida. –dijo Sora.

–Nunca la apagaré. –dijo Yamato. Entonces, se incorporó un poco como si fuera a atraparla. –Te quiero. –Sora sonrió.

–Me alegro haber vivido hasta este punto. –dijo Sora. –Me alegro de haber nacido, porque así he podido conocerte. –dijo Sora tocándole la punta de la nariz a Yamato. Yamato sonrió, se besaron y se quedaron abrazados.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sora cogió su bicicleta para marcharse a casa.

–¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa? –preguntó él.

–Estoy bien. –dijo ella. Se montó en la bicicleta. –Hasta luego. –Yamato se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa. Se quedó mirándola mientras se iba y entonces vio que hizo un movimiento extraño con la bicicleta, como si hubiera perdido el control. La rueda delantera chocó con un bloque pequeño de hormigón que actuaba de bolardo. Sora iba muy despacio y permanecía en la bicicleta, llevándose la mano al oído izquierdo. Yamato fue corriendo hacia ella.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó preocupado.

–Sólo me he mareado un poco. –contestó ella.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó él.

–Sí. En cuanto llegue a casa te mandaré un mensaje. –dijo restándole importancia. Sora retomó su camino dejando a Yamato preocupado.

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_En ese entonces, no tenía ni idea de lo que pronto ocurriría con nosotros. No sabía que era, pero tenía un sentimiento de inquietud._

* * *

**N/A: **pues este es el capítulo 8. Han pasado muchas cosas. En primer lugar, Sora cuando consigue reconciliarse con Mimí se pelea con Yamato. Si es que Mimí tiene razón al decir que el corazón de Sora es algo retorcido. El pobre Yamato lo que ha tenido que aguantar, pero es tan bueno y tiene un corazón tan grande que al final han acabado de novios y todo. Aunque hay que reconocerles también el mérito a Mimí y Taichi, que se han dedicado a conspirar en la sombra para que esos dos acaben juntos. Lo cierto es que a ellos tampoco les ha venido mal, ya que al final pasaron el día juntos y Taichi incluso parece que va a sentar cabeza. A pesar de llevarse cada uno una fractura lo cierto es que lo pasaron bien. El único afectado de esta conspiración al final ha resultado ser Jou. Pobrecillo, con las ganas que tenía de ir de excursión. Y encima la incertidumbre de la operación de su padre. Pero bueno, al final ha resultado todo bien y Taichi ha tenido el detallazo de estar a su lado en esos duros momentos.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

***Akafuku: **pasteles de arroz.


	9. Un destino triste

**Capítulo 9. Un destino triste.**

–Voy a ir a Alemania. –informó Toshiko a su hija mientras ponía unas tazas en la mesa para servir té.

–¿A Alemania? –preguntó Sora.

–La Escuela Internacional de Música Klaus me ha pedido que vaya. –le explicó Toshiko.

–¡Eso es genial! –dijo Sora.

–¡Lo sé!¡Era mi sueño! –dijo Toshiko emocionada.

–¡Enhorabuena! –felicitó Sora contenta.

–Vendrás conmigo, ¿no? –dijo Toshiko, pero a Sora le cambió la cara.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estaríamos fuera de Japón?

–Al menos unos tres años. –respondió su madre.

–Entiendo. –dijo la pelirroja que ya no estaba tan emocionada.

–Todavía hay tiempo, así que tómatelo con calma para pensarlo. –dijo Toshiko al ver la cara de su hija. Ya en su habitación, Sora abrió una cajita de mimbre y cogió la concha que le regaló Yamato en su excursión a la costa. Esa concha le hizo recordar el momento en la playa en el que su ahora novio confesó sus sentimientos por ella.

* * *

–¿Si? –dijo un despeinado Taichi abriendo la puerta de su casa.

–Buenos días. –dijo Mimí, que se había presentado allí para sorpresa de Taichi.

–¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Todavía no son ni las siete. –dijo el chico. –Incluso están dando el informativo matutino todavía. –Hikari, que se encontraba removiendo nattou* con unos palillos y con la tele puesta bajó el volumen y se colocó más cerca para ver qué podía captar.

–¿Molesto? –preguntó Mimí.

–No. –y la dejó entrar mientras Taichi se rascaba la barriga.

–No he podido dormir. –dijo Mimí. –He pensado que llegaría el verano, luego el otoño, después el invierno y de nuevo la primavera; y he pensado en que las cosas podrían terminar sin que ocurriera nada.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Taichi.

–De nosotros. –dijo Mimí.

–Espera un momento. –le pidió el chico. –Vamos fuera a tomar algo a algún sitio.

–No creo que haya ningún sitio abierto todavía. –dijo Hikari levantándose e interrumpiendo el paso a su hermano mientras removía el nattou que tenía en el bol.

–Buenos días. –saludo Mimí.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó Hikari alegre apartando a su hermano. –Pasa, por favor. Estaba haciendo el desayuno. ¿Por qué no te unes?

–¡Idiota! –insultó Taichi dándole un calbote a su hermana. –No podemos hablar de nuestro futuro comiendo nattou.

* * *

–Aquí tiene, señorita. Lo de siempre y su cambio –dijo el dependiente de la tienda de animales a Sora mientras le entregaba una bolsa con comida para pájaros. Sora salió de la tienda y se entretuvo en el escaparate saludando a un cachorro de bulldog francés de color blanco. Después se dispuso a desbloquear el candado de su bicicleta para irse a casa. En la acera contraria, un hombre con el cabello rubio y ojos azules llegaba con una maleta. Entonces la vio.

–Sora. –dijo para sí sorprendido de verla. –¡Sora! –la llamó. Pero Sora no le vio y antes de que se montara en la bicicleta, el hombre empezó a saltar y a mover sus brazos. –¡Sora!¡Aquí! –entonces, la chica lo vio. Su cara se iluminó de felicidad al ver a Takeru Takaishi, y lo saludó moviendo sus brazos con fuerza, de manera que la bicicleta cayó al suelo. Dándose cuenta de que metió la pata, Takeru rió de la ternura que le inspiró esa escena.

* * *

Taichi y Mimí se encontraban arrodillados frente a frente, con la mesa donde estaba el desayuno por en medio.

–Iré a comprar algo de café y algo para comer al combini. –dijo Hikari para poder dejarlos asolas.

–¿Tienes dinero? –preguntó su hermano.

–Sí, aquí hay algo. –dijo Hikari cogiendo una cartera.

–¡Oye!¡Esa es mi cartera! –dijo su hermano.

–Nos vemos. –dijo Hikari con una sonrisa maligna mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con su cojera.

–Ten cuidado. –dijo Taichi.

–Sí. –respondió su hermana.

–Tengo que protegerla. –dijo Taichi mirando todavía hacia la puerta por la que había salido su hermana. –Por su estado. –añadió después.

–Yo también la protegeré. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Qué?

–Todo lo que tú protejas, yo también lo protegeré. –dijo Mimí. –Es muy graciosa. –añadió después.

–Pero su pierna no está bien. –se quejó Taichi.

–¿Y qué importa eso? Sin embargo sí hay un problema. –dijo Mimí ante la mirada curiosa de Taichi, que no entendía que otro problema habría. –Su peinado.

–¿Su peinado? –preguntó Taichi confuso.

* * *

Takeru tocaba el piano enérgicamente en la casa de las Takenouchi. Madre e hija aplaudieron después de su gran interpretación.

–¡Maravilloso! –dijo Sora sorprendida.

–Dice Sora que ha sido maravilloso. –tradujo su madre.

–Gracias. –dijo Takeru en lengua de signos.

–Tomemos un té. –dijo Toshiko.

–Me enteré por tu madre, así que decidí aprender lengua de signos. –explicó Takeru al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Sora cuando éste le dio las gracias en lenguaje de signos. –Es difícil. ¿Lo hago bien? –preguntó Takeru mientras ambos se sentaban a la mesa.

–Muy bien. –dijo Sora.

–¿En serio? ¡Qué alegría! –dijo él. –Me quedé impactado cuando oí la noticia. Debes de haber pasado por mucho. Estaba en Alemania, así que no tenía ni idea hasta hace unos meses.

–Takeru toca el piano en la Escuela Internacional de Música Klaus. –informó su madre.

–¡Es dónde vas a ir tú! –dijo Sora dándose cuenta.

–Exacto. Me ha dicho que cuando vayamos a Alemania nos ayudará. –dijo Toshiko trayendo té fresquito en una bandeja. –No os veíais desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿verdad? Solíais jugar juntos cuando erais pequeños. Incuso hacíais planes secretos. Sora decía que os casaríais cuando fuerais mayores. –dijo Toshiko riendo.

–¡Para! –dijo Sora avergonzada. –¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

–Ups. Perdona. –se disculpó su madre riendo. –Takeru se ha tomado unas vacaciones para venir a Japón, así que se quedará aquí. Sé amable con él.

–Muchas gracias de antemano. –dijo Takeru.

–Un placer. –dijo Sora.

* * *

Mimí y Hikari caminaban contentas por las calles de Tokio. Taichi iba al lado de su hermana, aunque con su típica cara de indiferencia.

–¡Mira esa tarta! –dijo Hikari señalando una vitrina de una pastelería. –¡Qué pinta tiene!

–¿Por qué has tenido que venir? –se quejó Taichi.

–¡Cuántas tiendas! –dijo Hikari ignorando a su hermano.

–¡Para ya! Pareces una chica de campo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Dónde entramos primero? –se preguntó Hikari.

–¿Por qué no vamos a cortarte el pelo? –sugirió Mimí.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó la chica.

–Donde voy yo siempre. –contestó Mimí. –Está por allí. –dijo señalando con el dedo.

–¡Me encantaría! Oh, podría haber traído los recortes de las revistas que he ido coleccionando. Me gustaría cortarme el pelo como la cantante Nacchi*.

–¡Pero tu cara es diferente! –replicó Taichi ante la mirada asesina de Hikari.

* * *

–Puedes quedarte en esta habitación. –indicó Sora a Takeru abriéndole la puerta del dormitorio donde se quedaría.

–Entendido. –dijo él. Entraron al cuarto y Sora apartó las cortinas para que entrara luz. –Siento no haberme enterado antes de tu problema de audición. No he podido hacer nada para ayudarte. –Sora negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

–Tiene muchas ventajas. –dijo Sora quitándole hierro al asunto.

–¿Ventajas? –preguntó Takeru, al no verle las ventajas de estar sordo. –¿Cómo cuales?

–Por ejemplo, puedo estudiar en restaurantes llenos de gente ruidosa; no escucho a chicas chillonas de la mesa de al lado.

–Oh, entiendo. –dijo Takeru riendo. –Me alegro de ver que no has cambiado. Tu sonrisa no ha cambiado desde que eras una niña. –Sora le sonrió alegremente.

* * *

Sora estaba en el hotel trabajando tocando el piano. En ese momento tocaba "Deux Arabesques" de Claude Debussy bajo la atenta mirada de Takeru y su madre, que se encontraban sentados en la barra.

¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Toshiko.

–Creo que tiene potencial. –opinó Takeru. –Es increíble. Es difícil de creer que haya perdido el oído por la forma de tocar.

–En realidad puede oír un poco los tonos agudos. Parece que depende de ellos al tocar. –explicó Toshiko.

* * *

Hikari hablaba por teléfono ya con el pijama puesto. Tenía el pelo mucho más corto al haber sido acompañada por Mimí a la peluquería.

–Muy bien…De acuerdo. Nos vemos. –dijo Hikari antes de colgar a su madre.

–Vete a dormir. –ordenó Taichi a su hermana, el cual salía de la ducha.

–Sí, hermanito. Aunque todavía es temprano. –dijo Hikari. –Taichi. –dijo Hikari una vez en su habitación, que estaba conectada con la salita.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él.

–Mimí es buena chica, ¿verdad? –comentó ella mirando su nuevo corte de pelo en un espejo que tenía en su escritorio.

–Sí. –se limitó a decir su hermano mientras ojeaba un manga y se tomaba una cerveza.

–También huele muy bien. –continuó ella. –Ojalá alguien así hubiese sido nuestra madre. –dijo Hikari metiéndose en su cama. –Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches. –dijo Taichi cerrando las puertas correderas que separaban el cuarto de Hikari con la salita, contento de que su hermana viera a Mimí como una figura materna.

* * *

–¿Estás celoso? –preguntó Sora a Yamato después de hablarle de Takeru. Ambos se encontraban en el apartamento del chico.

–No. –dijo Yamato mientras llenaba la tetera de agua para calentarla.

–¿Por qué no? Hicimos una promesa de matrimonio. –dijo Sora, que parecía que quería ver celoso a Yamato.

–Cuando teníais cinco años. –añadió Yamato. –No me pondré celoso por algo como eso.

–¿Por qué no?¿Confías en mí? –siguió preguntando Sora.

–Supongo que me siento tan bien que no me preocupa. –zanjó Yamato volviendo a la salita y sentándose en el suelo. Sora se puso a su lado.

–¿Sabes? –dijo Sora. –Cuando cierro los ojos, realmente me sumo en la oscuridad total. Porque no puedo ni ver, ni oír. Pero sé que estás ahí. –Yamato cogió las manos de Sora poniéndolas en una determinada postura las movió preguntando "por qué". –Siento que tu corazón está cerca. –Yamato le sonrió y la aproximó hacia él con un brazo, apoyando la cabeza de Sora en el hombro de él.

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_Estábamos juntos todo lo que podíamos. Hacíamos el amor, nos abrazábamos y compensábamos la voz que ella no podía emitir ni ser oída. Lo superábamos. Como separados éramos débiles, juntos juramos ser más fuertes. Al menos, es lo que sentía._

* * *

Unos días después, Toshiko y Sora se encontraban sentadas en los sofás de su casa. La más mayor enseñaba a Sora un folio.

–Concurso Nacional de Piano. –dijo la madre de Sora. –¿Por qué no lo intentas? Creo que puedes hacerlo. Takeru también lo piensa. –dijo señalando al chico, que estaba sentado a la mesa tomando un té.

–Si estás interesada, puedo ayudarte en los ensayos. –se ofreció Takeru.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó la joven.

–Claro. –dijo él.

–Tienes talento, Sora. –continuó Toshiko. –El talento que yo no tuve. ¿Qué me dices?

* * *

Taichi llegaba a la sala de la facultad en ese momento mientras el resto de la Sociedad Naranja estaba sentada a la mesa hablando de un profesor. Jou vio a Taichi y alzó la mano para indicarle que estaban allí. Los chicos siguieron hablando del profesor mientras Taichi se puso detrás de Mimí.

–Ejem. –tosió Taichi para llamar su atención. Cuando ella giró la cabeza, Taichi le dijo: –Gracias por lo del otro día.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la chica confusa. Al ver que todos se les quedaban mirando, Taichi la cogió del brazo y casi la arrastró de espaldas a los demás para que no supieran de qué hablaban, aunque seguían mirando.

–Hikari está muy contenta. Dice que ahora los chicos van detrás de ella.

–Eso es genial. –dijo Mimí contenta.

–Te invitaré para agradecértelo. –dijo Taichi.

–No es necesario. No te preocupes. –rechazó ella.

–¿Es que no lo pillas?¡Te estoy pidiendo una cita! –dijo Taichi.

–¡Whoooo! –dijo Yamato en tono agudo. –Le ha pedido una cita. –le explicó a Sora mientras los aludidos sonreían. –¿Jou? –se dirigió al moreno que no apartaba su mirada de ellos. Parecía que aunque lo aceptaba, aún le costaba asumir un poco el rechazo que sufrió de Mimí.

* * *

Sora iba andando con su bicicleta por la ciudad y vio unos carteles de la competición de piano, meditando si presentarse o no.

* * *

En casa, Takeru hablaba con Toshiko mientras que ésta daba de comer a Piyomon y le cambiaba el agua del bebedero.

–Casualmente, tengo un amigo en la industria de la música que tenía la misma dolencia que Sora y se operó. –dijo Takeru.

–¿Y qué le pasó? –preguntó Toshiko con interés.

–No es infalible al cien por cien, pero recuperó algo de audición. –informó el chico.

–Vaya. No le digas a Sora nada de esto. No es que no hayamos pensado en esa opción antes, pero es muy aprensiva al tema de la cirugía. Cuando llegue el momento yo misma le informaré. –dijo Toshiko.

–Entendido. –aceptó Takeru.

* * *

Sora y Yamato estaban sentados en el apartamento del chico. La chica había ido a su casa cuando éste iba a empezar a cenar.

–¿Un concurso? –preguntó Yamato a Sora cuando ésta le explico lo de la competición de piano. Sora le enseñó el papel del concurso.

–Estoy pensando en concursar. –dijo Sora. –¿Qué piensas?

–¿Tendrás que competir? En los concursos tienes que competir contra otros. Pensaba que era suficiente con sólo tocar. –dijo el chico.

–Quiero probarme. –dijo Sora. –Quiero probar mis habilidades. Quiero saber lo lejos que puedo llegar.

–Entiendo. –dijo Yamato no muy convencido.

* * *

–¡Me niego! –gritó Taichi a su hermana.

–Sabía que dirías eso. –dijo Hikari.

–Pues fin de la conversación –dijo Taichi.

–Pero mamá ha roto con su novio y ahora está sola. –dijo Hikari –Por eso quiere volver a vivir con nosotros.

–Fue ella la que nos dejó. ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que quiera? –dijo Taichi mirando un periódico.

–Creo que se siente sola. –dijo Hikari.

–¿Pero qué dices? –preguntó Taichi, que no apartaba la vista del periódico.

–Estoy pensando en irme a vivir con ella. –dijo Hikari. Entonces, Taichi tiró el periódico al suelo y la miró a los ojos.

–¿Estás mal de la cabeza? –preguntó él. –¡Ha estado todo el tiempo cambiando de tío y ahora quiere volver porque la han abandonado!¡Iba de camino a la casa de uno de esos tíos cuando la perseguiste y por eso tienes la pierna mal!

–Fui tras ella porque la quiero. –dijo Hikari con tristeza.

–¡Idiota!¡No tiene sentido hablar contigo! –gritó Taichi antes de salir de casa, dejando a Hikari llorando. Cuando Taichi salió, caminó hasta la estación de metro y se sentó en un banco a esperar frustrado el próximo tren.

* * *

Sora ensayaba la "Polonesa" de Chopin con el piano cuando Takeru la detuvo y señaló un compás de la partitura con el lápiz.

–Aquí, toca más suave y gracioso, como si un pajarito recién nacido empezara a volar. Te lo mostraré. –dijo él sentándose junto Sora y tocando ese fragmento con una mano.

–¿Cómo si un pajarito recién nacido empezara a volar? –preguntó Sora.

–Exacto. Con cuidado pero con valentía. –dijo Takeru. Sora empezó a tocar y mientras tocaba Takeru le daba instrucciones. –Pisa los pedales como si estuvieras montando en la bicicleta. –dijo haciendo el gesto de los pedales de la bicicleta con las manos. –Será más y más divertido si continúas pedaleando. ¡Incluso puedes llegar a volar como E.T! ¿He dicho algo divertido? –preguntó Takeru al ver que Sora reía.

–Tan sólo me estoy divirtiendo. –dijo Sora. –Me siento como si fuera a dar vueltas por el cielo con el piano.

–¡Eso es!¡Ese es el tipo de piano que quiero que toques! –dijo Takeru emocionado. –Lo siento, me he emocionado un poco. La espontaneidad, libertad y fuerza de tu mente se transmiten al tocar el piano. ¡Tienes una gran imaginación!

–¿Me estás alabando? –preguntó Sora.

–¡Por supuesto! –dijo Takeu. –Si pudiera, te enseñaría así toda mi vida. Perdona, no debería decir esas cosas mientras ensayas. –dijo al ver la cara desprevenida de Sora. –Empieza a tocar desde aquí. –dijo señalando la partitura e intentando reducir su entusiasmo. Pero cuando Sora empezó, tuvo que parar. –Te has equivocado.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Sora todavía distraída por lo que había dicho Takeru.

* * *

Mimí salió a abrir la puerta de su apartamento. No esperaba encontrarse con Taichi.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupada al ver su cara.

–Siento venir sin avisar.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Mimí preocupada al ver la cara de Taichi.

–No puedo más. –dijo mirándola a los ojos. –¿No es costumbre dejar pasar y ofrecer un té? –preguntó Taichi al ver que Mimí no hablaba y seguía todavía con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

–Sí. Es sólo que no pareces tú. –se justificó la chica. –Entra. –Cuando Mimí se dio la vuelta para entrar más adentro Taichi la giró cogiéndola del brazo y la abrazó. –Taichi.

–Quiero abrazarte. –dijo Taichi. –¿Puedo?

–Claro. –dijo Mimí abrazándolo también.

* * *

Yamato estaba sentado en la sala de la facultad con la cabeza hacia arriba, los pies en otra silla y el cuaderno naranja abierto sobre su cara.

–Oye. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Qué? –contestó Jou.

–¿Qué crees que está pasando en el mundo ahora? –preguntó Yamato quitándose el cuaderno de la cara.

–Los Dragones ganaron ayer. –contestó Jou, que estaba leyendo un manga. –Y los Neet y los Cometas…

–¡No, no me refiero a eso! –interrumpió Yamato. –Me refiero a nuestro alrededor. Como por ejemplo, qué está pasando en la Sociedad Naranja.

–Esto es lo que pasa–preguntó Jou dejando el manga abierto encima de la mesa y en posición de escucha activa, posición que también adoptó Yamato. –Los universitarios tienen mucho tiempo libre y son jóvenes. Cuando tienen pareja nada les detiene. Son como perros y gatos en celo.

–¡Ajj, déjalo! –interrumpió Yamato arrepentido de haber preguntado.

–Yamato, ¿por qué estás solo hoy? –preguntó Jou.

–Sora está ocupada con las lecciones de piano para el concurso. Pero Taichi y Mimí parece que están haciendo…

–¡Ahhh! –interrumpió Jou colocándole la mano en la boca y levantado hacia él. –No hace falta que sigas. Nunca termines esa frase. ¿Entendido? –Jou se volvió a sentar y a coger el manga, pero Yamato lo bajó para verle la cara. –¿Qué?

–Me preguntaba si sigues llorando por eso. –dijo Yamato refiriéndose al rechazo de Mimí.

–Ya no. –dijo Jou volviendo al manga.

–¿De verdad? –dijo Yamato quitándole el manga. –¿Desde cuándo estás llorando? –preguntó él con burla.

–Volvamos a Sora. –dijo Jou para vengarse, mientras se levantaba para coger el manga. –Me pregunto si el concurso es más importante que tú.

–Dejémoslo Jou. –se rindió Yamato, que le había dolido lo que dijo Jou.

–De acuerdo. –accedió el moreno.

–Si encima que estamos solos nos peleamos, no podríamos ser más patéticos. –reflexionó Yamato.

–No nos llames patéticos. –dijo Jou.

* * *

–Ya estoy en casa. –dijo Taichi entrando al apartamento. Su hermana Hikari se encontraba viendo la tele mientras comía unas patatas fritas de bolsa. –¿Qué pasa?

–¿Por? –preguntó su hermana seria.

–¿Me estás ignorando? –preguntó Taichi cogiéndole una patata al ver la actitud extraña de su hermana, ya que ella solía ser mucho más alegre.

–Sólo finjo no verte después de haber pasado la noche en casa de una chica. –dijo Hikari seria.

–Eso ya ha ocurrido en otras ocasiones. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó Taichi.

–Hoy tienes un aura diferente. –dijo Hikari. –Como si hubieras estado en un campo de flores. –añadió ella más alegre. Entonces Taichi empezó a toser, como si se hubiera atragantado con la patata que se había comido. –Sólo bromeaba, pero supongo que he dado en el clavo.

El teléfono de Taichi empezó a sonar con guitarras eléctricas. Vio que le llamaban del estudio "Iwasaki Photography".

–¿Diga?…Hola jefe, sí hace tiempo que no hablamos.

–¿Al Tíbet?

* * *

Taichi había sido citado por su jefe en una cafetería del centro. Ambos, con sus respectivas tazas de café en la mesa, hablaban sobre el futuro de Taichi mientras sonaba música de jazz de fondo.

–Sí. –contestó su jefe. –Viajaremos por Nepal y después atravesaremos Camboya. Serán unos tres meses. He estado pensando en volver allí desde que volví a Japón. ¿Qué me dices?¿Te interesa? Vas a graduarte pronto, ¿verdad?

–Jefe. –empezó a hablar Taichi.

–¿Sí?

–Una vez le oí hablar de que la única razón por la que me contrató fue porque le gusto a las modelos. –Al jefe le hizo gracia lo que dijo. –¿Realmente piensa que no tengo talento?

–No digo que no lo tengas. A ver cómo lo explico. –dijo el jefe de Taichi. –Lo que intento decirte es que ahora mismo eres un cero. Estás en el punto de partida. Eres como un papel en blanco. Sin embargo, haces todo lo que se te dice sin protestar, eres muy obediente, aprendes rápido y siempre lo haces todo a tiempo. Confío en ti en lo fundamental. Bueno o malo así son las cosas. Pero ¿sabes? Un cero puede convertirse en un uno o un dos en cualquier momento. Todo depende de ti. Eso es lo que pienso de ti.

* * *

El día del concurso de piano llegó. Una de las pianistas participantes, acabada su actuación, se dirigió al centro del escenario y se inclinó para saludar al tribunal y agradecer al público sus aplausos.

–La siguiente concursante es la número 22: Sora Takenouchi, de la Universidad Heisei. –introdujo la presentadora por megafonía. Jou, Mimí, Taichi y Yamato se encontraban expectantes entre el público. –La pieza escogida será la "Sexta Polonesa de Chopin, Opus 53" –Mientras la presentadora presentaba a Sora, Toshiko, entre bastidores, animaba a su hija con Takeru detrás.

–Estate tranquila. Toca como lo haces siempre. –dijo Toshiko. Sora asintió y mostró a Sora que ya era su turno. Sora salió dirigiéndose hacia el piano llevando un elegante vestido largo de color negro. Cuando saludó al público, empezaron a aplaudir. Se sentó al piano, y comenzó una interpretación magistral. La introducción de la pieza le salió perfecta, también el tema principal iba bien, pero llegó un momento en el que algo dejó de funcionar. Sora perdió su referencia y dejó de tocar "La Polonesa" y se dedicó a tocar de manera repetida una nota aguda. La gente empezó a cuchichear mientras seguía tocando la nota aguda. Sora se dio por vencida. Toshiko salió de entre bastidores hacia su hija, que seguía sentada al piano y la abrazó mirándola a la cara.

–¡Lo siento mucho!¡Una vez más, por favor! –pidió Toshiko al tribunal dirigiéndose al centro del escenario. –¡Una vez más, por favor! –Los miembros del tribunal se miraron entre sí y accedieron. Después de todo, se lo pedía la gran pianista Toshiko Takenouchi. La mujer volvió a dirigirse nerviosa hacia su hija. –¡Puedes tocar una vez más, hija! –Pero Sora no hacía nada. Toshiko colocó las manos de su hija en las teclas del piano. –¡Toca otra vez, Sora!¡Desde el principio, Sora!¡Venga! –insistía Toshiko desesperada. Yamato se levantó de entre el público y se dirigió hacia el escenario mientras Toshiko insistía e insistía en que su hija tocara. –¡Sora!¿Qué pasa?

Yamato subió al escenario.

–¡Señora Takenouchi! ¡Déjelo! –pidió Yamato. Después se acercó a Sora por el otro lado. –Sora, vámonos. –le dijo mientras la ayudaba a salir de allí, puesto que Sora estaba como ensimismada. Yamato ayudó a Sora a dirigirse a unos sofás que se encontraban en la entrada del patio de butacas. Desde allí, Yamato podía escuchar como otro participante tocaba la "Polonesa" que Sora no pudo terminar. La chica tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico.

–Hey. –dijo Sora triste.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato sin hablar.

–Tú estabas en contra de que participara porque sabías que algo así podía ocurrir, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sora.

–¿En contra? –preguntó él, esta vez hablando también.

–Sí. No parecías muy entusiasmado con la idea de que me presentara al concurso.

–Honestamente, pensé que sufrirías si las cosas no iban bien. –confesó Yamato mientras el pianista que estaba tocando en ese momento acabó su interpretación y la gente aplaudía. Las puertas del patio de butacas se abrieron y salieron tres personas comentado lo que le había gustado el último pianista mientras el público de dentro seguía aplaudiendo. –Hey. –dijo Yamato. –Te invito a un chocolate caliente. –Yamato se levantó y le tendió la mano. Sora la cogió y se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana. Ya en la cafetería, Sora dio un sorbo a su chocolate y después miró a Yamato.

–¿Es este el sitio que decías que tiene un chocolate caliente muy bueno? –preguntó Sora.

–Es bueno, ¿a que sí? –dijo él.

–Sí. –dijo Sora sonriendo a Yamato. Después dejó su taza. –Fue repentino. –empezó a explicar Sora con cara seria. –Fue como si de repente no pudiese oír más. Normalmente no oigo la mayoría de las cosas, pero puedo oír algo los tonos agudos, sólo un poco. Es difícil de explicar, pero es como estar debajo del agua y escuchar a la gente hablar en la superficie. Es como tocar el piano bajo el agua. Así es como oigo las cosas. Es muy vago pero hay sonido. Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo perdí todo, incluso ese leve sonido. Ha sido la primera vez que me ocurre algo así. Por eso me entró el pánico. No lo hago bien cuando más lo necesito. Me pongo nerviosa. Siento que he fallado.

* * *

–Sólo quería verla sonreír. –decía Toshiko a Takeru. –Quería devolverle su confianza.

–Lo entiendo. –dijo Takeru, que miraba por la ventana.

–¡Soy un monstruo! –dijo Toshiko llorando sintiéndose culpable.

–Sora no piensa eso. –intentó tranquilizar Takeru yendo hacia la mujer.

–¡Quiero que me devuelvan a mi hija! ¿Dónde está la niña que reía a carcajadas, la niña que hablaba conmigo? –se derrumbó Toshiko poniendo sus manos en su cara.

* * *

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yamato después de que Sora bebiera agua y se pusiera a buscar algo en su bolso.

–Me he dejado las partituras en el auditorio. Dame un minuto. –dijo Sora.

–Voy contigo. –dijo Yamato.

–Estaré bien. –dijo Sora ya levantada.

–¿Segura? –preguntó él.

–Segura. –dijo Sora. La chica salió de la cafetería y llegó a la entrada del auditorio, donde vio a un señor quitando el cartel del concurso de piano que acababa de finalizar. Subió las escaleras y entró a la sala que le habían asignado durante el concurso. Efectivamente, las partituras se encontraban encima de una mesa. Las cogió y ojeó por dentro, viendo todas las anotaciones que le había hecho Takeru durante los ensayos. Después, se dirigió hacia el escenario por los bastidores. En el escenario había una luz tenue. Dejó sus cosas encima del piano, saludó a un público ausente, imaginando los aplausos, abrió la tapa y empezó a tocar. Necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado. Mientras tanto, Yamato pagaba lo que habían tomado y se dirigió al auditorio. Cuando llegó a las puertas del patio de butacas, escuchó un piano, abrió la puerta y efectivamente, se encontró a Sora tocando la pieza que no logró acabar durante el concurso. Después de estar unos segundos de pie, se sentó en un asiento junto al pasillo. Cuando Sora terminó la pieza, Yamato empezó a aplaudir mientras se levantaba. Cuando Sora se levantó e iba a saludar de nuevo al auditorio vacío, vio al chico aplaudiendo. Sora se inclinó agradeciendo los aplausos. Después de los aplausos, Yamato empezó a gesticular sin hablar.

**Pensamientos de Sora:**

"_Si yo fuera del jurado, te llevarías el primer premio". Eso fue lo que me dijo desde su butaca. "Tú eres la elegida"._

Después, mientras volvían, pasaron por donde se encontraba el naranjo del que siempre cogían naranjas. Yamato saltaba intentando alcanzar una, pero no llegaba.

–Una vez más. –pidió Sora.

–¿Qué, otra vez? –preguntó él cansado de saltar.

–Quiero esa naranja cueste lo que cueste. –dijo Sora. –Como cuando me diste aquella cuando me escuchaste tocar el violín cuando nos conocimos.

–Entendido. –dijo él. –Aparta. –dijo el chico cogiendo carrerilla. Entonces saltó y consiguió la naranja, aunque como consecuencia cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio con el salto. –¡Ouch!

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sora preocupada agachándose.

–Sí. Parece que es buena. –dijo Yamato dándole la naranja.

–¡Me refiero a ti, no a la naranja! –dijo Sora.

–Estoy bien. –dijo él levantándose mientras ella le limpiaba un poco el pantalón con la mano. –Dime la verdad. –pidió Yamato una vez que se Sora se irguió. –No es la primera vez que pierdes tu oído completamente, ¿verdad?

Sora sabía que en el fondo, Yamato ató cabos con lo que le pasó le pasó al coger la bicicleta para volver a casa a la mañana siguiente después de haber pasado la noche con él. Por eso se había mostrado algo reacio a su participación en el concurso.

* * *

–Según estos datos, está perdiendo el poco oído que le queda de manera gradual. –dijo el otorrino consultando unos informes de unas pruebas que le habían hecho a Sora unos días después del concurso de piano. Yamato empezó a traducirle a Sora lo que le decía el médico. –Si continúa así, me temo que dejará de oír completamente. –Entonces Yamato paró de traducir ante lo que dijo el doctor.

–No puede ser. Todavía puede escuchar un poco, ¿no? –preguntó él que se resistía a la idea de que su novia perdiera la audición completamente. –¿No hay manera de conservar lo que le queda?

–La única manera es la cirugía. –informó el otorrino. –No puedo asegurar que recupere la audición completamente, pero si la operación va bien, recobrará una parte.

–¿Y si no sale bien? –preguntó Yamato levantándose e interponiéndose entre Sora y el médico para que ésta no pudiera leer los labios del médico.

–Perderá la audición completamente. –informó el médico. Cuando salieron del hospital, iban caminando lentamente.

–Conozco la opción de la cirugía. –dijo Sora. –Normalmente, no es una operación tan complicada. Sin embargo, en mi caso, los médicos me dijeron que la forma de mi oído no es normal y que las posibilidades de éxito son del 60%. Seis de diez. ¿Entiendes?

–Sora, ¿por qué no te operas? –preguntó Yamato. –Si todo sale bien, será más sencillo tocar el piano. Las posibilidades en tu vida diaria también se ampliarán.

–Tengo miedo. –dijo Sora antes de sentarse en un banco del exterior del hospital. Yamato se sentó a su lado.

–Pero si existe, dios sólo da problemas a los que sabe que pueden superarlos. –intentó convencer Yamato.

–Tiene demasiada confianza en mí. –Sora siguió gesticulando.

–¿Dices que te ha sobrevalorado? –preguntó Yamato intentando captar lo que ella decía. Sora asintió con la cabeza. –Pero yo estoy aquí. Yo también estoy aquí para ti. ¿Qué me dices?

–Gracias.

* * *

Sora iba con su bicicleta de vuelta a casa después de tocar en el hotel. Ya había oscurecido. Al girar un callejón, la castaña volvió a sentir lo mismo que en el concurso de piano. Su oído volvía a fallar y se detuvo. Una motocicleta avisaba con el pito que se apartara, ya que no le daría tiempo a frenar después de haber aparecido de repente por el callejón. Sora, al percibir la luz de la moto, miró hacia atrás. A la moto no le dio tiempo de frenar.

* * *

–¡Oh, maldición! –se quejó Toshiko al equivocarse marcando un número de teléfono con el teléfono de su casa.

–Ya lo haré yo. –se ofreció Takeru.

–No, está bien. –dijo la mujer, que estaba nerviosa. –3,…35. –dijo marcando.

–¿Diga?. –saludó Mimí al teléfono mientras con la otra mano intentaba ordenar un poco su habitación. –Oh, hola señora Takenouchi. ¿Ocurre algo?

–Es Sora. Todavía no ha vuelto a casa.

* * *

–¿Todavía no ha vuelto a casa? –preguntó Yamato desde el restaurante cercano al campus, donde se encontraba cenando con Jou y Taichi.

–Me ha dicho que llamaron al hotel donde trabaja y les han dicho que se fue hace un rato. –explicaba Mimí a Yamato por teléfono.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Taichi

–Dice que Sora ha desaparecido. –informó el ojiazul a sus amigos.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijeron Taichi y Jou a coro.

* * *

Mimí y Toshiko estaban sentadas en el sofá de la residencia Takenouchi mirando un teléfono móvil.

–He estado enviándole mensajes de texto al móvil pero no contesta. –dijo Toshiko mientras Mimí la abrazaba con un brazo mostrándole su apoyo. Entonces entró Takeru seguido de Jou, Taichi y Yamato, que acababan de llegar.

–Perdón por la intromisión. –se disculpó Yamato.

–Sentimos venir tantos. –se disculpó Taichi. –Pensamos que podemos ayudar.

–Yamato, ¿tienes idea de dónde puede estar? –preguntó Mimí dirigiéndose hacia él.

–Bueno, esta mañana fuimos juntos al hospital. –explicó Yamato.

–¿Al hospital? –preguntó Toshiko.

–Por lo de su oído. –dijo Yamato.

–No tenía ni idea de esto. ¿De qué habéis hablado? –preguntó la madre de Sora.

–Hablamos sobre la posibilidad de operarse. –contestó él.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Toshiko indignada.

–Le dije que considerara operarse.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso?! –preguntó Toshiko enfadada.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato sin saber qué había hecho algo malo para la madre de su novia.

–¡¿Cómo un extraño puede decirle eso tan a la ligera?! –preguntó Toshiko.

–Pero el médico dice que mejoraría con la operación. –argumentó Yamato dolido por considerarlo un extraño.

–¡Con una probabilidad de 6 de 10! ¡Si se queda fuera de esa probabilidad perderá el sentido del oído completamente!

–¡Pero existe la posibilidad de que esté en el porcentaje con éxito! –intentó Yamato darle la vuelta al argumento de Toshiko.

–¿Sabes? La dolencia de Sora es algo que se da en una de cada diez mil personas. Para mí eso ya ha sido tener demasiada mala suerte. Así que, después de eso, para mí es difícil creer que vaya a estar en ese 60% de éxito. ¡Me da miedo que todo falle! ¡Puede que lo que oiga ahora sea poco y vago, pero hay muchas cosas que puede hacer así!¡Puede tocar el piano y puede sentir a la gente acercarse!¡No importa la oscuridad que haya en su vida, porque si hay una pequeña luz, puede vivir!¡Pero si pierde eso después de la operación, ¿qué esperanza tendrá para vivir?!¡Para ella, lo poco que puede oír es su única esperanza!

–Pero ahora también está perdiendo el poco oído que le queda. –informó Yamato a Toshiko.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Toshiko atónita.

–Lo poco que le queda, va a perderlo.

–¿Es eso cierto, Yamato? –preguntó Mimí.

–Sí. Nos lo dijo el médico esta mañana. –confirmó el chico. Entonces sonó el teléfono y la luz de la casa empezó a parpadear. Esa luz solía avisar a Sora de que el teléfono estaba sonando.

–Ya lo cojo yo. –dijo Takeru, puesto que Toshiko todavía no había digerido lo que le dijo Yamato. –¿Diga?…Sí…Entiendo. ¿Hospital Yamashita? Sí, ya vamos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Toshiko nerviosa al escuchar la palabra "hospital".

–Sora ha tenido un accidente con una moto. –informó Takeru. Mimí, Jou y Taichi cogieron un taxi. Toshiko, Takeru y Yamato, con caras de preocupación, cogieron otro taxi hacia el hospital Yamashita.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **aquí tenemos el capítulo 9. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Menudo chasco ha sido el concurso de piano. Parece que Yamato se lo veía venir, o por lo menos intuía que algo no iba bien con Sora desde el día en que salió de su casa con la bicicleta después de pasar la noche juntos. Parece que la pobre Sora va perdiendo el poco oído que le queda y eso está poniendo de los nervios a todo el mundo, especialmente a su madre, que no le ha sentado demasiado bien que el chico hubiera acompañado a su hija al hospital sin decirles nada. Y para rematar va Sora y tiene un accidente con una moto. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Para saberlo tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo.

Dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.

**Referencias:**

***Nattou:** soja fermentada que muchos japoneses toman para desayunar.

***Nacchi:** es el apodo de Natsumi Abe, miembro de Morning Musume.


	10. No estás aquí

**Capítulo 10. No estás aquí.**

Toshiko, Takeru y la Sociedad Naranja fueron corriendo por los pasillos del hospital al área donde le habían dicho que atendían a Sora. Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron una gran sala con un montón de camas. No había muchos pacientes. Cuando entraron, se tranquilizaron de ver a Sora sentada en una de las camas, con las piernas colgando de un lado de la cama tan tranquila. Tan sólo llevaba el pie derecho vendado. Por suerte, no había sido nada.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Sora tan tranquila, como si el hecho de estar allí fuera algo cotidiano. –¿Por qué estáis todos aquí?

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Toshiko. –¿Estás herida? –preguntó agachándose para ver el pie herido.

–No es nada. Sólo ha sido un rasguño. –dijo Sora. Cuando dijo eso, todos suspiraron aliviados. –Dejad de mirarme así, me siento incómoda.

–Han venido porque estaban preocupados por ti. –dijo su madre. –Lo menos que podrías hacer es disculparte.

–¿Por qué tengo que disculparme? –preguntó Sora. Pero ante el silencio y las miradas que hubo. Sora accedió, se levantó. –Lo siento. –y se inclinó. Cuando volvió a ponerse erecta, sonrió.

* * *

Ya en casa, Takeru, madre e hija se encontraban en un sofá cada uno. Sora le mostraba los nuevos informes médicos sobre su oído.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu oído está empeorando? –preguntó Toshiko.

–Quería decírtelo. Planeaba decírtelo, pero…

–Sora. –interrumpió su madre. –Tienes que operarte. –pidió su madre. –Si esto continúa así, al final no podrás oír nada. En Alemania hay un médico muy bueno. Un amigo de Takeru tuvo la misma enfermedad que tú y se operó allí.

–Mi amigo recuperó su oído, aunque no completamente –explicó Takeru. Sora no decía nada. No sabía qué decir.

–Si te sientes más cómoda en Tokio, si tienes miedo de ir allí, puedes operarte aquí. –dijo Toshiko.

–¿Y qué pasa con la oferta de ir a Alemania? –preguntó Sora.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Toshiko. –Si te quedas en Tokio, yo me quedaré contigo.

–No, ni hablar. –dijo Sora. –Tu sueño es pertenecer a la Escuela Internacional de Música Klaus.

–Para mí, tú eres mucho más importante que mi sueño, Sora. –dijo su madre, que estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por ella.

* * *

Yamato llegaba tarde a su cita con Sora. Después de subir las escaleras del metro, encontró a la castaña esperándole.

–Lo siento. ¿Has esperado mucho? –se disculpó Yamato.

–No. No te preocupes. –dijo Sora echando a andar.

–¿Ha intentado algún chico ligar contigo? –preguntó el rubio en tono de broma. Sora le enseñó tres dedos.

–¿Tres tíos? –preguntó Yamato.

–Sí. –contestó Sora.

–¿Tres tíos en diez minutos? Hoy no han sido muchos. –bromeó Yamato.

–Sí, supongo. –dijo Sora.

–A pesar de que estás muy guapa. –dijo Yamato.

–Sí, supongo. –bromeó Sora. Entonces tocó el hombro de Yamato al verlo callado.

–¿Qué? Sólo pensaba que nunca me cansaré de tus "supongos".

–¿No te molestan? ¿En serio? –preguntó Sora.

–Sí. No me cansaré en toda mi vida de estar contigo. –dijo Yamato. Entonces Sora se paró de repente. Al notar que la chica detuvo su paso, el chico se giró. –¿Qué pasa?

–¿Eso que acabas de decir ha sido una proposición de matrimonio? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato una octava más aguda. –No, pero…

–Eso me parecía. Mi corazón dio un salto. –dijo Sora, y siguió caminando, dejando a Yamato ahí parado.

–Te dice eso pero después le quita importancia como si nada. –dijo Yamato para sí.

* * *

Mimí y Taichi se encontraban en el apartamento de la morena, sentados a la mesa, que estaba vacía y sin decir nada, hasta que Mimí rompió su silencio.

–Ya has tomado una decisión ¿verdad? –dijo Mimí.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi, que no esperaba la pregunta.

–Que ya has tomado una decisión. ¿Por eso querías hablar conmigo? –explicó Mimí.

–Me gustaría ir. –dijo Taichi. –Sinceramente, cuando mi jefe me propuso ir al Tíbet mi corazón se aceleró. He pensado que no estaría mal dejarme llevar por el viento que se ha cruzado en mi camino e intentar volar. ¿Qué piensas?

–Yo no puedo ir contigo, Taichi. –El chico se quedó extrañado de que ella hubiera considerado ir con él. –¡Sólo bromeaba! Creo que sería bueno para ti.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Taichi.

–Sí. –dijo Mimí haciendo feliz a Taichi. –Pero…

–¿Pero…? –preguntó Taichi mientras Mimí se levantaba a por la tetera, que ya estaba pitando haciendo saber que el agua ya estaba caliente.

–Supongo que nos hemos conocido demasiado tarde. –dijo Mimí mientras le apagaba el fuego a la tetera.

–¿Por qué? Es sólo el principio. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Lo es?

–Sí. Y no es como si no fuera a volver. Volveré de vez en cuando. –dijo Taichi acercándose a Mimí.

–Sí. Y es el Tíbet, así que supongo que sólo me podrías engañar con búfalos de agua. –dijo Mimí animándose ella misma mientras cogía un par de tazas.

–¿Búfalos de agua? –preguntó Taichi.

–Mi corazón estará más tranquilo sabiendo que le echas fotos a ellos, en vez de a mujeres. –confesó Mimí.

–Si me dices cosas como esas, te engañaré con un búfalo de agua. –dijo Taichi mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

* * *

Sora y Yamato se encontraban en una tienda de cedés de música y películas. Sora se había despistado de Yamato para ir a buscar un DVD. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, lo cogió y fue por la tienda buscando a su novio. Parecía que se había despistado demasiado porque no le encontraba. Entonces vio como una pareja sostenía un auricular entre ellos escuchando una canción. A Sora le dio envidia al no poder hacer eso con Yamato. Como no quería mortificarse más, siguió buscándolo por la tienda hasta que lo encontró de espaldas escuchando con unos cascos. Sora se acercó a él y le apretó con los dedos por los costados. Yamato se dio la vuelta y se quitó los auriculares. Sora le mostró el DVD que había cogido.

–Me alegro de que la hayamos encontrado. –dijo Yamato saliendo de la tienda y sacando la película y el Cd que había comprado él y que había estado escuchando previamente en la tienda. –No puedo esperar para verla juntos.

–¿Qué tipo de canción era la que escuchabas? –preguntó Sora.

–Mmmm. ¿Cómo te lo digo? –pensó Yamato mientras miraba el Cd.

–Quiero saber qué tipo de canciones te gustan. –dijo Sora.

–No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo. –dijo él. –Tenía una melodía que sonaba agridulce.

–Agridulce. –repitió Sora seria antes de continuar andando, dejando a Yamato preocupado. Fueron paseando hasta llegar a un parque. Ya en el parque, mientras Yamato fue a por unos refrescos, Sora se sentó en una banca frente a un estanque. En el parque había bastante gente como unos padres jugando con su pequeña hija con una pelota de beisbol y jóvenes practicando todo tipo de deportes. Sora se preguntaba que estaría gritando la niña tan alegremente.

–Aquí tienes. –dijo Yamato entregándole su bebida y sentándose a su lado.

–Gracias. –dijo Sora dándole un trago a su bebida.

–Oye, ¿estás bien? –preguntó él por si había vuelto a tener más pérdida de audición como le ocurrió con la bicicleta o en el concurso de piano.

–Estoy bien. –le tranquilizó ella. –Mi audición empeora, pero me han dicho que haga vida normal.

–Entiendo. –dijo Yamato antes de darle un trago a su bebida. Sora se le quedó mirando. Sabía que su novio se preocupaba mucho por ella. Entonces le tocó para decirle algo. –¿Sí?

–Nada, no importa. –dijo ella arrepintiéndose.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó él. –Venga, dilo. –ante la negativa de Sora y la insistencia de él, Sora le pegó con la mano en el brazo y el chico la agarró. Ella intentaba deshacerse de su agarre y estuvieron forcejeando, acabando ella casi encima de él y riendo. Más tarde, Yamato acompañó a Sora a su casa y después él se dirigió a su apartamento. Una vez allí, puso el Cd que había comprado.

–¿Qué tipo de canción es? –se preguntó para intentar poder dar una respuesta a Sora. Mientras escuchaba, cogió un cuaderno y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sora se encontraba en una mesa del campus leyendo un libro mientras esperaba al resto de miembros de la Sociedad Naranja. Sería la última reunión del grupo antes de que Taichi se marchara al Tíbet. Entonces el castaño llegó en ese momento.

–Pensé que sería el primero en llegar. –dijo Taichi. Sora hizo un gesto golpeando su puño contra la otra mano. –Sé qué significa eso. Significa "mala suerte", ¿verdad?

–¡Bingo! –contestó Sora.

–Debería haber aprendido más lengua de signos. –dijo Taichi, pero ante el gesto de Sora que lo hizo saber que no entendía, Taichi le tuvo que volver a explicar lo que dijo. –Decía que lamento no haber aprendido más lengua de signos porque así podría haber hablado más contigo.

–Gracias. –dijo Sora.

–¡Hey! –dijo Jou que llegaba trotando seguida de Mimí.

–Lo sentimos. ¿Habéis esperado mucho? –preguntó la chica.

–Acabamos de llegar.

–Sólo falta Yamato. –dijo Jou intentando recuperar el aliento.

–¿Qué pasará con tu graduación? –preguntó Sora a Taichi.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi, que no había entendido lo que signó la pelirroja.

–Pregunta si podrás graduarte. –tradujo Mimí.

–Sí, no habrá problema. –contestó él. –Hasta entonces, supongo que le tengo que decir adiós a la universidad.

–¡Lo siento, chicos! –se disculpaba Yamato mientras corría hacía ellos. –¿Habéis esperado mucho?

–Llegas tarde. –le riñó Taichi.

–Acabamos de llegar. –dijo Mimí contradiciendo a Taichi.

–¿Vamos? –dijo Jou.

–Sí. –dijo Mimí.

–Por cierto, he olvidado mi cartera. –dijo Yamato mientras los demás cargaban sus mochilas y bolsos al hombro.

–¿Bromeas? –preguntó Mimí. Entonces Sora se puso delante de todos ellos mientras caminaban.

–Está será la última vez que estemos juntos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sora. –Ya sabéis, diciéndonos unos a otros "acabo de llegar" y todo eso.

–Dice que será la última vez nos reunamos así. –tradujo Mimí a Taichi, que tenía dificultad para comprender la velocidad de Sora.

–¡Venga! No os deprimáis. –intervino Jou. –Al fin y al cabo es una fiesta de despedida para Taichi y para divertirnos. –dijo no muy convencido. –Creo que voy a llorar. –dijo parándose.

–¡Venga!¡No seas exagerado! –dijo el castaño.

–No exagero.

–Wow, la puesta de sol es preciosa. –dijo Sora.

–Sí, lo es. –dijo Taichi.

–Vamos a pedir un deseo a la puesta de sol. –sugirió Sora. –Elegid vuestros deseos.

–¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Mimí.

–Sobre cualquier cosa. –respondió Sora. –Algo como quiero convertirme en esto o quiero quedarme así.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Jou que no entendió muy bien.

–Dice que pidamos un deseo uno por uno, como recuerdo. –tradujo Yamato.

–No, no hagamos ese tipo de cosas. Terminaré llorando. –dijo Jou.

–Paso, me da vergüenza. –dijo Taichi.

–Yo creo que es una buena idea. –dijo Mimí. –¿Qué os parece si lo hacemos todos en lengua de signos? Así no lo tendremos que decir en voz alta.

–¡Buena idea! –dijo Sora.

–De acuerdo. –dijo Taichi resignado, aunque en el fondo le gustaba la idea.

–Estamos indefensos ante estas chicas. –dijo Jou. Entonces, se pusieron uno junto al otro mirando la puesta de sol.

–Empezaré yo. –se ofreció Sora. –Yo espero poder ser siempre sincera conmigo misma.

–Yo espero poder ser fuerte siempre. –dijo Yamato después de Sora.

–Yo espero poder ser siempre amable. –fue el turno de Jou.

–Espero que pueda continuar siendo alguien que comprenda los sentimientos de los demás. –deseó Mimí. Cuando llegó el turno de Taichi, fue hacia Yamato.

–Oye, Yamato, ¿"proteger" es así? –preguntó haciendo unos gestos.

–Sí. –respondió él.

–Gracias. –dijo Taichi y volvió a su sitio. –Espero que pueda proteger a la persona más importante para mí. –Tras acabar de expresar todos los deseos, Jou gritó de emoción.

–¡Para! –dijo Yamato riendo.

–¿Por qué no decidimos quién invita a quién con "piedra, papel, tijera"? –sugirió Mimí.

–¿Y si pierdo yo? –preguntó Yamato, que había olvidado la cartera.

–No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar. –dijo Mimí convencida. Empezaron a jugar y, evidentemente perdió Yamato. Los demás dieron saltos de alegría. Esa tarde, lo pasaron muy bien comiendo y brindando.

Unos días después, se reunieron en la puerta del apartamento de Taichi para despedirlo. Se montó en el taxi mientras Hikari y la Sociedad Naranja le decían adiós.

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_Lo que deseábamos para el futuro frente a la puesta de sol eran cosas simples que todos pudimos expresar en lengua de signos. Pero cuanto más crecíamos, más rápido nos dábamos cuenta de lo difícil que era de cumplir. En ese momento, esos deseos que pedimos a la puesta de sol continuaron dándonos fuerza y apoyo en los años venideros. Incluso después de entrar en la sociedad y de ser adultos ocupados con el trabajo que necesitábamos para sobrevivir. Cuando pensábamos en aquel momento, una pequeña luz iluminaba nuestros corazones, y con algo de vergüenza, también nos reconfortaba y nos daba valor para seguir adelante._

* * *

Sora, con su pijama puesto, entró a la sala de su casa. Su madre se encontraba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, donde había un montón de papeles. Sora les echó un vistazo. Por lo visto su madre se había quedado dormida mientras investigaba sobre su dolencia y sobre la operación a la que podría someterse. Mientras Sora ojeaba los papeles, entró Takeru.

–Buenos días. –saludó Takeru. –Tu madre ha estado trabajando día y noche buscando un buen hospital que trate tus oídos.

–No lo sabía. –reconoció Sora.

–Creo que quería ser sensible con tus sentimientos, por eso no te ha dicho nada. Ya se ha puesto en contacto con un médico alemán. –le dijo Takeru dándole un papel con las referencias del médico. Sora vio también unas cartillas del banco de Toto.

–¿Mamá ha estado ahorrando todo este dinero desde que perdí la audición? –preguntó Sora con la cartilla de ahorros en la mano.

–Pensó que quizás podrías necesitarlo. –explicó Takeru. Sora miró a su madre, que seguía durmiendo.

* * *

–¿Alemania? –preguntó Mimí a Sora mientras caminaban por el campus universitario.

–El sueño de mi madre se hará realidad. –dijo Sora. –¿Conoces la Escuela Internacional de Música Klaus?

–Sí, pero ¿y si vas a operarte allí y después vuelves aquí tu sola? –preguntó Mimí.

–No será tan fácil. –dijo Sora.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la castaña.

–No creo que mi madre me deje volver tan fácilmente. –dijo Sora. –Se preocupa demasiado por mí. Desde que enfermé sólo le he causado preocupaciones. Tanto si la operación sale bien como si no, esta vez tengo que hacerlo por mi madre. Además, tengo que admitir que si mi oído mejora o lo pierdo completamente no me sentiría segura estando yo sola.

–Yo estoy aquí. –dijo Mimí. –Yo estaré en Tokio y te ayudaré. Incluso podríamos vivir juntas.

–Gracias. Lo aprecio mucho. –agradeció Sora.

–¿Se lo has dicho a Yamato? –preguntó Mimí.

–Todavía no.

–Ya veo.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en el descanso de su trabajo. Comía algo mientras escribía y escuchaba música con unos auriculares.

–¿Qué escribes? –le preguntó su supervisor que apareció sorprendiendo a Yamato. Éste guardó el folio dentro de su carpeta rápidamente y se quitó los auriculares. –¿Piensas examinarte para entrar en la escuela de terapia ocupacional, verdad?

–Sí. –dijo Yamato.

–Debe ser duro. –dijo el supervisor. –Seguirás siendo un alumno durante tres años más.

–Todo acabará antes de darme cuenta. –dijo Yamato optimista. Una vez que salió del trabajo, el ojiazul se reunió con Sora en su apartamento. Ésta se abrió una lata de cerveza mientras Yamato volvía de la cocina con la cena.

–La cena ya está lista. –entró Yamato dejado un plato en la mesa. –Es de mala educación ponerte a beber sola.

–Lo siento. Tenía mucha sed. –dijo Sora.

–Eres muy gamberra, yendo a la casas de la gente, abriendo el frigorífico sin permiso y bebiéndote sus cervezas.

–Lo sé. Buen provecho. –dijo Sora cogiendo los palillos y empezando a cenar. Mientras, Yamato se sentó frente a ella y se abrió su lata de cerveza. –¡Delicioso!

–¿Por qué no vemos la película que compramos el otro día? –sugirió Yamato. Entonces se levantó para preparar la película. Como la tele se encontraba justo detrás de Sora, sólo se tuvo que girar para llamar la atención de su novio.

–Espera un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo.

–¿Hablar? –preguntó Yamato. El chico dejó la película y volvió a sentarse frente a Sora. Ésta empezó a signar.

–¿Te vas a Alemania con tu madre? –preguntó Yamato. –¿Vas a operarte allí? –Sora asintió y siguió signando. –¿Y te quedarás allí después de la operación?

–Sí. –dijo Sora. –Quizás, si mi oído mejora pueda entrar en el Instituto Alemán de Música Rush.

–¿Te quedarás a vivir en Alemania? –preguntó él.

–Sí.

–Entiendo. Lo entiendo pero, ¿qué pasa con nosotros? –Sora hizo un gesto. –¿El final? ¿Se ha acabado? –A Yamato se le vino el mundo encima.

–Lo nuestro es un amor de universidad. Es como suelen funcionar las cosas. No se piensa en un futuro juntos. ¿No es así como funciona?

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó Yamato, que no daba crédito a lo que decía Sora.

–Por supuesto. Nos queda mucha vida por delante, no como adolescentes, sino como adultos. –explicó Sora. –Cuando entremos en la sociedad como adultos no podremos estar juntos sólo porque nos gustemos.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Me estás diciendo que te sientes insegura conmigo? –preguntó Yamato empezando a alterarse.

–Digo que me siento insegura con lo nuestro. –dijo Sora. –Desde el principio hemos vivido en mundos diferentes.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó él.

–Yo no puedo oír. Tú sí. Ni siquiera podemos escuchar música juntos.

–No lo entiendo.

–Acabarás olvidándome. Sólo tienes 22 años. "Cuando era joven, tuve muchas experiencias. Tuve varias relaciones Entre ellas, estaba esa chica sorda que era bastante interesante". Es lo que dirás cuando tengas 35. Yo sólo seré una más de tus amores pasados. Después de hablar de mí, beberás un vaso de agua y arroparás a tus hijos. Y después seguirás hablando del amor que tuviste a los 23.

–¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel? –preguntaba Yamato con impotencia.

–Lo que has tenido conmigo es sólo una parte de tu juventud. No tienes que llevarlo como una carga toda tu vida.

–Si lo que dices es cierto, mis historias de amores pasados terminarán aquí. Acabarán con 22 años. No habrá nada al margen de eso. Repetiré una y otra vez la historia de cómo conocí a una chica sorda con 22 años. Como la historia que se repite eternamente –decía Yamato también con los ojos vidriosos.

–Decir cosas que me hagan llorar va contra las normas. –le reprochó Sora, con los ojos vidriosos. –Tengo que irme con mi madre. Ya he tomado una decisión. Mi madre es muy importante para mí.

* * *

–¿Qué?¿Y eso es mi culpa? –preguntó Jou, sentado en un tronco del campus.

–No, no es tu culpa, pero ayúdame a hacer algo. –pidió Mimí sentándose en el tronco de al lado para estar a su altura.

–¿Hacer algo? Pero, entiendo cómo debe de sentirse Sora. –dijo Jou levantándose.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Mimí siguiéndole con la mirada.

–Se va a Alemania con sólo 22 años. Yo tampoco me sentiría demasiado bien si tuviera que dominar el futuro de otra persona.

–Es verdad, pero…

–¿Sabes lo que creo? –preguntó Jou interrumpiendo a Mimí. –Creo que hay periodos de tiempo en los que las parejas deben estar separadas. Es distinto de la familia o los amigos. La distancia y el tiempo debilitan las relaciones de pareja.

–¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan mezquino? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?! –preguntó Mimí gritándole.

–Por casualidad, ¿has recibido alguna carta de Taichi? –preguntó Jou para confirmar su teoría.

–¡Olvídalo! –gritó Mimí empujando a Jou y marchándose.

–Supongo que he dado en el clavo. –dijo Jou. –¡Espera Mimí! –dijo Jou cogiendo su mochila y corriendo tras ella.

* * *

Yamato caminaba con la mirada perdida por uno de los pasillos de la facultad. Entonces, de uno de los despachos salió Maki, que se detuvo al encontrar a Yamato de frente.

–Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. –dijo Maki.

–Sí, mucho. –dijo el chico.

–Eh, si tienes tiempo podemos ir a tomar un té. –sugirió Maki. Yamato asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se fueron a la cafetería de la facultad y se sentaron uno frente al otro después de coger sus bebidas.

–Entonces las cosas van bien entre vosotros. –dijo Yamato después de que Maki le contara sobre su vida.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó Maki.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato un poco distraído.

–Con Sora. ¿Estás saliendo con ella no? –preguntó Maki.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Yamato, aunque parecía que Maki no sabía las novedades sobre él y la pelirroja.

–Por aquí se sabe todo. Aunque en realidad me lo dijo Jou. –explicó Maki.

–Ese idiota… –musitó Yamato.

–No te enfades con él. Me lo encontré aquí de casualidad y le amenacé con darle una paliza si no me contaba la verdad. –dijo Maki riendo. –¡Venga, vamos a tomar algo fuera! Ahora que somos un hombre y una mujer que han superado por completo su relación.

–¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Yamato. Yamato no parecía tener muchas ganas de nada, pero al final la siguió. Después de tomar algo, ya había anochecido. El rubio intentaba coger un taxi mientras que Maki estaba sentada en una baranda mirando a la acera. Se encontraba en la calle con la mano levantada para parar uno, pero el que llegaba pasó de largo. –Ocupado.

–Oye Yamato. –dijo Maki. –Ven. Antes me he sentido algo febril.

–¿Qué?

–¿Tengo fiebre ahora? –preguntó Maki.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –cuando Yamato se acercó para ponerle la mano en la frente, Maki le besó en los labios.

–Sólo bromeaba. –dijo la chica sonriéndole. Yamato la miraba serio –Sólo era mi venganza.

–¿Venganza por qué?

–Cuando salía contigo, siempre me reprimía. Al ser más mayor, pensaba que no debía llorar ni actuar de forma caprichosa. Por eso no decía cosas como "bésame" o "abrázame". Pero ahora que lo pienso me pregunto por qué no lo decía. La edad no debería haber importado. Éramos novios. La niña que hay dentro de mí no puede evitar llorar por eso. –Yamato no decía nada. –¿Te sientes incómodo conmigo diciéndote estas cosas?

–Sí, un poco. –admitió el rubio.

–Oye, Yamato. –dijo Maki bajándose de la baranda y dando la vuelta para ponerse frente a él. –Eso ha sido como un primer beso, ¿verdad? –le dijo susurrándole al oído. –Aunque en realidad sea el último.

–¿Puedes ser tú misma con él? –preguntó Yamato, refiriéndose a Daigo.

–Se podría decir que sí. –dijo Maki.

–Entonces me alegro. –dijo Yamato.

* * *

Jou se encontraba cambiando una bombilla en el techo de la entrada de su bloque de apartamentos.

–Muchísimas gracias. –le decía la portera.

–De nada. –dijo Jou.

–Al ser tan alto eres de gran ayuda. –dijo la mujer.

–Esa es mi única ventaja. –dijo el chico.

–Cuando vuelvas a Nagoya te echaré de menos. –confesó la portera.

–Todavía falta. –dijo Jou, cerrando la escalera a la que se había subido y devolviéndosela a la portera.

–¿Pero qué dices? ¡El tiempo vuela! Antes de que te des cuenta te estarás graduando. Te veo luego. Gracias otra vez. –dijo marchándose.

* * *

Toshiko se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas para mudarse a Alemania. Llevaba una pila de cedés hasta una caja.

–Debería haber sonreído más. –mirando a la portada del primer Cd que llevaba, donde su cara le devolvía la mirada. Entonces su el teléfono de su hija empezó a vibrar.

–Vaya, Sora está bañándose. –fue hacia el teléfono y vio que había recibido un correo de Yamato. No pudo con su curiosidad y leyó el correo que iba dirigido a su hija, asegurándose antes de que no apareciera nadie por la puerta.

_Quiero volver a verte. Necesito verte y hablar contigo otra vez._

Aunque sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, Toshiko borró el mensaje. Mientras tanto, Yamato se encontraba en su apartamento, esperando impaciente una respuesta de Sora, pero ésta no llegaba. Sin poder aguantar más, cogió su teléfono y una hoja y se dirigió a la residencia Takenouchi. Tocó el timbre y Toshiko le abrió la puerta. No esperaba ver a Yamato. Sora, que estaba en su habitación, supo que había alguien en la puerta porque las luces de casa empezaron a parpadear cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada. Curiosa, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con Takeru.

–Está aquí. –dijo Takeru. –¿Estás segura que no quieres verle?

–Estoy bien. Ya le dije todo le que le tenía que decir. –contestó Sora.

–Entiendo. –Sora cerró la puerta una vez que Takeru volvió a su habitación. En el salón, Toshiko y Yamato se encontraban sentados en un sofá respectivamente.

–No quiero que interfieras en su futuro. –dijo Toshiko seriamente a Yamato. –Va a operarse en Alemania y, con un poco de suerte, recuperará la audición. Después entrará en la escuela de música. Quizá salga con Takeru.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–Oh, ¿has oído hablar de Takeru, no?

–Sí, un poco. –admitió él.

–Toca el piano para la Sinfónica de la Escuela Internacional de Música Klaus. Está empezando a ser reconocido internacionalmente. Tú planeas seguir con tu educación más allá de tu campo, y lo entiendo, pero pasarán años antes de que puedas ofrecerle estabilidad a mi hija.

–No sé si pasarán años, pero sí, seguiré estudiando. –dijo Yamato.

–Tal y como está Sora, no puedo dejarla sola aquí. –dijo la mujer. –Quiero que entiendas su situación.

* * *

Yamato caminaba por la ciudad con paso lento y ensimismado en sí mismo. Tenía la sensación de que había perdido a Sora para siempre. Ya había oscurecido. De pronto, se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su teléfono. Cuando vio la pantalla, vio que Maki le estaba llamando.

–¿Diga? –contestó Yamato.

–Yamato, perdona, ¿tienes un minuto? –preguntó Maki.

–Sí, ¿qué pasa?

–¿Tienes el número de teléfono del profesor Izumi? –dijo Maki, que estaba en un despacho de la universidad con otros compañeros mientras miraba unos papeles. –Creo que se lo ha cambiado.

–Sí, lo tengo. Espera un segundo. –dijo Yamato. Se sentó en una baranda baja, buscó el número y dijo: –¿Hola?

–Dime. –dijo Maki preparada para apuntar el número. –Gracias. Nos vemos. –dijo Maki una vez que Yamato le dijo el número.

–Espera. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella. –¿Ocurre algo? –volvió a preguntar ante el silencio de Yamato.

* * *

Sora abrió la puerta del frigorífico y sacó una jarra para servirse té helado.

–Sora. –dijo su madre, apareciendo por detrás de ella. –Lo siento. Hace un rato, antes de que viniera Yamato, te envió un mensaje a tu móvil. Lo borré accidentalmente.

–No pasa nada. Ya se ha acabado. –dijo Sora. Entonces, cuando se dirigía a la mesa, vio que en el sofá Yamato había olvidado una de las camisas que solía llevar siempre encima de sus camisetas. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se dirigió al sofá a coger la camisa. Entonces miró a su madre.

–Debe haberla olvidado aquí. –dijo Toshiko. Sora notó algo en la camisa. En el bolsillo había un folio doblado en cuatro partes. Lo abrió y vio un dibujo de una botella del que sobresalía una rosa. Dentro de la botella, apoyados en el tallo de la rosa y espalda contra espalda, una chica y un chico sentados de perfil. Se parecían mucho a Sora y Yamato. El fondo era un cielo estrellado, en el cual también se veía Saturno con sus anillos. Sora leyó el título de la canción: "Bara no Hana"* de Quruli. Entonces Sora recordó el momento en el que salieron de la tienda de discos y le preguntó a Yamato por la canción que había estado escuchando.

**Pensamientos de Sora:**

_Es aquella canción. Ha dibujado su significado para mí._

Entonces, Sora salió corriendo con el dibujo y la camisa de Yamato en la mano.

–¡Sora! –gritó su madre intentando detenerla, pero la chica siguió su camino hasta llegar al apartamento de Yamato.

* * *

–La sesión de estudio ha durado más de lo que pensaba, así que he venido directamente. –dijo Maki después de que Yamato le abriera la puerta. –Esta noche escucharé todos tus problemas. –dijo entrando con una bolsa llena de bebida. –Toma. –dijo Maki dejándole una bolsa muy pesada mientras la chica se quitaba los zapatos en el genkan.

–¿Vamos a beber aquí? –preguntó Yamato.

–¿Qué hay de malo? Tranquilo. No voy a atacarte ni nada de eso. –dijo Maki. La chica entró y se arrodilló donde estaba la mesa baja.

–¿Qué hay de la niña de la que me hablaste la última vez? –preguntó Yamato devolviéndole la bolsa.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Maki mientras sacaba una botella de la bolsa.

–La niña de tu interior, la que no podía olvidarme.

–Oh. Dijo que está bien y se salió de mí. –explicó Maki mientras sacaba varias latas de cerveza de la bolsa.

–Hace lo que quiere, ¿no?

–Así somos las mujeres. Si no sería aburrido. Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Maki mientras sacaba comida de la bolsa.

–Me ha dejado. –dijo Yamato. Maki no se lo esperaba. –Pero no puedo rendirme. Sin embargo, también me pregunto que quizás no sea yo quien pueda hacerla feliz.

–Escucharé todo lo que me tengas que decir. –dijo ella. –Oh, vaya, he olvidado comprar hielo.

–Creo que tengo en el congelador. –dijo Yamato levantándose después de darle un trago a su cerveza.

–No te preocupes, iré a comprarlo. –dijo la chica. Mientras tanto, Sora bajaba de un taxi con la camisa y el dibujo de Yamato. Lo volvió a abrir antes de dirigirse al apartamento del rubio. Lo cerró y siguió andando hasta ver la entrada del Yamato. Entonces, vio al chico saliendo de su casa.

–¡Espérame! –dijo Maki.

–No te preocupes. –dijo él, seguido de Maki.

–En serio, ¿por qué no compramos más alcohol?

–Ya es suficiente. –dijo Yamato. Sora, que los vio, volvió hacia atrás para no ser vista. Vio como Yamato y Maki se alejaban en dirección contraria.

**Pensamientos de Sora:**

_¿Qué significa eso? Supongo que significa lo que parece._

* * *

Yamato y Maki se encontraban en el apartamento del chico. Hacía ya rato que habían vuelto de comprar hielo.

–Oh, estoy borracho. –dijo él acostándose en el suelo. –Hace tiempo que no bebía tanto.

–¿Nos acostamos juntos? –preguntó Maki.

–No. Paso. –contestó él.

–Lo sabía. Siempre has sido así. –dijo Maki.

–No lo has dicho en serio, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yamato incorporándose.

–Me has leído el pensamiento. –dijo Maki.

–Lo sé porque esa parte honesta, inflexible y obstinada era lo que más gustaba de ti. –dijo Yamato mientras cogía un botellín de agua y le daba un trago.

–Gustaba. –dijo Maki. –En pasado.

–Sí, en pasado.

–Es cierto. Me voy a casa. –dijo Maki.

–Te acompaño. –se ofreció él.

–No te preocupes. Cogeré un taxi abajo. –Maki se dirigió a la puerta y se puso sus zapatos. –¿Sabes? Probablemente va contra las reglas ir a casa de un ex novio para beber así, pero ha estado bien. –dijo Maki. –Siento que al final hemos podido entendernos.

–Sí. –dijo el ojiazul asintiendo.

–Cuídate. –dijo Maki. –Nos vemos.

–Nos vemos. Cuídate. –dijo Yamato una vez que Maki abrió la puerta. Allí encontró colgada una camisa de Yamato y se la dio al chico. Yamato suspiró pensando que era lo que le faltaba para empeorar las cosas con Sora.

* * *

Al día siguiente hacía un día de bastante calor. Por la tarde, Jou, Mimí y Yamato se encontraba en la sala de la facultad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato, que no sabía si había oído bien.

–Lo que oyes. Sora vino esta mañana y se llevó el cuaderno naranja de recuerdo. –explicó Jou.

–Después ha recogido su certificado médico y ha hecho el papeleo. –añadió Mimí.

–Sí, y después ha comido con nosotros por última vez. –dijo Jou.

–¡¿Y por qué no me habéis avisado?! –les reclamó el ojiazul enfadado cogiendo a Jou de la pechera.

–¡Para, para! –gritaba Mimí. –Sora nos pidió que no te lo dijéramos! –ante eso Yamato se detuvo y se sentó enfadado a la mesa. –Lo siento.

–Nos ofrecimos a ir con ella al aeropuerto pero dijo que su madre estaría allí y que probablemente acabaría llorando, así que nos ha dicho que mejor no fuéramos. –dijo Jou acercándose a Yamato y poniéndose a su altura. –También nos ha dicho que cogería el autobús en Shibuya, así que puede que no sea demasiado tarde. –después de que Jou dijera eso, Yamato le miró.

–¡Me lo podrías haber dicho antes! –le recriminó Yamato antes de salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Atravesó todo el campus corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya en la ciudad, tuvo que detenerse en un paso de cebras regulado por un semáforo en rojo. No paraban de pasar coches. Aprovechó esos momentos para tomar aire. En cuanto se puso verde, Yamato cruzó y continuó su carrera hasta que llegó a un autobús verde y blanco que estaba parado en una parada de autobús. Por suerte, la parada en cuestión no quedaba lejos del campus. Yamato se puso como un loco a buscar desde abajo a Sora, pero no estaba por ese lado. Se dirigió hacia el lado de la parada y continuó buscándola pero no la encontraba. El autobús arrancó y cerró la puerta delantera. Yamato siguió buscando y entonces vio unas manos sujetando el cuaderno naranja. Yamato tocaba la puerta pero Sora, además de estar de espaldas a él, no le escuchaba. Entonces, la pelirroja se giró para guardarse el cuaderno en su mochila y lo vio. Sora se levantó y se quedó mirándole. El autobús se puso en marcha y Yamato iba siguiéndolo para no perderla de vista. Sora sacó el dibujo de la canción que tenía plegado en su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Yamato. El autobús iba dejando atrás a Yamato y Sora se fue al fondo del autobús para verlo por la ventana trasera.

–¡Lo siento! –signó Sora a través de la ventana. –¡Gracias por todo!¡He sido muy feliz estando contigo!¡No te olvidaré! –Yamato seguía corriendo pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_No seas idiota, Sora Takenouchi._

–¡Nunca te olvidaré!¡Sé feliz!¡Sé muy feliz! –continuaba diciendo Sora.

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_¿Qué dice? ¿Qué diablos quiere decir con eso?_

–¡Puede que no vuelva a verte más, pero cuídate! ¡Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias! –dijo Sora con semblante triste. Yamato no podía más y se detuvo viendo cómo el autobús, Sora y sus sueños se alejaban.

–¡NO SEAS TONTA! –gritó Yamato de la impotencia, porque pensaba que sin ella no podría ser feliz. –¡NO SEAS TONTA, SORA TAKENOUCHI!

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_Eso fue lo último que le dije. No sé si leyó mis labios o no._

* * *

El invierno llegó. Yamato procuraba seguir con su vida normal en la universidad.

_Después de aquello, perdí todo contacto con ella y pronto ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de Alemania se encontraba o si se encontraba allí._

El chico también continuó con su trabajo en el hospital y estudiando duro en la biblioteca para convertirse en terapeuta ocupacional.

_Parecía que todo había sido una ilusión._

Cada vez que iba a los lugares que frecuentaba con ella, como la sala de la facultad o la cafetería, no podía evitar recordar momentos con ella.

_Con Sora fue todo tan distinto que sentía que todo había sido una ilusión. _

Yamato abrió el buzón para recoger el correo. Como siempre, no había nada más que facturas, excepto una carta que había al final procedente de Frankfurt.

_Y justo cuando estaba a punto de olvidarlo todo, llegó una carta. Justo cuando mis lágrimas estaban a punto de secarse, llegó una carta. Muy propio de Sora. Ella nunca permitiría que me olvidara de ella._

Yamato entró rápido a la casa y se sentó y abrió la carta.

_De eso estoy casi seguro._

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Al final el accidente no fue nada, aunque nadie les quita el susto. Lo gracioso es la reacción de Sora, siempre tan natural. Finalmente, Taichi se ha ido al Tíbet y Sora, por apoyar a su madre, ha roto con Yamato. Pobrecito, está deshecho y el pobre continúa con su vida casi por inercia y cuando se acostumbra, va y recibe una carta de Sora para volver a poner su vida patas arriba. Ains, esta Sora, cómo es. Nos vamos acercando al final. De hecho ya sólo queda el último capítulo. Espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia. Hacédmelo saber en los comentarios. Gracias por leer.

**Referencia:**

***Bara no Hana:** La rosa.


	11. Tu voz

**Capítulo 11. Tu voz.**

_Querido Taichi. _

_La Sociedad Naranja se ha roto completamente. Siento como si mi corazón endeble estuviera completamente roto. Sora nos envolvió a todos. Fuimos en la misma dirección, nos quisimos y luego, nos dejó. Como si la princesa de la luna hubiera vuelto a la luna; como si la Sirenita hubiera vuelto al fondo del mar. Es demasiado. Es como si los que nos hemos quedado atrás nos hubiéramos convertido en abuelos. Taichi, ¿por qué te fuiste en un momento tan importante?_

Taichi, que estaba en el aeropuerto de Narita, volvió a leer la carta que recibió de Mimí cuando se marchó Sora. La guardó en el sobre, cogió su gran mochila y siguió su camino.

* * *

Cuando Yamato abrió la carta que recibió de Alemania, tan sólo encontró una hoja en blanco con un círculo dibujado.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Yamato confuso. Volvió a mirar en el sobre para ver si había dejado algo dentro, pero no había nada. –¿Qué es esto?¿Un círculo?

* * *

–Es un círculo, ¿no? –preguntó Mimí en el restaurante cercano a la universidad. Yamato estaba enseñando a Mimí la carta que recibió de Sora. –Lo opuesto a una equis.

–Sí. –dijo Yamato.

–Quizá te esté diciendo que la operación ha ido bien o que se está recuperando. –dijo Mimí.

–¿De verdad? Me alegro. –dijo Yamato. –Espero que signifique eso.

–¿Sabes? La operación salió bien. Ahora puede oír un poco mejor que antes. –le contó Mimí al ver la desazón de su amigo.

–¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo? –preguntó Yamato.

–Sí, por carta. –admitió Mimí.

–¿Y qué decía? –preguntó Yamato curioso.

–Dice que ahora le resulta todo mucho más fácil. También se está acostumbrando a Alemania.

–¿Habla? –preguntó Yamato.

–Parece que no ha recuperado la audición completamente, así que parece que todavía sigue utilizando la lengua de signos.

–Ya veo. –dijo Yamato, que se quedó pensativo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Mimí al verlo así.

–¿No me ha mencionado? –preguntó el ojiazul.

–No. Oye, ¿quieres que le pregunte casualmente? –se ofreció Mimí. –Pensé que era un tema que no debería tocar.

–No, no te preocupes. –se negó Yamato. –Siento haberte llamado. Tienes la formación pronto, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Me sorprende que empiece tan pronto. Ni siquiera nos hemos graduado todavía. –reflexionó Mimí, que iba con la misma ropa con la que hizo la entrevista de trabajo en el hotel. –Oye, ¿no crees que estoy rara? –preguntó levantándose y haciendo referencia a su ropa.

–No, te queda muy bien. –dijo Yamato.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Mimí.

–Sí.

–Ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. –dijo Mimí sentándose de nuevo.

–Sí, yo tampoco te veo por la universidad. –dijo el rubio. –Tampoco he pasado por la sala de la facultad últimamente. ¿Tú has ido?

–No. –dijo Mimí antes de dar un sorbo en su taza. –Sora se llevó el cuaderno naranja.

* * *

Taichi fue directamente desde el aeropuerto a la sala de la facultad. Pero no encontró a nadie. Se acercó a la mesa en la que solían estar siempre. En ese momento estaba vacía. Dirigió su mirada a la encimera donde solía estar el cuaderno naranja antes de dirigirse allí, pero no había nada, excepto otros cuadernos y cosas de otros clubs.

* * *

–_Puis que du preference…_ –decía Jou en voz alta. Estaba en su apartamento estudiando francés con el ordenador. –Esto significa preferir una cosa sobre otra. –Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. –_Meillour que…puis que…_ –Jou seguía practicando mientras seguía sonando el timbre. –¡Voy! ¿Quién viene a molestarme cuando mi graduación pende de un hilo? –Cuando Jou abrió la puerta, se encontró con Taichi.

–¡Hola! –saludó Taichi. –He ido a la sala de la facultad pero no había nadie. ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo sed. –Taichi entró sin esperar la respuesta de Jou.

–¿Cómo que tienes sed? –preguntó Jou mientras Taichi se quitaba las botas en el genkan. –¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo que ni siquiera te has dignado a ponerte en contacto conmigo?! –preguntó Jou enfadado.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Taichi.

–Mimí –respondió Jou con ironía.

–No lo pareces.

–No intento imitarla, pero te traslado lo que ella piensa. –dijo Jou.

–Estaba en el Tíbet. –dijo Taichi llenando un vaso de agua en el fregadero.

–¿Y? –preguntó Jou.

–Fui desde Nepal a través de Camboya. –explicó Taichi antes de beber el vaso de agua.

–Por esas fechas dejaste de escribir a Mimí. –dijo Jou.

–¿Ha dicho ella algo? –preguntó Taichi dejando el vaso en el fregador.

–Lo cierto es que tampoco he hablado con ella últimamente. –admitió Jou.

–¿Está enfadada? –preguntó Taichi.

–Puede que esté saliendo con otro. –dijo Jou para chinchar con media sonrisa en la cara.

–¿Por qué me dices eso cuando acabo de llegar? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿Por casualidad has vuelto solo para graduarte? –preguntó Jou.

–Sí. Por eso he vuelto antes de la ceremonia. –dijo Taichi sentándose en el sofá y buscando algo en su mochila.

–No puedo creerlo. –dijo Jou con pesar. –Espera, ¿piensas quedarte aquí? –preguntó Jou al ver que Taichi empezaba a sacar cosas de la mochila.

–Sí. –dijo Taichi tranquilamente.

–Ahh. ¿Me has traído algún regalo? –preguntó Jou olvidándose de que Taichi había decidido quedarse en su casa.

–Oh, sí, aquí tienes. –dijo Taichi entregándole a Jou una bolsa regalo.

–Esto también lo venden aquí. –dijo Jou decepcionado al ver el regalo.

* * *

–Un círculo. Sólo un círculo. –decía Yamato sin dejar de mirar la carta que había recibido mientras se encontraba tumbado en su cama. –Quizá tenga un mensaje oculto. Una declaración de amor: "Todavía no puedo olvidarte". –cabiló Yamato después de incorporarse. –No, imposible. Ella es la clase de persona que olvida el pasado.

* * *

En Frankfurt, Sora se agachó para acariciar a su perro, un terrier escocés gris. Después de la operación, se lo regalaron. Le puso Gabumón de nombre y le cogió mucho cariño, a pesar que en el pasado no quiso un perro lazarillo.

–Sora. –dijo su madre entrando en esa parte de la casa. –Ven un momento. –Sora se dirigió con su madre al gran salón que tenían en su casa, donde había un piano de color madera. Apoyado en el sofá estaba Takeru y sentado en otro sofá, un señor sosteniendo un vestido de novia. Había varios vestidos apoyados en el sofá. –¿Este,…o este? –preguntó Toshiko señalando diferentes vestidos. –¿Cuál te gusta más?

–Me da igual. –dijo Sora como si estuviera cansada de tantos planes de boda.

–Otra vez con lo mismo. –dijo Toshiko con pesar. –¿Cuál prefieres tú, Takeru?

–A mí también me da igual. –contestó él. –La verdad es que no entiendo de estas cosas.

–Sois muy despreocupados. –se quejó Toshiko mientras Gabumón paseaba por la sala. –¿Realmente os importa casaros?

–Por supuesto. –se apresuró Takeru a contestar mientras que Sora también asentía apresurada con la cabeza. Ambos signaron lo mismo con la mano.

–Entonces, tomaos en serio los preparativos para la boda. –dijo Toshiko mientras Takeru y Sora se miraron con sonrisas cómplices.

* * *

–Esto es de Fundamentos de Economía y esto para Física. –dijo Jou entregando copias de apuntes de clases que compartían a Yamato y Taichi. –Y esto es Sociología. –dijo entregando más apuntes.

–Con esto estoy salvado. –dijo Taichi, que debía ponerse bastante al día.

–Muchas gracias, Jou. –dijo Yamato. Estaban los tres en la sala de la facultad como hacía tiempo que no estaban.

–¿No os da la impresión que estando aquí sentados Sora va a entrar en cualquier momento? –preguntó Taichi mientras a Yamato se le apagó el semblante a la mención de la pelirroja.

–Sí. Me preguntó cómo le irá. –dijo Jou. –Imagino a la princesa casándose con un amable y apuesto alemán. –Entonces, Jou y Taichi se acordaron que Yamato estaba ahí.

–Lo siento. –dijeron a coro.

–No importa. Ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Lo he superado. –dijo Yamato. –Esto es perfecto. –dijo Yamato refiriéndose a los apuntes.

–Sí, perfecto. –dijo Jou mientras Taichi se levantaba para guardar los apuntes en su mochila, que estaba en un canapé.

–¿Qué es perfecto? –dijo Mimí entrando en la sala.

–Mimí, cuánto tiempo. –dijo Jou.

–¿Qué es perfecto? –volvió a preguntar Mimí.

–Sólo nos estábamos intercambiando apuntes para los exámenes finales. –contestó Yamato.

–¿No deberíais tomar los apuntes vosotros mismos? –preguntó la chica con un semblante que parecía enfadado. –¿Por qué os juntáis cada vez que hay época de exámenes para copiar y compartir apuntes? –preguntaba Mimi mirando a Taichi mientras éste se hacía el sueco mirando apuntes. –Bueno, ¿y quién está ahí? –preguntó mirando a Taichi. –Me gustaría saber quién es.

–Oh, ¿quién será? –preguntó Yamato pidiéndole ayuda a Jou con la mirada.

–Ehh, un fantasma. –respondió Jou.

–Muy buena. –dijo Yamato a Jou. Mientras, Mimí se dirigió hacia Taichi.

–Te he escrito una y otra vez y no he recibido ni una respuesta. –le reprochó Mimí a Taichi. –Después de un tiempo, las cartas me venían devueltas. Llegué a pensar que habías decidido convertirte en un monje tibetano o que habías decidido casarte con un búfalo de agua.

–Estoy en casa, Mimí. –dijo Taichi levantándose.

–Bienvenido, Taichi. –dijo Mimí dulcemente. –¡¿Pensabas que iba a recibirte con lágrimas en los ojos?! –volvió Mimí a su actitud dura. Entonces Taichi la sujetó por las muñecas mientras Mimí intentaba soltarse.

–¡Vale, vale! –dijo Yamato parando el forcejeo. –Mira, Taichi vino a la sala pero no había nadie. Después fue a tu casa pero no estabas, así que se fue a casa de Jou, ¿verdad?

–Exacto. –dijo Taichi. Un rato después, Mimí y Taichi se fueron. Jou y Yamato fueron hacia las máquinas de bebidas, mientras el ojiazul se abría una lata de refresco, Jou echaba las monedas para sacar el suyo.

–¿La has llamado tú? –preguntó Jou a Yamato.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–A Mimí. –dijo Jou.

–Sí. Ya nadie viene por aquí. –dijo el rubio volviendo a la mesa seguido de Jou. –Así que le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que Taichi había vuelto. Pensé que le daría un poco de vergüenza volver a verla después de haber estado fuera tanto tiempo.

* * *

Taichi y Mimí estaban asomados en uno de los balcones de la facultad. Los estudiantes que iban por el campus llevaban paraguas por la lluvia.

–Eres muy listo volviendo sólo para la graduación. –comentó Mimí.

–Sí, supongo. –admitió él.

–Así que sólo has vuelto por eso. –dijo la chica.

–Voy a volver. –dijo Taichi. –Y no es la única razón. "¿Por qué te fuiste en un momento tan importante?"

–Eso es de mi carta. –dijo Mimí reconociendo esas palabras.

–Esa pregunta la he leído tantas veces que me la he aprendido de memoria. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Entonces por qué no me contestaste? –preguntó la castaña.

–Termino en dos segundos. –dijo él, abrió su mochila y sacó un álbum. – Te hablaba a través de mi cámara. –Mimí abrió el álbum y vio unas bonitas fotos. Mimí sonrió. También incluyó fotos de monjes y búfalos de agua. –Quería enseñarte todo esto. Éstos son los lugares en los que he estado. Hubo cosas que me conmovieron. Fuera donde fuera, tomaba fotos pensando en ti.

–Quizá debería perdonarte. –dijo Mimí. –Parece que tendré que perdonarte. –dijo como si no le quedara más remedio. –Soy tan débil con estas cosas. –dijo mientras juntaron sus frentes.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en el hospital. Trabajaba en la rehabilitación de la señora Natsuko, que iba caminando con la ayuda de un bastón hacia Yamato.

–Lo está haciendo muy bien, Natsuko. –animaba Yamato. –Sólo un poco más. – Tras dos pequeños pasos, la anciana se cansó y se detuvo. –¿Está usted bien? ¿Nos sentamos? –el joven ayudó a la anciana a llegar hasta una camilla para sentarse. –Vamos a descansar un poco y después lo volveremos a intentar desde allí.

–Es muy agradable tener a un joven sonriente esperándote en tu destino. –dijo la señora haciendo sonrojar a Yamato.

–¿Pero qué dice? –dijo Yamato riendo.

* * *

Sora iba paseando a Gabumón por las calles empedradas de Frankfurt. Mientras tanto, su madre se encontraba en casa revisando el vestido de novia, que estaba colgado en una percha y extendido hacia el asiento del sofá. Toshiko guardó los zapatos de novia en su caja.

–Ya tenemos el velo. Ahora sólo falta el anillo. –le dijo a Takeru, que estaba dándole de comer al Piyomón.

–Sí. –contestó el pianista.

–Todavía no habla. –reflexionó Toshiko. –La operación fue un éxito y aunque no ha recuperado la audición completamente puede oír muchas más cosas y mejor que antes. Debería hablar. Quizá tenga miedo al haber estado tanto tiempo sin usar su voz.

–Puede tomárselo con calma. –dijo Takeru. –Ahora le es mucho más fácil tocar el piano o montar en bicicleta. Ha tenido miedo a montar desde el accidente. Se recuperará poco a poco. –dijo Takeru tras sentarse en el sillón que estaba al lado del de Toshiko.

–Es cierto. Supongo que no hay prisa. –dijo Toshiko dándole la razón al chico.

* * *

Los alumnos estaban apelotonados en la facultad frente a los tablones donde estaban las listas con las notas de los exámenes finales. Taichi se acercó a mirar.

–Ahí estoy. ¡Bien! He aprobado. –le dijo a Jou y Yamato, que seguían buscando sus nombres.

–Ahí estoy. Limpio. –dijo Yamato.

–¡Aquí!. –dijo Jou. –Jou Kido. ¡Ahh, salvado, salvado!

–¿Vamos a celebrarlo? –propuso Yamato.

–¡Yamato, Taichi y Jou, a celebrar! –decía Jou haciendo palmas. Los chicos fueron al restaurante que solían frecuentar y donde quedaron por primera vez con las chicas. Taichi salió un momento a hablar por teléfono.

–Sí…Lo siento. Sólo un poco más. Puede que llegue un poco tarde. –Taichi volvió adentro con los brazos cruzados del frío que había pasado afuera.

–De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad ¿todavía te gusta? –preguntaba Jou a Yamato poniéndole un botellín frente a la cara de Yamato como si fuera un micrófono. Jou estaba sentado en la barra con alguna copa de más mientras Yamato estaba apoyado en la barra.

–¡Me gusta! –dijo de repente Yamato, que también parecía que llevaba unas copas de más.

–¡Bien! –celebraba Jou.

–Eh, vosotros dos. Habéis bebido demasiado. –dijo Taichi quitándole a Jou el botellín.

–La amas, ¿a que sí? –volvió a preguntar Jou, esta vez con el vaso que llevaba en la otra mano como si fuera otro micrófono.

–¡La amo! –dijo Yamato haciendo un saludo militar.

–Está bien, chicos, ya es suficiente. No bebáis más. –dijo Taichi, que parecía ser que era el único al que el alcohol no le había afectado al seso.

–Oh, es Taichi. ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Yamato que casi perdía el equilibrio.

–Has estado hablando con Mimí por teléfono todo el tiempo. –dijo Jou que ya se había bajado de la barra. El chico arrancó en llanto.

–¡Tío, no llores!¡No llores! –intentaba animar Yamato. –Se supone que la vida es divertida. –dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Jou.

–No lo sé. Pero es lo que dice la mayoría. –dijo Yamato. –¡Así que todo irá bien! ¡Tú también tendrás éxito! –dijo Yamato brindando con Jou.

–Vamos a casa. –dijo Taichi intentando imponer algo de cordura, aunque debía admitir que le hacía gracia ver a esos dos borrachos. –Perdone, ¿nos trae la cuenta?

–¡Enseguida! –dijo una camarera.

–¡Vamos a otro bar! –gritó Jou alzando su vaso.

–¡Sí! –gritó Yamato levantando también su vaso.

–¿Habláis en serio? –preguntó Taichi. Jou y Yamato no hicieron ni caso a Taichi y acabaron en otro bar. Esta vez, Taichi también acabó siendo preso del alcohol.

–Como iba diciendo, la fotografía japonesa está completamente dominada por lo comercial. –decía Taichi arrastrando las palabras sentado a la mesa con sus amigos. –¡Hay que hacer fotografías con más alma! –Al contrario que antes, ahora los que parecía que estaban con los cinco sentidos eran Jou y Yamato, debido al bajón que les había dado. Se miraban el uno al otro mientras que Taichi se quejaba del panorama actual de la fotografía.

–Ahora eres tú el que ha bebido demasiado. –dijo Jou arrebatándole el vaso mientras se fumaba un cigarro tenía una mano saliendo por el cuello de su jersey.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Taichi. –¿Cómo es que ahora estás así? –preguntó señalando a Jou.

–Se me está pasando la borrachera. –dijo Jou.

–A mí también. –dijo el rubio.

–¿Estáis de broma? –preguntó Taichi. –Si no fuera por mí no habríamos llegado aquí. –dijo Taichi levantándose y poniéndose entre Jou y Yamato. Los cogió a cada uno de un hombro. –Venga, vamos. Bebed un poco más. –dijo Taichi cogiendo el vaso de Jou.

–Vale, vale. –accedió.

Después de beberse hasta el agua de los floreros, los chicos acabaron en un puente de la ciudad. Por abajo pasaban los coches.

–¡LA AMO! –gritó Yamato al viento. –¡AMO A SORA TAKENOUCHI! ¡LA AMO MÁS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO!¡ES LA NÚMERO UNO EN MI VIDA! –después de haber gritado, Jou y Taichi le aplaudían sonrientes como si hubiera cantado una canción.

–¡Bien! –dijeron Taichi y Jou.

–¿Dónde está el mar? –preguntó Yamato.

–¿Qué? –preguntaron los otros dos.

–¡El mar, porras! –repitió Yamato. –¡Esta clase de cosas hay que gritarlas al mar!

–Vale, olvídate de eso. –dijo Taichi dirigiéndose a Yamato.

–¿Dónde está el mar? –seguía preguntando Yamato.

–¡¿Por qué no lo gritas hacia la luna que se refleja en el mar?! –sugirió Taichi.

–¡No, no es suficiente! –decía el rubio.

–Me da envidia de que hayas encontrado a alguien de quien pienses así. –dijo Jou arrastrando las palabras producto del alcohol en sangre.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato sentándose en el suelo del puente.

–La persona más importante para ti, la número uno en tu vida. –dijo Jou haciendo referencia a lo que había gritado el castaño.

–Ahh. Todavía no he vivido mi vida entera. –dijo Yamato. –Pero siento que no voy a conocer nunca a nadie como ella.

–¡Muy bien, vamos! –gritó Taichi viendo que al final esos dos se iban a deprimir.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio.

–¡Vamos a Alemania y pídele que se case contigo.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijo Yamato incrédulo a pesar de la borrachera.

–¿Una proposición de matrimonio? –preguntó Jou riendo. –¿Cómo?

–¡Con un anillo! ¡Vamos a comprarle un anillo! –dijo Taichi con seguridad.

–¡¿Un anillo?! –preguntó el ojiazul.

–¡Si vas a pedírselo necesitas un anillo! –argumentó Taichi. –¡Si es lo más importante y la número uno en tu vida, entonces no tienes por qué dudar!

–Espera. No tengo dinero. –dijo el rubio. –No tengo dinero ni para un anillo ni para ir a Alemania.

–En primer lugar, el anillo. –dijo Taichi empezando a caminar. –¡Cuando solucionemos lo del anillo ya pensaremos en cómo ir a Alemania!

* * *

–¡Hey, despierta! –le dijo Taichi a Yamato. –¡Jou, despierta! –se dirigió esta vez hacia el moreno. La parte masculina de la Sociedad Naranja había acabado en el apartamento de Jou después de la noche de borrachera. Incluso llevaban la misma ropa que por la noche.

–¡Ohh, eres tú, Taichi! –dijo Jou, que estaba tirado en el suelo.

–Es pronto, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Yamato incorporándose del sofá en el que estaba acostado. Taichi parecía estar bastante despierto ya que ya había salido a comprar, dejando la bolsa encima de la mesa.

–Ahí está el desayuno. –dijo Taichi.

–Gracias. –dijo Yamato todavía bastante dormido.

–En cuanto desayunemos nos vamos a Ginza*.

–¿A Ginza? –preguntó el rubio, que tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible a consecuencia de todo el alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Jou sobándose un ojo con la mano.

–El anillo. Vamos a comprarlo. –dijo Taichi tranquilamente.

–Ah, el anillo que Yamato le va a dar a Sora. –recordó Jou.

–Esperad un minuto. –dijo Yamato levantándose del sofá mientras que Taichi levantaba la estora de la ventana para que entrara luz. –Taichi, eso sólo fueron tonterías de borracho.

–¡No, tienes que ir! –dijo Taichi con seguridad mientras se sentaba en el suelo, al igual que Yamato, pero éste en el sofá. –¡Y tienes que comprar un anillo! Piénsalo, si consideras eso como tonterías de borracho o como bromas, entonces sólo creceremos para convertirnos en adultos. Adultos borrachos.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el rubio mientras cogía algo de la bolsa. –¿Tú qué piensas, Jou?

–Entiendo lo que quiere decir Taichi. –dijo éste.

–Sí, así que he sacado todos mis ahorros para que compres el anillo. –dijo Taichi buscando en su bolsillo y sacando varios billetes y poniéndolos en la mesa.

–¿Hablas en serio? Increíble –preguntó Yamato mientras Jou cogía el dinero.

–¿Treinta y seis mil yenes? –preguntó Jou.

–Sí. –dijo Taichi volviendo de traer algo de la cocina.

–¿Cuánto cuesta un anillo? –preguntó el de gafas mirando a Taichi.

–Tú eres rico, así que más vale que dones mucho. –dijo Taichi dirigiéndose a Jou.

–No. Mis padres son ricos. Yo soy normal. –dijo Jou.

–Esperad. ¿Cuánto cuesta un anillo? –preguntó Yamato.

* * *

Takeru y Sora se encontraban en una joyería de Ginza, en Tokio. Takeru cogió un anillo y se lo puso a Sora para probárselo.

–¡Es perfecto! –dijo la dependienta. –Tienes la talla siete.

* * *

Una vez desayunados los chicos fueron a Ginza. Estaban mirando anillos en una joyería. Los que veían costaban entre cuatrocientos mil y quinientos cincuenta mil yenes.

–¿Tanto cuestan los anillos? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿No lo sabías? ¿No eras tú eras el que dejabas a las chicas como si fueran bolos? –dijo Jou.

–Bueno, yo las conquistaba con mi encanto. –se defendió el castaño. –Nunca he comprado un anillo.

–Gracias por esperar. –dijo la dependienta de la joyería. Al verla dirigirse hacia ellos, Yamato cogió a sus amigos de las chaquetas y los llevó aparte.

–Vámonos de aquí. –dijo Yamato.

–Espera. –dijo Taichi.

–Al menos no en esta tienda. –rogó Yamato.

–Vamos a algún sitio que esté más a nuestro alcance. –dijo Jou.

–Eso es. –dijo Taichi.

* * *

Sora salió de la joyería seguida de Takeru y se quedó parada al ver a Yamato, Jou y Taichi salir de una joyería que estaba al cruzar la calle. Sora quiso gritarle pero le salió una voz bajita y temblorosa.

–Yamato. –dijo Sora. –¡Yamato! –volvió a gritar Sora. Esta vez, los chicos sí que la oyeron y se giraron. Ninguno podía creer lo que veían, especialmente Yamato. Entonces, Takeru tocó a Sora.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó, usando también la lengua de signos. –Ah, ya me acuerdo. Se llama Yamato. –dijo él mientras Sora asentía. –Vino unas cuantas veces. –Cuando Yamato volvió a la realidad, cruzó la calle dirigiéndose a Sora. Cuando llegó frente a ellos, Yamato saludó a Takeru con la cabeza.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –dijo Yamato hablando y en lengua de signos. Era la primera vez que Sora podía escuchar algo la voz de Yamato, que era grave pero aterciopelada.

–Me adelantaré, para que podáis hablar. –le dijo Takeru a Sora. Sora quería impedir que se fuera por no ser maleducada. –No pasa nada. –Takeru se fue no sin que Yamato volviera a mostrar sus respetos agachando la cabeza. Sora y Yamato fueron a un café de la zona. La chica tomaba su café mientras Yamato no dejaba de mirarla.

–Así que, ¿has vuelto a Japón? –preguntó Yamato hablando y usando la lengua de signos.

–Sí, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas de la graduación. –contestó Sora en lengua de signos.

–¿Podrás graduarte? –preguntó él.

–Me han dejado sustituir exámenes por trabajos. Los envié desde Alemania. –explicó Sora.

–Entiendo.

–También hemos decidido vender el apartamento, así que también tenemos que encargarnos de eso. –dijo Sora.

–¿Te vas a quedar en Alemania? –preguntó el chico.

–Esa es la idea. –admitió Sora. A Yamato eso le entristeció.

–Por cierto, me alegro de que la operación saliera bien. –dijo Yamato.

–Gracias. –dijo la pelirroja.

–Me alegro mucho por ti. –insistió Yamato sonriéndole.

–¿Al final vas a casarte con Maki? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–Te he visto salir de la joyería. –dijo Sora.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó Yamato al ver el anillo de Sora y sin haber respondido, pero que se podía interpretar que sí, ya que sentía que a pesar de estar en Japón, la había perdido para siempre. –¿Vas a casarte? –Sora asintió con la cabeza.

–Entiendo.

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_Cada vez que el diamante de su anillo de compromiso brillaba, sentía mi corazón traspasado por agujas. Me tragué las incontables palabras que quería decirle. Traté de reprimir los abrumadores sentimientos por Sora, quedándome en silencio._

* * *

Yamato estaba en el trabajo colocando unas pesas en su lugar. Cuando acabó, se quedó ahí agachado y ensimismado. La señora Natsuko se acercó por detrás en su silla de ruedas y dio una palmada para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Qué pasa, Yamato? –preguntó Natsuko.

–Oh, Natsuko.

–¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –preguntó la anciana.

–Sí, claro. –accedió el chico. La anciana se levantó y fue caminando a paso lento junto a Yamato con la ayuda de su muleta. El favor simplemente era pasear juntos.

–Vas a graduarte pronto, ¿verdad? –preguntó la anciana.

–Sí.

–¿Vas a quedarte aquí incluso después de abril*? –preguntó Natsuko.

–Probablemente siga por aquí. –dijo Yamato. –Eso si entro en la escuela profesional.

–Entonces tendré que animarte para que lo consigas.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó.

–Bueno, porque quiero continuar mi rehabilitación contigo. –dijo Natsuko.

–Viniendo de usted, hace que realmente quiera esforzarme. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Viniendo de una vieja como yo? –preguntó Natsuko.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–El estado de mi cuerpo sólo hace que sea una carga para los demás. –dijo la mujer. –Pensé que nadie volvería a verme como una persona de la que poder depender.

–Eso no es cierto. –dijo el rubio.

–¿Sabes? Tus palabras me acaban de dar mucha fuerza. –dijo Natsuko sonriendo al joven. Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Toshiko y su hija tomaban café sentadas a la mesa. Takeru también lo tomaba, pero permanecía de pie.

–Ya que vamos a hacer la ceremonia en Alemania, ¿por qué no damos regalos de porcelana Schönwald*? –propuso Sora con unos papeles en la mesa, donde venían diferentes regalos para los invitados. –Esto también es bonito. –dijo señalando una de las fotos.

–¿Qué mosca te ha picado? ¿Por qué muestras tanto interés de repente? –preguntó Toshiko. –Oh, el baño está listo. –dijo Toshiko al escuchar una musiquita que indicaba que el agua del ofuro* estaba lo suficientemente caliente. La mujer se levantó y fue a bañarse.

–Takeru, ¿cuál te gusta? –preguntó Sora. Takeru se sentó donde previamente había estado sentada la madre de Sora.

–Oye, ¿no te estás obligando con todo esto? –preguntó Takeru. –Da la sensación de que estás apresurando las cosas. Como si supieras que si te paras a pensar, estarías pendiente de otra cosa. Así no verás tus verdaderos sentimientos y dudarías. –Sora se quedó callada. –Estaba suponiendo pero veo que he dado en el clavo.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Sora.

–Proyectaste tu voz por primera vez el otro día, después de comprar el anillo. –Toshiko se encontraba escuchando detrás de la puerta. Sora asintió con la cabeza ante lo que dijo Takeru. –Esa voz: "Yamato". No era una voz de alguien que llamaba a un antiguo novio, sino una voz de alguien que todavía ama. ¿Sabes? He trabajado con la música clásica toda mi vida, así que mi oído es muy sensible y puede detectar esas cosas. No tienes que precipitarte. ¿Por qué no piensas lo de nuestro matrimonio? Sora, ¿quieres casarte conmigo por tu madre?

–Te lo tomas todo con mucha calma. Incluso con lo que te atañe. –dijo Sora.

–Sólo finjo estar tranquilo. –dijo Takeru –Por favor, entiende eso al menos. –Takeru se levantó y salió de la sala. Allí se encontró con Toshiko, pero él siguió hasta su habitación.

* * *

Sora fue al despacho del profesor Koushiro Izumi para solucionar algunas cosas sobre la graduación. La pelirroja entregó un papel al profesor con una dirección.

–Entiendo. Así que tengo que enviarte el diploma a esta dirección, ¿verdad? –dijo el profesor. Sora asintió con la cabeza. –No te preocupes. Nos encargaremos de todo. Ojalá pudieras quedarte a la ceremonia de graduación.

–Mi madre tiene que trabajar. Siento causarle tantos problemas. –dijo Sora.

–En absoluto. No es nada. –dijo Koushiro quitándole importancia. El profesor se levantó para coger la carpeta de Sora de una estantería para meter el papel con la dirección. Sora tocó el hombro del profesor para llamar su atención. –¿Sí?

–¿Ha pasado Yamato el examen para entrar en la escuela de terapia ocupacional? –preguntó Sora.

–Ah, todavía no lo ha tenido. –dijo Koushiro. –¿Te preocupa?

–Un poco. –reconoció Sora.

–Deberías preguntarle tú misma. –dijo Koushiro. –Todavía trabaja a media jornada en el centro de rehabilitación. Perdona, ha sido un poco entrometido por mi parte. Bueno, pues me haré cargo de esto. –dijo refiriéndose a su diploma.

–Muchas gracias por su ayuda. –agradeció Sora con una inclinación.

–Señorita Takenouchi. –dijo el profesor antes de que Sora saliera del despacho. –Todavía es un poco pronto, pero enhorabuena por su graduación.

–Gracias. –dijo Sora con una sonrisa sincera. Echaría de menos a ese profesor. Cuando Sora salió del despacho y se dirigía hacia la salida, encontró a Maki sentada en el hall con un libro en la mano. Parecía esperar a alguien porque se miraba el reloj. Cuando Maki fue a guardar el libro en su bolso, vio a Sora y se levantó. Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, como si no esperasen encontrarse. Daigo llegó en ese momento y tocó el cristal de la entrada para llamar la atención de Maki. Se saludaron con la mano. Maki fue hacia su novio.

–Perdona, ¿puedes darme un momento para hablar con ella? –le pidió Maki a Daigo.

–Claro. –accedió Daigo.

–Gracias. –Maki se dirigió hasta Sora. –Cuánto tiempo. Si tienes tiempo, ¿te apetece tomar un té? –preguntó Maki. Las chicas y Daigo fueron a la cafetería cercana al campus. –¿Recuerdas el día que fuiste al apartamento de Yamato con la camisa que olvidó en tu casa? –Sora asintió con la cabeza. Cómo olvidar aquello. –Es cierto que estuve allí, pero no pasó nada entre nosotros. Al contrario, estuve allí con la intención de aclarar algunas cosas de nuestra ruptura. –Sora entonces miró a Daigo, ya que no sabía cómo se lo habría tomado él.

–Oh, ¿yo? –preguntó Daigo sonriendo y traduciendo la mirada de Sora. –Estoy bien. Ya he oído esa historia.

–Ya lo sabe, así que está bien. –continuó Maki refiriéndose a Daigo. –Aunque yo todavía seguía sintiendo algo por él en ese momento, Yamato me rechazó claramente.

–También lo sé, así que no pasa nada. –dijo Daigo cuando Sora volvió a mirarle.

–Eres muy maduro. –dijo Sora.

–¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Daigo a Maki, ya que él no entendía la lengua de signos.

–Ha dicho que eres muy maduro. –tradujo Maki. Ambos sonrieron por el elogio de la pelirroja.

–Sin embargo, es lamentable que causáramos un malentendido como ese. –dijo Daigo. Sora negó seria con la cabeza.

–No he vuelto a verle, así que no sé nada de Yamato. Sólo quería que supieras que ya no hay nada entre nosotros. –explicó Maki. –Tampoco había nada entonces. –dijo refiriéndose a la noche en la que la Sora les vio. Entonces, Sora dejó un billete para pagar la consumición y salió corriendo. –¡Sora! –llamo Maki, pero la pelirroja ya se había ido. Sora fue a paso ligero hacia el centro de rehabilitación donde trabajaba Yamato. Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas. Mientras tanto, el chico se encontraba sentado junto a un niño de no más de seis años en silla de ruedas. Estaban trabajando la motricidad fina de sus manos con unos puzles.

–Has hecho un gran trabajo. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Yamato. El niño asintió. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro. Cuando se giró no esperaba ver allí a Sora. –¿Qué?

–Tengo que hablar contigo. –dijo Sora. –Necesitamos hablar. –Yamato dejó al niño haciendo unos ejercicios mientras salió con Sora a una sala de espera con grandes ventanales. –¿No estabas saliendo con Maki? –preguntó Sora.

–No. –dijo él.

–Pero aquel día, cuando fui a devolverte la camisa que olvidaste en mi casa, te vi saliendo de tu apartamento con ella. –dijo Sora.

–Ya veo. Pero eso fue todo. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Entonces por qué no viniste a buscarme? –preguntó Sora al comprobar que la versión de Yamato coincidía con la de Maki.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato con incredulidad.

–¡Lo malinterpreté, me rendí contigo y me fui a Alemania! –dijo Sora. –¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme?

–¿Perdona? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Fui a buscarte cuando estabas en el autobús!

–¡No!¡Hablo del día en el que te llevé la camisa! –dijo Sora.

–¿Sabes qué? –dijo Yamato serio.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora.

–¡No seas irracional!¡Fuiste tú la que dijiste que habíamos terminado y que te ibas a Alemania con tu madre! –dijo Yamato enfadado.

–¡Es cierto, pero…! –dijo Sora.

–¡Eres tú la que no creía en mí! ¡Te fuiste, te echaste novio y ahora vas a casarte! –interrumpió Yamato indignado. –¡No siempre puedo hacer las cosas de la manera que quieres, Sora! ¡No soy un robot! ¡Debes responsabilizarte de lo que dices y de las decisiones que tomas!

–Eso… –empezó a decir Sora a punto de llorar.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–¡Lo entiendo, pero deja de hablarme así! –dijo Sora. –¡Me hace enfadar, así que para! –entonces Sora se dio la vuelta para irse, golpeando de paso unos folletos que habían en una mesa alta y tirándolos al suelo. Yamato suspiró con preocupación. Cuando Sora llegó a la entrada del hospital, encontró a Maki en la recepción. Allí recibía algunas indicaciones del recepcionista. Cuando el hombre acabó de indicarle y levantó la mirada, vio a Sora salir.

–¡Sora!

–Si estás buscando a Yamato, está dentro. –dijo Sora todavía con el enfado en el cuerpo.

–No, no es eso. He venido por ti. –explicó Maki, que se dirigió allí al preocuparse por cómo se había ido Sora de la cafetería.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Sora.

–Por la cara que traes, veo que os habéis peleado. –dijo Maki. –¿Sabes? Aquel día Yamato me dijo que te amaba. Que no podía dejar de hacerlo aunque quisiera. Pero que quizá no era él el indicado. Que no estaba seguro. No estaba seguro de si una persona como él podría hacerte feliz. Creo que tenía miedo de no poder estar siempre a tu lado para protegerte y apoyarte. Sin embargo, creo que intentaba desesperadamente ser fuerte por ti. ¿Sabes? No creo que nadie sea capaz de ser fuerte desde el principio. Así como a ti te da miedo hablar… Lo siento, perdóname. –dijo al ver la incomodidad de Sora. –Pero así como a ti te da miedo hablar, Yamato también está asustado. Todo el mundo tiene debilidades. Por favor, compréndelo.

Sora no dijo nada. Simplemente se marchó, mientras Maki la seguía con la mirada sin saber si podría haber ayudado a su ex novio. Sora abrió la puerta de su casa y se quitó las botas en el genkan. Su madre estaba sentada a la mesa con unos papeles cuando escuchó la puerta. Se levantó y fue a recibirla.

–Oh, Sora. Sobre la boda. ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras invitar además de a Mimí? –preguntó Toshiko.

–Perdona. –interrumpió Sora. –Ahora mismo estoy un poco cansada. –dijo entrando a su cuarto. Lo último que quería era oír hablar de la boda. Se sentó y con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió quitarse el anillo mientras lloraba.

* * *

Yamato se dirigía nervioso hacia la escuela profesional donde realizaría el examen de acceso para conseguir convertirse en terapeuta ocupacional. Después de varias horas de examen, se reunió con Mimí, Jou y Taichi en el apartamento de Jou. El apartamento estaba lleno de cajas de mudanza.

–¡Buen trabajo! –dijo Mimí contenta mientras brindaba con su lata de cerveza.

–¡Bien! –dijeron todos a coro mientras chocaban sus latas y picaban patatas fritas y comían pizza.

–¡Enhorabuena! –dijo Jou.

–Todavía es demasiado pronto. –dijo Yamato, ya que acababa de terminar el examen. Todavía no sabía los resultados.

–Apuesto a que has aprobado. –dijo Jou convencido. –Deberíamos haber invitado a Sora también, ¿no creéis? –dijo Jou después de darle un trago a su cerveza. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. –Lo siento. Supongo que no sería apropiado.

–Pero deberíamos haberlo hecho. –insistió Mimí.

–¿Qué? –dijo Taichi volviendo de la cocina con más comida.

–Parece que ha cancelado la boda. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Cómo? –dijeron todos a coro.

–De momento se ha pospuesto y se ha cancelado la ceremonia en Alemania. –dijo Mimí. Yamato le dio un trago a su cerveza. –¿Sabes Yamato? Tú eres el único que está realmente en el corazón de Sora. Intentó seguir con la boda sólo porque Takeru estuvo con ella durante la operación y porque quería aliviar a su madre de las preocupaciones. Pero en realidad sólo te quiere a ti.

–Es demasiado tarde. –dijo Yamato en tono grave antes de darle otro trago a su bebida. Ya durante la noche, Mimí se había marchado a su apartamento. Jou se había quedado dormido en su cama boca abajo. Sus pies sobresalían y Yamato aprovechó para dibujar en sus pies con un rotulador lo que parecía un pene con sus correspondientes testículos.

–Yamato. –dijo Taichi que estaba sentado en el sofá con una lata de cerveza.

–¿Sí? –contestó Yamato.

–¿Volverá pronto a Alemania?

–Probablemente. –contestó Yamato. Una vez que terminó de dibujar en los pies de Jou, volvió hacia la mesa y cogió su cerveza.

–¿No puedes perdonarla? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿Qué?

–El hecho de que saliera con otro tío. El hecho de que no pudiera creer en ti.

–No creo. –dijo Yamato.

–¿No puedes superar eso cuando ella es lo que más quieres en el mundo y la número uno en tu vida? –preguntó Taichi, haciendo referencia a lo que gritó en el puente.

* * *

Unos días después, Yamato volvió a la escuela profesional donde realizó el examen de acceso. Había un montón de gente mirando nerviosa si habían superado el examen. Dos chicas celebraban que una de ellas lo había conseguido. Cuando Yamato vio que su número de referencia estaba en el tablón, sonrió.

–¡Sí! –celebró. El rubio se fue directo al despacho del profesor Koushiro Izumi para darle la buena noticia. El profesor sacaba unos pasteles del microondas, quemándose de paso.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó el profesor. –No debería comer mientras me cuentas las buenas noticias. –dijo el profesor, pensando que no era cortés.

–No se preocupe, adelante. –dijo Yamato.

–Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Se lo has dicho? –preguntó Koushiro.

–¿A quién? –preguntó Yamato.

–A Sora Takenouchi. Parecía bastante preocupada por el tema. –dijo el profesor. Ante la mención de Sora, a Yamato se le fue la cara de alegría –Debe seguir por aquí. –dijo Koushiro. –Estuvo aquí el otro día porque no podrá ir a la ceremonia de graduación por el trabajo de su madre. Quería que le enviara el diploma por correo. Deberías decírselo. Se alegrará mucho por ti. –Yamato asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando salió de allí, fue hacia la residencia Takenouchi. En la puerta del complejo de apartamentos había un camión de mudanzas. Dos trabajadores intentaban introducir un sofá cubierto con una sábana blanca en el camión. Yamato entró al ascensor y cuando llegó al piso de Sora, dos trabajadores más salían con otro mueble cubierto con una sábana blanca.

–Sigue, sigue. Bien, gira. –indicaba uno de los trabajadores. Una vez que pasaron, Yamato fue a entrar en la casa. Estaba empapelada para proteger las paredes. El portero y un hombre trajeado de la inmobiliaria veían unos papeles.

–Disculpe. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Está aquí para ver a la señorita Takenouchi? –preguntó el portero, que ya había visto a Yamato en otras ocasiones.

–Sí. –respondió Yamato.

–Ya han vuelto a Alemania. –dijo el portero.

–¿Qué? –Yamato no se esperaba aquello.

–¡Disculpe! –se escuchó como uno de los trabajadores de la compañía de mudanzas llamaba al portero desde la sala.

–Perdone un momento. –dijo el portero a Yamato entrando hacia la sala. La sala estaba ya bastante despejada. Tan sólo quedaba una maceta, unas cajas y el piano.

–¿Qué hago con esto? –preguntó el trabajador señalando la maceta.

–¿Se han dejado eso? –preguntó el portero. Yamato, que no se había movido de la entrada, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Cuando salió del edificio, miró hacia el cielo, por donde un avión se alejaba surcando el cielo.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba trabajando en la rehabilitación de Natsuko bajo la atenta mirada de su supervisor. La anciana estaba tumbada en una camilla.

–Ahora levantaré la pierna. –avisó Yamato levantándola con suavidad. –Y ahora la bajaré. –dijo haciendo lo propio.

–Estoy bien. –dijo la anciana. Después de los ejercicios en la camilla, tocaba caminar. Yamato se situó a bastantes metros de Natsuko, que tenía que ir hasta él con la ayuda de su bastón.

–¡Ánimo, Natsuko. Pero no fuerce mucho! –daba instrucciones el rubio. Unos minutos después, la anciana ya estaba muy cerca del chico. –¡Lo ha conseguido! –dijo Yamato cogiéndola. La anciana estaba bastante cansada. –¡Ha sido maravilloso! Vamos a sentarnos un poco. –Yamato ayudó a la mujer a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. –Voy a bajarle los reposapiés. –dijo Yamato agachándose para que la mujer pudiera apoyar los pies. –Hoy se ha esforzado mucho. –comentó Yamato.

–Oye, Yamato. –dijo la anciana mientras él se sentaba en los pies de una camilla. –¿Cómo se llamaba eso? –a la anciana no le salía la profesión.

–Terapeuta ocupacional. –respondió Yamato.

–Sí, desde que has entrado en la escuela profesional estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de esforzarme.

–Lo cierto es que estoy pensando en irme a Alemania. –dijo Yamato.

–¿A Alemania? –preguntó la mujer con sorpresa.

–Sí. Voy a ahorrar y me iré unos tres años.

–¿Y por qué Alemania? –preguntó Natsuko curiosa.

–Porque es donde está la persona que quiero. –dijo Yamato. –Creo que será la única en mi vida. Va a reírse de mí por decir algo así.

–No, no me reiría con eso. –negó la anciana. –Lo entiendo. Incluso una abuela como yo tiene a alguien único en su vida.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Yamato.

–El abuelo. –dijo Natsuko.

–Ah, el señor que suele venir por aquí. –dijo el chico.

–Así que no hay prisa, jovencito. –dijo la mujer poniéndose en marcha con la silla. –Ante lo que es verdadero, incluso dios dudará y detendrá el tiempo. –dijo la mujer mientras Yamato se colocaba detrás para llevar la silla de ruedas.

–¿De quién son esas palabras? –preguntó Yamato.

–Mías. –dijo la mujer mientras Yamato sonreía.

* * *

Unos días después, llegó el día de la ceremonia de graduación.

–Graduados de la Universidad Meisei, os deseamos un futuro igual de brillante que el prestigio de esta universidad. –cuando el rector acabó de hablar, el auditorio empezó a aplaudir.

–Ahora, demos la bienvenida al encargado de dar el discurso final de graduación. –dijo el encargado de presentar el acto. En esa transición, Yamato, vestido con traje oscuro y corbata clara, se levantó y salió fuera del auditorio. No aguantaba más allí adentro. No tenía fuerzas para aguantar otro eterno discurso. Ya fuera, desentumeció sus músculos estirando los brazos y la espalda hacia atrás. Después, se fue a la sala de la facultad, sacó un refresco de la máquina y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde solía reunirse la Sociedad Naranja. La sala estaba vacía. Todo el mundo estaba en el acto de graduación.

–Supongo que también es hora de decirle adiós a este sitio. –dijo Yamato hablando solo. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa y fue señalando las diferentes sillas. –Jou aquí, Taichi, Mimí, yo, Sora.

Cuando se levantó para marcharse, vio el cuaderno naranja en el lugar donde solía estar siempre. Pensaba que Sora se lo había llevado. Debía de haberlo dejado durante los días que estuvo haciendo gestiones. Fue hacia el cuaderno, lo cogió y lo abrió. Fue pasando páginas hasta encontrar algo nuevo que no hubiera leído todavía.

_¡Lo hemos conseguido!¡Nos hemos graduado!¡Hurra por la Sociedad Naranja! Sora._

Yamato volvió a pasar otra página.

_Todos fueron momentos contigo, Yamato._

Yamato dejó el cuaderno abierto y salió corriendo después de haber leído todo lo que ponía.

_Yamato, enhorabuena por la graduación. _

Yamato llegó a la salida de la facultad.

_Si miro hacia atrás, el tiempo que he pasado en esta universidad, fueron momentos contigo. Sonreíste; te enfadaste; lloraste y yo estuve ahí._

Yamato fue corriendo hacia la cafetería. Por las cristaleras buscaba a Sora, pero sólo veía otros alumnos de cursos inferiores.

_Yo vivía en tu amabilidad. Ese lugar era muy agradable y aunque pueda sonar extraño, ahora siento nostalgia. No olvidaré lo que ocurrió aquí, aunque tú lo hagas, Yamato._

Al ver que Sora no estaba en la cafetería, volvió a la facultad y corrió por los pasillos. Se dirigió al aula del piano. Pero estaba vacía.

_Y gracias. De verdad te lo agradezco. Si no hubieras estado aquí, probablemente no habría sido capaz de seguir viviendo. No es que hubiera muerto, pero no habría sido capaz de vivir con tanta vitalidad. Cuando perdí la audición, en mi desesperación abandoné muchas cosas._

Yamato salió de allí y continuó corriendo por el campus.

_Y por supuesto, no podría creer que encontraría a la persona destinada a mí, a la número uno en mi vida. Pero cuando te conocí, empecé a creer en todas esas cosas otra vez. Eres alguien que no cambiaría por nadie ni por nada en el mundo. Y continuará siendo así siempre, aunque estemos separados. _

Llegó al aulario donde tenían muchas de las clases, y subió las escaleras. Allí sólo había alumnos de otros cursos.

_Por último, lo siento. Siento no haberte creído. Pensé en ello. En por qué no podía creerte. Yo era débil. Si eres débil, no puedes creer en los demás._

Yamato volvió a bajar y salió del edificio.

_Por eso he decidido hacerme más fuerte._

Yamato volvía corriendo hacia el edificio donde tenía lugar el acto de graduación.

_A partir de ahora, viviré sola y trataré de ganarme la vida. Da miedo, pero puedo ir avanzando poco a poco. _

Al ver que no estaba por ahí, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde encontró a Sora por primera vez. Ya no sabía dónde más buscar.

_Buena suerte, Yamato. Yo también me esforzaré. No te deseo otra cosa que felicidad. _

_Sora Takenouchi._

Entonces, se dio cuenta que había un lugar donde no había buscado. Salió de la universidad y se fue corriendo hacia el naranjo. Allí subida, estaba Sora intentando coger una naranja. Vestía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, con una raya ancha horizontal de color blanco, botas altas y una chaqueta blanca de punto. Cuando consiguió arrancar una, se bajó y se encontró a un Yamato vestido de traje y corbata y que poco a poco recuperaba el aire de tanto correr.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Yamato. –Pensaba que te ibas sin ir al acto de graduación.

–¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás allí? El acto no ha terminado todavía. –le devolvió la pregunta Sora.

–Me he cansado. –dijo Yamato.

–Yo también me he cansado y me he ido. –dijo Sora.

–Si haces cosas como esas anularán tu título. –dijo Yamato.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Sora inocentemente.

–Bromeaba. –dijo Yamato sonriéndole. Sora también sonrió. Dejó la naranja en el muro de donde salía la baranda.

–Voy a buscar trabajo aquí. He decidido intentarlo. –dijo Sora. –También voy a alquilar un apartamento. ¿Impresionado?

–Mucho. –admitió Yamato.

–No volveré a Alemania. –dijo Sora.

–Entiendo.

–"¿Entiendo?" ¿Eso es todo?

–¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? –preguntó Yamato. –Los dos. Una vez más. Juntos. –Sora no decía nada, volvió a coger la naranja y se la lanzó a Yamato, que la cogió al vuelo.

–Es para ti. –dijo Sora. –Enhorabuena por la graduación.

–Gracias. –dijo Yamato sólo en lengua de signos. Entonces Sora, que no podía reprimirse más, corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Cuando rompieron el abrazo se miraron a los ojos.

–Jou y los demás están en la graduación. –dijo Yamato. –¿Vamos?

–Sí. –dijo Sora contenta. Yamato extendió su mano y corriendo, se fueron juntos hacia el campus.

* * *

–Creo que las personas que creen en otras son las que construirán el siglo XXI. –decía el orador. Mimí estaba aburrida del soporífero discurso. Entonces, Taichi, que se había colado entre los asientos de alguna manera, seguido de Jou, le señaló a la puerta.

* * *

**Pensamientos de Yamato:**

_Aquel año descubrí una luz. Encontré un solo rayo de luz entre toda la oscuridad. A veces la luz es tenue, pero continúa brillando en mi corazón. Ella es la luz de mi vida._

* * *

Jou, con un traje claro, Mimí con un traje de falda y chaqueta color crema y Taichi, con un traje oscuro y corbata que tanto odia, salieron del auditorio con sus títulos en la mano. Mimí también llevaba los títulos de Sora y Yamato, a los que vieron venir corriendo de la mano. Yamato llevaba la naranja en la mano. Cuando el trío vio a Yamato y Sora tomados de la mano, saltaron de alegría yendo hacia ellos abrazándose unos a otros. Yamato cogió la cámara de fotos que llevaba Mimí y la puso entre las ramas de un árbol para inmortalizar el momento. Todos colocaron sus manos en el centro como si fueran mosqueteros, mientras se sonreían unos a otros.

–¿Preparados?–indicó Mimí.

–¡Felicidades! –dijeron todos alzando las manos a la vez y tirando hacia arriba los tubos donde iban protegidos los diplomas. Yamato también lanzó la naranja que unió al grupo durante ese periodo.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la despedida. Jou volvía a Nagoya. Las puertas del tren se cerraban mientras a Jou casi se le saltaban las lágrimas y se despedía en lengua de signos. Los demás le decían adiós desde el andén y hacían el gesto de escribir.

* * *

Jou se hizo cargo de la empresa de eventos de sus padres.

Mientras tanto, Taichi siguió hablándole a Mimí a través de las fotos que realizaba desde lugares recónditos del mundo.

Mimí se convirtió en una gran guía turística de la compañía Queen Travel.

Sora siguió trabajando como pianista en el hotel mientras buscaba trabajo.

Yamato seguía estudiando en la escuela profesional para convertirse en terapeuta ocupacional mientras seguía trabajando en el hospital, para alegría de Natsuko.

* * *

Yamato y Sora llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos en el apartamento de Yamato. Sora acompañó a Yamato a la calle. Tenía que marcharse como cualquier otro día. Mientras se ponía la chaqueta, Sora le sujetaba la mochila.

–Gracias. –dijo Yamato cuando le devolvió la mochila. –Hasta luego. –Después de llevar unos cuantos pasos, Yamato oyó una voz.

–¿Yamato? –Yamato se giró porque no podía creer lo que oía. –Que tengas un buen día. –Yamato se quedó paralizado, hasta que por fin dijo emocionado de escuchar la voz de Sora.

–Lo tendré.

**FIN**

***Ginza:** zona muy elitista y cara de Tokio.

*En Japón, el inicio de curso empieza en abril. Muchos jóvenes también empiezan a trabajar en esa época.

***Schönwald:** Municipio de Alemania famoso por su porcelana.

***Ofuro:** son bañeras japonesas. Actualmente son muy tecnológicas.

**Notas de autora: **pues aquí tenemos el final. Gracias por leer la historia, tanto a las personas que dejan comentarios como a los lectores silenciosos. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola. Hacédmelo saber en los comentarios. Un saludo y hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
